


Luscious blood

by Deidei



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, Human Louis, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light BDSM, Louis isn't the one though, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Nouis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Sassy Louis, Smart Louis, Top Harry, Vampire Harry, because they're best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 116,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deidei/pseuds/Deidei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, a human, has been living in poor living conditions together with his mother since he was born. Ever since he can remember he has loathed the stronger, faster, more developed kind that rule this world; Vampires. But will his opinion change after he meets his soul mate that is an arrogant, royal vampire named Harry Styles…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I loathe them

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go again guys! Another Larry fic, and yes this'll only be Larry. I've been so excited to post this fic and I thought I was going to wait for a while but in the end I'm too weak to not update anything... For those who are familiar with my work, well except a plot twist but no cruelty in this one. For those who are new, welcome and I hope you enjoy my story or even check out my other fics! :D
> 
> Fellow me on Instagram: deirdrex98
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you like the first chapter!

*******

Vampire and humans have been living in peace until one day a huge argument started a war. A war humans were destined to lose, not only did they lack knowledge about the vampires, they couldn’t even match their strong senses, agility or strength. The war started at February 20th1911 and lasted only until February  22th 1911. In just two days the humans surrendered, resulting in vampires taking reign over humans.  
  
Humans were looked down upon, they were the outlaws and no law protected them so humans were being killed massively daily. Until one day a family of pure blood’s took reign over all vampires and created laws to protect the humans, even though vampires still looked down on them at least humans weren’t killed regularly anymore and got their rights back.  
  
Humans and vampires mostly have been living separately. Vampires got better jobs and education while humans got the low ranking jobs that barely made enough money to support themselves. There were only a handful of humans who earned more than some vampires and those lived in richer neighborhoods but still even those humans were still looked down upon.  
  
Lately humans are fitting more into society, vampire and humans relationships weren’t frowned upon anymore, schools joined the two races together (albeit most schools have different courses for each race), and more humans applied to better and higher ranking jobs and were actually being hired.  
  
All of that sounds pretty good right? Well, maybe we are being accepted at some places but most of us are still treated like trash, living in poverty at the outskirt of the cities, the outer ring of society where the unwanted humans lived.  
  
My name is Louis Tomlinson, I’m a human and I live in one of those outskirts with my only family member, my mother, Johannah Tomlinson. Now it sounds pretty bad, worse than it actually is. Sure we don’t have money for expensive secondary necessities, expensive clothes or a fridge full of food but my mother manage to pay for my education, a roof above our head, food and sometimes she buys something extra if she made enough money.  
  
Now I think you’re all wondering what my mother does for work? Well, she is a feeder, a feeder is someone who let a vampire feed on their blood. Getting money for something you produce without thinking sounds pretty good right? Well, it really isn’t… Aside from the danger that comes being a feeder, some vampires can’t control themselves and end up killing the feeder and  it’s pretty bad for your health and mental state too.  
  
But my mother doesn’t have any educational background so selling her body and blood is all she can do to provide for us, and while some people would disrespect or be disgusted by their parent for doing that. I seriously respect and love her even more because of that because ever since my birth she’s been struggling to not only feed herself but me too and let me tell you something, babies are expensive as fuck and hard to take care of.  
  
So probably your next question is… Well Louis where is your dad then? Well, my mother is quite vague when it comes to my father. She never gives me a clear answer but for all I know my father is dead or simply abandoned her but honestly I could care less about my father, because my mother is all I need.

*******

  
  
‘’So Louis how was school?’’ Johannah asked with a bright smile on her face, simply drinking coffee with her son at their small dining table made her day. Today she had two clients so not only was she very exhausted, she felt absolutely drained and depressed but her son always brightened her day.  
  
Louis smiled back at her, he could see right through her. He knows she's tired and drained so his mom always smiles to feel better. ‘’I got the top score for the math test again in a class where we’re mixed with vampires so I count that as a major win.’’  
  
‘’I’m so proud of you, Louis.’’ She said, pure honesty in her voice. ‘’You’re one of the smartest of the whole school so I couldn’t be prouder on my son.’’ 

‘’Thanks mom, how was your day?’’ He asked, probably the same as always for her; shitty.  
  
‘’It wasn’t that bad, they weren’t that demanding and I got a tip so we can eat something large today!’’  
  
‘’They?’’ Louis repeated. ‘’You shouldn’t take more than one client a day mom, hell maybe one client in two days would be better.’’  
  
‘’Well we need the money honey, so unfortunately I can’t refuse two clients a day..’’ She said sadly. It’s not like she hated being a feeder, there certainly are worse jobs but there also are much better jobs… But no one wants to hire someone without an education, diploma or any experience so being a feeder was her best bet.  
  
‘’Mom, it’s bad for your health to keep doing this stuff.’’ Louis argued, they had these arguments pretty much every day but it was simply because he cared about his mother’s well being. He can’t live without her, he needs her in his life. ‘’How about I’ll go look for a job?’’  
  
‘’Absolutely not, you just focus on school okay honey? You know how important it is, so just finish your education, then get a job and earn money.’’  
  
Louis nodded, it was true he had to put all his time into learning and reading books. A Vampire's memorie is so much better than that of a human so while they had zero problems reading something and remembering it for the rest of their lives, Louis actually had to study it for a long time to permanently remember something. So every day he studied very hard to be the very best but the downside of that was he rarely had any spare time, so having a job? Not really an option if he wants to keep his grades top notch. ‘’Yeah, you’re right mom.’’  
  
‘’I know, I’m always right!’’ She chuckled. ‘’I love you Lou.’’  
  
Louis chuckled too. ‘’I love you too mom.’’  
  
‘’So what do you want for dinner? You can choose anything!’’   
  
Louis thought for a moment, the last couple of days they simply ate some potatoes with some veggies. ‘’Hmmm, how about pizza?’’ Louis was practically drooling at the thought of eating pizza again. The last time he ate pizza was probably around six months ago?  
  
Johannah chuckled, she knew her son would want to eat pizza. ‘’Sure honey, what kind of pizza do you want?’’  
  
‘’Pepperoni please.’’  
  
Johannah nodded while pulling on her coat. ‘’Well I’ll be right back sweetie, can you set the table for me?’’  
  
‘’Sure mom, be careful!’’  
  
‘’Always will!’’ With that she left to get their pizzas, leaving Louis to set the table for them. He simply set two old plates on the table, followed by two forks, two knives and two glasses of water. ‘’Hmm that’s about it I think?’’ He mumbled out loud.

Sometimes he would dream to go out to eat at a restaurant with his mom for dinner, he always walks past those fancy restaurants and simply can’t resist dreaming about his mom and him sitting there at a fancy table being served. Lost in thought he didn’t even notice his mother's return. The smell of pizza hit his nose just as she walked into the kitchen. ‘’Thank you Louis for setting the table.’’ She smiled as she thanked him, placing the pizza boxes on the table before sitting down. 

‘’No problem mom.’’ Louis answered before also sitting down at the opposite side of her. ‘’Well, bon appetite.’’  
  
Johannah giggled, replying the same words before mother and son started digging in. Their family was small but he felt complete with his mother sitting at the other side of the table with some cheese above her lip, it really made him laugh for a moment. ‘’What?’’ Johannah also laughed, her son’s laugh was simply too contagious.  
  
Louis pointed to his own lip. ‘’You got something there.’’  
  
‘’Oh..’’ Johannah said before wiping the piece of molted cheese away. ‘’Sometimes I’m just too messy..’’  
  
‘’Yes you are mom.’’  
  
‘’Hey, look at your side of the room! Then you’ll know what messy really is!’’  
  
Louis laughed some more, almost choking on a piece of pizza crust. He took a few gulps from his water before throwing a coughing fit.  ‘’You okay honey?’’ Johannah asked worried.  
  
‘’I’m fine, almost choked because you made me laugh!’’ Louis said, continuing with the last piece of his pizza.  
  
Johannah  already had enough after more than half of her pizza so placed the remains in the fridge so they could eat some of it tomorrow, well Louis would because she would just eat something else. She would rather give Louis the tastiest food. ‘’I’m heading off to bed early Louis, I’ll have an early meeting tomorrow morning..’’ 

Louis sighed but nodded anyway. ‘’Just go to bed, I’ll clean up mom.’’ He said, he would gladly help around when he could.  
  
She nodded, eager to go to bed since she was really tired already. ‘’Thanks honey, I’m sorry..’’  
  
‘’Mom, you know you never have to be sorry..’’ He said while walking over to her to give her a hug. ‘’I’m so thankful to you for being able to provide us with all of this, some don’t even have a roof above their heads so really mom, don’t be sorry for working so hard to provide for us.’’  
  
Johannah wrapped her arms around her boy, Louis always knew exactly what to say to cheer her up. ‘’Thank you Louis, I love you.’’  
  
‘’I love you too mom, now go to sleep.’’ Louis shushed her into her bedroom. Their house consisted of a small living room where hardly a couch could fit into, a small kitchen with a stove, a bathroom with only a shower and a toilet where you have barely room to turn in and as last they had one bedroom. So yes, they had to share a bedroom together. Not that he or his mother really cared, they both had their own bed but did share a closet together.

After Louis cleaned up the kitchen, did the dishes and placed everything back in the cabinet he also headed off to bed. First he brushed his teeth and changing into his pyjama’s before crawling under the covers in his single, small bed. ‘’Goodnight Lou.’’ He heard his mom whisper.  
  
‘’Goodnight mom.’’ He whispered back before slowly dozing off to his dreams.

*******

When he woke up he noticed that his mother’s bed was already empty, so she really had an early meeting. Yawning, he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, do his hair a little before walking back to the closet to find something to wear. He doesn't have much choise so he settled with a plain white shirt, black jeans and his vans he got for his last birthday. His mom probably had saved up a lot for those, so he’ll treasure them and treat them with care.

After he was fully dressed he noted that he had over an hour to eat and get to school, school was a forty minute walking distance away. That’s quite a lot, he knows, but it was the only school that had good education and they could pay for it so it really was his only option. The downside of that school was the mixed courses, meaning vampires and humans both went to that school. He not just hated vampires, oh no, he absolutely loathed them. He blames them for the situation they’re in, if they only cared more for humans and didn’t act all high and mighty all the time then maybe, maybe Louis would only hate them. 

There was one exception, his friend Niall, who is a vampire. But Niall mostly acted like a human, so Louis could easily look past the fangs and stronger abilities (that kid was obsessed with human food, unlike a lot of vampires). He met the vampire, on his birthday, when they were just six years old and somehow Niall had stranded in the outskirts of the town, stumbling onto Louis. While Niall was completely in distress and scared being lost like this, Louis welcomed him with open arms and offered to share his donut he got for his birthday and well, if you offer Niall any food… Then like a dog he’ll be loyal to you forever and he really is, Niall never pushed any boundaries and always has been there for him no matter what.  
  
Looking at the time, he knew that he really had to go to school now or else he would be too late, so hastily grabbed his back, pulled on his jacket en walked out of the door.  


*******

His pace was a bit faster than normal since he thought he would be late, but in the end he was on time and even had five minutes to spare. While walking on school grounds he heard someone scream his name.  ‘’LOUIS!’’ Someone yelled from the entrance of the school and Louis didn't need to think twice to know who it was, Niall…  
  
Everyone of course now had their attention on them and honestly he doesn’t like all that attention on himself. He’s not scared of other people or something, he simply is very anti-social and doesn’t bother to have any social contact aside from his mom or Niall. Sighing he walked towards the blond vampire who was in every aspect the opposite of him. Always cheerful, very social and Niall did his best to look good but even if they’re so different they do get along, even if Niall is a vampire. ‘’How many times do I have to tell you to stop screaming like an idiot which gains everyone attention and you know I hate that!’’ He hissed to Niall.  
  
Niall laughed, throwing his arm around Louis to guide him into the school. ‘’You know Lou, I have a question..’’  
  
‘’I’m not doing your homework Niall.’’ Louis replied right away.  
  
Niall shockingly did as if he got a heart attack. ‘’My best friend, you wouldn’t even help me? Do you know what will happen to me if I show up without my homework?’’  
  
Louis uninterested sighed again. ‘’Well first of all, maybe you’ll learn some responsibility if you have to remain for detention and second of all, if I make your homework it simply won’t be believable.. I simply can’t adjust myself to your level, no matter how hard I would try I simply can’t be that stupid.’’ Louis smirked, yes he's a human but his sass is that of a vampires level.   
  
Niall again did as if he had a heart attack, something vampires can’t even have. ‘’You know, I expected more from my best friend.’’ He faked crying to make it look like he was \ heartbroken. ‘’I thought we were a team, two pieces of the same puzzle, a whole together!’’  
  
‘’Since when are you going all sentimental and poetic on me?’’  
  
‘’Ugh fine, I’ll make it myself!’’  
  
‘’Good, that’s what you were supposed to do in the first place Ni.’’ Louis shook his head with a smile on his face. ‘’I’m going to get a book out of my locker, you coming too?’’  
  
Niall shook his head. ‘’Nope, I’m heading off to class first so I can quickly finish this.’’ He said.  
  
‘’Okay, I’ll be there in five minutes anyway.’’  
  
‘’Sure, I’ll be done by then, see you in a few minutes Lou!’’ Niall said before speeding off, which left Louis standing with an eye roll.  
  
‘’Damn vampires and their speed.’’ He mumbled to himself. He wishes he could write that fast that so he could finish his homework assignment in five minutes but oh well, in the end he’s just a human right?


	2. Pureblood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support and comments on the first chapter guys :) So keep that up, it makes me really happy when I know people like my story.

Louis had grabbed his book out of his locker and was now on his way to his classroom, when he walked in he saw Niall sitting way in the back at the left side with one empty bunk beside him. So of course he walked over to him and took his place in the empty bunk. ‘’You done?’’ Louis asked, referring to Niall's assignment.   
  
Niall was still writing, his hand was almost too fast for a human eye to see. Really, vampire speed can be convenient from time to time. ‘’Ni?’’  Niall still didn’t answer, completely concentrated on his assignment. ‘’Alright done!’’ He said after completely ignoring Louis for three minutes. ‘’Read it through Lou.’’   
  
Louis sighed. ‘’I’m not your servant.’’ He mumbled but grabbed Niall’s assignment anyway, he scanned the first few words before looking up confused. ‘’Ni, you had to hand this assignment in like three days ago, what the hell?’’   
  
Niall hummed. ‘’I know, but Ms. Blake gave me an additional three days so that’s why I really had to turn in it.’’ He mumbled, the theme for this assignment was writing one of your most precious memories and while you could say well that’s easy, it really isn’t easy. But just now he got an idea, he’ll just write about meeting Louis.   
  
Louis scanned Niall’s assignment thoroughly , sometimes pointing out some grammar mistakes but overall it looked pretty good. ‘’Yeah, that’s fine Ni, though is that really one of your most treasured memories? Me giving you a donut while you were crying because you somehow got stranded in the outskirts?’’   
  
‘’Yes it is, because you gave me a donut which you got for your birthday. Something you treasured a lot and was very proud off, you shared something you rarely had with a vampire, and the last time I checked you absolutely loathe us so yeah..’’   
  
‘’I feel really honored now Ni.’’ Louis giggled, that’s also one of the things he appreciated most about Niall. Niall doesn’t sugar coat his situation, or feels sorry for him. He treats Louis like a friend without taking their races or situation into count, they’re just Louis and Niall so that’s also probably one of the reasons the Horan family isn’t on his ‘I want you all to die’ list.   
  
‘’That being said…’’ Niall paused. ‘’Let’s go to a new place after school, they just opened and humans and both vampires are allowed to enter! And they sell donuts!’’   
  
‘’Ni, you know I don’t like being a charity case..’’   
  
‘’I know, think of it as a treat because I don’t have to pay anyway so technically you’re not a charity case.’’ He said. ‘’We’re a branch from the Payne’s house and apparently Ruth Payne opened it so because we’re a branch we’re allowed to go eat and drink for free and I’m allowed to take one friend with me and of course, that’s you!’’   
  
Louis hesitated for a moment, biting his lip thinking of what to say. Something he also hates is people feeling sorry for him, trying to buy him stuff simply because they have the money and he doesn’t. He’s not a fucking charity and sure as hell don’t need favors from anyway else. ‘’Fine, just this once though.. Do you think maybe I can take something with me for my mom?’’ He asked. ‘’She’s been working really hard lately, kind of pushing herself too much so..’’   
  
‘’Of course Lou, Ruth is a friend of mine so we can sneak something with us.’’ He replied. ‘’But what do you mean with your mother is pushing herself? She’s not bringing herself in danger right?’’   
  
Louis shook his head. ‘’Not necessarily, but she’s been taking multiple clients lately and I can just see how exhausted she is Niall but she doesn’t listen to me..’’   
  
‘’Sorry buddy, but your mom is just as stubborn as you so she’ll probably just does what she wants anyway.’’   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yes, so who is this Ruth person?’’   
  
‘’You don’t know Ruth Payne?’’ Niall asked with widened eyes, who the fuck did not know the name Payne?   
  
Louis shrugged. ‘’Is that bad?’’ It sounded bad, how would he know who the hell the Payne’s are?   
  
‘’Buddy seriously, learn some stuff about our kind because one day that could seriously safe your life.’’ Niall said. ‘’The Payne clan, a pure blood clan. Consisted of over thirty houses which are all connected by blood and then they have over two hundred branches, which our family is one of. I have been one of the most luckiest vampires to have met the main family themselves! Lord Payne’s power was just so overwhelming, his soul mate Karen is one of the sweetest woman’s I have ever met, then you have the three kids. Ruth, Nicola and Liam. But because Karen is a Noble vampire with only a bit of pure blood running through her veins, they only past the pure blood onto Liam. So with other words, Liam will be the heir in the future since his blood only consist of the purest while Ruth and Nicola have more Noble blood inside of them.’’   
  
‘’Wow wait, too much information Niall.’’ Louis said, holding his hand against his forehead. Unlike a vampire he can’t take in all of that information at once for fuck sake. ‘’Alright go on.’’   
  
‘’Hmm where did I left off? ... Oh yeah! Well when I met the whole family I was about twelve years old, Liam was thirteen years old so we hit it off pretty easily. Through him I met Ruth who is also a sweetheart and I still often text with her, and then last week she texted me saying I could stop by with a friend so that’s exactly what we’re doing today.’’   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Fine, but not for too long since I have to be back home before dinner.’’   
  
‘’I know Lou, we’ll have so much fun! And don’t be afraid of her, she seems a bit overwhelming at first even though she’s only a Noble vampire, she is still really strong.’’     
  
Louis thought for a moment, they have classes about the vampire hierarchy but that’s the only class he simply isn’t paying attention too. He can literally shut his brain off to block any sort of information about those bastards. ‘’Are the Payne’s really that important?’’ He asked.   
  
Niall nodded. ‘’Yes, they’re one of the two pure blood families in the UK. They’re really strong, but they’re not even close to the Styles Clan which is the most ancient of all clan’s in the whole word. So that’s why they’re the rulers over all vampires, everyone admires them. And I also happen to be friends with Harry, a pureblood son from the Lord Styles!’’   
  
‘’Well not everyone admires them since I don’t admire them for shit and you are basically friends with everyone so nothing special about that.’' Louis replied, honestly he could care less about all those vampire clans, pure bloods, noble vampires and what not.  
  
Niall laughed a little, if only Louis dared to say something like that in one of their faces. ‘’Well, want to know more?’’ Niall asked just to be sure, he knows Louis is a sucked for knowledge.   
  
‘’Nope.’’ Louis answered, popping the ‘p’. ‘’Not interested in them, like I would ever meet someone from the Styles clan. They’re probably just like all vampires, arrogant, stupid and egoistic.’’  
  
‘’I’m not-‘’   
  
Louis interrupted him right away, exactly knowing what Niall was going to say. ‘’Yes you are Niall, don’t even argue with me on that.’’  
  
‘’Fine, maybe a little.’’   
  
‘’Exactly-‘’  
  
Louis got interrupted by the teacher Ms. Blake, also a damn vampire, who was fifteen minutes too late by the way. ‘’Good morning class, I’m sorry for being late but I had some urgent business to attend to.’’ She said.  
  
Around them all the voices and whispers settled down until everyone’s attention was on her. ‘’So that aside, Horan I hope you have finished your assignment or I’m afraid I’ll have to give you an F.’’ She said, her fangs clearly visible.  
  
‘’Yes I’m done Ms. Blake, here it is.’’ He said, waving the piece of paper in the air before standing up and giving it to her. As he walked back to his own seat she scanned it very fast, then she wrote something had the top. ‘’Horan, a B-.’’ Niall’s grin couldn’t be bigger, a B- was very good in his opinion.   
  
‘’Alright class, let’s get started for today. Just open your book, read page forty-five until sixty-two and answer the questions on the lay-out that I’ll be handing out in a second.’’   
  
Louis luckily had already read all his textbooks so he could easily answer those questions already, so even though vampires are faster he can still beat them at their own games. Knowledge is power, and by using his wisdom he can beat the oh so perfect vampires.

******

Harry was lazily at home lying in bed, listening to some music when his phone started ringing. Groaning he extended his arm to grab it and picked up. ‘’What?’’   
  
‘’You certainly can take some classes in being polite, Haz.’’ Liam chuckled from the other side of the phone.   
  
‘’Again, what?’’ Harry repeated.  
  
Liam sighed. ‘’My sister is opening some bar or club, I don’t really know but she invited us to come so want to have some fun?’’   
  
Harry looked at the time, 2:08 PM. ‘’Depends, what time?’’   
  
‘’Well, in an hour? Gives you plenty of time to get ready.’’   
  
‘’I don’t have to get ready, but I just want to enjoy my spare time for once Liam.’’ Harry grumbled, he helped his father the last five days at his company and damn, that shit really tires you. Not that he gets tired but simply gets bored very fast. ‘’Alright fine, you drive.’’   
  
‘’Fine, be there in an hour Haz.’’ Liam said before hanging up.   
  
Harry again played his music and closed his eyes, simply resting. Vampires didn’t even need close as much as sleep as humans did, a vampire had enough if they slept an hour a month but most vampires slept daily simply because it was comfortable and made time pass a bit faster. Harry though, never really slept. He didn’t like sleeping alone, but also hated sharing his bed at the same time. So he just rested like he was doing now, simply closing his eyes while building up his energy.   
  
But now his precious rest was going to be disturbed by Liam who always asks stuff at the last moment , but he simply couldn’t say no to Liam, his best friend. Liam and him have been close ever since they were born, just like their fathers have been great friends for hundreds of years. His father, Desmond Styles, is 1412 years old and has been Lord of all vampires for over eight hundred years.   
  
His mother Anne Styles, also a pure blood vampire and 945 years old, is bonded to his father. Because his parents are both pure bloods, possessing the most ancient en purest blood of all vampires automatically pass that on to their children. He also has a little sister, Gemma, who thus also is a pureblood and is fourteen years old.   
  
His father and his mother have only been bonded for sixty years, his father always wanted to find his soul mate first before having children but never has been able to find his soul mate, then Anne came into his life and made him change his mind so his mother is his father’s partner, not his soul mate butt nonetheless they love each other.   
  
Looking again at the time, 3:00 PM so Liam could be here any minute. Using his speed, he sped through his room for a clean white shirt. He already wore one of the many black jeans he owned, just as finishing touch he pulled on his grey jacket. He heard Liam’s car approach in the distance so made his way downstairs, out of the door and right where Liam was parked. ‘’Just on time Haz.’’   
  
‘’Oh please, I’m exactly on time!’’ Harry said and got in the car. ‘’So what kind of place in your sister opening?’’   
  
Liam started the car to drive out of the driveway. ‘’Some sort of pub, available for both humans and vampires.’’  
  
‘’Hmmm, well could be fun.’’   
  
‘’Yeah well, Ruth is really excited so invited a bunch of people so just have fun for her, she’s just very proud she can open the place.’’ Liam said. ‘’And it’s not like she’s doing it for the money since well, we’ve plenty but she’s doing it so humans and vampires can join some more.’’   
  
‘’It’s a great concept on her part, but most vampires won’t cooperate with humans. Sure some do but most of them aren’t so fond of humans as your family is.’’  
  
‘’Well, not everyone in my family gets along with humans. You know Nicola certainly doesn’t, she even moved to a vampire only district.’’ Liam said, they’ve already arrived at their destination so parked his car at the side. Harry looked at the pub, seeing a lightened board shining above the entrance. ‘’Black Griffin.’’ He read, a black Griffin is the Payne’s household’s symbol. The Styles household has a dragon as their symbol.   
  
‘’Yeah, it’s a pretty cool name isn’t it?’’ Liam replied as the two of them walked through the room. It was quite busy already, though that wasn’t surprising since Ruth is very well known and has a lot of connections. There were a bit more vampires than humans here, but there were some humans so that was probably making Ruth happy as shit. ‘’Liam, Harry!’’ They heard a female voice call for them. They both turned seeing no other than Ruth herself in a long, red dress. ‘’Hey sis.’’ Liam greeted her with a hug and a kiss on her cheek, Harry did the exact same. ‘’Nice seeing you again, Ruth.’’   
  
‘’Let’s get the both of you something to drink.’’ She announced before already pulling them both to the bar. ‘’What kind of blood do you want?’’ She asked.   
  
Liam replied right away. ‘’B, sweet.’’ Harry on the other hand was really picky with his blood, not only did he absolutely loath a rank as B already but Ruth probably wouldn’t have something as rare as A++ blood. ‘’What’s the best rank you have?’’ He asked.   
  
‘’Hmm, I guess it’s A- though I’m not sure.‘’ she giggled. ‘’Are you still that picky about blood?’’   
  
Harry simply hummed, he honestly has never met someone who’s blood came close  to be called tasty. Not even his mother’s blood was sweet enough, normally  young vampires prefer their mother’s blood but ever since he’s born he disliked it. ‘’Well just a bit of blood in it then and everything else alcohol.’’   
  
‘’Sure thing, coming right up!’’ She said before disappearing behind the bar, she was back in less than thirty seconds though. ‘’Alright here you go.’’   
  
Liam and Harry both took their drinks and downed it in one go, again it wasn’t tasty but it wasn’t disgusting either so in other words it was good enough. ‘’Thanks Ruth.’’ They both thanked her for the drink before seeking a spot for them to sit in, their eyes both landed on an empty couch in the corner.   
  
‘’Perfect, not too crowded but you can easily spot someone.’’ Liam sat as they sat down.   
  
‘’You’re already on the hunt for your soul mate? Just give up, my dad searched for more than thousand years buddy.’’ Harry chuckled, sure some found their soul mate but a lot also didn’t and settled for a partner.   
  
‘’Hmm, I know but I really would love to find mine someday. I don’t really care if he or she isn’t even born yet, I’ll always look for my other half.’’ Liam declared with only honesty in his eyes,  that’s what made Liam, Liam.   
  
‘’Well, I’ll always be here to help you look buddy.’’   
  
‘’Thanks really appreciate it man.’’ Liam chuckled.   
  
While enjoying their drinks and scanning through the crowd, some people were dancing while others were just talking at the sides, a familiar blond face was happily waving at them. ‘’Isn’t that Niall?’’ Harry chuckled, their small spirited blond friend which they haven't seen in a while was still the same.   
  
‘’Yes it is.’’ Liam said while waving back and gesturing to Niall to come over.   
  
Harry wasn’t paying attention to Niall anymore after the human behind him appeared, he immediately felt a connection to the human he couldn’t explain. The human in his eyes was a small angel, all he could see in the crowd was the human with sea blue eyes that lacked something in them but overall were just too pretty, he knew at that moment that he had to have him.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy to leave a comment, they really motivate me to write more and update faster! :)


	3. Proud

School went by rather quickly again but this time, Louis wouldn’t head home he would go to some pub. He was starting to hesitate really, what would he accomplish by going there? ‘’No you’re so not chickening out Lou!’’ Niall said.   
  
‘’What are you a mind reader?’’ Louis sighed. ‘’But what am I going to do there Ni? That’s not a place for me..’’   
  
‘’Yes it is, it is for both vampires and humans so it is a place for you!’’   
  
‘’Is it far away from here?’’ He asked, because he also has to walk home which is another forty minutes… ‘’Because I’m not going to walk for a damn hour!’’   
  
‘’Well it’s less than fifteen minutes and I’ll walk you home alright?’’ Niall tried to reason with his friend, he wants Louis to do something fun for once. ‘’Please Lou?’’   
  
Louis thought for a few seconds before sighing, clearly giving in. ‘’Fine, but you’re not leaving my side!’’  
  
 ‘’Of course not!’’ Niall threw his arm around Louis and pumped his fist in the air. ‘’Let’s go!’’

******

As soon as they arrived Louis wanted to turn right back, it was very luxurious and looked neat so not really a place for him. But of course, Niall’s hand in his own didn’t let go at all and pulled him right through the entrance, Louis did spared a glance at the sign above it. _‘Black Griffin.’_ He managed to read.  
  
They weren’t ever there for a minute when a gorgeous woman stood in front of them. ‘’Ruth!’’ Niall said happily, bringing her in for a hug.   
  
‘’Niall! It is so good to see you again!’’ She squealed happily.   
  
‘’Yeah, haven’t seen you in a while!’’ He said, pulling back from the hug to pull Louis a bit more to Ruth. ‘’This is Louis.’’ He said, presenting Louis with a proud expression on his face.  
  
Ruth gently smiled at him, showing her fangs. ‘’Louis, I have hear so many things about you from Niall!’’   
  
‘’Oh you have?’’ He asked. ‘’Like what?’’   
  
‘’Oh, only good thing, I promise.’’ She gave a wink. ‘’So want anything to drink?’’   
  
‘’Yes sure..’’ Niall replied, also deciding for Louis apparently since he got dragged to the bar. ‘’Tell me Niall, what rank?’’   
  
‘’Uh B is just fine.’’ He said, not noticing Louis rolling his eyes.  ‘’Oh and a box full of donuts.’’   
  
She hummed before glancing back at Louis. ‘’And what can I get for you?’’  
  
Louis shrugged. ‘’Just cola is fine.’’   
  
‘’No alcohol?’’ She asked, just to be sure. She received a confirming nod from Louis, he’d never drank before and quite want to keep it that way. Niall looked around the room when his eyes fell on an all too two familiar faces, Liam and Harry. ‘’Oh Lou, those are my friend let’s go say hello.’’ Niall said trying to pull Louis along who really didn’t want to go there.   
  
‘’Ni, I-‘’   
  
‘’Nope, you’ll meet some new people even though they’re vampires. Maybe it will do you some good Lou.’’ Niall said continuing to pull Louis along. ‘’It’s fine Lou, I’ll be right there next to you okay?’’ Niall asked with his bright smile, his fangs obviously showing. So Louis gave in and nodded. ‘’Fine..’’

******

‘’Nialler!’’ Liam greeted him with a hug of course.   
  
‘’Liam!’’ Niall greeted him happily back. ‘’Long time no see!’’ Then he shifted his sight to the other pureblood next to him. ‘’Haz!’’  
  
‘’Niall, how you holding out?’’ He asked, also bringing the blond into a hug.   
  
‘’Good, this is my best friend Louis, he’s a bit shy though so don’t expect too much from him.’’ He said, earning himself a small punch on the arm.   
  
‘’I’m not shy, unsocial fits better.’’ Louis said before turning to the two vampires. ‘’Well, I’m Louis.’’   
  
Liam held his hand out for Louis to take which Louis didn’t, he wasn’t going to perform such a friendly act with a vampire. So awkwardly Liam pulled his hand back. ‘’Uh well, I’m Liam.’’   
  
Louis nodded before turning to Harry. ‘’Harry is my name, nice meeting you Louis.’’   
  
‘’Yeah same..’’  
  
‘’ I think Niall has mentioned you before..’’ Liam mumbled. ‘’The friend that gave him a donut when you were kids?’’   
  
‘’Yeah, that’s me.’’ He turned to Niall with a scowl on his face. ‘’Why do you keep telling people about me?’’   
  
Niall just threw his arm around Louis. ‘’Because I’m proud to have you as my friend.’’   
  
‘’Yeah sure..’’   
  
Liam chuckled a little, he’s heard of Louis plenty of times since that’s one of the things Niall can rattle on about for hours. ‘’Why don’t you two sit down?’’  
  
Niall right away sat down next to Liam which left Louis to sit next to Harry, so a bit hesitant he sat down. He couldn’t really explain why but the vampire beside him made him nervous, Harry was his name. A gorgeous vampire with strong built, so probably a lot of strength and for some reason he felt the vampires eyes on him constantly, it made him cringe a little in his seat…

******

Harry had no idea why but he felt something, something unexplainable, towards the human, Louis. A spark in the human’s eyes with some dullness at the same time which made Harry wondered what Louis’ story was, where did he come from? What did he like and dislike? And even more question rattled though Harry’s head, and damn when Louis sat next to him his nostrils were simply invaded with the scent of probably the most delicious blood he’s ever smelled. One of the quirks being a pureblood, your senses are heightened even more than that off a lower class vampire so smelling Louis' blood in this place was quite the accomplishment if he might say. ‘’So Louis, where do you live?’’ Harry asked, Liam and Niall were happily chatting away and catching up to each other so he could at least try to form some sort of conversation.   
  
Louis looked up, meeting the green eyes of the vampire. ‘’Uh, pretty far from here.’’  He said, clearly showing he wasn’t going to tell Harry that.  
  
‘’Hmm, that’s quite the vague answer.’’ Harry chuckled, oh was this human interesting.     
  
‘’Why would you want to know where I live anyway? That’s honestly none of your business.’’  Louis shrugged, it’s the truth right?   
  
Harry’s eyebrow twitched a little bit, unnoticeable for a human. No one has ever spoke to him in that way, well except his family or close friends. ‘’No it isn’t, though getting to know you shouldn’t be such a big problem right?’’  
  
Louis had absolutely no idea what the vampire was trying to do, hitting on him seriously? ‘’Yes it actually is, I don’t want to get to know you either so let’s keep the feelings mutual.’’ 

Oh and now his eyebrow twitched even more, seriously this humans should feel blessed to be able to even talk to him. ‘’Aren’t you a feisty one?’’ Harry said, getting a bit closer to Louis who at the same time moved a little to the opposite side. He really didn’t like having Harry so close to him.   
  
‘’What is your-‘’   
  
‘’Hello boys, sorry for the late wait! I had some troubles!’’ Ruth smiled placing Louis’ cola on the table in front of them, same with Niall’s drink and donuts. ‘’Well, I’m busy so I can’t stay to chit chat unfortunately.’’  
  
‘’Thanks Ruth.’’ Niall smiled, opening the box of donuts and grabbing three out of them. ‘’You can have the rest for at home Lou.’’ He sat handing the box over to Louis.   
  
Louis smiled at Niall, now his mom really would have a treat. ‘’Thanks Ni..’’   
  
Harry chuckled beside him. ‘’Niall, you’re still a human food freak? You’re getting addicted to sugar.’’ He said, making Louis giggle a little. ‘’He’s already addicted to sugar.’’ Louis replied.   
  
Niall raised an eyebrow, Louis giggling because of someone else? A vampire at that? ‘’Wait what? Are you two ganging up on me, because that’s unfair!’’   
  
‘’It’s true though.’’ Liam said, also siding with Louis and Harry.   
  
Louis’ crappy phone started buzzing, so he got a text from his mom.   


 

 **From: Mom**  
 **Sent at: 5:48 PM**  
  
_Where are you sweetie? I’m home and I’m worried about you._  


 

‘’Oh, I’m heading back home.’’ Louis announced after quickly sending a text back to his mom.  Niall groaned. ‘’Already? Well I promised to walk you back so I will, I’ll get my jacket wait a moment Lou.’’ Niall said, getting up to walk through the crowd.   
  
‘’You’re both going already?’’ Harry asked.   
  
‘’Yeah, my mom is home so I’ll have to cook dinner.’’ Louis said, today was his turn to cook and he couldn't keep her waiting now could he?  
  
‘’Oh, want me to give you a ride?’’ Liam asked.   
  
Louis shook his head. ‘’No thank you, it’s fine. I’m used to walking anyway.’’ He said and stood up. ‘’Bye, just tell Niall that he can stay here and doesn’t have to push himself for my sake.’’ He said and with that he left.   
  
He wasn’t even walking for five minutes when someone pulled him into an alleyway, with a hand clamped on his mouth so he couldn’t even scream. Judging from the strength it had to be a vampire, a strong one too. ‘’Don’t struggle or it will only hurt more..’’ He heard the person say, the voice was very rough and hungry as if this vampire hadn’t fed in a while. ‘’You smell so delicious…’’ He felt a nose sniff at the side of his neck, he tried to struggle but the vampire’s strong hands were keeping him into place.   
  
He tried humming and screaming while the vampire nosed at the side of his neck before piercing his skin with the sharp fangs. Louis let out an frustrated, pained scream as the tears rolled down his cheeks, he felt himself being drained, this vampire was just feeding from him no, he was draining him. He was going to die.  
  
Before Louis allowed his eyes to close the vampire got pulled off of him, his knees collapsed on the ground but before his body could also hit the ground an arm surrounded him. ‘’O my god Lou, you okay? Lou?!’’ He heard Niall yell before everything got dark and his eyes closed.   


******

Niall came back with his jacket in his hand, but Louis wasn’t even there anymore. ‘’Where is Lou?’’ He asked.   
  
‘’He said he went home and we had to tell you to stay.’’   
  
Niall cursed under his breath, why was he always like this?! ‘’Damn it, it’s almost an hour walk back to his fucking home!’’   
  
‘’What?’’ Harry said. ‘’He said it wasn’t that far from here?’’   
  
‘’He lied because he hate it when people do stuff for him, it makes him feel like some charity case which he absolutely loathes even more than vampires.’’ Niall said.   
  
‘’Vampires?’’ Liam repeated.   
  
Niall simply nodded. ‘’Yep, he loathes us well not really me, that’s why he didn’t shake your hand or didn’t want to get to know you Haz.’’ He said. ‘’But I’m going to catch up with him so bye guys!’’   
  
‘’Wait, we’ll go with my car. We’re done here anyway.’’ Liam said and a human walking for an hour was simply something he couldn’t accept. ‘’Let’s go.’’   
  
With that the three vampires got to Liam’s car, on their way some people stormed them to have a talk with one of the purebloods but Harry and Liam who were used to it by now quickly avoided them. ‘’Is that?’’ Liam said, noticing the box donuts laying on the ground next to an alleyway.   
  
Niall’s eyes widened as he jumped out of the car, quickly followed by Harry as the two of them were in the alleyway in a second. What he saw made both of their blood boil and Harry’s eyes flashing red. Pureblood vampires could flash their eyes red while other vampires couldn’t, when going completely wild their eyes could even turn black. Harry roughly pulled the vampire off of Louis by its neck, before holding the vampire up against the wall around his neck, slowly suffocating him. Though normally a vampire can’t be killed, a pureblood can kill vampires by using their nails which can emit a special substance that through blood kills a vampire.   
  
While Harry was killing the vampire, Niall caught Louis before he could hit the ground. Louis’ neck was bleeding heavily from the two punctures at the side of his neck, the vampire who bit him was trying to kill him. The vampire didn’t even seek a safe spot to puncture the skin but simply ravished him just like that without caring for Louis’’ life. ‘’Lou? O my god Lou?! Please stay with me!’’ Niall yelled distressed, his precious friend just got attacked and was drained of too much blood.   
  
Harry punctured the vampires neck with his nails, in less than three seconds the vampire turned into dust. ‘’Damn outcasts.’’ He muttered, seeing the scene of Louis being bitten by another vampire who clearly didn’t have permission to do so and clearly wasn’t planning on keeping Louis alive. , it made him so furious that his mind took over and swiftly took the enemy out.   
  
Niall lifted Louis up bridal stile and carried him to the car with Harry close behind, they got in and Liam sped off right away. ‘’Do we go to the hospital or what?!’’ He yelled, Louis blood was smelling so amazing and judging from the way Harry  was clamping his leg meant he wasn’t having it easy either.  
  
‘’No!’’ Niall yelled. ‘’His home, his mom is a feeder so she should have some supplies for blood loss!’’   
  
‘’Ni..’’ Louis whispered weakly.   
  
Niall shushes him while petting Louis head. ‘’Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here and I’m going to get you home okay?’’  
  
Louis weakly hummed with his head lying weakly on Niall’s shoulder. ‘’It hurts Ni..’’   
  
‘’I know buddy, I know..’’   
  
Niall gave Liam instruction so he could easily get to Louis’ house, which was pretty hard in the outskirts and at the same time he kept reassuring Louis that everything was going to be okay. When they finally arrived at Louis’ house, Niall jumped out of the car followed by Liam and Harry. ‘’He lives here?’’ Harry asked, this house was way too small, dirty and not fit for any human being to live in.   
  
Niall opened the door with his own key, yes he had someone copy Louis’ key, before walking into the house uninvited, scaring Johannah to bits. ‘’O my god Niall! I thought you were a burglar- Louis?’’ She changed her surprised tone to a scared one.   
  
‘’I’m sorry Johannah, he got attacked by an outcasts, we were on time but he’s lost a lot of blood and I don’t know what to do and Louis is-‘’   
  
‘’Calm down sweetheart, place him on the couch.’’ Johannah instructed before getting to the kitchen to grab her bag where some tablets were stored that restored your blood supply. ‘’Sweetie?’’ She whispered to Louis who slowly opened his eyes to greet his mom back.   
  
‘’Shhh easy sweetie, take this okay? It will make you feel better in less than an hour.’’ She said as she placed the tablet on Louis’ tongue and brought the glass of water to his mouth. ‘’Now rest some Louis.’’ She whispered at last while stroking her son’s head.   
  
She turned to look at the three vampires now standing in her living room. ‘’Thanks for saving him Niall and…?’’   
  
‘’Liam Payne.’’   
  
‘’Harry Styles. ’’   
  
She gave them a gentle smile, with another emotion hiding underneath that smile. ‘’Well Liam and Harry, also thank you for saving my son.’’   
  
‘’It was no problem ma’am .’’ Harry replied.   
  
‘’Let’s go back now shall we?’’ Niall said, not wanting to intrude for much more longer. ‘’Tell him to give me a call when he wakes up please Johannah?’’ Niall asked while nervously biting his lip.   
  
‘’Sure sweetheart, really again thank you..’’   
  
‘’No need to thank me, just saving my buddy.’’ He grinned.   
  
Johannah chuckled a little. ‘’He’s very lucky to have a friend like you Niall.’’  
  
Niall waved with a smile, followed by a goodbye from both Liam and Harry as the three of them left the small house and got back in the car. ‘’That’s a small house in a weird ass neighborhood.’’ Liam said after they all got into the car.   
  
Harry agreed with a nod. ‘’Yeah, how can people live like that?’’  
  
‘’They’ve been living there for around fifteen years I guess? Don’t know where they lived before that but Johannah, as a feeder, works really hard and pushes herself too much sometimes but in the end this is all they can afford.’’ Niall shrugged.  
  
Harry spared one last glance at the small house where Louis was now resting in, he simply can’t get over the rage that overcame him when he saw the human crying in fear with the fangs of an outcast punctured in his neck. ‘’A feeder huh… Louis could be as well, did you smell his blood it smelled so delicious..’’ Harry said with pure lust in his voice, out loud while he intended to just think it.   
  
Liam and Niall both raised an eyebrow. ‘’After that experience I don’t think he’ll ever be a feeder Haz, so give up.’’ Liam said. ‘’He won’t become your personal feeder.’’   
  
‘’As if I would let my best friend be your feeder.’’ Niall pouted. ‘’He’s not for sale.’’   
  
Harry chuckled. ‘’As if you hold any authority in that Niall, but Liam is probably right, he won’t become a feeder after a horrifying experience like that.’’ He said. ‘’Oh by the way, I’m holding a party at my house next week so both of you are invited and Ni, you can invite Lou too if he wants to come.’’ Harry would love it if Louis came, it didn’t even matter if Louis wanted to he just had to be there.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make this a bit more clear, these are the vampire ranks
> 
>  
> 
> Vampire Ranks:
> 
> Pure blood vampire  
> Noble vampire  
> First class vampire  
> Second class vampire  
> Ordinary vampire   
> Outcast vampire


	4. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments guys! :)

  
Louis woke up on the couch with his mother by his side who was stroking his head lovingly. ‘’How are you feeling sweetie?’’ She asked.   
  
Louis hummed weakly, the stinging pain at the side of his neck forced him to remember what happened. ‘’I- I.. How can you do this mom?’’ He asked, trying desperately to hold back the tears. Honestly he really thought he was going to die and all he could think of was his mother, that dying would break her heart and she would be left all alone.   
  
‘’Well, I get used to it honey. And it sounds weird but biting can also bring pleasure, but the outcast didn’t have any intention on giving you pleasure.’’ Johannah kept on stroking her son’s head, of course she almost got a heart attack when Niall came storming in her house with her weakened son in his arms.   
  
‘’He was going to kill me mom..’’   
  
Johannah also held back her tears, yes she really almost lost her baby. ‘’I’m so sorry Lou that you had to go through that baby,’’ Her voice quavering a little. ‘’I- I thought you were already dead when Niall brought you in, I thought I lost you for a moment.’’ She sniffled as some tears dwelled up in her eyes.   
  
Louis curled his hand into that of his mother’s. ‘’I’m here mom, I’m still here.’’   
  
She nodded, draping herself over Louis while crying into his shoulder. ‘’I know, gosh Louis please never scare me like that again!’’   
  
Louis also cried with her just to let everything out, he’ll probably never forget something like this. Was he scared from vampires from now on? Definitely not, but would he be wary of them?  Hell yes.. ‘’I love you mom.’’ He whispered.   
  
‘’I love you too baby, you’re all I have and all I need.’’ She said, her son meant the world to her. She’ll always choose Louis above anything else, her son is what matters the most in this world. She pulled back from the hug with a small smile on her face while her cheeks were still wet from the tears. ‘’Well, I made dinner for us.’’   
  
‘’Mom, I was supposed to-‘’  
  
‘’Then you’ll do it tomorrow aright? I just want you to rest for a bit okay? Losing a lot of blood can make you nauseous for a little while.’’   
  
Okay, thanks mom..’’ He said, he actually felt pretty good already so he made an attempt to get up. ‘’I actually feel fine?’’   
  
Johannah giggled a little. ‘’I gave you a blood tablet, its restores your blood so that’s why you feel fine.’’   
  
‘’Oh, those things are very handy, keep those mom.’’   
  
‘’I will sweetheart, I already set the table so let’s eat something. It’ll also be good for yourself if you eat something now Lou.’’ She said.   
  
Louis nodded his head and stood up, walked over to the table and sat down. ‘’Wow, it smell great mom..’’ He said, praising his mother always made her feel good. ‘’You really went all out on this meal didn’t you?’’   
  
She nodded her head. ‘’Yes, I made a shrimp, leek and spinach pasta and I even bought a desert!’’ She said proudly, she worked really hard for this but one of or main client gave her a generous tip like he always does.   
  
‘’Really?!’’ Louis said excited, his inner child coming up. Though his smile faltered a little as he thought of the donuts that now laid somewhere at the side of the road. Johannah noticed it right away as well. ‘’What’s wrong sweetie?’’   
  
‘’I got these donuts from Niall that I wanted to give you but I accidentally dropped them when the vampire pulled me into the alley..’’ He mumbled sadly.   
  
‘’Louis, I care more about safety than some donuts.’’   
  
‘’But-‘’  
  
‘’No buts young man, while donuts are replaceable you certainly aren’t.’’ She said sternly, maybe a bit too stern but she couldn’t have her son blaming himself on something like that.

  
‘’I know… thanks mom.’’   
  
She nodded her head and scooped up some of the pasta and dropped it on Louis’ plate, doing the same to her own plate. Louis right away started eating it with a moan coming out of his mouth. ‘’It’s so tasty mom!’’   
  
‘’Glad you’re like it baby.’’ But she really have to give her some props, she herself even found it taste amazing. ‘’There’s more so don’t rush now.’’   
  
‘’Sure mom.’’ Louis replied, but still stuffing his mouth full.   
  
The mother and son both silently ate their dinner, just enjoying each other’s presence in silence while eating one of the most satisfying meals they had in a long time. ‘’Lou, I really have to warn you about something..’’ Johannah spoke seriously.   
  
Louis raised an eyebrow to gesture to his mom to keep talking, which she did but not without a sigh first. ‘’That Harry Styles, you should keep your distance from him sweetie. His family is the strongest vampires in the world Lou, they’re dangerous and I don’t want you getting to know someone-‘’   
  
‘’Mom seriously, do you even hear yourself?’’ Louis laughed. ‘’Why the hell should I, the one who hates vampires to death, want the get to know someone like Harry? Hell, I’ll  probably never see that guy again and I don’t want to either.’’   
  
‘’I understand why you don’t like or even hate vampires but not all of them are bad, I mean those three boys did save you today.’’   
  
Louis shrugged. ‘’Yeah they did and I really owe them or I’ll just thank them through Niall but don’t worry about me having any sort of contact with Harry.’’   
  
Johannah let out a breath of relieve she didn’t even knew she was holding. ‘’Thanks Lou.’’   
  
‘’No problem, but why are you so worried about them? Do you know them by any chance?’’   
  
Johannah shook her head. ‘’Of course not honey, I just wanted to notify you about them and that you have to be careful around them.’’   
  
‘’I will mom, I will.’’   
  
‘’So now we still have desert!’’ She said, clapping her hands together. She stood up, walked to their small fridge and took out two chocolate puddings. She served them to Louis on a new plate and seeing Louis’ eyes lit up made her day. ‘’Thank you mom, this is great.’’   


‘’No problem honey.’’ She smiled and took a bite of her own pudding. ‘’It’s really tasty isn’t it?!’’   
  
Louis smiled back just as hard. ‘’Yep it is!’’ And that’s how their day ended today but for both mother and son it’s one of the best ways to end a day, just together like they’ve always been and always will.

******

Harry arrived home after Liam brought Niall back and next him, though his home just like Liam’s was in the richest neighborhood where currently only vampires live, there simply was no human that came even close to being as rich as them so getting a mansion in their neighborhood? Nope, simply not possible.    
  
But humans, like Louis, who lived in the outskirts had it bad. That house was just as small as their smallest room in the house, hell Harry’s room was bigger than their house. But now lost in thought thinking about the human he let himself fall on his bed. He went absolutely mad after seeing Louis almost getting killed by that outcast, how dared the lowlife touch his- his? No, not his. But that’s not the point, he went absolutely mad with the thought of Louis dying, his mind went crazy with protect and kill the enemy, which he did.   
  
But that’s not all, Louis’ life is relatively fucked up. Like the poor boy doesn’t even has money to buy some donuts! Donuts that fell on the ground… The donuts he was so happy with. ‘’Fuck, that’s sad.’’ He mumbled to himself.   
  
‘’What’s so sad?’’ A deep voice replied from the doorway, his father.   
  
‘’Oh hi dad.’’ He mumbled.   
  
‘’Hello son, you were so lost in thought that you didn’t even answer your mother when you came in.’’ Desmond chuckled as he walked into Harry’s bedroom, to his bed and sat down next to his son.   
  
‘’Yeah, I met someone today..’’   
  
‘’Hmm? Someone you like?’’ Desmond asked. ‘’Who’s the lucky one?’’   
  
Harry actually laughed, he had a very good bond with his dad, also his mother and sister but especially his dad. Family meant everything to them, especially to his dad. Even if there is an argument his dad really gets depressed from that, he wants everyone in this house to get along like a family should and no matter the conflict he’ll always join the family back together. ‘’Don’t know if I like him actually, but his blood is the best I’ve ever smelled. And he’s a human.’’   
  
‘’Hmm a he? And a human with blood you actually approve off.’’ Desmond chuckled. ‘’Well, invite him for dinner.’’   
  
‘’That would be the problem, he got attacked by an outcast which made me go mad with rage but that’s not all he absolutely loathes vampires.’’ Harry said, seeing his father’s eyebrow quirk up with a hint confusion. ‘’He loathes vampires?’’   
  
Harry nodded his head. ‘’Yes, except Niall but he didn’t even act interested in either Liam or I.’’   
  
‘’Hmm, that’s a hard one… Why does he hate vampires?’’   
  
He shrugged. ‘’Don’t know, he didn’t talk to me at all. Basically brushed me off.’’  
  
‘’Well good luck buddy.’’ Desmond said. ‘’Oh by the way, dinner is ready and your mother made sure to have good quality blood.’’   
  
‘’Thanks, I’ll be there in a sec.’’  
  
Desmond gave his son a smile before standing up and leaving the room, he was really curious of the human who managed to smitten his son. He also stopped by Gemma’s room to tell her to come down to eat, after that he got down himself and sat down at his usual spot at the head of the table with Anne next to him. ‘’So they’re coming?’’   
  
‘’Yes, you should ask Harry about his day. You’ll be surprised.’’ Desmond chuckled, leaving now Anne curious too. And that curiosity got the better of her because as soon as Harry sat down she asked him about his day.   
  
‘’Just told dad that I met someone who hates vampires so he wasn’t interested in me at all and showed zero respect which only makes him better but after that he went home and got attacked by and outcast who made me go mad with rage, and I ended him. Then we brought him home to his mother, who is a feeder so she has those tablets and she said he was going to be fine and that’s all really..’’  
  
Anne clapped her hands together. ‘’Oh my! Then you just have to convince him about us not being that bad.’’

  
‘’Yeah, I’ll try but seriously they live in such a small house it’s unbelievable. Our smallest bathroom is even bigger than their house, and he got these donuts which he was really happy with but in the end they fell on the ground so…’’   
  
‘’That’s sad.’’ Gemma said too, she wasn’t really that talkative.   
  
Desmond hummed while a servant placed a cup blood in front of them, their dinner. ‘’Then buy the kid some donuts, deliver them and he’ll probably be really thankful.’’   
  
‘’I can always try that yeah, thanks dad.’’ Harry said, he was going to do that. First thing tomorrow, he was going to buy donuts and deliver them to his house personally. He wasn’t just going to do that just to see the human, nope not at all..


	5. My best friend

Louis woke up very satisfied after last night’s best meal he had in a while, after that both him and his mom went to bed and had a few conversations before going to sleep. He had school again today and even though his mom volunteered to call him in sick, he refused. He couldn’t really miss anything important and he liked going to school, just because an outcast attacked him doesn’t mean that was going to get him down.   
  
He stood in front of the mirror in their cramped bathroom, inspecting his neck where two punctures were clearly visible. A vampire’s salvia had a special ability that it could heal a bite but obviously this vampire hadn’t tried to heal it since he was focused on killing him, another vampire could also heal it. So of course, Niall as the good friend he was, offered to do it through a text but Louis didn’t have any of that. He’s not letting Niall suck on his neck, no that shit is just too weird.   
  
He sighed as his hand left his neck, grabbed a small plaster to hide the two punctures. Everyone who would see the plaster would know he had been bitten but it somehow gave him a secure feeling when he hid it. He dressed himself pretty fast, went down to grab a banana as his breakfast, grabbed his back so he was ready to go. ‘’Bye mom!’’ He smiled to her  and only after he heard his mom replied him to be careful was when he opened the door and headed out.

******

Niall was all over him as soon as he arrived at school, hugging him almost to death, asking multiple times how he was doing and again offering to Louis to close the wound himself. ‘’I’m not letting you suck my neck!’’ Louis grumbled while slamming his locker close. ‘’Just no, Niall.’’   
  
‘’Come on, I won’t bite- O my god.’’ Niall then said, interrupting himself.   
  
‘’What?’’   
  
‘’You are scared of being bitten again!’’ Niall said, a bit too loud.   
  
Louis shushed him as again, because of Niall everyone were looking at them. ‘’No, I’m not! Well maybe a little, I just don’t want you and your fangs near my neck!’’   
  
Niall’s pained expression was striking him right in the heart with an arrow. ‘’D- Do you think I would hurt you?’’ He asked, his voice trembling slightly. ‘’I’m sorry Lou, I would never ever hurt you.’’ He said before turning around and running away using his vampire speed.   
  
‘’Ni!’’ Louis yelled after him, he didn’t meant it like that. ‘’I didn’t mean in like that Ni!’’ Louis sighed as he leaned his head against his locker, well he done fucked that up. He didn’t meant to hurt Niall’s feeling, it’s just when he thinks about a set of fangs near his neck he can only feel the pain and fear from that time when the outcast had pinned him against the wall. Sighing he turned around to head into the direction of his class, of course first he was going to have to apologize to his friend.

******

Harry slowly started the day like usually, dressed himself, made sure he looked good, drank some blood that wasn’t tasty but disgusting either but just bland. And after he did all of that he went to  a bakery to get some of those donuts and ordered a bunch of them. In total he got twelve of them, a few buns and a four muffins. He wasn’t going to overdo it since that would just overwhelm Louis and then he’ll probably refuse it too. Then he got into his car and drove to Louis’ house, he completely remember the way to go so got there fast and easily.   
  
He knocked on the door a few times and heard Louis’ mother, Johannah?, yell that she was coming. She opened the door in haste as if she was getting ready for something. ‘’Uh hello?’’ she said as she opened the door, surprised to see Harry in front of her. ‘’Harry right?’’   
  
‘’Yes ma’am, Louis had some donuts that fell on the ground and he was really happy to get those so I thought you know as a small get well gesture to give you some.’’ He said, handing the bag over.   
  
‘’O gosh, Harry, you didn’t have to do something like this. You already saved his life, I really appreciate it but-‘’   
  
‘’Well, you really can’t refuse it since my family is all vampire and we don’t eat any human food, well rarely we do but really rarely, like maybe once in five years.’’   
  
Sighing Johannah took the bag. ‘’Thank you Harry, this is really nice.’’ She smiled. ‘’I know Louis can be a pain sometimes, but in the end he’s just a lonely boy..’’   
  
‘’I honestly don’t know him, he also didn’t open up to me or anything though that’s not so weird considering we just met but yeah..’’   
  
‘’Well again, thank you but I have an appointment and I really can’t be late right now so I’m sorry but I really have to go, Louis isn’t home either because he went to school against my advice.’’   
  
‘’Oh no, that’s totally fine. I’ll just go home, uh give just say hello to Louis for me and can you please give him my number? I wrote it on here.’’ He said, handing over a small piece of paper.   
  
Johannah couldn’t really refuse Harry now so took it with a nod. ‘’Sure Harry.’’   
  
‘’Bye ma’am.’’ Harry said before turning around and handing back to his car that really didn’t belong in this neighborhood and drove off, leaving a confused Johannah behind.

******

Louis walked into the classroom and right away took his place next to Niall, surprised to see the state Niall was in. ‘’O my god, were you crying?’’ Louis asked. ‘’I’m so sorry Niall, I really didn’t mean it like that buddy..’’   
  
Niall sniffled a little, it really hurt him that Louis thought he would ever hurt him. He would never bite Louis, well he would if Louis wanted to but he knows Louis doesn’t so he won’t! ‘’I would never do that Lou..’’   
  
Everyone in class was looking at them with weird, confused looks to why the hell Niall was crying out loud without even caring and Louis was like a lost baby duck not knowing what to do. Ms. Blake just sighed, knowing these two were way out of her league.   
  
‘’Ni, don’t cry please.’’ Louis tried rubbing Niall’ arms to calm the vampire down, but it only made him sniffle more. ‘’Ni, you’re my best friend and I know you would never ever hurt me but I just see that outcast in front of me and it scares me okay?’’   
  
Niall looked up with his teary eyes, sniffling nose and a pouting lip. ‘’I’m sorry too Lou, I shouldn’t act like this because you went through something very scary and almost died and I could have lost you which would really break me and I just can’t go through that Loulou.’’ Again Niall was rattling and using a nickname Louis hated.   
  
‘’Mr. Horan and Mr. Tomlinson, please go solve your.. problem.. outside so it doesn’t bother my class.’’ Ms. Blake said.   
  
Louis just nodded, grabbing Niall by his armpit to drag the crying vampire outside and dragged him into the nearest bathroom. ‘’Ni, come here.’’ He opened his arms so Niall could crawl into them. ‘’Loulou..’’   
  
‘’Ni, don’t use that nickname..’’   
  
‘’I just… I thought last night about what I would have done if I weren’t on time… What if was too late and you..’’ Niall cried even harder, full out sobbing now.   
  
‘’Ni, look at me.’’ He gained Niall’s attention so cupped the vampires cheeks in his own hands and rubbed circles with his thumbs on the vampire’s cheeks. ‘’Look, I’m alive? Yeah, I was really shocked and kind of still am scared but never would I be scared of you okay? I’m not scared of you so If you really want to close that wound then it’s fine to do so, so can you now please stop crying for me?’’   
  
‘’Y- you really would l-let me do t-that?’’  He asked through his cries.  
  
‘’Y- Yeah..’’ Louis said hesitant but confident at the same time, he’s not sacred of Niall but it’s just weird.. Louis lightly shoved Niall off of him and looked in the mirror above the sink to peel of the plaster.   
  
‘’Damn, they’re really deep..’’ Niall hissed at the sight of it, how could that vampire do this? Well it is an outcast who don’t fit in in any way but still… ‘’I promise I won’t hurt you Lou..’’   
  
Louis deeply sighed before turning to Niall and baring his neck to fully expose the two punctures. ‘’Just do it Ni..’’   
  
Niall gave Louis a smile before to make sure Louis was okay with this and dipped his head into his friends neck, his mouth opened and sucked on the two punctures as he felt a bit of Louis’ sweet blood invade his taste buds. Louis’ blood was so unbelievable tasty, he’s never tasted something like this before but he had to hold himself in. He promised Louis to not hurt him so used his salvia to close the two deep punctures. ‘’Done..’’ He said, admiring Luis' delicate neck without those ugly punctures.   
  
Louis has a slight blush on his face, this didn’t hurt at all.. It felt, just like his mother said, pleasurable but still weird since it was Niall. He looked at the mirror and inspected his neck to really see no punctures anymore, they were gone, all healed up. ‘’Thanks Ni…’’   
  
‘’Thank you for trusting me.’’ Niall replied right away. ‘’Really..’’   
  
Louis smiled into the mirror, maybe he hated vampires but Niall really was an exception. He was the best friend anyone could ever wish for. ‘’thank you for being here for me Ni.’’ He also replied to his best friend who gave him a bright grin back, he really couldn’t imagine a life without Niall.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments, I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you guys enjoy reading it xx


	6. Her small bundle of joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support and kind words :)

Louis arrived home after a whole day of school where he let Niall close the two punctures at the side of his neck, got his test back with again an A so everything was going great again. His mother was sleeping soundly on the couch, so she probably had a hard day again. He walked over to the fridge to get something to drink when he saw a box of donuts, shrugging he opened it and took one out.   
  
Then he went to his mom to wake her up. ‘’Mom, I’m home.’’  
  
Johannah slowly opened her eyes, yawned and greeted him back. ‘’How did you get those donuts, muffins and buns mom?’’   
  
‘’Oh, Harry brought some and he really didn’t gave me the chance to refuse..’’ She replied sleepily.    
  
‘’Oh okay… Uhm, how was your day?’’  
  
‘’Pretty good actually, only had one client and got enough to take tomorrow off.’’  
  
Louis then told him about his day, though except the whole thing with Niall and nothing else interesting worth telling happened. After their small talk Louis retreated to the bedroom to do some homework, it was an assignment about the history between humans and vampires but he knew plenty about that so finished it rather quickly. He looked at the small alarm clock at the side of the bed, noticing that it was time to make their dinner.   
  
He walked into the kitchen seeing his mom sitting at the table reading the newspaper. ‘’I’m going to make dinner.’’ He mumbled. Johannah looked up and gave him a smile. ‘’Sure sweetie, there still are some potatoes, beans and a three chicken wings that you can make something with.’’   
  
With a nod he gathered all the ingredients and simply cooked everything, divided it equally on two plates and placed a plate in front of his mother. ‘’Thank you Lou..’’   
  
‘’No problem mom.’’ He smiled and sat down to also start on his own dinner, he didn’t really notice how hungry he actually was. ‘’It’s pretty good, if I say so myself.’’ He said proudly.   
  
His mom took a bite and made a small moaning sound. ‘’Yes, it really is Lou. I’m always amazed at how you can make something so good with cheap ingredients!’’   
  
Louis laughed, all he knew was what he learned from her. ‘’You’re the one who taught me how to cook so give yourself some props too.’’   
  
She hummed, closing their conversation there. They ate everything else in silence, Johannah spoke up after they were both done with their dinner. ‘’Harry also gave me his phone number which he wanted me to pass onto you, though I’d rather not but thanking him is the least you can do right?’’ She said.   
  
‘’It is, but that’s it. I really don’t know his motives to even do something so nice but aside from that we’re just strangers.’’ Louis said, sure he was kind of interested in the vampire after all but that’s it. There’s really nothing more, nope.   


‘’Here it is.’’ She held op the paper with Harry’s number written on it. ‘’But again Lou, stay away from him.’’  
  
‘’I know mom, well aside from that he’s one of the highest ranked vampires I don’t know but he’s a stranger and always will be.’’ He accepted the piece of paper and shoved it into his pocket. His mom offered to clean up and do the dishes this time so he retreated to the bedroom, got his phone out and Harry’s number and texted him.   
  
_**To: Harry**  
 **Sent: 6:58 PM**  
Thank you for saving me and for the donuts, muffins and buns.   
  
-Louis  
_  
 Not even five minutes later he got a reply, nervously he opened it. It was, of course, from Harry.   
  
__**From: Harry**  
 **Sent: 7:02 PM**  
No problem, I hope you’re doing okay now. Are you coming to the party by the way? 

 

Louis confused read the last line again, which party was he asking about? And why the hell would he even go to a party? He hates parties, he is way to anti social for that.  


  
_**To: Harry**  
 **Sent: 7:03 PM**  
  
I’m doing fine, and I have no idea what party you’re talking about but no I’m not going to any parties._   
  
He hit the send button without hesitation and as soon as he got a reply he opened the message again.   
  
_**From: Harry**_  
 _ **Sent: 7:07 PM**_  
  
_Oh, I’m throwing a party next Saturday. There also will be some humans coming and Niall is coming too, so why not? I’ll see you there Louis._   
  
Louis raised an eyebrow at this text. He didn’t need to know about the party, he didn’t care if humans were coming or not. He also didn’t care if Niall was going since Niall always goes to parties and why does Harry think he’s coming? He is so not coming to that party, he placed his phone on the small cabinet next to his bed and ignored Harry’s last message. He did what his mom told him to do, just text him his thanks and after that he had to keep his distance. He didn’t really know why but his mom got nervous every time they spoke about Harry or his family.

**~~**

Harry sighed, still no reply from Louis. He was absolutely thrilled when he received the first message from the human but felt a bit down after Louis declined to come to his party and after that completely ignored him! He should really learn some manners, maybe he would just teach Louis some manners.

 

******

 

Louis woke up the next day and obviously had to go to school again. So he did his morning routine like always, decided to pull on his red jeans with his striped shirt. He grabbed one of the muffins from the fridge as breakfast, grabbed his back and walked out of his house. His mom had a day off so she was still sleeping and he didn’t want to disturb her precious sleep now that she actually got some.   
  
Niall was already waiting on him at the school, yelling as soon as he got into view to greet Louis and like usual gain attention from the students around them who got used to it by now. ‘’I’m not even going to scold you this time.’’ Louis grumbled as he walked past Niall and into the school to get to his locker.   
  
‘’You okay Lou?’’ He asked worryingly.   
  
‘’Yes, I’m okay.’’   
  
‘’Sooo…’’ Niall said, leaning against the locker next to Louis. ‘’Harry is throwing some party next Saturday and I was wondering if you-‘’   
  
‘’No, I’m not going.’’ Louis mumbled. ‘’You should know by now that I don’t do parties.’’   
  
‘’Aw come on, it will be fun!’’ Niall kept on pushing. In class he kept asking the same question, after class he kept asking the same question then in the next class in ask the same fucking question again, and again, again and fucking again.

That’s how the whole day went, Niall kept on begging Louis to come that it got to a point where it made him crazy. ‘’Niall, please stop!’’ He yelled at one point, completely fed up with all his friend’s bullshit begging. 

‘’Lou?’’ He said taken aback by Louis’ anger.   
  
‘’No is no okay? I just don’t like parties, I’m not social at all! I just don’t fit in at that kind of placed okay?’’   
  
‘’Because you’re never going anywhere! You’re always at home, and don’t get me wrong I understand you don’t want your mom to feel lonely but you’re a damn teenager Louis and you’re supposed to go out and explore shit!’’   
  
‘’I’m not Dora for fuck sake, I feel safe at home okay?! I don’t want to fit in the horny, drunk, rebellious teenager stereotype!’’  
  
Niall huffed. ‘’Fine, just stay boring at home then.’’ He said, averting his eyes to the ground. Niall trying to act angry was annoying and cute at the same time.   
  
Louis sighed, he doesn’t like arguing or fighting either. ‘’Just understand Niall, I’m not like you alright? I’m the total opposite.’’   
  
‘’Just want to do something with you as my best friend, but we never do something together anymore.’’ The vampire pouted. ‘’Just want to open your eyes..’’   
  
Louis sighed again. ‘’I’ll see if I feel up to it next week, I won’t promise you anything though!’’   
  
Niall’s eyes lit up just enough for Louis to give him a smile. ‘’Oh! Yes! It’s going to be so much fun, you can just lend something from my closet and o, you’re going to look absolutely gorgeous and maybe you can find someone to hook up with or-‘’  
  
‘’Wow, stop there. No matter what happens even if I would almost do that you will stop me, I’m not hooking up with anyone and if I would you will drag me out of there understood?’’   
  
‘’So you really are going, yes!’’ Niall jumped in the air with his fist pumping at the same times, yelling yes over and over again. People around them didn’t even pay attention to those two anymore, too used to their craziness.

******

Louis arrived home after a pretty weird day, he agreed to go to a party. Him from all people is going to a party, with both humans and vampires. What did he have to expect? And why did he even agree to this? The party was next week and he’s already nervous as hell, he’s totally going to stick out as the nerd, the one who doesn’t fit in anywhere, the outcast and he doesn’t want to feel that way. It feels horrible when all those eyes look at you with disgust, simply because he’s poor he never had any friends. The only one who looked past that was Niall and accepted him for his personality, simply for who he was, Louis Tomlinson.   
  
‘’Lou?’’   
  
‘’Louis!’’ His mother snapped him out of his thoughts, apparently he’d been standing in the doorway just in silence for over a minute, worrying his mother. ‘’Back to earth sweetie?’’   
  
‘’Y- Yeah, just thinking..’’   
  
‘’Hmmm?’’ Johannah hummed with a small smirk. ‘’Thinking about who? Did you meet someone?’’ She wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
Louis made a disgusted face at her, making her laugh too followed by himself. ‘’No mom! Niall asked me to come to this party but I don’t know if I should go..’’ He sat down on the couch with his mother next to him.   
  
‘’Why not?’’ She replied simply, as if it was weird not to go. ‘’You should go and if you don’t like it then you can always leave honey.’’   
  
‘’Because! It’s not like me, there will be vampires too, alcohol and what if I do something stupid and embarrass myself?’’   
  
She sighed while placing her hand on Louis’ lower back. ‘’You know honey, acting insecure isn’t like you. Not that I’m saying you’re going to, but what if you would embarrass yourself? So what, who cares? As long as you don’t care then it doesn’t matter, where is my confident Louis who even dares to yell at vampires ever since you were just a small boy?’’   
  
Louis giggled, remembering the stories his mom always told about him when he was young. One day a vampire bumped into his mom by accident and Louis absolutely raised hell that day, cursing and screaming at the vampire to go to hell and even more. Imagine a small boy of only eight years old doing something like that to an older vampire. ‘’That confidence kind of got lost over the years, I guess.’’   
  
‘’Hmm, then go find it sweetie. Go out there and go find your confidence.’’ She said with again such a bright smile, his mom really was the best.   
  
‘’Thanks mom, I don’t know what I would do without you.’’ He said, his mom circled her arms around Louis who also wrapped his arms around his mother. ‘’And I wouldn’t know what to do without you Lou, you’re everything to me.’’ She said, cuddling her son just for a bit longer. They grow up way too fast but she’s always been proud of her son, proud of his grades, proud of his smile and proud of his respect for her even though she isn’t worth that much. But no matter what she’ll fight for Louis, she’ll protect him forever. Just like she’s done since the very beginning when she just knew she was pregnant, ever since that time she been fighting for her son, running and hiding, crying and more hiding but mostly loving. She really learned what love was when she first laid her eyes upon the small crying bundle of joy inside her arms, the first time she saw Louis when he was born.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Leave some kudos if you haven't already, comments are much appreciated too. If you didn't know yet, they motivate me a lot. xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Today was Saturday which mend that tonight was that party, the party he’s been nervous of for more than a week. But Niall never gave him an opportunity to chicken out, even today Niall has been texting him to be at his house in time or else he would personally come and drag him out of his house. And he knows Niall is being serious, so it was almost 7PM and he had to be at Niall’s house at 7:30 PM where he would be ‘’pimped’’ as Niall called it. The party starts at 8 PM but apparently it’s normal to come later that when it actually starts, called being fashionably late? Yeah weird right? Why set a time at all if you’re just going to arrive later?   
  
‘’Mom, I’m going…’’ He said, not really happy at all about this situation.   
  
‘’Come here, give me a hug.’’ She said, opening her arms which Louis crawled into right away. ‘’You’re going to be just fine, you’re going to have a lot of fun and guess what you’re going to find?’’   
  
‘’…’’  
  
‘’Your confidence right? Remember?’’ She then said after Louis didn’t reply.   
  
‘’Oh yeah, thanks mom.’’   
  
‘’No problem honey, just text sometimes okay? I’m worried pretty fast.’’ She chuckled. ‘’And don’t drink too much, because then you will do embarrassing thing!’’   
  
‘’Mom!’’ Louis replied. ‘’I don’t want to do something embarrassing!’’   
  
‘’Then don’t drink until you’re wasted honey.’’   
  
‘’Ugh.. Well I’m going or else I’m going to be late and then Niall will go mental on me.’’   
  
Johannah laughed a little while waving him off as he walking out of the door. ‘’Well, here goes nothing.’’ He said, starting to walk to Niall’s house that’s about  a twenty minute walk.

******

Standing before Niall’s house he let out a deep sigh to gain some courage. ‘You can do this.’ He told himself but before he could even attempt to knock on the door, it already opened with Niall smirking in the doorway. ‘’Telling yourself some words of courage, my dear friend?’’   
  
‘’Shut up Niall, I’ve been freaking out the whole week so just shut your mouth before I sew it shut.’’   
  
‘’Ew, that’s creepy and gross at the same time.’’ Niall replied with a disgusted look on his face that made Louis giggle a little. ‘’Come in, buddy.’’   
  
Louis nodded and just as he entered the house, Maura and Bobby stormed him. ‘’Oh Louis!’’ Maura greeted him happily with a strong hug that almost forced the air out of his chest, followed by Bobby who did the exact same. ‘’O my god, I’m dying.’’ He forced himself to say with his last breath.   
  
‘’Oh sorry my boy!’’ Bobby laughed, Bobby was Maura’s partner. He did met his soul mate but made a hard decision, he choose to live on with Maura both for her and their son Niall. His soul mate also had a partner already and didn’t want to abandon him either, so they both made the tough choice to live on like they had.   
  
Louis gasped for air a few times before giving the two vampires a smile, these two were also vampires he liked. ‘’Good to see you again, Maura, Bobby.’’ They thought of Louis and Johannah as family too.   
  
‘’Same Louis.’’ Maura smiled as gently as always, showing of her white fangs.   
  
‘’Well I’m going to give Louis a makeover.’’ Niall announced, tangling their fingers together before dragging Louis upstairs to his room, dropped Louis on his bed while holding up shirts. Louis’ jeans were black and tight so those already passed. Eventually they settled on a grey shirt with a blue jacket. ‘’Alright, go style your hair and I guess we’re good to go!’’ Niall said clapping his hands together.   
  
Louis was styling his hair in the bathroom for about five minutes before deeming it enough and got out of the bathroom, if he was being honest he really looked good. It made him feel a lot more confident than an hour ago. ‘’O my god Lou, you look hot. If you don’t get someone to hook up with you, I totally will.’’ Niall said while scanning Louis from his head to toe.   
  
‘’Don’t look at me like that you pervert! As if I would hook up with anyone.’’  
  
‘’Doesn’t matter, because if no one does I totally will. I mean look at yourself, you look so good!’’ Niall was almost drooling, literally, while Louis was as red as a tomato. So what it made him blush when Niall called him hot and was drooling over him. ‘’You’re a weirdo Ni, let’s just get this over with..’’   
  
‘’Yes, let’s go!’’   
  
They said their goodbye’s to Maura because Bobby was as kind to take them to the party with his car, walking really wasn’t an option since Harry lived in the richest neighborhood of whole England, well it was called a neighborhood but only two families actually lived there. The Payne’s and the Styles’.  
  
‘’Alright boys, here we are.’’ Bobby said, parking in front of the Styles’ gate which had a huge golden ‘S’ on it. Both the boys thanked Bobby for driving and got out, Niall right away walked over to the gate and pushed a button at the side. In a few seconds Harry’s voice welcomed them and automatically opened the gate, leaving Louis in absolute awe. ‘’Is that a house?’’ He gasped, that wasn’t a house it was a fucking castle!   
  
Niall nodded. ‘’Yep, welcome to the rich ass neighborhood my friend.’’   
  
‘’That’s not even normal, this is just…’’ Louis looked around, they had a huge fucking forest as a garden! ‘’Fucking abnormal.’’   
  
Louis’ reaction to all of this made Niall laugh, but Louis was right though. Their house was unbelievable large, aside from the servant they only live with four people, four people that share this enormous estate. They arrived at the front door a little while later and before they reached the door it flew open, revealing Harry. ‘’Niall! Louis! You made it’’ He said, a bit slurring too.   
    
‘’Are you drunk already Haz?’’ Niall giggled as he was pulled into a hug by Harry.  
  
‘’No, maybe, uh probably.’’ Next he shifted his attention to the human who was nervously fondling his hands together. ‘’Louis.’’ He said to gain the human’s attention, he also pulled Louis into a hug. ‘’Glad you came after all.’’   
  
Louis was taken aback a little by Harry’s sudden hug but embraced the vampire back anyway, it felt good and safe in Harry’s arms for some reason. ‘’Y- Yeah, Niall and my mom convinced me to just go..’’   
  
Harry pulled back from the hug to look Louis straight into the eyes. ‘’Glad they did then, come inside.’’ Harry said, inviting the two into his home. He chuckled a little when he saw Louis’ eyes widened and light up at the interior of his house. ‘’Like it?’’   
  
Louis nodded without answer, totally in awe of his surroundings. There was literally no one here so he wondered where everyone was, he faintly heard music but couldn’t quite place where it came from. ‘’The party is upstairs by the way, my dad didn’t want anyone to make a mess here.’’   
  
‘’That’s understandable.’’ Niall replied, while Louis was still looking around.   
  
‘’So for you Niall, basic rules, no is no and have fun okay?’’ Harry said, there was a rule for his parties. Vampires were allowed to drink from a human, but only if they allowed it to. If they say no you will respect that and back off. ‘’I know Haz.’’ Niall said.   
  
‘’Are there rules for me?’’ Louis asked, he had no idea what Harry meant with the rules for Niall but he wondered if he had any rules.   
  
Harry shrugged. ‘’The rules I created are mostly for vampires because they can get out of hand sometimes if they don’t have any rules, like if a vampire wants to drink from you but you say no they’ll back off, no question asked but you have to say no okay?’’   
  
Louis nodded, he was going to write no on his damn forehead then. ‘’Okay.’’ They arrived at what looked like a damn ballroom on the second floor, Louis saw a lot of vampires and humans mixed just laughing and having fun together. It felt weird to him actually, he never really thought about it that some humans did enjoy vampires company. ‘’Well I’m going to find someone to donate some blood for me for the evening.’’ Niall said. ‘’Bye Lou, have fun making friends though I am your best friend as long as you remember that I allow you to have other friends. And if you don’t hook up then I’ll find you!’’   
  
‘’Wait Ni, you can’t-‘’ Louis’ eyebrow twitched a little with anger. ‘’And he’s gone, of course.’’   
  
Harry who was still next to him chuckled. ‘’I’m still here Lou, let’s get something to drink for you too.’’ He said, holding his hand out for Louis to take. Louis looked at his hand and hesitantly took it. He felt Harry put a bit pressure on his hand but not even close to enough to make it hurt but enough to make Louis’ worries fade away. ‘’So what do you want?’’ Harry asked they already stood in front of a long table filled with what looks like hundred different kind of bottles filled with alcohol. ‘’Uh…’’ would it be stupid to say he has never drank before?   
  
‘’Should I just pour you something?’’ Harry asked grabbed a bottle which he really couldn’t recognize and red bull, which he did recognize and poured it together in a cup. ‘’Here you go.’’   
  
Louis mumbled a thank you and took the cup. He scrunched his nose a little at the scent of his drink, it smelled damn strong. He took a small swig of it and surprisingly it tasted pretty good. ‘’It’s pretty good.’’   
  
‘’I know right, it’s whiskey with red bull.’’ Harry smiled, it made him feel happy that Louis liked his drink. ‘’Want to sit down somewhere?’’   
  
Louis nodded and felt Harry’s hand again curl into his, but he didn’t think much of it and just let Harry guide him through all the people who weren’t paying attention to him at all which made him feel relatively calm. ‘’You really don’t like parties, do you?’’ Harry asked after they sat down on a couch in the back corner, where luckily no one was sitting so they had the whole lounge to themselves.   
  
‘’Nope, this is my first one.’’ Louis replied. ‘’I feel much more secure at home with my mom, it probably sounds weird to you but I just feel insecure in a big crowd.’’   
  
Harry hummed, he kind off understood. He was more of the social type too but he never really knew if people liked him for him or because of his name. ‘’Well how do you feel now?’’   
  
Louis thought for a moment, he felt calm actually. ‘’Not insecure, just normal I guess?’’   
  
Harry scooted a little closer to the human to see his reaction if Louis disliked it if he came to close but Louis’ heartbeat didn’t sped up at all, just remained normal so he still felt calm enough with Harry close. ‘’Do you feel safe?’’   
  
‘’Safe?’’ Louis repeated, noticing Harry was closer than a few seconds ago but he didn’t mind at all. ‘’I guess I do? I’m not scared or anything, I’m just very unsocial.’’   
‘’I noticed, glad you came though. You hurt my feelings when you didn’t reply to my text by the way.’’    
  
‘’Oh sorry for that, just didn’t know what to say so yeah…’’ Louis mumbled averting his eyes, Harry’s gaze made him feel weird, a good kind of weird though. While averting his gaze he saw a vampire sink his fangs into the side of a human boy who sitting in his lap, and actually liked it to be drained? He really doesn’t understand why some people say it is pleasurable, his mom included. To him it felt horrible, painful and scary as hell.   


‘’You know, I guess you’re thinking why that human likes it to bitten right?’’ Harry spoke up, he noticed the change in Louis’ heartbeat that had a hint of fear in it. So when Harry followed Louis’ eye sight he saw exactly what Louis was looking at. ‘’What that outcast did to you wasn’t with any intention to make it pleasurable for you, he simply fed himself and didn’t think of your safety at all. ‘’  
  
‘’Still, I can’t understand why people say it is pleasurable to have fangs pierce your skin. Even my mom says that but I just can’t believe that.’’ Louis mumbled, taking a large gulp from his drink.  Harry chuckled, mumbling easy to Louis who was now just drinking his fear away. ‘’Want to try then?’’ Harry let those words slip, really he didn’t even notice himself saying it.   
  
Louis’ whipped his head around. ‘’What? Why would I want to try it, it fucking hurts.’’   
  
Harry sighed and brought his hand up to Louis’ cheek, stroking it with the back of his knuckles. ‘’Alright how about I bite your arm? If you say stop I will immediately do so.’’   
  
‘’…’’   
  
‘’So?’’   
  
Louis thought about the time Niall closed those punctures, that actually did feel good but what if… what if it just hurt again? ‘’W- Will you really stop?’’   
  
‘’I promise.’’ Harry said, slowly raising Louis wrist to his mouth. ‘’You okay?’’   
  
Only when Louis gave a confirming nod he started placing kisses on Louis’ lower arm, wrist and hand to calm him down a bit. He opened his mouth and pierced Louis’ skin with his fangs, he heard Louis’ breath hitch a little but nothing major. He used his free hand to pull Louis into his lap. Louis’ blood tasted even better than he imagined, he had to have Louis as his personal feeder but he can’t rush things or else it will only scare Louis off.   
  
He sucked very slowly so he didn’t drink even enough to have his fill but this was only to make Louis experience feeding as something pleasurable and guess what? That was totally working, Louis was breathing more heavy than normal and sometimes he let out a small moan which he probably couldn’t control. Harry used his salvia to close the two punctures right away, then he dipped his head into Louis’ neck also trailing kisses there to see how Louis would react. ‘’H- Harry..’’   
  
‘’Want me to stop?’’ Harry asked just to be sure, though his fangs were aching with the need to bite Louis again.   
  
‘’N- No, just feel weird.’’   
  
‘’Hmm describe it to me love.’’ Harry said, using the nickname unconsciously.   
  
‘’I feel lightheaded but not because of the lack of blood but just, weird… Fuzzy? Don’t know how to describe it really..’’ Louis mumbled, he had been so wrong before. Biting brought absolute pleasure and he wanted more, he wanted Harry to bite his neck too, make him feel even better.   
  
Harry went back to kissing Louis neck, then also sank his fangs into the human’s neck. The blood source from the neck was even tastier than anywhere else and Harry couldn’t even believe it, Louis’ blood was even better than it already was. He’s never tasted anything he could call tasty but now… he would never want anyone else’s blood. He had to keep in mind he did drank blood from Louis from his wrist before so couldn’t overdo it now. He wasn’t going to close the punctures at Louis’ neck so every other vampire would know he didn’t just bite Louis, he marked him. ‘’You taste so good Lou, you’re the best I’ve ever had.’’ Harry mumbled in the human’s neck, he did lick the wound clean so it would close but you could still see the fang marks very clearly.   
  
‘’Thanks?’’ Louis mumbled in Harry’s chest, yes he was hiding his face because knowing himself it would probably be very red. ‘’It didn’t hurt Harry..’’ He admitted.   
  
Harry chuckled, his hand was stroking Louis back in a comforting manner. ‘’Good, so you liked it then?’’   
  
Louis just nodded, not going to answer that by using his words. But it really did felt good, it felt amazing even. It made him feel sort of tingles all over his body, it left him with a feeling of want and more. ‘’Louis?’’ Harry whispered.   
  
‘’What?’’   
  
‘’Look at me for a moment.’’ Harry said, he found it cute when Louis was hiding like this but he would love to see Louis’ face now to discuss something important. Luckily Louis raised his head and looked straight into his eyes. ‘’Good boy..’’ He mumbled.   
  
‘’S-So again.. what?’’   
  
Harry again chuckled, the human was just too cute. ‘’Louis, I want to ask you a serious question which I also will give you time for to make a decision. Will you become my personal feeder? Now before you decline immediately, think of the ups. You’ll get one of the houses on our property, so you and your mother can move in there. Your mother won’t need to work anymore, everything you both want will be taken care off and you can go to the most prestigious school of England so your education also will be a lot better. Now, I will give you some time to think about it and of course discuss it with your mother.’’   
  
Louis simply nodded, not knowing what to reply to Harry. It all seemed appealing but literally be a personal feeder of Harry Styles? Some would say it is a once in a lifetime chance but was it really? ‘’I-I will discuss it first of course, I’m not promising you anything.’’   
  
‘’Of course.’’ Harry said, placing a fast kiss on Louis’ forehead. ‘’It would be shame to lose you, but I will respect your choice love.’’   
  
‘’Thanks? I’m going to have a look for Niall.’’  
  
‘’Niall is in a room where he’s feeding from a human right now, it’s best if you don’t interfere that.’’ Harry said, and Niall was doing more judging from the moans the boy was making.

  
‘’You can hear that?’’ Louis asked amazed, damn those senses were actually amazing.   
  
‘’Yeah, are you feeling better now by the way?’’   
  
Louis nodded his head. ‘’Yeah, you didn’t drink nearly as much as the outcast did so I’m alright.’’ He smiled, he was even better than alright.   
  
The rest of the night Louis had multiple conversations with Harry, he didn’t even paid any attention to the party at all and quite liked it like this. Harry’s laugh was really contagious and soon he found himself laughing full out with the vampire, so maybe some vampires could be considered fun. Time went by faster than they realized and soon Niall stood in front of them, who kind of raised an eyebrow at the sudden closeness of the two, he said it was already late and Liam offered to give them a ride home. Louis couldn’t decline since he promised his mom to be home before 3 AM and he always keeps his promises. ‘’Bye Lou, think of what I asked you.’’ Harry said, his hand intertwined with those of Louis’. Louis replied with a nod before following Liam and Niall out, waved one more time at Harry when he sat in the car and it drove off.   
  
‘’So.. Lou you and Haz?’’ Liam asked.   
  
‘’Nothing.’’ Louis mumbled, ignoring both Liam and Niall’s smirk.    
  
Liam really brought him all the way, he said goodbye to both the vampires before turning around to open the door. His mother, like the worrywart she is, was still up and waiting for him. ‘’Hey sweetie..’’   
  
‘’Hey mom.’’ Louis greeted her back, getting a hug for her. ‘’Were you waiting on me?’’ He asked.   
  
‘’Yes, but you’re here so let’s go to bed?’’   
  
‘’Great idea mom, great idea..’’ He chuckled. ‘’I’ll tell you all about the party tomorrow, mom. I’m really tired.’’   
  
Johannah gently smiled, placing a quick kiss on Louis’ head. ‘’Of course sweetie, goodnight..’’ She said and crawled into her own bed. Louis followed her lead and also crawled under the covers, replying the events from tonight over and over until he fell asleep.   
  



	8. Your father is a powerful man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a impatient lovely reader who wanted an update, so here it is. I had some time to spare today anyway. Also a huge secret is found out today in this chapter ^^ But if you clearly read the tags, which a lot of you did and already guessed it, you knew already what the plottwist was going to be XD

Louis turned around in his bed, groaning when a small ray of sun shined directly in his face. ‘’Damn sun.’’ He muttered, sitting up straight while rubbing his eyes using his hands. He looked to his left seeing his mother’s bed was empty so deciding to have a conversation about Harry’s proposal to live with them in return he’ll be his personal feeder.   
  
‘’Mom?’’ He mumbled sleepily as he excited the bedroom, his mother was reading the newspaper at the dining table. ‘’Morning sweetie.’’ She answered without looking up.   
  
‘’Morning, hey mom..’’ He asked as he sat down in his own seat at the opposite side of her. ‘’I really have to discuss something with you..’’ That got his mother’s attention because she looked up from the newspaper, folded it and laid it next to her. ‘’What’s there to discuss sweetie?’’   
  
 ‘’Uh well.. You know last night I went to that party with Niall?’’ He asked, she hummed.   
  
‘’Well it was at the Styles’ mansion and uhm, and I kind of let Harry suck my blood and now he offered for us to let us live there if I become his personal feeder?’’ Louis already saw his mother’s face go pale, she really didn’t like the Styles’ did she? ‘’Judging from your face I did something bad.’’   
  
‘’Lou, I told you to stay away from them for a reason okay? You’re sure as hell not going to be a personal feeder, that will only make miserable in the end honey. I understand you considered doing it for me, but we’re doing just fine.’’   
  
‘’What reason? You’ve never told be any reason, just because they’re at the top of the world? Mom, this could change everything you wouldn’t need to exhaust yourself anymore so we-‘’  
  
‘’No Louis!’’ She said, raising her voice that got Louis of guard. ‘’I’m sorry for raising my voice, but..’’ She sighed, bringing her hands up to her face. ‘’Lou, just trust me on this okay? Don’t get involved any more than you already are..’’   
  
‘’Mom, what’s wrong? You’re acting weird…’’   
  
‘’There’s something I’ve never told you okay? But that for your own safety, because I care about you and love you.’’   
  
‘’…’’   
  
Johannah looked up, tears were gathering in her eyes and slowly escaping, rolling down her cheeks. ‘’I…’’   
  
‘’Mom..’’ Louis stood up to gather his mom up in his arms while trying to hug all the sadness out of her. ‘’What is it that you’ve been holding in mom? There’s something big you aren’t telling me, is there?’’   
  
She nodded in his arms while she kept on sniffling. ‘’Y- You’ll probably hate me if I tell you this Lou..’’ She sobbed. ‘’I can’t lose you, you’re everything to me.’’   
  
‘’Hey mom?’’ Louis pulled back from the hug to give her a big smile. ‘’As if I could hate you mom, you’re all I need in the world, the only one who’s always been here for me in good and bad times, you’re the one who taught me everything I know and the one who no matter what can always make me smile, you’re the one who has been struggling ever since I was born to make sure I got to go to school, eat, drink and that we got a roof above our head. You’re my mother, there’s no way I could hate my mother.’’ He whispered the last part, he really could never hate her.   
  
‘’You’re the best son I could ever wish for Lou, you really are.’’   
  
‘’I know.’’ He said with a smirk. ‘’Now what’s the matter mom?’’ He released her from his hug and sat back down in his chair, waiting for her to start talking.   
  
‘’Alright, where do I start?’’ She thought for a moment, sighing before speaking up again. ‘’I guess it was just over twenty years ago that I met a man, a very special man if I’m honest. We met in a stupid bar at this town and soon we both realized we hit it off really easy, we probably talked for hours and never had one silence or got bored one moment. The man was a vampire and I felt this connection to him, one I simply couldn't explain. But he could explain it pretty easy, we were soul mates. Almost every day we met in that bar where he would feed from me, so I soon became his personal feeder which I really didn’t mind since I loved him. I really loved him and would do anything for him, but then he told me the truth.  
  
He told me he already had a partner and that she found out about me, but the thing was she didn’t mind. She knew how it was to have a soul mate and gave him permission to keep contact with me. Months went by like that, we made an appointed every two days so he would feed from me, he would bring me gifts, we would go out to dinner or brought me to special places. I really felt special you know? But in the back of my mind I knew he had another woman, his wife who surprisingly was still okay with it.   
  
It was about a year after we met that he invited me to meet his partner, so I did and even she was so nice. She was one of the bests friend I’ve ever had, we laughed together, had fun together and everything went well. Even when I asked her why she didn’t mind she simply answered; ''living without your soul mate hurts more than any wound you could conflict on the body, since the absence of an already met soul mate hurts your heart.'' She opened up her heart to me, telling me about her soul mate that  died when she was just a child. Her soul mate also was a girl but human, and they’d already met when they were four but a tragic event happened and the human girl died which left her sad en heartbroken ever since.’’   
  
‘’Wow wait mom, this is real sad and all but I can’t quite follow this..’’   
  
‘’Don’t worry Lou, you will soon.’’ She replied, before thinking where she left off. ‘’Everything went well after that for more months, I kept being his personal feeder while at the same time was the best friend of his partner who got pregnant. Though it was that year when our relationship took a step further, we had sex for the first time and it was absolutely amazing. I love him so much and couldn’t quite imagine a life without him, but that’s where things went wrong sweetie… I got pregnant with you and my happiness couldn’t falter, I’d never knew true happiness until I saw you on that small monitor when the nurse was giving me an echo. You were the cutest thing in the whole wide world and I couldn’t wait to tell them about you…’’   
  
‘’My father is.. is a vampire?’’ He mumbled trough her story, he’s…   
  
‘’Yes sweetie, but just hear me out for a bit longer okay?’’ She continued when she got a nod from her son. ‘’The nurse told me you were going to be a human, not a vampire child which kind of made me do a small jump of happiness since vampire babies drink a lot of blood from their mom, so when I got home to tell them both about you I overheard a conversation of him with one of his friends. They were talking about human children, I heard him so horrible thing Louis, things like he didn’t want a human child and about how proud he was to have a vampire child. And you know how much vampires don’t appreciate human children and get rid of them, I couldn’t handle that, I had to protect you so I grabbed some money, packed my bag and simply ran away.’’   
  
‘’So my father wanted to kill me?’’ He asked with his own tears in his eyes, not just because of that his father wanted to kill him but that his mom had to go through this. She had to leave so much behind for him, the love of her life, her best friend and probably a healthy, good life too. ‘’I..’’   
  
‘’Don’t get me wrong Louis, I would have done it again if it meant protecting you. I ran away as far as that money got me, ending up all the way in Belgium and even had some money to spare, money I would use to buy a house and basic supplies for you but I soon ran out of money so when you were six years old we moved back to this town. It was where I had enough contacts so I could just become a street feeder so I could provide for us…’’   
  
Louis gulped, this was a lot to take in… ‘’…’’ He really didn’t know what to reply, he totally lost his words. ‘’But, what did that have to do with staying away from Harry?’’ He asked.

 

‘’…’’

 

‘’Mom?’’

 

‘’The vampire is named Desmond Styles, your father..’’  
  
  
His eyes widened, that is… ‘’The most powerful man in the world? Harry’s dad is my father too?!’’

  
‘’Yes, do you understand why we have to stay away from them?’’   
  
‘’Y- Yeah I do, it’s just a lot mom. It’s a lot to process right now.’’ He stood up to go back to bed or something to think about everything his mom just told him about.   
  
‘’I’m sorry sweetie, for hiding this for so long.’’ She cried again. ‘’I understand it if you would blame me for this mess, I lied and now-‘’   
  
‘’Wow mom easy? I told you I would never hate you, and I sure as hell won’t blame you for sacrificing your perfect life for me. I’m really thankful that you’ve always protected me and you know I love you more than anyone but I just need a minute to think this through..’’   
  
‘’Thank you honey.’’ She sniffled. ‘’Thank you so much..’’’  
  
Louis turned around to give a smile before closing the bedroom door behind him, he sacked down the door and relieved himself by crying a little too. ‘’I should thank you mom..’’ He whispered. He sat there for about five minutes before deciding to lay in his bed, he fast checked his phone that had a message from Harry simply saying good morning but he really wasn’t in the mood to reply to his damn _brother._  

******

Harry frowned at his phone, he still didn’t got a reply from Louis. He wondered if Louis was going to become his personal feeder, he would absolutely be the luckiest man on earth if Louis would become his personal feeder. So while waiting on a message back which he  still didn’t get after an hour he heard a servant tell him that breakfast was ready downstairs. Sighing, he stood up and used his speed to speed downstairs. ‘’Morning.’’ He said, greeting both his parents. Gemma wasn’t sitting at the table because the girl never drank blood as breakfast, she only drank it as dinner.   
  
Desmond nodded at his son with a big grin. ‘’Morning son, did you sleep well?’’  
  
‘’Yeah, I did.’’   
  
‘’Great!’’ Anne replied next to him. ‘’How was the party by the way?’’   
  
‘’Oh mom it was great! Louis came in the end anyway and I even drank his blood, it tastes so unbelievable good.’’ Harry’s fangs were starting to ache at the thought of Louis’ blood, he wanted more of it.   
  
Desmond chuckled. ‘’You think someone’s blood tasty?’’ He asked through his chuckles. ‘’Well, that’s it the world is ending!’’   
  
‘’Dad!’’ Harry groaned, as his mother giggled. ‘’But yes, so I’ve asked him to become my personal feeder but he had to discuss that with his mom first soo…’’   
  
‘’If it’s permission than of course you get that son.’’ Desmond said.   
  
Harry smiled at his father and gave him a nod to thank him. A servant placed a cup in front of him filled with blood but when he wanted to take a sip it tasted like the worst blood he’d ever drank. ‘’It’s disgusting!’’ Harry complained. ‘’Deloris? Are you sure this is A+ blood?’’ He asked.   
  
She nodded her head. ‘’Yes, young master.’’   
  
‘’What’s the matter Harry?’’ Anne asked. ‘’Let me taste it.’’ She asked so Harry handed her the cup over, she took a sip and shrugged. ‘’Nothing wrong with it honey..’’   
  
‘’…’’  
  
‘’Oh!’’ Desmond spoke up. ‘’Harry, you said you drank blood from that human Louis right and found it the most delicious you’ve ever tasted? Then if you haven’t drank anyone’s blood afterwards means Louis is your soul mate, you know the blood-‘’  
  
‘’The blood of your soul mate is the only blood that’ll taste good to you after you drank from it first, no other blood can satisfy your taste buds but other blood can satisfy your thirst… I know dad but do you think he’s really?’’  
  
Desmond shrugged, how would he know that? ‘’You can only know that for yourself, you feel a connection right away and other blood doesn’t satisfy your taste buds anymore so there’s only one explanation son..’’   
  
Harry thought for a moment, then it hit him. ‘’O my god, he’s my soul mate.’’ He laughed a little, he already found his destined to be?  ‘’I found him already…’’  
  
Anne giggled,  her son’s behavior was just too cute and entertaining to watch. ‘’Lucky you Harry.’’   
  
Harry smiled at her. ‘’You know, you guys both never told be anything about your soul mates… Do you even know them?’’ He asked.   
  
Anne and Desmond both looked at each other before shrugging. Anne first spoke up. ‘’My soul mate was a human girl but unfortunately died at a young age.’’ She said, with a bit of sadness in her voice.   
  
‘’Oh, I’m sorry mom..’’ Harry mumbled, he didn’t want to make his mother sad but she just smiled at him. ‘’It’s okay honey, sometimes those things happens so take care of your soul mate okay?’’   
  
‘’I will mom, and you dad?’’   
  
Desmond’s smile also faded when he thought of his soul mate, his soul mate who also was his best friend. She just disappeared one day without a trail, leaving him heartbroken for years. Of course he looked for her, damn he looked everywhere for her but after four years of searching around he understood she either wasn’t alive anymore or didn’t want to be found. ‘’She… she’s not here anymore.’’   
  
‘’Oh, did she also....’’ Harry didn’t want to say ‘die’.   
  
Desmond pained expression made Anne speak up, they both loved Johannah a lot. ‘’We don’t know honey, she just disappeared nineteen years ago without leaving anything behind. We’ve never been able to find her…’’ She also said sadly, Johannah was the only one she could count on. Even though they didn’t knew each other that long, they had a bond.   
  
‘’Wait you knew dad’s soul mate then?’’ Harry asked, curiously.   
  
‘’Yes, she became my best friend very fast. Some did find it weird that I would tolerate Desmond having another one next to him but she was different, she didn’t brag at all but always found her way to me. We did everything together each day, she became my best friend and a sister to me so when she just left like that it both did a number on us.. We still miss her dearly..   
  
‘’Oh, what was her name?’’ Harry asked again, his curiosity got the best of him again but he simply got that from his mom who also always wanted to know every detail.   
  
‘’Her name was Johannah, Johannah Tomlinson.’’ She said.   
  
And at that moment Harry’s world simply stopped, Louis’ mom? ‘’Wow, no that’s…’’   
  
‘’What?’’ Desmond noticed his son weird reaction.   
  
‘’I know her!’’ Harry raised his voice. ‘’Johannah Tomlinson, o my god this..’’   
  
‘’Harry, what do you mean?’’ Anne asked. ‘’How, what do you mean you know her?’’   
  
‘’Johannah is Louis’ mom, Louis is her damn son!’’   
  
Desmond eyes’ widened, she was here? Alive? She’s not… ‘’Harry, how old is Louis?’’   
  
‘’Uh eighteen I guess… oh..’’  
  
‘’O, is he..?’’ Anne whispered. ‘’Was Johannah pregnant Des?’’   
  
Desmond gulped. ‘’I don’t…  I never noticed anything…’’   
  
Harry found one thing very strange, his dad was having sex with another woman and his mom was just okay with that? That doesn’t make sense. ‘’Wait, you were fine with that mom? That he had another?’’   
  
‘’I already told you Harry, me and Johannah also hit it off where fast. I also loved her deeply, I don’t know if it was the love I feel for your father but it wasn’t a friendly love either.’’   
  
‘’Harry, lead the way to their home now.’’ Desmond said, he was so going to get her back. ‘’Wait Des..’’ Anne spoke up before they left the room. ‘’Bring her back okay? Bring her home please..’’   
  
Desmond placed a kiss on her cheek. ‘’Of course love, I’ll drag her back if I have to, she’ll be home before you know love.’’   
  
‘’Let’s go dad..’’ Harry mumbled. They both got in the car as fast as they could and drove off towards the outskirts. On the way over Harry explained all he knew about Johannah, about their situation and he swear he saw his dad’s eyes flash possessive red when he told him she was a street feeder. ‘’We’re here dad.’’ They stopped right in front of the house, Desmond could see Johannah in the kitchen through the window. She looked a bit older but still as beautiful as he was nineteen years ago, she was his soul mate, he needed her back.   



	9. These hands were made for each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you all so much for the amazing comments! They're really making my day haha, so because of that here's another chapter!

Johannah let Louis just have a moment for himself as she started to clean the kitchen, she managed to save up a little money so they had enough to eat for the next two days. She really needed a few days off so she could clean the house, have some time with her son and just relax for once. But a heavy knock on the door interrupted that. She thought that maybe it was one of her clients that didn’t had any patience and came to her house, even though she told them not to some were pretty pushy. She opened the door when her eyes widened, her heart literally stopped beating for a moment. ‘’No.’’ She mumbled trying to close the door but Des’ speed was able to easily stop the door in time.   
  
‘’I think we need to have a talk Jo…’’ Des said.   
  
She shook her head. ‘’No, we have nothing to talk about, don’t-‘’  
  
‘’Mom, what’s the- oh..’’ Louis eyes met those of Desmond, his father’s… ‘’Uh can you like not destroy our door?’’ He mumbled, pointed towards a dent in their door.   
  
Johannah sighed, giving up on trying to close a door when a vampire with way more strength in his damn finger than she haves in her body wasn’t going to let it close. ‘’Fine, come in.’’ She said. Obviously she walked to Louis right away to shield him if Desmond would try to do anything to him, she will always protect her son because he was her top priority.   
  
Harry and Desmond both sat down on the small couch while Johannah and Louis both were standing. Desmond was inspecting Louis with his piercing eyes before looking back at Johannah. ‘’Jo, is he?’’  
  
‘’…’’   
  
‘’Jo..’’ He warned.   
  
Johannah sighed, sparing a glance at Louis, which she will protect no matter what Desmond tries.  ‘’Fine, yes.’’  She mumbled.   
  
Desmond had a pained expression, why would she hide his son from him? ‘’Why did you run away? Why did you never tell me you were-‘’  
  
Johannah interrupted him with a small scowl on her face. ‘’Why you ask? Because if I told you, you would’ve done something bad to my child which I wasn’t letting happen, I overheard you talk about a human child and how you thought about it.’’   
  
‘’What are you talking about? You actually think I would do anything to my own son?! You know how much family means to me!’’ Desmond raised his voice, just as Johannah was doing. ‘’I heard you talk Des! Don’t you dare deny that shit, you said you wouldn’t want a human child, that a better option was to get rid of it!’’   
  
‘’What?! I’ve never said anything like that!’’ The two of them kept on yelling en glaring at each other, while Louis and Harry both awkwardly listened to their fight. ‘’You ran away for what stupid reason! You not only worried the hell out of me but Anne also is so worried about you!’’   
  
‘’Can you both stop yelling?!’’ Louis yelled through their fight, now he was just getting sick of it. ‘’Maybe you in your giant ass mansion don’t have neighbors but we actually do and I don’t think they enjoy this.’’   
  
Johannah turned to Louis and pulled him into a hug. ‘’I’m sorry sweetie…’’   
  
‘’Jo..’’ Desmond said to gain her attention. ‘’I would never hurt you or my son, you should know that… I don’t know which conversation you heard but… that’s really not what I would’ve done..’’   
  
‘’What I heard made me run, I don’t care if you would’ve or wouldn’t have done something, it’s all in the past now anyway.’’ Johannah sighed releasing Louis. ‘’Just why are-‘’  
  
‘’You’re coming back if you want to or not, I’m not leaving you here if that’s what you’re thinking.’’ Desmond shrugged, this house wasn’t safe for Johannah or his son to live in. ‘’You’re both coming home where you belong.’’  
  
‘’You can’t just decide that you know.’’ Louis spoke up. ‘’You can’t just barge in here and kidnap us.’’   
  
‘’I’m not kidnapping you as long as you’re coming willingly, but if you both struggle then I will kidnap you. This is no safe place for either of you to live, you’re my son and I damn well won’t let you live here.’’   
  
If Louis’ eyes could glare a hole in Desmond’s face then he would’ve done so, maybe that is his father but seriously he can’t force them to come with him?! ‘’Who do you think you are? Do you know how hard my mom has worked for this place?! Sure it’s no fucking estate but this is what we call home!’’ Louis yelled.   
  
Harry snorted. ‘’Well I agree with our dad Lou, this isn’t a safe neighborhood and think about all the option you get. Your mom doesn’t need to push herself anymore, you can go to a better school, and you-‘’  
  
‘’Did I ask you something Harry? Nope I fucking didn’t and don’t call him our dad, maybe by blood but for me you’re both just two annoying vampires who think they own everything.’’   
  
‘’We do though.’’ Desmond chuckled.   
  
‘’Des..’’ Johannah mumbled. ‘’I understand but we’re doing just fine with the two of us, just tell Anne that I’m fine and-‘’  
  
‘’Nope, we’re going home Jo.’’ Desmond said again, not leaving her any room to refuse. ‘’I’m giving you both half an hour to grab what you want and then we’re out of here, by force or you just walk along.’’   
  
‘’I’m not-‘’  
  
‘’Louis.’’ Des warned. ‘’Later we’ll have a talk, now just go pack your bags.’’   
  
Louis glared at him before turning around, damn vampire storms into his house and thinks he can order him around simply because they share the same blood. ‘’I will so burn your estate down, preferable with you in it.’’ Louis mumbled before walking into the bedroom, Johannah didn’t start ‘packing’ but stayed to have some serious talk with her own soul mate. ‘’Harry can you leave us alone for a moment please?’’ She asked, she would like to have a talk with Desmond alone.   
  
‘’Sure Johannah, I’ll just go to Louis..’’   
  
‘’Thank you.’’ She replied, she took Harry’s spot on the couch next to Desmond who turned to her as she did to him. ‘’So.. I’m sorry for just leaving but I really thought that Louis was in danger..’’   
  
‘’Jo..’’ Des whispered, he grabbed her hands in his own just taking in her warmth he missed for nineteen years. ‘’Do you have any idea how crazy I went when I thought I lost you? I looked for years Jo, but I never was able to find you…’’   
  
Johannah looked down at their intertwined hands, those who were literally made for each other. ‘’I know, I’m sorry for running Des..’’   
  
‘’We have a son together..’’ He kept mumbling, he couldn’t believe it. Johannah was alive and they had a son… ‘’And he’s feisty..’’   
  
‘’Totally your personality.’’ She chuckled. ‘’But seriously, he’s going to burn your estate down.’’  
  
Desmond smiled at her, letting one hand slip out of their entwined ones to bring it up to her cheek. ‘’I can’t believe you’re here…’’ He whispered.   
  
Johannah leaned into his touch, she can do that now right? Would she just give in and do what her heart always had wanted? To finally be again with the love of her life? ‘’I’m here Des…’’   
  
‘’Yeah, I’m really not letting you go anymore Jo. You may hate me for it but I’m really never letting you out of my sight ever again..’’  He closed the distance between them and kissed her deeply and possessively so she got the memo, he’s not letting her ever run away again. 


	10. Their home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for the lovely comments! :D

Louis was throwing the little clothes he had in a plastic bag because he's literally being kidnapped by his ''father'' right now. The vampire doesn't even give him a fucking choice but if he thinks he can order him around all the time then he's dead wrong. ‘’You know this is only for the better right?’’ A voice interrupted his ‘I’m angrily throwing stuff around' moment.  
  
Louis turned around, seeing Harry standing behind him with a smug smirk like always. ‘’Fuck off, I’m seriously pissed right now.’’ Louis spat, turning back around to pack the rest of his stuff.  
  
‘’Lou..’’ Harry came up behind him and circled his arms around the human, especially pleased when he still saw the bite mark he made on Louis’ neck still being there. ‘’This is for the better, you’ll both have a much better life okay?’’   
  
Louis tried to struggle out of Harry’s grip but in the end he’s a weak human who can’t do anything right? So he could struggle all he want  but if Harry doesn't want to let go, then he won't. ‘’I literally just found out about it too alright? I haven’t gotten used to anything and I’m already being dragged to an estate, I don’t want it but mom would so..’’   
  
Harry noticed Louis attempting to get out of his hold which he’s not going to let happen. ‘’They’re soul mates Lou, they belong together..’’ He lifted Louis up and sat down on the bed with Louis in his lap, facing away from him which he didn’t like so manhandled Louis so he was now facing him. ‘’Look at me, little brother.’’ Harry whispered, that got Louis’ attention.   
  
‘’L-little brother…’’ Louis repeated, he totally forgot.. Not only is Desmond his father but Harry is his bigger brother now.. ‘’Now that I’m your brother there’s no way I can be your feeder Harry.’’ That would just be weird right?   
  
Harry chuckled at that, Louis is also his soul mate some weird coincidence but a good one. ‘’Lou, ever since I drank your blood I can’t drink anything else. Do you know what that means?’’   
  
‘’How should I know? I’m not a vampire expert..’’ He mumbled.   
  
‘’Well, let me teach you something then… A vampire’s taste buds adjust to their soul mates blood, after they’ve drunken that everything else tastes horribly to them. They can drink other blood but it taste like trash, it does satisfy their body but not their thirst.’’ He said. ‘’Catching up?’’   
  
‘’W- wow, wait.. What? You’re saying I’m your soul mate? We’re brothers Harry!’’   
  
‘’Vampires have a lot more incestuous relationships Louis, some even with their own parent. It’s not weird to us, don’t tell me you haven’t notice the way you react to me?’’ He smirked when he saw Louis lower his head a little to hide his blushing cheeks. ‘’See you have, especially when I do this…’’  He dipped his head into Louis’ neck, Louis right away bared his neck even more to give Harry more access. The moment Harry’s fangs pierced his skin he let out a small moan. ‘’Nng.’’ 

The sound of his blood being sucked, the feeling of Harry’s strong arms wrapped around him and the weird feeling in belly that made him feel all tingly and sensitive. ‘’H- Harry…’’   
  
‘’You still okay Lou?’’ He mumbled fast through his feeding, he didn't drank the disgustingly blood in that cup so he was quite hungry and wasn’t even close to being satisfied yet. He heard Louis hum so took that as approval to suck more. He felt Louis starting to slump more in his hold so decided to leave it like this, he licked the wound close but kept the marks like before. ‘’So good Lou, you taste so good…’’   
  
‘’I’m not a cake, Harry…’’   
  
He chuckled. ‘’Yes, you are my cake.’’

Louis rolled his eyes, he's not fucking cake. ''This is all so weird...'' Louis whispered, still processing everything that has happened since his mother talked about her past. 

''You'll get used to it love, you'll see how much better everything is going to be.'' 

''I certainly hope so..'' 

******

Desmond was claiming Johanna’s lips as if they were his own, he’s been dreaming of having her lips against his own for so long and he never thought he would actually be able to kiss her again. He pulled back to just look into her eyes. ‘’I love you so much Jo, please come back home…’’   
  
She looked into Desmond’s honest eyes, all she could see was love, worry and some sadness too. Honestly, she's always yearned for his touch, for his love and hands on her. For Louis she bared through that, ignoring those feelings so her baby was safe. But Desmond accepts Louis, he wouldn't let anything happen to his family so they're safe right? It's better to just give in and follow her heart. ‘’Okay, Des.’’ She whispered. ‘’I’ll go grab some stuff then…’’   
  
Desmond hummed, placing a kiss on her forehead. ‘’Ten minutes left by the way.’’ He replied jokingly.   
  
‘’Oh no, you distracted me. You’ll just have to wait until I’m done.’’ She smirked back.. ‘’Des? Be easy on him okay?’’   
  
‘’Yeah, I guess I have to catch up with him..’’  
  
Johannah devilishly smirked back to him. ‘’Oh you have and he probably hates you a lot, like he hates every vampire except the Horan’s so you’ll have to win over his heart Des.’’ With a wave she left to enter the bedroom, shockingly she closed it again, turned to Des with murderous intent on her face.   
  
‘’What was that?’’ She glared at her soul mate, why was her son on Harry lap?  
  
‘’Oh, they’re soul mates too. Weird coincidence right?’’ Now it was his turn to smirk back at her.  
  
‘’They are? Well, as long as Harry treats him right it’s fine..’’ She mumbled, knocking to warn them. ‘’I’m coming in.’’   
  
Harry still sat on the bed while Louis stood, probably as fast as he could so his mom wouldn’t see them in that position. ‘’She already saw Lou.’’ Harry chuckled, amazed by the fast reflexes Louis had for a human. ‘’And she knows.’’   
  
‘’Oh… oh….’’   
  
Johannah opened her arms and Louis knew this routine all too well now so he walked into her arms right away, he did feel a bit light headed from his blood being drank but overall he felt fine. ‘’It’s going to be okay Lou..’’   
  
‘’Okay..’’ Louis mumbled. ‘’I packed everything, also your stuff by the way.’’   
  
‘’Oh, you’re so sweet Lou.’’ She hugged him even harder, knocking the breath out of his chest. ‘’Ready to go then?’’   
  
‘’Yeah… I guess..’’  
  
They grabbed their backs with their little clothing which got taken over by Harry who easily could carry everything as they excited the bedroom. Desmond was already waiting for them at the car. ‘’So, I’ll get some movers to pick up the rest of your stuff okay?’’ He said, grabbing Johannah's hands to give her an encouraging sqeeze.   
  
Johannah nodded and threw her bags, followed by Louis’ into the back of the car. Desmond stood behind Louis and ruffled his hair a little, which almost gave Louis a heart attack. ‘’Easy kid, I would never hurt you. Family means everything to me.’’  
  
Louis huffed, ignoring him and got into the way to nice car. Johannah also got into the back and placed her hand over Louis’ , she understood that it should feel weird to Louis to have a father figure from now on since he’s never had one before. Desmond got behind the wheel while Harry took the other front seat and they drove off. Louis looked one more time out of the window to his home, maybe very small and poor home but in the end it was his home.


	11. New home

Louis looked outside as the giant ass gate with a giant ass golden ‘S’ on it came into the view, the gate also automatically opened when Desmond arrived. They drove further through the forest, or the garden whatever you wanted to call it, and arrived at garage where multiple very expensive, nice, amazing cars were parked. ‘’The servant will get your stuff later, let’s go inside.’’ Desmond said before both Johannah and Louis wanted to go grab their stuff.    
  
The four of them walked up the steps towards the front door, which got opened by a vampire servant who bowed to Desmond and greeted him.  Anne was already waiting for them to arrive, as soon as they entered and she saw Johannah she cried and flew into her arms. ‘’O my god, you’re alive!’’ She cried into her shoulder.   
  
Johannah was taken aback a little by Anne but embraced her back anyways. ‘’I’m back Anne…’’ She said also teary eyed.  
  
Anne grabbed the side of her face. ‘’Let me take a look at you, you’re still gorgeous as you used to…’’   
  
‘’Well, I got a bit older but thanks anyway.’’ Johannah laughed, yeah she missed them after all.  
  
Anne turned to the boy next to her. ‘’And you are probably Louis, It’s a pleasure to meet you… My name is Anne.’’ She said, as politely as she could since she knew Louis wasn't enjoying the situation at all. Louis as impolite as he could be, well to vampires, just mumbled nice to meet you to but didn’t make any further attempt to start a conversation. Johannah giggled and threw her arm around Louis’ shoulders. ‘’Yep, this is my baby.’’ She said, giggling even more when Louis rolled his eyes.   
  
‘’Louis.’’ Desmond spoke up, gaining attention from everyone in the room. ‘’Follow me.’’ He used this dominant tone again, like Louis had no choice to follow him but in the end he sighed and did it anyway. His mom, behind his back, motioned to Desmond to be nice to Louis or she would hurt him.  Louis en Desmond walked away into a long hallway, Anne and Johannah stayed behind to catch up while Harry went upstairs to his room.

******

Louis had been following Desmond for about five minutes now, in complete silence. Do you know how boring it is to walk behind his father, something he still has to get used to, in complete silence? Well, let me tell you it’s really boring. ‘’So… why are we taking a stroll?’’ Louis asked.  
  
‘’…’’  
  
‘’Or you can just ignore me, sure..’’   
  
‘’I’m not ignoring you Louis, I simply cannot answer you.’’ He replied. ‘’You don’t have to be so tense around me Louis, as I said before I would never hurt you.’’ He looked over his shoulder and indeed Louis could only see honesty in his father’s eyes.   
  
‘’…’’  
  
‘’And now you’re ignoring me..’’ Desmond chuckled.   
  
‘’I’m not ignoring you, I simply couldn’t answer you.’’ Louis smirked back, damn he really got his personality from Desmond who was also smirking at him now. ‘’Smart kid.’’  
  
‘’Well just for your information, even though I’m a human I’m at the top of my school which I’m pretty proud off.’’ Louis replied, he really was proud of himself.   
  
‘’I know already, I’ve already gathered all the information about you there was.’’ Desmond said. ‘’I’ve also already arranged for you to go to a better educational school.’’   
  
Louis raised an eyebrow, first what kind of information and second how did he do that that fast? ‘’Uh, okay?’’ Louis was also looking around at the interior, which was gorgeous by the way so he wasn’t quite paying attention and missed his father stopping in front of a room so he bumped into his father’s broad back, it literally felt like he walked against a damn wall.  ‘’You should pay attention Louis.’’ Desmond chuckled.   
  
Louis rubbed his forehead, because yeah it fucking hurt okay? ‘’Y- yeah sorry.’’ Great now he also has a headache. ‘’What’s this?’’  
  
Desmond smiled as he opened the door. ‘’I hope you remembered the way because this will be your room from now on, my son.’’ He said, and opened the door. Louis could literally hear some angles sing in the background because damn, what the hell was this room?! ‘’T- This is…’’ He was completely in awe  as he walked into the room. It was medieval styled, his favorite so his dad really did some research on him.   
  
‘’I take it you like it?’’ Desmond asked, he walked into the room and sat down on one of the three chairs next to a fireplace.   
  
Louis looked around, touched some stuff. ‘’Is this really for me?’’   
  
‘’Yes.’’  
  
‘’This room? This room is already bigger then my whole house, and it’s really all for me?’’   
  
Desmond chuckled, his son’s amazement made a smile appear on his face. ‘’Yes Louis, this is all for you and see the door over there? That’s your bathroom, all for you too.’’   
  
‘’No way!’’ Louis waddled over to that door, opened it and gasped again. ‘’O my god, this is…’’ Louis looked around because unlike his bedroom the bathroom was styled modern, right to the left side was such a neat toilet, to his right side was a giant bath where at the end of the feet side a television hang. They didn’t have a television so all he knew about tv's were what he saw at Niall’s house where they often watched a few series. At the end of the bathroom were two sinks with a giant ass mirror hanging above of it and left of that was the shower, caged in glass.   
  
‘’Yes, it was just renovated so if you want it in medieval style too then I can arrange that too.’’ Desmond said.   
  
Louis hastily shook his head, nope he would quite like to keep it. ‘’No, it’s fine… It’s gorgeous even, thank you uh..’’   
  
‘’Call me dad.’’ Desmond said, with a small plead in his voice. ‘’I would appreciate that.’’  
  
‘’I’ll try but it’s weird, I’ve never had a father so yeah…’’ Louis mumbled.  
  
‘’You’ll get used to it son, if you have any questions or if you are lost you just have to call for me or Harry, oh by the way his bedroom is at the other side of this hall at the right side.’’ Desmond informed. ‘’I’ll arrange some people to buy you some new clothes and any other supplies you want.’’   
  
‘’You really don’t have to do that much, my clothes are fine. Sure I don’t own that much but-‘’  
  
‘’You own nothing anymore Louis, I’ve thrown all your old clothes away so you don’t really have a choice.’’   
  
Louis’ eye brow twitched, and here he thought his father was a little bit decent but no, fuck this guy. ‘’You did what? You didn’t think that maybe, like maybe there was a small chance I wanted to keep that stuff? Dad?’’ He said mocking.   
  
‘’Oh, oh you’re using it against me now? Son? But no, you don’t have any need of those old clothes, from now on you’re a Styles and you’ll also have to look like a Styles am I clear?’’   
  
‘’Thanks, that’s like very good for my confidence.’’ Louis mumbled.   
  
‘’Am I clear, Louis?’’   
  
Louis really wanted to just ignore his father but his tone was like really dominant, there was no ignoring that. ‘’Yes..’’   
  
‘’Yes who?’’   
  
‘’Yes dad?’’ He answered, rolling his eyes.    
  
Desmond ruffled his hair again. ‘’You’ll get used to it Louis, now I’m heading back downstairs since we got a lot of catching up to do. I would love to have a few more conversations with you, is that alright?’’   
  
‘’Yeah sure, I’ll stay here to enjoy all of.. this…’’   
  
Chuckling Desmond left the room, leaving Louis standing there. He couldn’t believe that all of this was his now, this gorgeous room was his. Well you know, it felt bad to leave his home but now looking at all of this he’s little bit glad he did and the smile on his mother’s face the whole time they’re here was confirming it for Louis. From now on this will be his home…   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis' first impression is pretty good right? How long will that last? ^^


	12. I loathe you

Louis was going to be honest, he enjoyed living life in luxury but he already found one thing he didn’t like about a huge giant bed, in a huge giant bedroom. He felt really alone in here, at his previous house he slept with his mom in one room. Sure they had separate beds but still he had some company in his room and now he found himself missing that. It was a small house, but it was really cozy and homey but here it's everything but that.   
  
Now it was almost 2 AM and he still couldn’t sleep, he kept turning in his bed, trying to find a comfy spot which he couldn’t find. It agitated him a lot that he couldn’t sleep. He heard a knock on the door, like who was knocking on his door at 2 AM?! The door opened, but it was too dark for him to recognize who it was until the person spoke. ‘’Lou, it’s me..’’ Harry whispered. ‘’Can I come in?’’   
  
‘’Sure.’’ He replied with a sigh.   
  
Harry walked into the room and crawled into bed next to Louis, maybe he gave him permission to enter but did he give him permission to enter his bed? No. ‘’What are you doing here Haz?’’ Louis asked, he felt Harry plastered himself against his back. It’s not that he really minded it since it felt good having Harry’s large chest against his smaller back but aside from his mom he’s never shared a bed with anyone.  
  
‘’I noticed your heartbeat was different than normal, so I came to check out why..’’ Harry mumbled in the back of his neck, Harry also had thrown his arm around Louis’ waist to pull the human more into him. ‘’I guess you can use my company right?’’

''...''   
  
‘’You already fell asleep, of course.’’ Harry chuckled, placing a kiss on his two puncture mark at the side of Louis’ neck before resting his head on the pillow. He wouldn’t sleep but he could use some rest.

******

Louis woke up with his nose in someone’s chest, Harry’s chest. Apparently he had turned in his sleep, thrown his arm over Harry’s side, followed by his leg who circled around that of Harry’s. It probably wasn’t so comfy for Harry but for him this felt like heaven. He felt Harry place a kiss on his forehead. ‘’Morning..’’   
  
‘’Morning.’’ Louis replied. ‘’Did you sleep well?’’  He asked.   
  
‘’I don’t sleep love, I just rest but yes, I had a nice rest.’’ He chuckled.   
  
‘’You don’t sleep? Why not?’’ Louis asked curiously, who doesn’t like sleep?   
  
‘’Don’t know, I only rest Lou.’’   
  
Louis didn’t reply after that anymore, when he tried to sit up Harry just pulled him back down. ‘’No, stay…’’   
  
‘’I want to shower Haz…’’ Louis grumbled but snuggled further into Harry anyway. He felt Harry’s lips attach to his neck, sucking on it to bruise it when he also felt Harry’s fangs slide pass his skin. ‘’H-Harry?’’   
  
‘’I’m hungry Lou, can I please?’’ He heard Harry mumble in his neck, his fangs already scarping his skin, aching to sink them into Louis’ neck.   
  
‘’Uh, o- okay?’’ Louis whispered at immediately felt the fangs pierce his skin. He hissed a little in pain as he heard the sound of his blood being sucked from him. Louis had to try his best to hold back his moans but holding his boner back wasn’t that easy. ‘’Nnn, H- Harry..’’   
  
Harry smirked as he swiped some blood away that trickled down his chin. ‘’Are you hard for me Lou?’’ He whispered seductively in Louis’ ear before also biting on that, drawing blood from the small punctures. ‘’Want me to help you with that love?’’   
  
Louis blushed as he tried to hide his face with his hands but Harry grabbed them in time before he could hide his face and pinned them against the bed. ‘’No love, no hiding…’’ He smirked down at Louis who desperately tried to escape from his grip.   
  
‘’Let go Harry! I- I’ve never…’’   
  
‘’Are you still a virgin Louis?’’ He asked. ‘’Have you ever even done something with anyone?’’   
  
Louis face got even redder than it already was, yes he was an anti-social inexperienced nerd. So what? ‘’No I haven’t..’’ He whispered. Harry’s lips crashed into that of Louis’, right away seeking entrance to claim Louis’ mouth. Louis could taste his own blood on his tongue, the metallic taste kind of disgusted him but Harry was distracting him from that by using his big hands to palm his cock. ‘’Ah, Harry.’’ Louis moaned when he had to take a pause to breath. 

‘’Harry, stop I-‘m going to..’’   
  
Harry’s lips trickled down the side of Louis’ neck while his hand made his way into Louis’ pants. His hand circled around Louis’ shaft and slowly started stroking it, simply because Louis was already on the verge of coming, inexperienced human,  but he didn’t want this to end yet. ‘’Bare your neck love, it will make everything even better..’’ Harry ordered, pleased when Louis did exactly what he asked him to do and bared his delicate neck, where multiple punctures could be seen. His marks of his property which Louis was, his soul mate and everyone should know not to touch what is his. ‘’good boy..’’ He praised before again sink his teeth into Louis’ neck, sucked a little blood but very little, before changing position and biting Louis again.   
  
His hand was still stroking Louis’ cock while he was biting Louis’ multiple times and judging from the moans coming out of Louis’ mouth told him the human was enjoying this even more than he was. It wasn’t even five seconds later that his hand got coated by Louis’ cum, who couldn’t hold it any longer anymore. ‘’Harry, sorry I-‘’   
  
Harry placed a kiss on Louis’ lip to shut him up. ‘’No apologizing, I’m just that good.’’ He said with a wink. ‘’’Now you can go get a shower Lou..’’  
  
Louis blushing shoved Harry to the side and got up from the bed to walk into his, luxurious, way too pretty bathroom. He looked into the mirror and scream at Harry to come to him right now.   
  
‘’Why are you yelling? I can hear you easily if you whisper, love.’’   
  
‘’Harry!’’ Louis hissed, pointing to his neck where about fourteen punctures were shown. ‘’Get rid of them, now.’’   
  
‘’Nope, it’s a claim so everyone knows to back off since you’re mine.’’ He said proudly.

  
‘’Claim? Yours?’’ Louis repeated with a snicker in his voice. ‘’What are you talking about Harry?’’   
  
The vampire shrugged, completely uninterested in this argument. ‘’You’re my soul mate and as possessive as I am, I have to let everyone know that approaching you would be a bad idea.’’   
  
‘’I’m not an object Harry, I’m not your possession and I sure as hell am not walking around with these marks, close them now or I’ll find someone else to close them for me!’’   
  
‘’Then just do that and I’ll mark you double as much.’’ Harry snorted. ‘’Don’t try it Lou..’’   
  
Louis glared at Harry. ‘’You’re going to play it like this? Fine, have it your way then.’’ Louis hissed. ‘’Just fucking starve to death, Harry.’’ He said, still glaring at his vampire brother.   
  
Harry glared back just as hard. ‘’Don’t you dare..’’ He warned.   
  
‘’Watch me, get out now.’’   
  
‘’Lou-‘’  
  
‘’Out, now!’’ He yelled at Harry, throwing his toothbrush at the vampire who dodge it without a second thought. ‘’And don’t you dare come back.’’   
  
Harry sighed deeply and left, closed the door a bit harder than normal to let Louis know he was angry. Louis sacked down to the ground and hugged his knees to his chest, would it be like this forever now? Living her had his quirks, like the space, the rooms and his mom was probably a lot happier now but what about him? Aside from the luxurious necessities, what made him happy here? Certainly not his father, he just couldn’t connect with the man. He never had a father figure in his life and now that he does means he has to listen to him while the man doesn’t even know him. And while Harry made him feel loved at times, his brother and at the same time soul mate was a possessive freak who made him want to strangle him.

******

After Louis dressed himself and made him look presentable, he covered the marks with a scarf before he went down to get some breakfast, luckily he still remember the way to go. He didn’t even enter the dining room yet and he already heard his mother laughing, a honest laugh that meant she was happy being here. The exact opposite of how he was feeling, he was feeling miserable.    
  
As soon as his mother saw him she stood up to greet him with a hug, he hugged her back and took a second longer enjoy his mother’s scent. ‘’Good morning sweetie.’’ His mom whispered, sounding more happy than she ever sounded. He answered with a mumbled morning before the two broke apart. ‘’What would you like for breakfast Lou?’’ Johannah asked as she sat back down beside Anne. Desmond, Gemma and Harry were all still not here yet.   
  
‘’Don’t know?’’ He mumbled, how should he know what he can choose from?  
  
Johannah raised an eyebrow, her son wasn’t his usual cheery self. ‘’Are you alright Lou?’’ She asked worryingly just as Desmond entered the room, followed by Harry and Gemma.   
  
‘’Yeah, I’m fine.’’   
  
‘’Morning!’’ Gemma happily squealed as she ran to her usual spot at the table. ‘’I’m Gemma, nice to meet you!’’

Johannah gave her an honest smile, introducing herself and her son to the vampire girl. ‘’Hello dear, I’m Johannah and this is Louis.’’  
  
Desmond sat in his usual spot at the head of the table and Harry took just a free spot, he didn’t care where he sat. Louis choose to have pancakes as breakfast, Harry took a coffee and while both of them enjoyed what they had they didn’t make eye contact at all. ‘’Louis.’’ Desmond spoke up.   
  
Louis looked at his father with bored, uninterested eyes. ‘’Yes?’’   
  
‘’In three days you are going to London’s university, I’ve already arranged everything for you to start.’’ Desmond said while sipping from his cup of blood, which made Louis wonder. If his mom was Desmond’s soul mate how was he able to drink other blood?   
  
‘’Wait what?’’ Louis replied. ‘’Who said I want to go there?’’   
  
‘’I do, it’s the best-‘’   
  
 Louis interrupted his father who was only pissing him off even more. ‘’You can’t just decide what’s best! What if I want to stay where I’m currently at huh? Where my friend is?’’   
  
Anne, Harry, Gemma and Johannah all looked at their own plates. Louis yelling at Desmond, refusing what Desmond choose made them all wary a bit. Louis somehow didn’t understand he was defying the strongest man in the world right now, but he got his personality from his father apparently.

Desmond flared his eyes but tried to hide his anger. ‘’First, I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t interrupt me Louis.’’ Desmond said with warning in his voice. ‘’Second, I _will_ decide what is best for you and I choose one of our own university’s where Harry also is attending, where you can make just new friends.’’   
  
Louis shook his head with pure hatred in his eyes, who did his father think he is by forcing him to change schools? ‘’I _won’t_ go there, you maybe are my father by blood but I do not recognize you as my father, and I sure as hell won’t make any new friends at that school!’’ Louis yelled, standing up to just leave the room.   
  
‘’Sit down, Louis.’’ Desmond ordered, now mad at Louis’ statement. ‘’I don’t care if you recognize me as your father or not in the end I am and you’ll listen to me, making friends will just come natural to you so sit down and eat.’’   
  
Louis slowly turned his head to look Desmond straight into the red eyes his father was flashing. ‘’I won’t make any friends since the London university consist of 95%  vampires, and for the record…’’ He squinted his eyes just a little while still defying Desmond’s order to sit down. ‘’I fucking loathe your kind so I won’t make any friend with vampires. You can all die for all I care.’’ He said before walking away.   
  
Desmond’s red eyes were flaring with anger, Anne’s hand on his calmed him down a little and her smile forced him to let it go. Johannah already left her seat to chase after Louis who was straight walking through his room with fury oozing off him. ‘’Lou, sweetie!’’ Johannah said as they entered Louis bedroom, she did look around for a moment at how nice this room was. ‘’Lou, sweetie?’’   
  
‘’I’m sorry mom..’’ Louis whispered while taking some clothes out of his wardrobe and throwing them in a plastic bag.   
  
‘’W-What are you doing Louis?’’  
  
‘’…’’   
  
‘’Louis! Don’t do this to me, please you can’t leave me..’’ She sniffled, the thought of her son leaving her made her cry. ‘’Don’t.. please..’’   
  
‘’I’m not leaving you mom, I’m leaving this place.’’ He mumbled. ‘’I know how happy you are here and you think of this place as home, but I don’t and I don’t want to live like this.’’ He threw the bag over his shoulder and turned around to look at his mom. ‘’I’m sorry mom, I’ll call okay?’’   
  
‘’No Louis!’’ She cried. ‘’Where do you even go? Where do you sleep? You can't seriously do this Louis!’’ Louis to calm her down a little brought her in for a hug. ‘’I don’t know yet, I’ll call mom..’’  Johanna’s arms wrapped around him weren’t going to let him go so Louis pried her arms off. ‘’I love you Lou, please I need you… Home is where you are, and if you’re not here than this isn’t my home..’’   
  
‘’I love you too mom, I just need  some space okay? And by space I do not mean a giant estate..’’ He walked past his crying mom with his own tears in his eyes, leaving his mom now is probably one of the hardest things to do. He heard his mom cry even harder when he closed the door behind him. While walking down he passed by a servant and asked her if she could drive him into town, which she said she could and now he found himself at the back of a fancy car. Before he drove away he spared one glance at the estate. ‘’Bye suckers.’’ He mumbled to himself.


	13. Choosing for myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, work is being a bitch right now. Like yesterday I had to work for seven hours but I had to stay longer, turns out I worked for almost eleven fucking hours. I'm dead right now, so I don't know if I edited it correctly, if there are any typo's or any mistakes, please let me know :) xx

Johannah cried on the floor for what felt like hours but in reality was about a few minutes, she felt worthless as a mother. She’s the reason Louis left, if she just didn’t enjoy herself while her son clearly didn’t then he would still be in her reach. But no, she never thought about Louis’ feelings because she was too happy herself being back together with Des and Anne. And now he left, her son left her but it wasn’t all her fault. It’s also because Des couldn’t give Louis anytime to adjust and just started ordering him around. Louis has never had any father figure so first he had to adjust to the idea of having one but no, her Des goes with his ‘you will listen to me because I’m your father’ bullshit.   
She walked down, still with the tears in her eyes and while walking downstairs and looking around she noticed what Louis meant. It felt lonely in here and now especially because Louis left.   
  
‘’Jo?’’ Desmond said worried when she entered the dining room. He was at her side in a second while she took that chance to loudly sob into his chest. ‘’H-He l-left.’’ She said through her cries. ‘’I-It’s all your f-fault.’’   
  
Desmond brought his arms around her. ‘’What do you mean Jo?’’   
  
‘’Louis left..’’   
  
‘’What?’’   
  
Anne also was at their side now trying to calm Johannah down too. Harry disappeared to look for Louis, as if he’s allowing him to leave just like that. Johannah pulled back from them, taking a step back. ‘’C- Couldn’t you just give him at least a few days to adjust?’’ She sniffled, trying to wipe her tear stained cheek dry. ‘’He left because you just had to control his choices!’’   
  
Anne tried to take a step towards her but Johannah took another step back. ‘’Jo…’’   
  
‘’No, I should’ve never come here.’’ She said. ‘’I’m going to look for him and I’m not coming back if he isn’t either.’’   
  
‘’Jo, I’m not letting you leave okay? He’ll come back because he has too.’’ Desmond ignored her defensive stand and pulled her into a hug anyway. ‘’It’s all going to be fine, I’ll send some servants to fetch him back. He’ll be back in your arms before you know it Jo.’’

******

Louis took a train to god knows where, he really didn’t pay attention on which he got on. He just boarded the first train he saw and got out at the last station. He curiously looked around town and spotted a bar in the distance so decided to just go there, get drunk and see where he’ll end up. Luckily Desmond had given him a lot of money to buy some personal stuff, which he was going to use to get smashed.   
  
He started just past four PM on his first drink en around 8 PM a stranger sat next to him. ‘’Hey?’’ Louis said, turning around to him.   
  
The guy turned to him to give Louis a smile, showing his fangs. ‘’Hey? You’ve been drinking here  for quite some time, are you alright?’’   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yes because I ran away and have nothing else to do really..’’   
  
The vampire raised an eyebrow. ‘’I’m just a stranger so I shouldn’t pry but why did you ran away?’’ He asked.   
  
‘’Because..’’ Louis drunkenly waved his finger in front of the strangers face. ‘’I’ve never had a dad, now I do have one and he thinks he owns everything. Though technically he does but he just thinks he can order me around so suddenly, which he can’t!’’ Louis yelled a bit harder, completely drunk as he slurred his words. ‘’So he wanted me to change schools, leave my best friend in the process but he never asked me what I wanted! Simply because he’s my father doesn’t mean he can make my choices right?’’   
  
The vampire next to him chuckled a little. ‘’You know, maybe that makes sense to you because you’re drunk but it didn’t make sense to me at all..’’   
  
Louis hummed, waving at the barman to give him another one. ‘’I’m Louis..’’ He mumbled as he leaned on his hands.   
  
‘’Stanley, nice to meet you buddy.’’ Stanley said with a chuckle, this human was completely smashed.   
  
‘’Stanley? Cool name, I want to be named Stanley too… Can I?’’   
  
‘’Sure you can buddy, but uh don’t you think you had enough alcohol?’’ Stanley asked as Louis down another drink and signed the barman for another. The barman sighed and poured another one. ‘’Keep your friend in check please, if he can’t pay the bill you’re both in trouble.’’   
  
‘’First of all!’’ Louis said to the barman. ‘’You’re not really customer friendly and second of all, here.’’ He placed a few bills in front of the man that was already way more than Louis actually had to pay. ‘’I have enough okay? Give Stanley something too!’’   
  
The barman gulped and nodded at the same time. ‘’Sorry sir.’’ The barman’s never seen someone have so much money in their pocket. He gave Stanley a drink too and whispered something into his ear. ‘’Keep your friend in eyesight or else some bad people might take advantage of him.’’   
  
Stanley nodded, he was already planning on taking Louis home so that boy wouldn’t end up somewhere in a ditch. ‘’Louis?’’   
  
‘’Yeah?’’   
  
‘’We’re going to my place okay? Let’s get you to bed.’’ Stanley said, slinging his arm around the human.   
  
‘’I want a bed yeah, okay..’’ Louis mumbled, normally if he was sober he would never have gone along with a vampire but now he was drunk and couldn’t even count to ten, so yeah a bed sounded really, really nice.  

******

Louis didn’t even remember how he got here, it wasn’t that large of a bedroom but it was very neat and it did have enough space. It was just a fairly normal bedroom, he looked beside him and saw someone else under the covers. Oh was that Stanley? Stanley was nice and he liked him, well for a vampire that is. ‘’Hey…’’ Stanley said, now turned around. ‘’You remember me or do I awkwardly have to explain this to you?’’   
  
Louis giggled a little while shaking his head. ‘’Nope, I remember you though not how I ended up here. Everything after leaving the bar is just one black hole for me.   
  
‘’Well, I ended up carrying you all the way here since you couldn’t even properly stand anymore and you threw up on me like two times but aside from that it all went well..’’ He chuckled.   
  
Louis apologized to him right away. ‘’I’m so sorry, I had a pretty shit day so alcohol was the solution for me I guess…’’   
  
‘’You tried to tell me about your shit day but I couldn’t catch anything about what you tried to tell in your drunken state. You kept on mumbling how much you hated vampires except Niall and me.’’    
  
Louis giggled again. ‘’Yeah I loathe vampires, well except my best friend Niall and you’re okay too I guess.’’   
  
Stanley chuckled a little. ‘’I’m flattered.’’ He said. ‘’So now you’re sober… What happened that made you drink like that?’’  
  
Louis shrugged before just telling him everything from the moment he learned about his father until he literally ran away. ‘’So then I boarded that train that somehow let me end up here and then I found that bar and you know the rest.’’   
  
‘’You are the son of Lord Styles? Seriously? And the soul mate of Harry Styles at that?’’ Stanley eyes were widened, if they found  out he was hiding Louis here he was so dead. ‘’Lou, they’ll kill me if they know you’re here. I’m basically hiding you.’’   
  
Louis smiled at him. ‘’And I very much appreciate that, we’re going to be great friends the next couple of days that I’m hiding here.’’ He said, showing a devliish smirk.   
  
Stan's mouth was hanging open in disbelief, he's dead, he's so fucking dead. ‘’Do you want me dead?’’   
  
Louis shook his head. ‘’No.. but please let me stay here? Only for a few days, I promised my mom I would come back anyway…’’ Louis used his pouting face to persuade the vampire.   
  
Stanley rubbed the back of his head. ‘’Ugh fine, I can’t say no to a face like that…’’   
  
‘’Thank you!’’ Louis squealed. ‘’I’ll be in your debt anyway since you kind of saved my life, if you wouldn’t have helped me then I wouldn’t have ended well..’’   
  
Stanley nodded. ‘’No, only if people knew who you are then they wouldn’t dare to approach you with any vile thought, at least most won't. Lord Styles hasn’t announced you yet.’’   
  
Louis rolled his eyes, fuck his father. ‘’I don’t even care, I don’t want to be his son. Hell I don’t want a father, me and my mother have been doing fine.’’  
  
Chuckling Stan shook his head. ‘’Probably every vampire would do anything to be a son of him and here you are , a human who’s always lived in poverty who has the chance to live like a prince and what's he doing? He's rejecting it.’’ Stanley laughed. ‘’You’re too amusing, you can stay here as long as you want buddy. But if you decide to stay here permanently or for longer than just a few days, then you’ll going to have to pay your share buddy.’’   
  
‘’Sure.’’ Louis mumbled. ‘’Here.’’ He said throwing almost 5000 pond towards him. ‘’That’s all I have for now.’’   
  
‘’This would be enough for more than just a few days Lou.. This is plenty..’’  
  
Louis nodded, actually now he was thinking about it. He told Stanley a lot about himself but the vampire didn’t say anything about himself. ‘’So… Stanley tell me about yourself..’’   
  
‘’Uh about me?’’ He mumbled, sighing when Louis gave a confirming nod. ‘’Alright well I’m Stanley Lucas, you can just call me Stan by the way, and I am 66 years old. My rank is a noble vampire just like my parents are but just like your father wants to control everything what you do, mine were just like that and I got fed up with that so I left. I started my own life and oh how I am enjoying that!’’ He laughed. ‘’I work at the bar you got smashed at and there’s nothing more important to tell I guess?’’   
  
‘’Hmmm, so you don’t have any contact with your parents anymore?’’ Louis asked. Now he was actually getting to know the vampire he started liking him even more, maybe he really could crash here for a while. Sure his mom is probably devastated by now but she’ll be happy with her soul mate and best friend right? That’s probably one of the things she yearned for ever since she left that estate, so now that she was back she should be happy right? Even if he’s not there, she should be alright.  
  
‘’No, my father was furious when I said I was going to leave.’’ Stanley’s bright smile had now faded into a sad one. ‘’He, uhm, he told me I was an ungrateful child and that I wasn’t even his child anymore. H- He disowned me..’’  

‘’Oh.. I’m sorry Stan..’’  
  
‘’It’s fine, I’ve kind of got over it though I do miss my siblings sometimes but it’s better this way. I can live my life the way I want.’’   
  
‘’I want to be like that too, live the way I want to live it but leaving my mother is probably one of the things I can’t do.’’   
  
 ‘’Didn’t you already leave her though? Just take some time for yourself and then give her a call alright?'' Stan advised with a smile. Louis wonder how was he able to smile? He left everything behind, the people he held dear, his possessions, his home and contact with this family but he’s still able to smile?  Was it maybe because now that he chose for himself he can truly enjoy life? Without being suppressed or execute the choices that were made for him against his will. Now that he’s able to choose for himself, live for himself is when he can honestly smile so bright… Would that be the same for him? Maybe choosing for himself one time is exactly what he needs right now..  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bigger chapter because I didn't update for five days, it's such good weather and I'm kinda living on the beach right now XD

It had been two days since Louis left and hasn’t let anything hear from him at all, Johannah tried to call him for around sixty times already but her son didn’t pick up. She tried to go into town to maybe find any clue to where he is but both Desmond and Anne stop her, they don’t want to lose her again and she understands that but they can’t keep her locked in this house forever right?  
  
Now she was at the dinner table together with Desmond, Anne, Harry and Gemma. Harry also has searched for Louis but hasn’t been able to find him at all and also hadn’t drank a drip of blood ever since, so he’s basically starving right now. ‘’You both need to eat.’’ Anne said to Harry and Johannah, Harry had to drink blood and Johannah had to eat her dinner.   
  
Both Harry and Johannah just looked at what was served in front of them, a cup of blood and some fancy lobster dish. But even though it looked delicious she just didn’t have an appetite, eating without Louis is something she’s having a hard time with. ‘’Johannah, you’re not leaving this table until your plate is empty, same goes for you with your cup Harry.’’   
  
‘’You can’t order me to drink that, I'm not a child anymore, besides it's vile and disgusting.’’ Harry grumbled. ‘’Not really surprising Louis left now does it?’’ He mumbled, well it actually slipped out of his mouth.   
  
‘’Harry!’’ Desmond warned. ‘’Do not say that again.’’   
  
‘’He’s right though.’’ Anne also agreed with Harry, if Desmond doesn’t change that attitude to the family he cares for so dearly then Louis is never coming back.   
  
Gemma's eyes brow was twitching with frustration. ‘’Ever since you came her our family hasn’t been cheery at all, there is always a foul mood hanging in the air and I’m sick of it.’’ Gemma spoke up. ‘’Brother, drink the damn blood or go die because Louis isn’t coming back with a family like this and I do not blame him at all.’’ She said before standing up and leaving the room, her cup was empty so she was allowed right?   
  
Harry deeply sighed before grabbing the cup and drinking it all at once, almost throwing it back up but he managed to hold it in. ‘’T- That’s disgusting.’’ He coughed. ‘’How can you drink other blood dad?’’   
  
‘’Getting used to it.’’   
  
‘’You’re not getting anything from me.’’ Johannah said turning her head.  
  
Harry stood up to go look for Louis again and discuss whatever he found later with Johannah, during this two days he got to know her and gets along with her too. But his dad doesn’t let her leave the house so he’s doing the work for her and of course the servants he send out were looking for Louis but they still haven’t found anything out. ‘’My cup is empty so I’m going.’’ 

  
 Anne nodded at him before turning to Johannah with a sad frown on her face. ‘’Jo, please eat? You need it..’’   
  
‘’I need my son, nothing more or less.’’   
  
‘’No, you need to eat now.’’ Desmond again tried to order her but for some reason Johannah just didn’t listen to him. What was rebelling like this going to solute? ‘’Stop being such a wuss Johannah, he’ll come back so-‘’  
  
‘’Wuss? He’ll come back?’’ she repeated. ‘’Do you mean you’ll drag him back? You’ll just force him to go to another school against his will? Do you even care about him or are you just doing this out of pity?!’’ She yelled. ‘’You know, I’m done.’’ She shoved the plate with lobster away from her and stood up.   
  
‘’Sit and eat.’’ Desmond tried again.

  
 She turned to him with the same glare Louis gave him two days ago. ‘’Stop ordering me around Des, I’m nothing to you anymore and I should never have come back. Thinking back about it our life was great, sure we struggled but we had fun and most of all we had each other but now? You fucked up everything, that’s exactly why I ran away in the first place.’’   
  
‘’Jo-‘’  
  
‘’Let her go.’’ Anne whispered. ‘’If she doesn’t want to eat then she doesn’t.’’   
  
‘’Thanks Anne. ’’Johannah replied before walking away without giving them a glance, on her way to Louis’ room where she’s been sleeping the past few days. She’s going to call him again the rest of the days until her baby picks up.

******

Louis and Stanley were both watching a horror movie, eating popcorn, chips and more junk food. The two of them were having a great time together and in the past three days they've become close friends.  Louis never thought he would have so much fun with a vampire who wasn’t Niall, who he also hasn’t spoken to in the last days either but here he was having fun with Stanley like there is no tomorrow.   
  
The two of them where smothered with the movie, completely into it when a jump scare made them both scream like little girls. Multiple times the room was filled with two screams when a jump scare scared the two boys. When the movie was finished Louis’ eyes felt heavier, yawning he said he was going to go to bed. Stanley soon followed and the two of them were out like a light in a few minutes.   
  
The following morning Louis woke up, dressed himself and had eaten some breakfast he decided it was time for him to call his mother to let her know he was doing just fine.  
  
Stanley had already gone to his work so he had his privacy while calling them, he turned on his phone that went mad with how many missed calls and messages he got, mainly from his mom but also a lot from Niall.  He decided to give his mom a call first to let her know he was still alive and well. The phone probably didn’t even ring for one second and his mom already picked up. ‘’Hey mom..’’

******

Johannah was again, struggling at the table to eat her breakfast. Harry downed his cup of blood with clear disgust on his face but he was doing it, she though had a lot of trouble eating anything. Losing Louis took quite the toll on her, she’s been clamping the phone in her hand the whole day and night hoping that her son give her a call.   
  
She was again in an argument with Desmond when her phone started ringing, not wasting a second she picked up immediately. _‘’Hey mom.’’_ She heard Louis’ voice, he was okay… Her baby was okay and safe.  
  
‘’O my god, Louis w- where are you? Where have you been? Please come back Lou, I miss you so much..’’ She sniffled. ‘’I’ll come with you but please don’t leave me, you mean the world to me and-‘’  
  
_‘’Wow, wow mom easy.. Calm down mom.’’_   
  
‘’Calm down?! You want me to calm down after my son just disappears without letting anything know about himself? You could be dead for all I know!’’ She yelled into the phone, the three other vampires at the table could easily listen to what Louis was saying. Especially Harry was listening carefully.   
  
_‘’Yes I want you to calm down mom, I’m doing good, no I’m doing way better than that. I’ve made a friend and I learned to choose for my own this time, I’m not going to a damn school that doesn’t fit my taste so I’m going to apply to a school where I’m at now and the friend I met needs a roommate anyway so that’s what I’m going to do mom.’’_   
  
Johannah hummed into the phone, glad that her son made up his mind about the future. She didn’t like Louis leaving but at least if she knows where he is and if he’s happy than she can’t force him to stay with her, and she isn’t going to let Des get in his way either. ‘’Are you happy that way Louis?’’   
  
_‘’Yeah, I’ll come to pick up my stuff in a few hours but I’m not staying there mom.’’_   
  
‘’I know, I know.. Just stay for a little so we can talk for a moment okay?’’   
  
_‘’Yeah sure, be there in a few hours. I just took a train and had no idea where I was going but I made quite the adventure so I’ve to travel all the way back.’’_ Louis chuckled.   
  
‘’Okay sweetie, be careful..’’   
  
_‘’Always am mom, see you!’’_ He hanged up after that.   
  
Johannah sighed deeply. ‘’H-He’s coming back..’’   
  
‘’To grab his stuff.’’ Harry said to gritted teeth, he’s not going to let Louis walk in here and out. Louis is his and he damn well is staying here. But when he looked up he looked straight into Johannah’s glaring eyes.   
  
‘’Don’t you dare do anything to hold him here, if any of you dare to do something to make my son unhappy then I’ll never forgive you.’’ She also adjusted her glare to both Desmond and Anne to let them know she’s not kidding. ‘’If he wants to go to a school somewhere else but keep contact with me then that’s fine by me, this is all your faults in the end anyway so don’t fuck it up even more.’’   
  
Desmond sighed. ‘’Johannah…’’   
  
‘’What?’’  
  
‘’Letting him to a school somewhere else is simply impossible, I’ve already registered him as my son so if others find him, especially vampires, they’ll kill him, abduct him or torture him to get back to me or gain something from me. So long story short, if anyone knows who he is he’ll be dead in no time, I’m not risking my son getting hurt.’’   
  
She raised an eyebrow. ‘’So you’re going to keep him here against his will, making him unhappy? What kind of father-‘’   
  
‘’Johannah!’’ He warned. ‘’I’ve been very mild on you the past days regarding your behavior, same with Louis. You both shouldn’t forget my position and my answer to your question is, yes I’m going to keep him here against his will if that means keeping him safe.’’   
  
She grabbed the knife next to her plate and threw it to him, but Desmond didn’t even need to use his reflexes to dodge it. She knew it wouldn’t hit him, even if she would throw a million knives not a single one would hit. ‘’I’m not letting you do that to-‘’   
  
‘’Johannah, that was the last straw! Go to my room now and do not leave it until I say so.’’  His red eyes forcing her to obey his order. ‘’And leave your phone right there on the table.’’  
  
‘’I hate you.’’ She whispered while her feet moved out of the room. She should’ve never come here, she should’ve never let Desmond find her again and now it’s impossible to escape. Desmond is keeping a too close eye on her and soon Louis too, she has to warn him somehow but Desmond made her keep her phone behind… She entered Des's room, sat down on a chair at the corner and cried for her failures.

******

Louis called Stanley after the call with his mom, informing him about his choices. Of course Stanley was thrilled to have Louis as his future roommate and gladly welcomed him.   
  
Louis took the train back and when he arrived at town used a taxi to get to the estate, of course the driver was very surprised. The driver stopped in front of the gate with the golden **S** on it, not daring to go through that and invade the Styles territory. ‘’Thanks for driving, here.’’ Louis said, thanking the man and handing him some money. It was more than he probably owed the man but he didn’t care.   
  
He got out and the gates automatically opened for him, as if they knew he arrived. And exactly when he arrived at the door it opened too, revealing Harry in the doorway. ‘’So, look who suddenly shows up!’’   
  
Louis rolled his eyes. ‘’Well, don’t get used to it because I’m gone in an hour or so anyway.’’   
  
Before Louis could pass Harry he was pulled in by the vampire, spun around so his back hit the wall, while  Harry caged him in by using his strong arms to surround him. ‘’I’m getting fed up with this princess behavior of yours, don’t get all high and mighty, princess. In the end you’re al fragile, weak, little human who can’t do anything themselves so stop being so egoistic and endangering yourself like this!’’   
  
‘’H-Harry- let me-‘’   
  
‘’Shut it.’’ Harry almost growled. ‘’Not only have you been worrying me, our dad and Niall. You’ve been worrying the one who needs you the most, your damn mother. She’s been hysteric the past few days, the woman who’s thrown away everything for you and struggled to make sure you got a bed and a full tummy is crying her eyes out for the past few days and you dare selfishly say something about not coming back?’’   
  
Louis hang his head down low, he knew what he was doing was selfish but he has to choose for himself sometimes too right? So even if he thinks that, why was hearing from Harry about his mother making him waver? Louis looked straight down at his feet, desperately trying to hold back his frustrated tears. ‘’You both don’t understand me.’’ Louis whispered.

  
Harry’s eyebrow raised a little, he does though that’s the thing. He does understand why Louis doesn’t want to leave the school where his only friend goes, he understand Louis has to get used to everything right now but Louis is the one who doesn’t understand. ‘’No love, you’re the one who doesn’t understand…’’ Harry whispered back, his hand made sure that Louis raised his head so he was forced to look into his eyes. ‘’Even if you think we don’t, we care about you, your safety and your well being. But while we do care about you, there are enough vampires out there who don’t and who would conspire to do something to you.’’   
  
Louis searched for a smile hint of a lie in Harry’s eyes but was unable to find it. ‘’I don’t want to be controlled Harry, I want to do what I want to do and I certainly do not want someone to control my choices.’’   
  
‘’And I don’t want you to die.’’ 

‘’I’m not going to die just like that Harry! I’ve made my choice, I am not staying here if I no one even wants to listen to me.’’ Louis made an attempt to escape Harry’s cage, but to no avail he was pushed back again against the wall. ‘’W- Harry!’’ He yelled, that fucking hurts.

‘’You need to learn that your actions do affect other people. So be careful what you do and say, it’s not always about you, Louis!’’ Harry said, raising his voice since he was getting a bit mad now. ‘’Do something about that fucked up attitude you have, you selfish, ignorant human!’’  
  
‘’Excuse me?’’ Louis yelled back, how dare he? ‘’My attitude is a result of your actions, so if you don’t like my attitude right now then you only have yourself to blame, you controlling, greedy blood sucker!’’   
  
Before Harry could yell back at Louis they were interrupted by none other than Desmond who got tired of all that yelling, his ears can be sensitive. ‘’Both of you, stop yelling this instance. Harry, go to your room and Louis, follow me.’’   
  
Harry nodded his head while Louis hang his head, great now he had to follow his ‘’father’’ again. Harry pulled back and walked away while Desmond motioned to him to follow, which he did. Desmond stood still in front of a door and slowly pushed it open, inviting Louis in. ‘’Come in.’’ He said, not only his voice was dominant but also his posture.   
  
Louis walked past the vampire, looked around and noticed this was just a fancy office-looking room. ‘’This is my study, please sit down because I think we need to talk.’’ Desmond said. He sat down in his own chair, obviously inviting Louis to sit down at the other side of his desk.   
  
Louis sat down while nervously fondling his hands in his lap. ‘’Y- Yeah we do..’’ Louis said. ‘’I uhm, I’m not staying here but I’m here to-‘’  
  
‘’I heard already.’’ Desmond interrupted, earning a glare from Louis. ‘’I apologize for interrupting you Louis but I don’t think you understand the gravity of this situation.’’   
  
‘’Oh? Do lighten me then.’’   
  
Desmond sighed, this kid really inherited his personality. ‘’Simply said, you’ll be a target. If you continue your school where you are now, you won’t even make the second day. You’ll probably be captured, chained to a wall somewhere in a basement and used as someone’s pet or anything like that.’’ Desmond noticed Louis’ eyebrow twitch. ‘’Yes, vampires use human trafficking and I think my son would be worth a lot of money.’’   
  
‘’You think they would sell me?’’ Louis asked, a bit more nervously now. ‘’but I can’t be locked away as a secret right?’’   
  
‘’I know they would sell you, you’ll be the most pricey possession anyone could own. And no, you won’t be locked away in secret because a rumor about me having a human son is already spreading so you aren’t exactly a secret. And honestly, me even tolerating you to not only insult me, run away from your home and defy me is really me being easy on you. I do understand leaving everything behind must be hard on you, but for your safety it’s better if you are in sight or near.’’   
  
Louis right now had no come back. He had absolutely no idea what to reply to Desmond, he was pushed into a corner with no escape in sight. But he did know that he doesn’t want to be locked away, he doesn’t want to listen to every order Desmond makes. ‘’Still, I don’t want to…’’ He mumbled, making Desmond sigh again.

 

‘’Why? Just tell me why you do not want to be safe? Do you want to be a pet for the vampires you loathe so much? Do you know how pets are treated, because I can give you some insight in that.’’   
  
‘’I just don’t want to be ordered around! I can make my own choices, even if they would bring me in danger! I don’t want to go to a school full of vampires because I’ll just me the laughing stock anyway, but it’s not like you would care about that right?! Because humans have always been the laughing stock, treated like filth and you dare to say you even love my mom, a human! You care about my mom but not about the human race or else humans wouldn’t be considered trash like they being considered!’’   
  
‘’Stop raising your voice, Louis..’’ Desmond warned. ‘’You won’t be the laughing stock since you are a Styles, you have pure blood flowing through your veins. You are my son and being human does nothing. And just for your information Louis, I do care about humans and I sure do not consider them trash. But I do think that vampires are simply more useful to this world, vampires are simply better in every aspect Louis, and even you can’t deny that. You work so hard to get your A’s at a school where vampires don’t even try, if you go to the school I want you to go you probably won’t even get in the top 100.’’ Desmond said, it was the truth. A hard truth, but the truth is still the truth.   
  
‘’Thanks dad, really thank you for saying something like that to your human son.’’ Louis said, looking up while crying. Desmond eyes widened with surprise, was that too harsh after all?   
  
‘’Louis I’m-‘’  


‘’No, you’re not anything at all. I know I’ll never surpass any one you because I’m just a weak human, I’ll never achieve anything because I’m just a weak human, I’ll never reach the top because I’m just a weak human right?!’’ Louis cried in frustration. He’s worked his ass off for those A’s and someone mocking him for his hard work is just cruel. ‘’All my hard work will be in vain in the end anyway, so why do I even try?’’ His voice got much more weaker and sadder.   


‘’I’m sorry, I was too harsh on you Louis…’’ Desmond said, apologizing for his behavior. What was this kid doing to him? ‘’Not only just now but ever since you arrived, I just don’t want you to get hurt because just as you say… I can only see you in my eyes as a weak human who can’t protect or provide for himself, I can only see a human who struggles so much to achieve something he won’t reach anyway.’’   
  
Louis stood up, still crying, since he was done with this conversation, this only lowered his confidence. So long story short, even if he tries he won’t get there anyway because he’s a human. Isn’t that cruel? ‘’I’m sorry for even being born, because why would I have been born if I don’t have a purpose or rather, I never get a chance to-‘’  
  
‘’Shhh…’’ Desmond whispered, in a flash he was at Louis side to pull the human into his chest. His strong, large arms wrapped around Louis, only then noticing just how fragile his son is. He has to protect him, Louis could be snapped in half in less than a second but he’s not letting that happen. He’ll protect his son. ‘’I’m sorry for being so harsh on you Louis, but please know that you do not have to be sorry for being born. . When I knew you were my son, I was so unbelievable happy. So don’t say you don’t have a purpose, you only have to find out what your purpose is.’’    
  
Louis softly cried into his father’s chest while he was being smothered by Desmond. His father was harsh yes, but surprisingly had such a gently side. ‘’I’m also sorry for being such an ass, though it’s just so weird..’’ Louis mumbled. ‘’I’m not a puppet you can control or order around. I may be weak and a human but I'm not letting you walk over me. ’’  
  
Desmond raised his hand and started petting Louis’ feathery hair, he must admit hugging Louis was probably something they both needed. ‘’You know son, I think we need to talk more and argue less….’’

‘’Well, you know dad? I think that’s the first time I’m agreeing with you…’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's a small step in the great direction for Louis and his dad :)


	15. Chapter 15

  
  
Louis was on his way to his mother’s room so he could talk to her too. After his talk with his dad he started thinking, because if what Desmond said is true then he could end up as a blood suckers pet or something like that, hell no. He understands that they want to protect him and even though he doesn’t want to change schools, if it is for his safety then he doesn’t have much of a choice now does he? But before he can worry about changing schools, he’s going to reassure his mom that he’s not leaving.   


‘’Mom?’’ Louis asked after he knocked on her door. He didn’t get an answer so opened it to see his mom sleeping soundly in her bed, she was looking exhausted and not like how she used to look. She looked so sad, even in her sleep and it was all his fault. He sat down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder to slowly wake her up. ‘’Mom? … Mom?’’  


‘’Hmm?’’ She groaned a little as she woke, and as she recognized her son’s voice she sat up to pull Louis into an embrace.   
  
‘’Louis! You’re back, please don’t go again okay? We’ll go together, we’ll just go back to our old life okay? Just don’t leave me-‘’  
  
‘’Shhh..’’ Louis shushed her, did he do this to his mom? She’s all distressed and sad because of his poor choices? ‘’I’m so, so, so sorry mom… But we’re not leaving, I’m not either so yeah…’’

‘’Y-You’re staying?’’ She asked. Louis was feeling so fucking guilty, his mother looked horrible.   
  
‘’Uhm yeah… I’m still sort of discussing with Desmond about the future, but I understand now that they just want to protect me even if that means I have to change schools..’’  
  
Johannah smiled at her son, he was finally back and staying. If he wasn’t staying she was prepared to walk right out of here with him, she made a choice years ago and that choice was Louis and she damn well will always choose Louis above anything or anyone. ‘’Good, I’m glad you’re staying Lou. So glad.’’   
  
‘’I am here mom, so stop crying okay? That only breaks my heart even more, I’m sorry for just abandoning you here, really I’m so sorry mom.’’   
  
‘’It’s okay sweetie, as long as it made you happy. I’m just glad that you’re back in my arms, safe and sound.’’   
  
Louis nodded his head in her shoulder, he was a horrible person. Or just like Harry said, a selfish human. ‘’I’m happy where you are mom.’’   
  
Johannah cuddled Louis more into her, she needed her son. Maybe that was because they only have had each other for eighteen years and now they needed each other. Johannah kept on talking about how much she loved Louis, needed him and how glad she is that he’s back. Louis on the other hand happily snuggled into his mom while she kept on rambling, but he really didn’t mind. He was the reason his mom looked so out of place so now he has to make up for that, first he has to call Stan to call their deal off. Even though he had real fun with the vampire, right now he had to choose for his family..

******

After his emotional encounter with his mom Louis decided to go back to his room, call Stan and just take a nice bath or something. When he arrived he saw Harry sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard with his hands behind his head. He was wearing a pretty tight shirt that clearly showed his muscles. ‘’Show off.’’ Louis muttered, kind off forgetting that Harry is a vampire and could easily hear that shit.   
  
‘’Thank you Louis, did you have a nice talk with our dad?’’   
  
Louis sighed as he shook his head a little, it still sounds weird ‘our dad’. Seriously nature is weird, how can his half-brother be his soul mate? ‘’I did, what are you doing here Harry?’’ Louis asked, his voice a bit more submissive than usual.   
  
Harry patted the space next to him with his hand, inviting Louis to sit next to him. ‘’Well, first I think I owe an apology don’t I?’’   
  
‘’Oh fuck you.’’ Louis let himself fall down on bed as he also settled against the headboard. ‘’For what should I apologize, I’m just a selfish weak human..’’  
  
‘’Glad we’re finally on the same page.’’   
  
Louis frowned while glaring at Harry, so much for being supportive. ‘’You’re a jerk.’’   
  
Harry chuckled a little. ‘’I know, I’m a greedy, controlling blood sucker right?’’   
  
‘’Glad we’re on the same page, but you really are controlling.’’ Louis said, also giggling a little.   
  
‘’Of course I am, I’m a dominant , I’m possessive and protective of my soul mate.’’ Harry said. The thought alone of Louis getting hurt or never coming back angered him, if for some reason his dad would’ve let Louis go he would’ve personally chained Louis to a wall. He’s not kidding, he really would have done that if it means keeping his other half safe. ‘’I already had thick chains ready and a very nice collar for you Lou.’’   
  
Louis squinted his eyes at Harry, why did it sound like Harry really did have chains ready and could literally chain him to a wall any second now. ‘’Are you joking?’’   
  
‘’Nope.’’   
  
‘’You’re sick Harry, you wouldn’t really- you know what? Nope, never mind because you’re crazy enough to chain me to a wall.’’   
  
Harry shifted his position to his side so he could easily study Louis expression. ‘’Why are you blushing Louis? Does fantasizing about me chaining you to a wall turn you on? Me biting your delicate neck as you beg for me to take you?’’   
  
‘’H-Harry, shut up!’’ Louis blushed furiously, great now he’s the pervert. But if he’s honest, yes he misses Harry’s fangs sinking into his skin. He missed the tingling feeling he get when he feels his blood being drained by Harry. ‘’Harry?’’   
  
Harry was already, slowly, advancing to Louis’ neck. His fangs were itching to bite and mark. ‘’Hmm?’’ He hummed in contentment when Louis’ bared his neck, giving Harry easy access to his neck. ‘’Do you want me to bite you Louis?’’   
  
Louis’ hand found his way into Harry’s curls while he felt Harry’s fangs tease his skin. ‘’Yes Harry, I want you to bite me..’’ He admitted, right now he just needed that feeling.   
  
Harry patiently licked his lips, tilting Louis’ head back just slightly more before sinking his fangs into Louis’ delicate flesh. Louis’ sweet blood attacked his taste buds, making him growl and moan at the same time. He needed Louis’ blood, all that other vile blood he drank the past few days aren’t satisfying him at all but this quality, Louis’ blood, is exactly what he needs.   
  
Louis’ hand in his hair tightened a little as he felt the human tremble beneath his hold. The pleasure making Louis whimper and even moan a little. Harry shifted their position so Louis was now straddling his lap, he pulled Louis into a delicate kiss to share Louis’ taste with himself.   
  
‘’I taste disgusting…’’ Louis moaned between kisses, really blood taste disgusting to a human.   
  
‘’No, you taste the best. Maybe chaining you to a wall isn’t such a bad idea… Then I can have you all to myself forever.’’ Harry was satisfied when he saw Louis blushing even more, maybe the human likes being tied up? But for now he was content with just sucking Louis’ blood, the human is still a virgin after all so he doesn’t want to push the limits yet. Again, Harry sank his fangs into Louis’ skin but this time he didn’t pierce them deeply. Then he shifted his fangs to the other side of the humans neck to also here, pierce Louis’ skin but again not to deeply.   
  
He repeated this multiple times so small punctures would be visible so other’s would know to back the fuck off and that Louis was already claimed. Louis’ hands were both fisted in Harry’s shirt, needing to hold onto something. His whimpers en moans filled the room but it wasn’t enough, the bulge in his pants had grown more visibly now and he needed release. ‘’Haz.. please..’’   
  
‘’Hmmm?’’   
  
‘’…’’   
  
‘’What do you need, Louis?’’ Harry purred into his ear, enjoying the delicious display that was in front of him. Louis, unconsciously, was riding his lap to get some sort of friction while the human’s head laid on his shoulder. The heavy pants coming from Louis were absolutely perfect and Harry really needed a second to control himself, maybe he overdid it just now because Louis was already lost in pleasure. ‘’Lou… what do you need?’’   
  
‘’You, I need you…’’ Louis whispered through his pants, just a little more and he could cum but he’s not there yet…  
  
‘’You need me?’’ Harry repeated with amusement in his voice. ‘’Alright baby, raise your hips.’’   
  
Louis obeyed and did exactly what Harry asked him to do, raising his hips. Harry slowly slid down his pants, taking his underwear too and literally ripped them off of him. Louis’ cock was already pumped full of blood, excited to earn some sort of touch. ‘’Haz! Those were new!’’ Louis scolded him, and those pants were fucking expensive!   
  
‘’We’ll buy you thousand more of those, like one stupid pair of pants is going to matter…’’ Harry chuckled.   
  
‘’Those had were almost two hundred Harry, seriously that’s a lot of money!’’ Louis argued, he didn’t know better. He has struggled his whole life with money so for him that was a lot of fucking money.   
  
‘’Hmmm you know we can afford millions of those Louis, don’t bother about a pair of pants love.’’ Harry chuckled, oh how cute his mate is. ‘’But let’s not argue about that and let’s get back to…’’ He just gave a slight touch to Louis’ sensitive cock which made Louis moan a little. ‘’business…’’  
  
‘’H-Harry…’’   
  
‘’Yes baby?’’   
  
‘’More, want to cum.’’  
  
Harry smuggle smirked, his one hand guiding Louis’ chin to his mouth to kiss the gorgeous human. The kiss was slow, loving but at the same time fast and possessive. While his hand kept Louis’ chin in place his other hand was slowly stroking Louis’ shaft. Harry pulled back from the kiss to hold two fingers in front of Louis’ mouth, without waiting a second he pushed them into Louis’ mouth while ordering the human to suck on them,. ‘’Good boy, get those fingers nice and wet Lou..’’   
  
Louis moaned around Harry’s fingers, his tongue circling around them as his lips added pressure on Harry’s knuckles and his cheeks were a little hollowed. Harry found it enough and pulled his fingers back, he adjusted them in a different position; Louis was now on his back, his legs wide so he was fully exposed to the vampire.   
  
The fingers he personally moistened were now seeking entrance to his hole, first one though since he never had anything in there. Harry’s long, neat finger poked at his rim before adding some pressure to enter his human. ‘’Jeez, you’re tight..’’ Harry said after his finger was fully inside of him, seriously he’s never had someone this tight before.   
  
His finger explored Louis’ inside, twisting, pumping and crooking his finger to get more moans out of the human. When he thought he could, he added a second finger. Still Louis was tight but his finger got swallowed up without resistance. Harry’s hand was speeding up with the second, exceeding human speed already. ‘’Agh! Oh my god! Harry!’’ Louis moaned over and over again, and then Harry hit it; his prostate.   
  
With a surprised cry Louis emptied himself all over Harry’s hand and his stomach, trembling ever so slightly with pleasure. ‘’You okay?’’ He heard Harry ask as he felt something rub over his stomach.   
  
Harry had pulled out a napkin to clean Louis’ tummy that was covered in his cum. He heard Louis hum softly as a reply to his question.   
  
‘’Should I take care of that?’’ Louis asked smugly, pointed at the vampires huge bulge. Harry shook his head, his hand coming up to Louis’ forehead to wipe some stray hairs away before leaning in and placing a kiss right on the middle of his forehead, right above his nose. ‘’No love, I’ll take care of this myself… How about you take a nap huh? I’ll wake you up for dinner.’’ Louis hummed in appreciation, he was pretty tired actually. Thus he fell asleep a few minutes later with only happy thought and still some pleasure coursing through his veins from his orgasm.

******

Harry woke Louis up after his nap because dinner was ready. ‘’Love, wake up..’’   
  
Louis groaning stirred a little, turned around to ignore Harry and get back to sleep. He’s still tired. He felt Harry shake him lightly, another attempt to wake him up. ‘’Noooo…’’ Louis groaned again.   
  
‘’Wake up Lou, dinner is ready.’’  
  
‘’I’m not hungry..’’ Louis mumbled and exactly at that moment his tummy thought it was okay to hold a damn concert. ‘’Fine…’’ Louis then mumbled, blushing a little as he got up.   
  
Harry chuckled, he grabbed Louis’ arm to turn the human to him to demand a kiss. Louis rolled his eyes but leaned forward anyway as his lips were claimed again by Harry. He felt Harry’s fangs pierce his lip a little, just deep enough to bleed a little. ‘’Hmmm, you taste so good…’’   
  
Louis pulled back when he deemed it was enough and got up. Let’s go then..’’   
  
Harry smirked as he followed Louis downstairs, the human hadn’t notice the multiple puncture marks on his neck. Yeah blame him he’s a possessive fuck but he doesn’t care.   
  
They arrived downstairs, everyone was apparently waiting on them. Their parents and Gemma, who was pouting a little for some reason. ‘’Finally, I’m hungry so sit down so I can eat!’’ She grumbled.   
  
‘’Sure, sure.’’ Harry laughed, taking his originally place while Louis waddled over to his mom and sat down next to her. She happily greed him while he placed a kiss on his mother’s cheek.  
  
Both Anne and Desmond smiled at the mother and son, seeing Johannah smiling like this was way better than here being all depressed and sad. The family ate and drank their dinner in silence, Harry didn’t drink anything since he already drank from Louis and his father wasn’t going to force him to drink since he noticed the punctures on Louis’ neck right away, thus his son had already had his fill.   
  
‘’So Louis.’’ Desmond spoke up. ‘’Have you thought about my offer?’’   
  
Louis nodded his head, his father offered during their conversation to also have Niall transfer schools. His blond friend had already agreed to do it and you would never guess how Desmond did that, yes he offered the idiot vampire donuts. Niall would easily transfer schools for fucking donuts! ‘’Yes I did, and  I’m going to say yes to your offer but, I’ll start in a month.’’   
  
Desmond raised an eyebrow while Johhannah nodded her head in agreement, she already knew exactly for what Louis needed a month, to study. ‘’Why would you need a month?’’ Desmond asked curiously.   
  
Louis snorted, folding his arms. ‘’Well unlike you supernatural beings, I need time to remember shit. So I need a month to remember the new content so I can prove you wrong as well. Even though I’m human I can beat your prestigious vampire kind.’’ He said smugly.

‘’Oh?’’ Desmond chuckled with interest and amusement in his voice. ‘’Well, you have my permission but I don’t expect anything less from you. Just like you said, my son has to be on top, I don’t care if you’re a human or not. Climb your way all to the top, you’ll get as much time as you need.’’  
  
‘’A month will be enough.’’   
  
‘’Alright, then you’ll start in a month.’’   
  
Johannah has alight smile on her face, seeing Desmond finally talking to Louis and actually trying to compromise with his son made her heart melt. This is how it should be, no yelling, cursing or throwing shit at each other but talking and trying to find a possible outcome together. Maybe they can work it out as a family.   
  


After dinner Louis retreated to his room to give Stan a call.

_''Hello?''_

''It's me, Louis.''

He heard Stan chuckle at the other side. _''Finally, are they holding you hostage?''_  

''No, I've decided to stay... I'm sorry but I can't live with you.'' Louis said, a sad frown on his face. He really enjoyed his time with Stan.

_''It's fine buddy, as long as you're happy it's fine. So don't go drinking until you're so smashed you can't even walk anymore but if you ever want to run away again, you know where I live.''_

Louis unconsciously nodded, knowing the vampire wasn't able to see him. ''Thanks Stan, thank you for everything.'' 

_''No problem, it was a lot of fun for me too.''_

Laughing they talked some more about the time they spent together, Louis promising to visit him some time in the future before hanging up and going to sleep. He didn't notice Harry later crawling in his bed and settling behind him as the vampire stroked his hair and placed kisses on the back of his neck. 


	16. Fatherly love

The next two weeks were going very well. Louis actually tries to spent time with his father who clearly enjoys his company, even making time free to get to know his son. But Louis was really busy too, he woke up at 8 to study the whole day, only taking breaks to go to the toilet or eat. He studied until he literally fell asleep with his book in his lap so every night Harry carried him to his bed. Harry also stayed with him so right now, he was basically sharing a room with Harry.   
  
Don’t get him wrong, he’s not complaining at all. He really likes Harry’s company, hell he had already fallen for the vampire days ago. Even though he wouldn't admit that out loud but his mother told him it's because they are destined to be together, they're soulmates.  
  
It was a beautiful Friday morning at the dinner table, but Louis barely slept last night so he was dozing off at the table. ‘’Honey?’’ He heard his mother’s voice faintly in the background.   
  
‘’Hmm?’’ He looked up tiredly seeing his mother sweet innocent smile. ‘’I’m sorry, I studied the whole night..’’   
  
‘’You can take a break Louis, I told you I give you as much time as you want.’’ Desmond said making Louis roll his eyes, he can do it in a month. ‘’Thanks dad but I don’t need more time, I can do it a month.’’ He replied.   
  
‘’Of course.’’ Desmond chuckled, judging from Louis’ voice he almost crossed the line right there. ‘’But Louis, I have to inform you about next week’s social event. High ranked vampires, mostly nobles, are gathering here for multiple reasons. One of those is you showing yourself to those nobles and I don’t think I would need to teach you how to behave towards them because you’ll be stubborn and won’t listen to me anyway so I’m not even going to try.’’   
  
Louis nodded, agreeing with him. Even if he got ‘’lessons’’ he’s not going to change himself for blood suckers. ‘’Why would I need to show myself? Not the be rude or anything but it’s not like they care.’’  
  
‘’That’s where you’re wrong Louis.’’ Anne said, merging herself into the conversation. ‘’When the vampire kind got word about your existence we’ve had multiple phone calls that required that we confirmed that information, Des has been quite busy lately with only those phone calls of vampires demanding answers.’’  
  
‘’Why do they even care?’’   
  
‘’Well, Desmond has been the Lord for centuries right now. He’s the one who’s standing above every other vampire, ruling over them. And when their ruler conceives a child it’s a magnificent turn of events, because basically they got a prince and a possible future ruler. But not only that, Desmond has waited centuries before having a child and now word got out he doesn’t just have two but three children.’’   
  
‘’So long story short Louis, they are curious and want to meet you and I got tired of those calls so I just set up a meeting for nobles.’’ Desmond said.   
  
‘’Uh okay? Meeting vampires, sure that’s going to be just… great.’’ Louis replied. So he’s going to be showed off or something? He’ll just show himself for a minute or two so they can see he’s a human and they’ll lose interest in him right away. Then he can easily escape that event and return to his room.

******

Louis sat in his room, studying the very last book when his door opened, revealing Harry. He completely ignored the vampires as he entered the room, sat down next to him on bed and even threw an arm around him. ‘’Oh, you almost done already? You still have more than a week to spare then.’’ Harry said, noticing Louis was studying the last book.   
  
‘’Hmmm, yeah but I barely remember the content of the first one so I have to start all over again Harry.’’ Louis said, sighing.   
  
‘’Oh, sorry Lou.’’   
  
‘’It’s no problem, I’m just so tired..’’ He replied. He saw Harry’s hand grab his book before snatching it away, he tried to grab it back but failed miserably. ‘’Haz, give it back..’’   
  
Harry chuckled while shaking his head. ‘’No, you need some rest because you look horrible, no offense.’’ He added. ‘’So, use me as your pillow and have a good night rest okay? The event is tomorrow evening so you need to be fully rested Lou.’’   


Louis gave up, sighing he curled up into Harry’s side, his head on the vampires chest and his leg thrown over those of Harry. Harry’s arm that was curled around him to keep Louis pressed into his chest rested on his back, giving it a comforting  touch. He fell asleep in an instant.

 

******

 

Harry was right last night, he really did need a good night of sleep and oh  boy, he got that. He soundly slept the whole night until eventually Harry woke him up again. ‘’Breakfast is ready Lou.’’ Harry whispered after he placed multiple kisses on Louis’ forehead.   
  
‘’Coming..’’ He answered groggily, but feeling Harry’s lips on his forehead in the morning made him swoon a little. The thing is between him and Harry, they’re soulmates and he can say he really likes Harry but does Harry like him too? Does Harry like him for who he is or simply because they’re soulmates and his blood is tasty?

‘’Lou?’’   
  
‘’Yes Harry?’’ Louis asked. He randomly pulled on Harry’s shirt because he’s too lazy to get up and walk to his closet to search for something casual.

‘’I’m thirsty..’’

Louis rolled his eyes but bared his neck at the same time. Harry licked his lips in anticipation before scooping Louis up to place the human in his lap. He sank his fangs in right away, too impatient too wait. Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder as the vampire drained him. The sound of his blood leaving his body should make him cringe but it doesn’t. ‘’H-Haz..’’   
  
‘’I know, I won’t go too far love.’’ Harry whispered making Louis blush.   
  
Their hands were intertwined, giving Louis a more secure and loving feeling that gathered in the pit of his belly.

Harry released him after he was satisfied enough, he personally helped Louis dress (demanded Louis to keep wearing his shirt) and guided him downstairs where laughter was heard from both Anne and Johannah. ‘’Such a lively morning.’’ Harry chuckled when he walked into the dining room. Louis walked past him to sit next to his mom as usual.

  
Their family ate their dinner in silence until Desmond asked Louis if he was ready for tonight, which Louis of course answered with a yes. He didn’t really care about it to be honest, the only thing that bothered him was that he had to meet more vampires. 

‘’you sure you’re going to be okay sweetie?’’ Johannah asked concerned, she totally was disagreeing with this.   
  
‘’Yeah, it’s fine mom.’’   
  
‘’I’ll be there Jo, I won’t let anyone as much as touch him.’’ Desmond said protectively.

‘’You better not, stay with him at all times. I don’t trust any of them close to my baby.’’ She said, using her motherly tone.   
  
Desmond obediently nodded his head while Louis was desperately trying to hold in his laugh, yeah maybe his father is supposedly this big bad vampire but to his mom he's not, unless he's really angry then everyone would bow down, everyone except Louis of course.

  
******

The ‘’event’’ was starting in about an hour and servants were desperately trying to style Louis who eventually managed to fend them off. He’s not dressing up for a bunch of bloodsuckers.   
  
‘’Alright Louis, just keep calm and introduce yourself, stay beside me at all times and do-‘’  
  
‘’Do not make contact on my own, blahblahblah.’’ Louis finished his father’s sentence. These ‘’rules’’ were getting annoying right now, first of all he doesn’t need rules and second of all he isn’t going to listen to any rules.

‘’Louis…’’ Desmond warned. His son’s personality is a damn handful, especially the stubbornness.   
  
‘’Dad..’’ Louis mocked his father’s voice, crossing his arms together to smirk at his father who was pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb to hold back his frustration. ‘’Fine, sorry.’’ Louis muttered.   
  
Desmond let out a breath of relieve, now he didn’t have to argue with Louis again which would result in yelling, cursing and probably Louis throwing shit at him. ‘’Thank you Louis.’’

Louis raised his eyebrow just a little bit, a thank you? Coming from the Lord of the vampires mouth? ‘’What do you want from me?’’ Louis asked skeptical. There’s no way his father would say thank you without having any motive behind his words.   
  
‘’Nothing, your mom is staying in her room for safety measures and Harry will be here at the meeting too but you both can’t make any intimate contact understood? You both being soul mate has to be kept secret for a while.’’   
  
‘’Not that I really mind but why?’’

‘’Because Louis, you are already a target being my son and if they get word about you also being Harry’s soul mate it’s like you’re the damn jackpot okay? I can’t endanger you like that.’’   
  
Louis nodded, understanding Desmond’s point. ‘’Okay dad, I’ll stay with you.’’ He felt his father’s hand lovingly ruffling his hair before he was pulled into a large chest, his father’s chest. But it felt really calming and nice, he wasn’t going to admit it but having a father figure in his life was for him a really calming, great feeling. So he wrapped his arms around his father’s waist while his father tightened his hold around him a little. ‘’You know Louis?’’ His father spoke up, making Louis hum as a reply.  ‘’I’m really glad that you were born, I haven’t seen you take your first steps or hear you say your first word but believe me, I’ll be there for the rest of your life okay?’’   
  
‘’Okay.. Thank you dad.’’ Louis mumbled back. While his dad can live on forever, he’ll die before reaching the age of 100 probably. Or he could be turned into a vampire but then he would hate himself, maybe in the future his resolve will change but for now he’ll gladly stay human.


	17. His soulmate

The social event was starting and slowly the vampires were coming in, of course greeting Desmond first since he was basically their supreme leader. So many vampires literally went on their knees in front of him as a greeting, it made Louis really frown since he was standing next to his father who had a protective hand on his lower back. The vampires were also kneeling in front of him before standing up to greet Louis as well, introduce themselves as they tried to flatter Desmond in any way to be recognized by their leader.   
  
Desmond would introduce Louis to everyone when the ball room was almost filled with vampires, he couldn't introduce Louis individually to each vampire because there were simply to many vampires present . Mostly noble vampires, a handful of pureblood vampires and a few first class vampires that were a branch of the Styles’.

Louis wasn’t gonna lie, he was a bit nervous. But his father next to him gave him enough confidence and don’t forget Harry who was watching over him like a hawk from the sides. They couldn’t act like soul mates in front of all these vampires yet because it would make Louis too much of a target, a human child that's Desmond’s child was already a big target let alone also Harry Styles’ soulmate.

Desmond stood in front of the crowd that was dead silence as Desmond introduces Louis. ‘’So now you all now my son, yes he is a human but do not forget that he is my son. He has pureblood running through his veins so in every aspect he’s higher ranked than you are, respect him just as much as you respect me and my other family members.’’ Desmond ended his speech with that, also declaring everyone to have fun for the remaining time. The vampires scattered a little around the room, all with a glass of blood in their hands while they discussed all sort of different's topic with each other.   
  
Desmond and Louis were both talking to a few vampires when apparently another high ranked vampire entered the ball room. Desmond raised his eyebrow a little as the vampire walked straight into their direction, unconsciously he shoved Louis slight behind him as a protecting measure. ‘’Klaus, such a pleasure to have you.’’ He said as his hand slid into the vampires hand, faking a smile.  
  
Louis got a got look at this ‘Klaus’. His hair was black as the night and slicked back, his eyes were light blue and he was wearing a black tuxedo. Overall he was a very attractive man but the smug grin with the piercing blue eyes made him more intimidating. Klaus greeted Desmond back before shifting his eyesight towards Louis. ‘’Oh, so this is the rumored son?’’ He said with a small smirk on his face, which Louis would love to punch off of his face.   
  
Desmond eyes squinted a little, he did not like Klaus at all. He never did, this man had to much arrogance for his liking. ‘’Yes he is, Klaus meet my son Louis and Louis meet Klaus. He is a pureblood just like me and reigns over Germany under my command of course.’’   
  
‘’Germany?’’ Louis asked, what the hell is he doing here then? Well he’ll just ask. ‘’What the hell are you doing here then?’’   
  
Klaus’ eyebrow twitched with amusement. ‘’Oh feisty, I like that! You look more like your father then I first thought you did. But to answer your question my dear, I came all the way over here for you and of course to have a lovely discussion with your father.’’   
  
Louis blankly stared at the man in front of him, he had such a creepy vibe surrounding him. ‘’First,’’ Desmond eyes were becoming blood red, probably with anger. ‘’DO NOT call my son, your dear, and second do not come so close to him.’’ Desmond threatened, his arm lightly shoved Louis behind him to shield him from the vampire's eyes. ‘’Do not even think about it Klaus, I’m not discussion anything with you regarding that. Know that in the end I’m stronger than you and I will not tolerate any disrespect towards him any further!’’  All the vampires surrounding them, even Klaus, took a few steps back. Desmond’s dominant aura, posutre and voice clouded with anger. It forced them to take a few steps back, more like instinct was yelling at them to get away from their angry Lord. Louis had no idea what Klaus meant with a discussion but judging from his father’s anger it wasn’t a good one.  

Klaus shrugged after he got his calm back. ‘’Well then, it was a waste for me to come all the way over here then. I would’ve loved to strengthen our alliance and what better way is there then to wed your son to me?’’Louis’ eyes widened, wed him? Fuck no.

‘’KLAUS!’’ Desmond yelled. ‘’One more time crossing the line and you won’t have to make the trip all the way back to Germany, I’ll make sure to spread your ashes around my property!’’ Klaus flinched, that was almost checkmate and with checkmate he meant his death. ‘’I apologize my Lord, I admit I went too far.’’ He apologized, slightly bowing his head.

Louis was leaning against his father’s back who was shielding him from the other pureblood who wanted to fucking marry him! Luckily his father wasn’t complying to it, even refusing to let Klaus cross that line again by using his rank as the Lord. He even got Klaus so far that he bowed his head and called him by his title, right now Louis really admires his father for some reason. Yes , he’s just a bloodsucker but in the end Desmond is his father and the strongest vampire in the whole world, controlling everything and everyone. 

Klaus retreated but did spare a last glance at Desmond and Louis, seeing Desmond lovingly ruffling Louis’ hair who was grumbling and trying to slap his father’s hand away. Desmond was laughing while trying to keep bothering Louis who held his ground, scowling at the Lord. ‘’Such an interesting kid.’’ He whispered before leaving the ball room, his plan obviously failed so he had to return for now.

‘’He wanted to marry me, seriously?’’ Louis asked.  
  
Desmond nodded, his eyes were still glowing red. ‘’Yes, marrying children off is a custom to strengthened alliances or make treaties but I’m not doing that with you, because one you already have Harry, two I would never give my human son to a vampire like Klaus and third I want you home where it is safe, away from sadistic bastards like him.’’

‘’Well glad you didn’t, because then I would’ve started a rebellion. He’s a creep, like I got all kinds of goose bumps when he stared at me.’’

‘’He’s a bad guy Louis, I told you about humans pets right?’’ Desmond paused, waiting for Louis’ answer who replied with a nod. ‘’Well, he has quite the few in Germany. While I do rule over all vampires, in every country there is a leader who are under my reign but lead the vampires in their country. Klaus is one of them, he is almost a thousand years old so he has a lot of say in our world, not more than me but he does have a lot. And one of that is that he highly believes that humans should basically be slaves or pets as he calls them, he’s one of the figures who stands above all the human trafficking and he has a lot of followers. too.’’

‘’So that’s why you wouldn’t be able to completely abolish human trafficking?’’   
  
‘’Indeed, there are too much vampires who believe, just like Klaus, that human’’s aren’t worthy and should only serve vampires. I can’t convince everyone and I can’t just abolish something they believe in, while I am the strongest and they respect me for it, if they would all follow Klaus over me, thus abandoning me then I wouldn’t be able to win against all of them. Roughly thirty percentage of the vampires believe in human rights while the other’s do not, and about forty percentage own slave or pets. Some more than other's, some treating them better than other's but the quantity of vampire who condone to such measures is simply to large.’’

Louis nodded, he understood it completely. If Desmond would turn his back on those vampires, they’ll would join people like Klaus who would then try to start a war or something to overthrow Desmond who can’t risk something like that so he can’t abolish human trafficking at all. ‘’Then just don’t let someone like him get me, I do not want to be a pet or slave.’’

Desmond pulled Louis into a hug, strongly wrapping his arms around his son. ‘’There’s no way I would let anyone as much as touch you, I swear I’ll protect you and will not let anything like that happen to you, but you also have Harry who will raise hell if something would happen to you. Losing your soul mate hurts more than one could think.’’

Louis nodded in his father’s chest. ‘’I believe you dad… thanks for protecting me just now too.’’ Louis whispered, but Desmond could hear it clear enough making him smile. When his son acknowledge him, even just a little, it makes him grin like an idiot. ‘’And I know mom hurt you a lot when she ran away, even if it was to protect me, you didn’t deserve such sadness and pain.. But I do know it was hard on mom too, because if I would need to leave Harry now I just know it would hurt him so much, thus making me sad too.’’

‘’Me and your mom are doing much better, and all my scars in my heart have been healed when I found her again with a son, my son. Knowing you are here, safe in my arms acknowledging me as your father makes those painful years worthwhile.’’

‘’Good, even though you still are a disgustingly vampire , you _are_ my father and I kind of do admire you, dad. Of all the vampires, I’m glad you’re the one who I can call my father..’’ Louis pulled back from the hug to smile up at his father, who’s eyes were now back to normal. His dad had the weirdest, brightest smile on his face. 

 ‘’Thank you so much Louis, and I’m really glad I can call you my son.’’ He replied. ‘’The party is almost over anyway, so you can leave now if you want to.’’

‘’Oh thank you! Gladly.’’ Louis smirked, waving towards his father as he left off. Before he could walk up the stairs he saw in the corner of his eye a blond woman clinging onto Harry, who the fuck was doing that? And why the fuck was he allowing her to cling to him like that? Harry would raise hell if someone would cling to him like that!

Louis’ eyes were flaring as he stomped his way through the vampires towards Harry and the woman. ‘’Haz!’’ He said, placing his hand onto his shoulder.  Harry turned around, knowing through Louis’ voice that he was angry. And Taylor clinging onto his arm was probably the reason why, but no one knew about him and Louis so every vampire was trying to win Harry over. All wanting one thing of him, partnership. 

‘’Oh, you are Louis right? Harry’s little brother?’’ The woman spoke, angering Louis even more. Even now she was clinging onto him? That woman needs to get her dirty paws of off his- … **His soulmate…**

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? xx


	18. naked embrace

Louis was standing in front of the blond woman who was clinging to Harry’s arm. This woman had the nerve to act like this in front of him? Sure she didn't know Harry actuall had a soul mate and he was his fucking soul mate, this bitch needs to fucking fuck off. ‘’Yes, I am his brother and I need him right now so can you untangle yourself from him?’’ Louis’ eyes were slightly squinted, glaring at the woman as he faked a smile.

Taylor raised her eyebrows, clearly annoyed at Louis for interrupting her time with her Harry. ‘’Excuse me?’’ She said, using her high pitched annoying voice. ‘’I’m his future partner, you have no say in the matter!’’   
  
‘’Taylor!’’ Harry interrupted. ‘’There’s never been a discussion regarding that, and I’m still young so give me some slack okay? IF he needs me for something then I’ll gladly help him, do not forget who he is Taylor. Such a tone towards him will not go unpunished should you do it again, am I clear?’’   
  
Louis smugly smirked while crossing his arms arrogantly. ‘’Yes Taylor, next time you won’t go unpunished.’’ Louis said, using his rank as Desmond’s son could be fun. Especially right now when he can put a vampire in its place. While Taylor obediently nodded her head, Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him through the vampires, up the stairs and into his room. He guided Harry towards the bed and pushed him on it, of course if Harry would’ve objected he wouldn’t be able to do that but Harry wasn’t minding it. 

 

‘’Louis-‘’

‘’Shut up, Harry.’’ Louis replied right away. He climbed onto Harry’s lap, wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled the vampire into a rough kiss. He felt Harry eagerly kiss him back as the vampires hand were stroking his back, sliding down to the curve of his bum before cupping and kneading his cheeks, occasionally spreading them apart.

‘’Are you jealous?’’ Harry smirked when he pulled back from Louis' claiming, jealous kiss. He was Satisfied when he took a look at Louis’ puffy lips and rosy cheeks. Louis snorted while adverting his eyes to the side, not looking into Harry eyes at all. ‘’Lou?’’ Harry whispered seductively, trying to get an answer out of him. 

‘’YES! Yes I fucking am! Why did you allow her to cling to you like that?!’’ Louis mumbled, his voice raising. Harry is his soul mate, he is supposed to give Louis attention not some woman who thinks she’s Harry future partner. ‘’You’re mine, not hers!’’

Harry’s eyes widened, he did not expect Louis to be just as possessive over him as he is of Louis. Louis never really paid him much attention at all, it even made Harry wonder if Louis even felt something for him. But seeing Louis now all angry and flustered because of Taylor made him really happy. With a smile Harry nodded. ‘’Yes I am yours, just as you are mine. I’m sorry Louis, I won’t let anyone do that again.’’

Louis slumped against his chest with a satisfying smile on his face. ‘’You better, because I will literally give someone a death sentence.’’

Harry’s hand found their way under Louis’ shirt to stroke his human’s bare back. ‘’Hmmm, don’t worry Lou.. I’m all yours forever and ever alright?’’ He felt Louis nod against his chest again. ‘’Are you tired love?’’ And another nod came from Louis. ‘’Okay love, you can sleep okay? I’ll stay with you.’’ He didn’t receive another nod because Louis had already dozed off, the evening took quite the toll on his energy. The evening, the thing with Klaus and Taylor exhausted him.

 

******

 

When Louis woke up he was lying on Harry’s chest, completely covering the vampire. Harry had his strong arms wrapped around his waist, keeping Louis in place. It comforted him when Louis was soundly sleeping on his chest like this, the little snores coming from Louis eased his mind. ‘’Morning love.’’ He heard Harry say, he was always awake and ready to greet Louis in the morning. Louis lifted his head to give harry a quick kiss to the lips. ‘’Morning.’’ He mumbled sleepily.

Harry happily plastered his face with multiple kisses. ‘’How did the event go?’’ He asked, he kept an eye onto Louis at the beginning of the evening but after Taylor bothered him he didn’t have time to do that plus their father was at Louis’ side so he didn’t have to worry himself, their father would never in a million years let anyone hurt Louis.

Louis remembered last night for a few seconds, it all went fine until that bastard Klaus bothered them and even went as far as to wanting to fucking marry him! ‘’It was okay, this dickhead Klaus wanted to marry me.’’ Louis mumbled, he got shivers just thinking about it.   
  
‘’Klaus?’’ Harry asked through gritted teeth. ‘’You’re mine, he can’t have you.’’ He whispered possessively, if that ass dares to touch Louis he will go through every length to kill him. ‘’Mine.’’ He growled again. 

Louis laughed a little, they were both very possessive of each other. He'd never thought he would be that possessive of Harry, but oh well, he also never excepted himself to like a vampire. ‘’I’m yours..’’ Louis laid his head back down on Harry’s chest while the vampire comfortingly kept rubbing his back.

 

‘’Lou?’’ He heard Harry whisper, braking their comforting silence.

 ‘’Yeah?’’

‘’It’s nothing…’’

 

‘’…’’

‘’Weirdo.’’

 

******

 

Days passed by and just like normal Harry and Louis, were spending time together and simply getting to know each other more. Tomorrow Louis was finally attending his new school, he was kind of looking forward to it but at the same time he wasn't. He had studied each book three times and he would need to repeat that once in a while to keep remembering that shit. His father was really proud of him and praised him multiple times, though he didn't even do anything remarkable. He'll show him his straight A's and then his father can say he's proud of him. 

Of course his mother was just as proud and just like the old times she cooked some dinner for them, but this time she could use anything she liked in a fancy kitchen and managed to make a delicious meal for just the two of them. She needed some alone time with Louis every once in a while too, reminding them of their years together.  

But the best thing about tomorrow was that he was finally seeing Niall again, who just for him, also changed schools but was already attending there. They had their daily communicating through their phones but it wasn’t like it used to be and he couldn’t wait to have his annoying, nagging friend back at his side.

Now he was enjoying some spare time again with Harry, they're basically together most of the time. Even though they don't talk that much, even the silence is welcoming. Just being in a room together calmed them.‘’Nervous for tomorrow?’’ Harry asked while they were cuddling on bed.

‘’Nah, not really.’’

Harry’s smirk was again displayed on his face, and to get rid of it Louis used his own lips. He softly kissed him which  changed into a heated, rough kiss. He felt Harry’s tongue pry at his lips, demanding entrance which Louis granted. He gladly opened his mouth to give Harry access as the vampire explored every inch of his lover’s mouth.

Harry’s lips left his as the vampire traced kisses down to Louis neck before sinking his fangs in without asking permission. He didn't puncture it deeply but just a little to make a mark, he already had drank blood from Louis today and he didn’t want to exhaust Louis too much. Plus, Louis absolutely loves to be bitten, even though he doesn't admit it. While pleasure Louis with his fangs he was developing a boner again, they still haven’t had sex yet but he doesn’t want to rush it either. He’ll know he’ll be rough, well for a human he’ll be rough because his strength, force and speed are much faster than that of a human.

His hands were exploring Louis’ body while Louis’ hands were fisted in his hair, even pulling at his hair. ‘’Harry..’’ Louis moaned his name when Harry latched onto Louis nipple, biting it slightly with his sharpened teeth. His hand explored the rest of Louis’ body until he reached the bulge in Louis’ underwear. ‘’Are you already hard for me, Louis?’’ Harry asked with his rough voice.

‘’I am, so do something about it!’’

‘’Hmm, no… I always pleasure you but now it is my turn Louis.’’ Harry smirked when he saw Louis stare at him with some widened eyes.

‘’I-I’ve never done something like that.’’ Louis whispered, blushing. And oh, how Harry loves to see the oh so confident Louis change into this adorable, flustered boy.

Harry crawled over Louis to place a quick kiss on his lips. ‘’It’s okay, I’ll guide you through it and honestly, only your lips could already make me come love.’’ He shifted their position so Louis was now on top of him.

‘’O-Okay, I’ll try.’’ Louis mumbled. He pulled Harry’s boxers down, freeing Harry’s hard on. Harry’s cock was already leaking pre cum, impatiently waiting for Louis’ lips to surround it. Harry’s hand came up behind Louis’ head to guide the human to it. ‘’Now, just lick the shaft and the head.’’ Harry instructed, giving a soft moan when Louis listened and licked a fat stripe up his shaft.

 

Louis wrapped his hands around it, his heartbeat speeding up. ‘’It’s so big, there’s no way that’ll fit in my damn mouth.’’ Louis grumbled.

Harry chuckled, that was such a Louis thing to say. ‘’Just take what you can Louis, slowly wrap your lips around it… Yeah like that, oh good boy..’’ Harry moaned, throwing his head back. ‘’What you can’t put in your mouth cover with your hand.’’

Louis made some choking noises as he was trying to take in as much as he could, it was more than half of Harry’s cock but not enough. Louis hollowed his cheeks as he sucked more, tasting the salty taste of more pre-cum on his taste buds. Harry’s hand at the back of his head was guiding him and deciding the pace he was going at, at one point Harry kept on pushing his head down so he would take more of his length. The choking sounds he made were probably turning Harry on even more, the vibrations of his moaning stimulating him.

‘’You’re doing so good Louis, so good.’’ Harry praised him through his moans. ‘’Just a bit more, suck it more.’’

Louis wanted to do even better, he wanted even more praises coming from Harry’s pretty lips. He kept bopping his head up and down until his nose his Harry’s pubs, he finally got Harry’s full length in his throat. Harry was petting him as a praise, telling Louis to get off because he was going to cum. ‘’Lou, I’m coming let go now or else-‘’

Louis ignored his warned and fondled Harry’s balls to give him a little bit more stimulation, just when he did it he sent Harry over the etch as warm cum entered his throat. ‘’Oh my god Lou…’’ Harry grunted, his hands grabbing the side of Louis' head to keep him in place as he came into Louis' throat.

‘’Was I good?’’ Louis asked when he’d let go and sat up straight. Now Harry could take a good look at him he saw Louis’ red eyes and moistened cheeks. Harry reached out to Louis to cup his lovers cheek while his thumb was soothingly rubbing circles under his eyes.

‘’You were really good, but you didn’t have to push yourself like that Lou.’’

Harry’s smile made Louis smile too. ‘’I didn’t push myself that much, just wanted to pleasure you..’’

‘’And you did baby, now it’s your turn love.’’ Harry bit his lip, he couldn’t wait to make Louis cum too.

‘’Uh Harry…’’ Louis looked down at his boxers, his face becoming deep red. ‘’I-I already..’’

Harry’s eyes widened, oh… ‘’That’s okay Lou, uh I’ll get a cloth to clean it and we can snuggle together okay?’’ He said flustered, did Louis come from sucking him off and getting pushed more than normal? Is his lovely human actually a masochist deep down inside? He does remember when he threatened Louis to tie him up and collar him, he clearly remembers the scent of Louis' arousal spreading through the air then.  

Louis nodded, his face still flustered with embarrassment. Harry returned with a moistened cloth, got Louis out of his dirty boxer and cleaned it properly before discarding the cloth somewhere in the corner.  ‘’All done love, do you want a clean one or want to sleep like that?’’

‘’Just like this is fine.’’ Louis shrugged.

Harry smiled again. He climbed under the sheets and opened his arms, inviting Louis to lay down with him. Louis cuddled into them as the two of them feel asleep in their naked embrace.

 


	19. Young Lord

‘’LOUIS!’’ 

 

‘’NI!’’

Louis ran into Niall who easily picked him up and spun them around in. The two of them haven’t seen each other in over a month, but he’s already very grateful that Niall transferred schools for him. He really can't imagine going to school without Niall being there to annoy the hell out of him, he needs his fake blond bundle of joy.

‘’I misses you so much!’’ Niall cried into his shoulder, bawling like a child in the middle of other vampires, great. At their old school people got used to it, but here they’re not and judging from the frowns and confused look he was getting they were really surprised by Niall’s display. Louis patted Niall’s back like a mother would to calm a child and it worked. ‘’There, there… It’s okay Ni, I’m here buddy.’’

‘’Yeah and you’ll stay here..’’ Niall’s face was red and wet from the tears, oh how cute he looked.

‘’Yes, I’ll stay here..’’

They walked together to class, Louis of course had no idea where he was going but Niall gave him a quick tour around so he got the general idea. ‘’But enough of the school, how is life as a Styles, my young Lord?’’

Louis shrugged, he was getting used to it but still it was weird to have a bigger family now. ‘’Good I guess, still a bit weird now and then but overall it’s going good.. And don't ever, ever in a million years call me that.’’

 Niall giggled, he was so going to keep saying that. ‘’Aside from you running away you mean?’’ Niall laughed loudly, followed by Louis giving a giggle. ‘’Yeah, but me and my dad have been talking it out. Sure we still share our differences but he’s trying.’’

‘’Hmm good, because I don’t care if he’s our Lord, if he hurts you I’ll kick his ass.’’ Niall laughed. ‘’No just kidding, I would be dead before I could even blink. If you'r going down, you're going down alone, but I stil love you and I'll promise to visit your grave daily.’’

‘’Thank you Niall, you're such a good friend.’’ He replied sarcastically.

‘’I know! I mean who visits a grave daily?''

Louis rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, oh how he missed his annoying, stupid, idiotic and the list goes on, _best friend._

 

******

''Alright, open your book at page 67 please and start reading it until the next chapter.’’ The teacher, an high ranked vampire, instructed. Louis was barely keeping up with her teaching methods, he’ll just borrow Niall’s notes later because he really can’t keep up with that and she probably isn’t going to wait for him to finish his line. His ''human speed'' doesn't even come close to being able to finish the first sentence and the teacher already had written a whole damn book.

After struggling for a whole hour they finally had a break, which he needed so badly. They decided to go outside, get some fresh air and clear their minds so they could struggle the next hour too.  ‘’I’m dying Niall, this is so hard..’’

‘’I know right? I’m only making notes for you because I don’t understand a thing, so study my notes and teach me later please.’’

Louis nodded. ‘’Sure, we’re a great team.’’ He replied.

‘’Indeed we-‘’

‘’Oh, look what we have here!’’ A smug voice interrupted them. ‘’The new human…’’ 

Louis and Niall both looked up and stared coldly at the vampire in front of them. He had dark brown hair styled in a quiff and his eyes were bright yellow, very creepy if Louis might say.  ‘’And you are?’’ Louis asked bitterly, who does this guy think he is to interrupt their conversation?

‘’Me?’’ The vampire repeated. ‘’I’m Jason Stonewell, you should know my name already you lowly human. My father is a very important vampire!’’

Louis’ eyes squinted, his eyebrow twitched and his eyes were blazing anger. And his father is the fucking Lord. ‘’Oh? Should I? Well, sorry but it doesn’t really ring a bell.’’ He replied with a smirk.

Jason snorted. Taking a intimidating step towards Louis who didn't flinch even an inch, he just glared back just as hard. ‘’You shouldn’t be so arrogant human, I could easily beat you into a pulp. You should be on your knees for a Noble vampire like me, begging for me to acknowledge you!’’

‘’Oh please, spare me I wouldn’t want you to acknowledge me.’’

‘’Stonewell?’’ Niall repeated,of course that name rings a bell. ‘’As in the noble vampire family?’’

Jason turned his eyesight from Louis to Niall to give a confirming nod. ‘’Yes, so you do know me. Teach your friend over here some manners, or I’ll teach him a lesson and I can guarantee you that-‘’

Another presence cleared his throat behind Jason, the voice followed by that made Jason shrink down. ‘’You can guarantee what?’’

Jason turned around, his eyes widening. There in front of him was Harry Edward Styles, the son of their Lord who could do anything to him and no one would dare to interfere. ‘’S-Styles..’’ Harry’s eyes flashed a second red towards Jason who bowed his head submissively.

‘’You okay Lou?’’

 Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah, this asshole though is kind of annoying me.’’

‘’Asshole? You dare speak to me like that!’’ Jason said, raising his voice slightly.

Harry actually chuckled out loud, this guy didn’t know who Louis was. ‘’Jason right? Do you know who you just raised your voice at?’’

‘’Huh? This lowly human?’’ 

Louis glared at him again, why does this happen to him all the time? Yes he is a human, yes he is weaker than a vampire but why does no one respect him just because he's a human? The moment this guy knows his father's name he'll bow down in so said ''respect'' but is it really? 

‘’Well for your information, that lowly human is my brother, the son of Desmond styles, Lord of all the vampires. He is in every aspect higher ranked than you, why don’t you learn some?’’ Harry said with a smirk on his face, slowly seeing Jason’s eyes widen.

‘’H-He’s that Louis?’’ He turned towards Louis who had a bored look on his face. ‘’I’m sorry young Lord, please forgive me for my insolence..’’ He said with a bow.

Louis huffed. ‘’Why should I? Throw another human in front of you and you’ll do the exact same, that’s why I fucking hate vampires. Get out of my sight this instant, you vile my mood.’’ Jason nodded his head before scurrying off. Leaving Niall, Louis and Harry all with a small smile on their face before bursting out in laughter. ‘’Did you see his face?’’ Niall laughed first.

‘’Oh please forgive me young Lord!’’ Harry mimicked. ‘’Messing with that kind of people is just too funny.’’

Louis faked a laugh, honestly it kind of hurt him in a way but he won’t let it get him down. ‘’Break is almost over so I’m heading back to class…’’ Louis said after he stood up. But before he could walk away Harry pulled him into a quick kiss.

‘’Do your best baby..’’ He whispered in Louis’ ear who was turning a bit red.

‘’H-Harry! What if people see us?’’

‘’Then I’ll just make sure they keep their mouth shut, but when I want to kiss my soul mate then I’m allowed to do so.’’ He said with a confident smirk. ‘’So Niall, shut your mouth.’’ He joked.

Niall nodded his head, he wasn’t planning on telling on them anyway. ‘’As if I would go around scream, hey the two sons of our Lord are making out over here!’’

Louis sighed while fondly rolling his eyes, both Harry and Niall are idiots. ‘’You two are weird.’’

‘’Sure, it runs in the family doesn’t it?’’ Niall said with a mischievous giggle.  ‘’I’m going ahead, I have to get something out of my locker.’’ He said before scurrying off, not giving them a chance to say goodbye. Louis pouted, his friend just bailed on him!

‘’You’re cute when you pout.’’ Harry said.

‘’Don’t call me cute, I’ll fucking stab you!’’

Harry chuckled, knowing Louis would really stab him. He held is hands up in defeat. ‘’Of course, please forgive me for my insolence, young lord.’’

‘’Oh go fuck yourself Haz.’’

‘’Can I just fuck you?’’ Harry said out loud, accidentally. Of course he’s thought about having sex with Louis, why wouldn’t he? But he didn’t want to push Louis into anything, he wants Louis to want it so they can make love, not just fuck. Louis whipped his head around, even cracking it I his fast movement. ‘’W-What?’’ Did he just hear that right?

 

Harry shrugged. ‘’Nothing babe, let’s get to class already or we’ll be late..’’

Louis raised an eyebrow, confused why Harry would suddenly brush him off like that. ‘’Okay..’’ He replied, he didn’t want to be late anyway so he better get going. He needs to keep his grades top notch so he won’t get nagged by his oh so perfect vampire father. Even though lately he’s getting along with his father, even having simple conversations, physical contact like a hug which his father did a lot. Harry explained it as fatherly love, because Desmond has missed eighteen years of Louis’ life so his father instinct wants those years back.

 

Again Harry stole a quick kiss before also scurrying off, leaving Louis standing there alone. Sighing he walked into the direction of his class, leaving his other school wasn’t so bad in the end. Education was way better over here, the materials also are way better, well everything was better except one thing. He didn’t feel comfortable here at all, there were only a handful of humans enrolled at this school and all the vampires were way too high up in their asses, way too cocky for his liking.

Only when they know who he is, is when they show respect or interest. But just like that Jason guy who didn’t know who he was, he was just plainly rude and obnoxious. ‘’Fucking prick..’’ Louis muttered under his breath, basically everyone here were pricks. He still fucking hates vampires even though his family consist of vampires, his father and his brother/soul mate and even Gemma his half sibling who doesn’t even pay him any attention. So yeah aside from his family and best friend he probably won’t ever get along with vampires.

 


	20. Best friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Niall and Louis alone time :)

‘’So Louis how is school going?’’ Desmond asked while they were having dinner. Louis and Johannah were simply eating pizza while the vampires were drinking blood. Louis as generous as he was had his blood drained through a fucking syringe ( he hates those things) so that Harry could also feed during dinner. 

‘’Uh yeah, things are doing great. I’m keeping up with homework and stuff and tomorrow we’re getting our grade back from our test.’’

At first he struggled a little with keeping up but now he was keeping up. Also no vampires have bothered him ever since during school, all knowing who he is now. He’s glad though, because that means he isn’t being bothered and people leave him alone, that’s what he likes after all.

Desmond hummed. ‘’I’m looking forward to your A, Louis..’’ Desmond said with a smirk, probably thinking he isn't getting an A.

‘’Sure, you can hang it above your bed if you like to.’’ Louis replied with the exact same smirk. ''No scratch that, should I frame it for you?''

Johannah chuckled next to him. She was so glad her son was able to laugh again, challenging Desmond on daily basis which even though he didn’t admit, made Desmond very happy. She’s so glad that Desmond is being such a good father to him, it even makes her wonder if she made the right decision years ago. What if she didn’t run away? It makes her sad at the same time because of her choice Louis grew up without a father and Desmond missed his son’s most precious moments.

 

******

 

‘’Jo?’’ Anne smiled, trying to gain her attention. ‘’Des wants to have a talk with you, he’s in his office.’’

She nodded her head, though curious to why Desmond wanted to have a talk with her. ‘’Okay, I’m going already.’’

Anne chuckled. She was on her way to Johannah herself to ask if she wanted to go into town with her when Desmond interupted her and demanded her to get Johannah this instant. ‘’Want to go into town later together with me?’’

‘’I would love to Anne.’’ She replied, she loved some alone time with Anne. 

‘’Great, I’ll wait for you downstairs!’’

Johannah nodded again before walking towards Desmond’s study, wondering why she would be summoned to his office. She tried thinking of possible reasons to why she would be summoned but in the end, couldn't think of one reason. She knocked on the door, hearing a faint come in. 

She saw Desmond looking up, his face showing a bright smile as he invited her in with a gesture.‘’Ah, Jo!’’

‘’Hey,’’ She said as she entered the study and sat down in the chair across from Desmond. ‘’Why did you summon me?’’

Desmond cleared his throat. ‘’Well, Louis’ birthday is coming close right? So I was thinking we should both discuss what we’ve going to give him as a present.’’ He asked, his fangs showing through his smile. He's so excited for Louis' birthday, he has missed eighteen of them so he's allowed to be excited.

‘’Yeah, though Louis doesn’t like big presents. So keep it a small gesture, yes he’s going to be nineteen but just don’t overdo it.’’

‘’Oh, I was thinking about a car. Is that to big?’’

‘’Definitely.’’ Johannah chuckled, that's way too big. 

‘’Hmm, then I have tot hink of something... smaller.’’ Desmond chuckled, he just wants to surprise Louis with something, something that will have a precious memory of his first birthday as a Styles. But aside from that, he noticed Johannah wasn't her usual self.  ‘’You okay Jo, you’re looking a bit down?’’  Johannah’s smile faltered, the thought of her taking Desmond precious moments with Louis away when he was a baby is still lingering in her mind. ‘’Y-Yeah, I’m fine..’’

Desmond sighed. ‘’Jo, I know when you’re lying and I don’t like it when someone lies… So please tell me the truth love.’’

 

‘’…’’

 

Johannah sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to hide it from Desmond anyway. ‘’It’s just when you talk so happily about Louis, having fun with Lou it makes me wonder how it would’ve been if I didn’t run away. I took those moments away from you, you never saw Louis’ first smile or heard his first words.. Or even when he first cursed at a vampire, you never…’’ She couldn’t contain the tears anymore. ‘’I’m so sorry for doing that Des, I’m so sorry for taking that from you..’’

He was at her side in a second, literally, lifting her up and placing her into his lap. All that in just a second. ‘’Hey, you didn’t take it away from me dear. You did what you thought was best, protecting our son. Maybe it was because you misunderstood me but you did it to protect him so there’s no way I could be angry with you for that. Sure I have missed out on those first things, but there are so much more opportunities for me to make precious memories with him. So don’t cry?’’

‘’I’m sorry, it just bothered me the past few days.’’ She whispered through her sobs.

Desmond slowly rocked them, placing a kiss on her forehead. ‘’Love, can I ask you something?’’

‘’Hmm?’’

 ‘’I’ve wanted to ask this for a long time already, but I want you to seriously think about this…’’

‘’About what?’’ She asked confused.

Desmond placed a hand on each side of her cheeks to guide her eyesight directly into his. ‘’Johannah Tomlinson, may I please turn you? So you can be with me forever?’’

 

Her eyes widened, that wasn’t the question she was expecting. Turning? Become a vampire? She wouldn't age anymore, she wouldn't die before Louis and she would be so much stronger. But... Doe she want that? ‘’I- uh.. Des, I really don’t know.’’

‘’You can think about it my dear, but please think about it carefully okay? Harry is probably going to ask Louis the same soon…’’

‘’Turning Louis? Into a vampire? Des are you hearing yourself, there’s no way Louis is saying yes to that.’’ She said.

Desmond sighed. ‘’If he truly loves Harry he will… Human life is short, before you know it they permanently close their eyes and honestly I don’t think Harry can live without Louis, no I know he won’t be able to.’

‘’It’s Louis’ choice, I don’t care what he chooses as long as he’s happy I’m okay with it.’’

‘’And you?’’ He asked again. 

Johannah rubbed the bridge of her nose. ‘’I’m going to think about it Des, what you just asked me is a big deal alright?’’

‘’I know dear, take your time..’’ Desmond said, placing a kiss on her forehead. He would love to have her by his side forever, he can’t lose her again.

 

******

 

‘’Loulou!’’ Niall yelled through the school hallways, gaining as normal everyone's attention. But luckily, the vampires here were already getting used to it.

‘’Ni! Don’t yell like that for fuck sake!’’ Louis grumbled.

Niall happily hugged his best friend before holding up his test in front of Louis' face. ‘’Look! Thank to your amazing tutoring I have a B! Isn’t that awesome Lou?!’’ Niall's happy grinning made Louis smile back in return.  ‘’Good job Niall.’’ Louis said, petting Niall’s blond locks like a owner would pet his happy dog who always is happy to see you while wagging its tail. If Niall would have a tail, it would be wagging. ‘’I’m so proud of you.’’

Niall happily grinned again. ‘’So what did you score?’’

Louis proudly puffed his chest out, holding his test up too. ‘’A, of course who do you think I am?’’ But now he has to literally frame it so he can show his dad that he wasn't kidding, he's only getting A's. 

‘’Hmm, smart Louis strikes again.’’

‘’Yes, hey Ni, want to stay over tonight?’’ Louis asked, they haven’t had a stay over in like forever. ‘’I’ll bring donuts.’’

Niall's eyes widened, a small sparkle making his way into Niall's eyes. _Donuts?_ ‘’Well count me in, if there is food there is me.’’

Louis nodded happily, excited for tonight. ‘’Great, then I’ll see you at my place at 8 okay?’’

‘’Sure! See you tonight Lou!’’

******

 

Louis arrived home at made his way to his father’s study right away to show him he can easily get straight A’s. He’s going to show those vampires that a human can beat them. He gently knocked on the door and opened it when he heard his father tell him to come in. He held the wrapped, framed test behind his back as he approached Desmond's desk.  

‘’Louis, is everything okay?’’

Louis nodded, revealing the wrapped frame and placing it on Desmond's desk. ‘’Yes, here for above your bed.’’ He said with a wink.

Desmond actually chuckled, unwrapping it. He smiled brightly when he saw the test framed, he didn’t really think Louis would get an A. ‘’Good job Louis, I’m proud of you.’’

‘’Sure, it wasn’t that hard but okay. And  Niall is stayed over tonight so I’m taking all the food.’’ Louis said.  

Desmond raised an eyebrow, he still hadn't officially met the kid. Which he would love to do, testing him to see if he's fit to stay at Louis' side, because if he isn't then he's sure to be disposed off. ‘’What does Niall coming over and food have to do with each other?’’ Desmond asked, oblivious to Niall’s ‘eating habits.’

‘’Seriously? He eats for ten, especially sweets so to satisfy him I’ll have to get a lot.’’ 

‘’Alright that’s fine, have fun tonight.’’ Desmond said, dismissing him. Probably because he was busy and has business to take care off.

‘’Thanks, bye dad.’’ Louis sighed as he left the room, closing the door behind him and heading downstairs to gather stuff for tonight.

 

******

 

 ‘’Lou, pass me the popcorn.’’ Niall whined, hanging over Louis, making grabby hands towards the popcorn that was just out of hid reach. Louis made sure there were at least five bags of popcorn, ten bags of different flavored chips, cookies, chocolate and don't forget donuts. He had a servant buy thirty-six donuts in total. 

Louis smiled as he extended his arm to take a hold of the bag to pass it on to his friend. ‘’Here ya go buddy.’’

Niall smiled at him, placing a kiss on his cheek. ‘’You’re the best.’’

Louis’ hand reached for his cheek with a blush he averted his eyes back to the screen, did Niall literally just do that? He didn’t really mind, he’s glad to finally spent time with Niall again.

Just two hours ago when Niall arrived and of course, his father as the protective dad he is wanted to first ‘’valuate’’ Niall before letting him have a sleepover. And it’s safe to say that also Niall captured the man’s heart, because all Niall was talking about was Louis. How they met, how they became friends and how Niall kept bothering him to stay friends and of course Desmond loved to hear everything about Louis’ childhood since he missed all of that. So in the end Desmond took a liking to Niall and allowed him to stay or come over whenever he wanted to and for Niall, a vampire was that a big deal to be acknowledged by the Lord. It gave him kind of a secured feeling.

 Niall did admit he just rambled about Louis because of how nervous he was in front of Desmond and all he could think about in that moment was Louis, so he ended up spillign everything he knew about his best friend.  ‘’Ni… Tired.’’ Louis said through his yawn. ‘’Sleep..’’ His head was already resting on Niall’s shoulder. The vampires hand calmly stroked Louis’ hair. ‘’Alright, we’ll go to sleep Loulou..’’

Louis looked up, Niall only uses that nickname when he’s sad, scared or any other negative emotion. ‘’What’s up buddy?’’

Niall’s pouty lip was adorable and at the same time sad, the vampire looked sad but happy at the same time. ‘’I’m just so glad,’’ And he started crying.. ‘’that we can hang out again, I have so many friends but no one can make me feel as happy as when I’m with you but ever since you found out you’re a Styles we’ve just lost so many contact and I feel lonely and sad.’’

‘’Oh Ni, come here..’’ Louis held his arms open for the vampire to crawl in, he completely understands where Niall’s coming from, he too noticed it. ‘’I know, I’ve been so busy with transferring and of course with the whole Styles thing but I promise you that if you want to be here then you can always be here Ni, you’re my best friend and nothing will ever change that.’’

Niall’s sobs shifted back to sniffles. ‘’Promise?’

‘’Promise.’’ Louis smiled at him. ‘’Now let’s go to bed a go to sleep.’’

 

Niall nodded but before moving he brought his lips against those of Louis. ''I love you so much Lou.'' Niall said through a bright smile. Louis could not hold back the reddened cheeks.  Niall probably doesn't mean it in a romantic way because well, it's Niall and you never know what's going through that head of his. ''I love you too Ni, now let's get into bed.'' 

Niall nodded obliviously, turning the tv off and crawling in bed together with Louis. ‘’Sleep well..’’

‘’Sleepwell Ni.’’ Louis replied, this is the first night in like a month that he sleeps without Harry but for once, he doesn’t mind because right now he needs his best friend. Niall had his arms tightly wrapped around Louis' waist while Louis slowly fell asleep with his nose buried in Niall's chest. 


	21. Motherly love

Louis was quietly making his homework at his desk when a knock on the door interrupted him. ‘’Hey Louis?’’ His father said as he came into the room, a bright smile on his face while facing him. ‘’What’s up?’’ Louis turned away from his homework to look his father in the eyes. 

Desmond came up to him, placing his strong hand on Louis’ shoulder. Louis could just feel the amount of power in such a lovingly, but tight grip. ‘’Can you come to my study for a sec?’’ 

‘’Yeah sure.’’ He answered, closing his book before following his father to his study. They walked in silence while Louis wondered wat the hell he did this time.  ‘’Alright,’’ Desmond said when they reached the study. ‘’Come in and I want you to sit down on the chair with your hands flat in the air. Louis raised an eyebrow but followed his command anyway, sitting down and holdings his hands up. ‘’This is weird dad, why am I here?’’

‘’Close your eyes.’’ His father said, so he did. This was exciting as much as it was weird. He felt his father place something on his hands. ‘’Alright open your eyes.’’ Louis opened his eyes to inspect the blue box he was now holding in his hands. ‘’What’s this?’’

 ‘’Well, tomorrow is your birthday but your mom told me you wouldn't want anything big, so I got you something small.’’ He smirked, of course meaning the box. Louis again inspected it, this was not small. Well yeah it was small but not cheap, the box alone was worth a lot of money. ‘’Uh.. you know she meant nothing expensive right?’’

‘’Of course, just open it.’’

Louis opened it, gasping as he saw the huge sapphire ring decorated with what had to be diamonds. ‘’Oh my god, this is nowhere near small.’’ Well the ring is small but the amount of money into this is nowhere near small.

‘’It’s for your birthday. I uhm.. just wanted to give you something where you can always look at and know that you have a family here..’’ Desmond replied. ‘’On the inside your name is carved with of course the Styles emblem, I carved it myself so I hope you like it.’’ Louis indeed inspected the inside of the ring, it was carved really neat but he could just feel the love coming from this ring, he didn’t just like it he absolutely adored it. ‘’Wow, thanks dad.. Really thank you for this.’’ 

Desmond let out a breath of relief, pulling Louis into his arms to take in his son’s calming scent. ‘’Happy birthday, my son.’’

Louis also wrapped his arms around Desmond’s waist, snuggling into his father’s protective arms. ‘’Thank you dad.’’ After the hug he slid the ring on his finger, it fitted perfectly. He is so never taking this off.

 

 

******

After his talk with Desmond and the ridiculous but awesome present he got, he was going to show it to Harry right now. ‘’Haz!’’ Louis said as he threw the door open to Harry’s room. Harry already knew Louis was coming, he could easily separate Louis’ footsteps and heartbeat with any other. He could recognize his soul mate’s heartbeat and steps easily. ‘’Yes love?’’ He chuckled.

Louis walked into the room and straight towards Harry who was casually relaxing on his bed, his strong arms arching to the back of his head, showing his muscled biceps. _‘Show off.’_ Louis thought while crawling into the bed and onto Harry’s waist. He looked down at Harry and all he could think of was how handsome Harry was, those green eyes and curly hair. It was like he was carved by a Greek God, just too handsome for words to describe.

 ‘’Look, I got this from dad.’’ Louis said, holding his finger with the ring on it in front of Harry’s face. Harry grabbed a hold of Louis’ hand to inspect it a bit more, clearly impressed. ‘’It’s really nice love, I also have your present but you have to wait for a little okay?’’

‘’Do I have to be concerned?’’

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. ‘’No, we’re going out somewhere tomorrow, it’s a surprise so just patiently wait okay?’’

Louis nodded, tonight he was going out with his mom. Just the two of them like he wanted, they were finally going to a restaurant together, a fancy (but not too much) restaurant! ‘’Okay, don’t do anything huge please? I’m not used to-‘’

‘’You deserve to be spoiled.’’ Harry interrupted. ‘’You have lived in poverty for almost nineteen years, you’re a Styles who deserves to be spoiled and have everything you want in the world.'' Louis didn’t reply, simply not knowing what to reply. Sure he’s lived life in poverty, already being happy when he got a donut but having money doesn’t mean you’re always happy. Even though they were poor, they had each other and that alone made him happy. His thought got disrupted by Harry’s hand that had reached out to cup his cheek. ‘’Lou?’’

 

‘’Oh, uh I was lost in thoughts… Did you say something?’’ Harry chuckled, bringing Louis in for a kiss. ‘’Nothing important love, but aren’t you going out with your mother?’’ 

Louis nodded. ‘’Yes, yes I am why?’’

‘’It’s getting late, shouldn’t you be ready?’’

Louis averted his eyes towards the clock on Harry’s nightstand, his eyes almost jumping out. ‘’O shit! Why didn’t you say so sooner you jackass!’’ Louis panicked, he’s supposed to be down in ten! Harry laughed, throwing his head back in the process. ‘’Stay here babe.’’ He said and just like that he was gone in a flash. Louis blinked, hearing the door open and close and just like that Harry was gone. But it wasn’t even ten seconds later when again the door opened and closed. And just like how fast Harry disappeared he appeared again, now with a pile of clothes in his arms. ‘’Here, I’ve got an outfit for you.’’

Louis eyed the pile of clothes skeptically, damn vampire speed. ‘’Thanks.’’ He said, taking it from Harry. He got out of his casual clothes, ignoring Harry’s stares, and pulled on the fancy ones Harry had chosen. ‘’Isn’t this too much?’’ Louis asked as he looked into the mirror, he was looking really hot sure, but they’re just going out for dinner? ‘’Lou, you’re going to a very expensive, fancy ass restaurant. I picked the most casual, fancy clothes I could find out of your closet, that’s why I took so long.’’ He replied with a cocky huff.

‘’Long? Harry, I could barely say pineapple and you were already back.’’ Louis replied with almost the same huff and sass in his voice.

Harry chuckled, pineapple seriously? That’s so like Louis to come up with. ‘’Of course love, but you’re looking good, really good so don’t worry.’’

Louis nodded. ‘’But what do you mean very expensive? I thought mom wanted a normal restaurant?’’

‘’Uh, you know how dad gets…’’ Harry's mumbled, their father had arranged a different restaurant behind Johannah's back, a more expensive and fancier one... 

Louis sighed, of course Desmond had something to do with it. ‘’Does my mom even know?’’

‘’Probably not.’’

‘’Of course not.’’ Louis said with another deep sigh, his mom is going to kill Desmond. He doesn’t mean any harm, quite the contrary but both him and his mom aren’t used to fancy things, that’s why they wanted something casual. Sure it had to look good but not that everything was fancy and expensive so his mother and him would stand out so much, both not knowing what the hell all the weird, foreign names on the menu mean.

‘’You should go downstairs, the driver is waiting for you and your mom, who’s already downstairs by the way.’’ Harry said, he could hear Johannah argue with Desmond about his choice of restaurant, so she did know already. Louis nodded, his human’s ears could not hear anything so after kissing Harry goodbye he obliviously walked downstairs. The closer he got, the louder the voices got. ‘’Is everything alright here?’’ Louis asked, seeing his mother glaring at Desmond who was innocently rubbing the back of his head, Anne was sitting on the couch with a lovely smile on her face as always. Johannah turned to Louis, sighing but nodding her head. ‘’Yeah, though we’re going to a different restaurant than I anticipated dear.’’

Louis already knew that so accepted the situation right away, approaching his mom to give her a hug. ‘’Okay, shall we go then?’’ He was eager to finally have some alone time with his mother again, just like the old days. ‘’Sure sweetie.’’ She smiled at him, opening the door to leave. Not sparing Desmond a second glare, letting him know that she was not pleased with his controlling behavior.

******

 

The car ride didn’t last too long before they already arrived at their destination. They both got out of the car, their mouths hanging open as they eyed the restaurant. ‘’Mom, that’s really way too fancy…’’

‘’I know sweetie… But it’s already reserved so we can’t just call off…’’ She replied.

 ‘’Alright, let’s just do this then.’’ He said with a deep sigh, walking a head of her towards the entrance. As they entered a vampire butler stood in front of them asking for a reservation. Louis nodded, replying for them saying a reservation for Styles.  The man’s eyes widened, releasing that the two, so not looking in place, humans were part of Styles’ family. ‘’O-Of course, please follow me Sir.’’ He said, acting a bit flustered.

Louis rolled his eyes, exactly knowing what they were thinking. They thought they probably walked into the wrong restaurant by accident and were going to throw us out until they heard under which name they reserved. ‘’Can I pour you something to drink?’’ The butler asked as he helped them take a seat, which Louis also rolled his eyes at. He didn’t need to have his chair be pulled back and shoved under his butt again, he can do that himself thank you very much.

Johannah nodded. ‘’I would like a wine please.’’

‘’And which one would you like?’’ The butler asked. ‘’I could give you a menu of all the different kinds we have if you would like to ma’am?’’

She nodded, did they have that much different kinds? And the answer was yes, she’s never seen so many kinds of wine, she didn’t even recognize any of the names. ‘’Uh, do you have a white wine you can recommend?’’

‘’Yes ma’am, I would recommend the Sauvignon Blanc “Lune et Soleil”, Chardonnay “Presqu’ile Vineyard” or Grüner Veltliner “Loibner.’’

Johannah went for the Chardonnay since she recognized that name, seriously what’s with the hundred kinds of wine? How can anyone make a choice out of that? Louis just wanted a water, he’s not familiar with any kind of wine. The butler took note of their order, bowed and excused himself to get their order while Louis and Johannah looked over the menu’s the make their choice. ‘’What the hell does all of this mean mom?’’

Johannah shrugged. ‘’Let’s just order some shit, eat some of it and go get pizza.’’

Louis smiled at her, that’s his mom. ‘’You’re amazing mom, let’s do that. I love you.’’

She returned his smile with a brighter one. ‘’Thanks sweetie, I love you too..’’

The butler returned with their water and wine, also asking if they already made up their minds. Johannah again went first, reading her order in real bad accents. ‘’Can I got for the first course the Seared Foie Grass please, and for the second course Lobster Bolognese and can we get for the side table the Rotisserie chicken stuffed with summer truffles for two please?’’ The butler nodded, scribbling onto his notes and turned his head towards Louis. ‘’Uh can I can the Wagyu beef tartare for the first course and for the second course can I get the Lobster Bolognese as well?’’

Again the butler nodded, scribbling it onto his notes before excusing himself. He came back about twenty minutes later with their first course in his hands. ‘’Oh, it looks really good.’’ Louis said, and it smelled really, really good. Johannah also thanked the butler who again retreated himself and let them alone together. Johannah took her first bite of the Seared Foie Grass, it was basically some Persian Mulberries, Meyer Lemon Jam and some toasted Brioche. She had no idea what any of that was, she’s used to cheap ingredients okay?

Louis on the other hand had no idea what any on the menu meant, but in his it had the word ‘Beef’ and he clearly knows what beef is so he chose that. It came with smoked tomato Emulsion, capers and puffed rice. He also gave a small moan when he took his first bite, god it tastes good. In no time their first course was done and the butler returned with the rest of their food.

He also refilled their glasses somewhere midway, Louis again took a water and Johannah took the same wine. ‘’You know, I’m actually quit full.’’ She said, it didn’t look like much but it did fill her.

Louis nodded. ‘’Same her mom, I don’t think I can eat a whole pizza after this..’’

Johannah giggled. ‘’No, and we still can get dessert Lou!’’

Louis eyes widened, he forgot about that! He grabbed the menu right away to scan over the desert, his eyes fell on one which made up his mind right away.  The butler came to get their last order, their dessert. ‘’Can I get the Chocolate Nutella Crunch?’’ Louis asked. ‘’And can I get the Passion fruit Parfait?’’ Johannah added.

The butler nodded, excusing himself to get their order again. He returned with the delicious looking dessert, placing it in front of them before excusing himself again. ‘’O god, this looks so good mom!’’ Johannah giggled, taking a bite from her Parfait. ‘’Hmmm, it’s tastes good too sweetie.’’

After they ate their desserts Johannah asked if he had any fun. ‘’Yeah, I really loved it mom.’’ He replied, he doesn’t need an expensive ring ( not that he hates that, he loves his ring) but simply some time with his mother was enough. ‘’We have to do something like this again, though maybe not something this fancy.’’ He added with a giggle.

Johannah agreed, she had fun too especially because she was having some time with her son, just the two of them. ‘’Yeah we will, though it was really tasty.’’

‘’It was, but I have no room for pizza anymore.’’

‘’No me neither, so shall we get home Lou?’’ She asked.

Louis simply replied with a nod, standing up to make his way to the exit with his mother on his heels. They thanked them for the meal, and Johannah paid with a card she got from Desmond. He didn’t say how many was on it and honestly she didn’t want to know but judging from how expensive the meal alone costs means she doesn’t want to know. Literally the amount of money their dinner costs was probably the amount she has to work at least three years for.

But now money wasn’t the issue, she could treat her son to a fancy dinner like Louis deserves, he deserves to finally be spoiled by her. A mother always wants to spoil their child but she’s never really been able to do anything big for Louis, so now that she could she’s happy that she did.


	22. I love you

Yesterday Louis went out together with his mother and had a fancy, lovely dinner together. Johannah thought the food was delicious, still wasn’t pleased with Desmond for changing their choice of restaurant to that fancy one but it was delicious. She didn’t spare him a glance as they both entered the estate but both went to their own room. Johannah didn’t share a room with Anne and Desmond, she doesn’t want to. She loves the both of them but they’re bonded and even though she’s Desmond’s soul mate, she doesn’t want to come between them. Anne keeps going on about how they can make it work between the three of them but for that she needs to be turned into a vampire, something she’s hesitating about. And if there is something she believes in then it’s if you hesitate don’t do it, only make actions when you’re sure of it.

After she arrived home she went to bed right away,, somehow she felt really tired form today. Lately all her actions made her feel tired, maybe it was because she was getting older…

 

******

Louis was getting ready for Harry’s surprise, his birthday surprise. Harry promised that it wouldn’t be too big so he’s holding on to Harry’s words, luckily though the vampire instructed him to wear casual clothes which made Louis already happy. He simply wore his black tight jeans, which showed his curves and his striped shirt with his black vans. Simple and casual but he looked good in it.

 

‘’Lou, you ready?’’ He heard harry yell from outside his room.

‘’Yeah coming!’’ He replied, taking one glance back to his room before exciting it.

Harry was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed against his chest and a smug smirk like usually on his face. ‘’Let’s go then.’’

Louis nodded, grabbing  Harry’s hand, curling their fingers together.  It caught Harry a bit off guard, normally he’s the one taking the initiative. He’s not complaining though, he likes getting any sort of affection from Louis, that’s also why he’s planned a lot for tonight. It’s not necessarily something he likes doing but he thinks Louis would love a day like that. ‘’So where are we going?’’ Louis asked when they were seated in the car, Harry driving himself this time.

Harry looked at Louis, giving a small smile. ‘’It’s a secret.’’

‘’Oh come on, I want to know already!’’ The pout on Louis’ lips were adorable, Harry had to kiss it so he did. He leaned in to claim Louis’ pouty lips as his own, his hand cupping the side of Louis’ face. ‘’Patience my love.’’

Louis averted his eyes, blushing at the same time. The pet names Harry uses are getting more ridiculous with the day, but _‘my love’_ is getting really ridiculous. They haven’t gone ‘’all the way’’ yet but they have had some sexual interactions but Harry has never said he loved him, he keeps using pet names using love or even my love but does he really see him as his love?

‘’It’s really not that big Lou, just a lot of small things all together.’’ Harry winked.

‘’Small things together? You mean you have multiple surprises?’’

Harry nodded. ‘’Yes, so be prepared for tonight okay?’’

All Louis could do was nod his head and let Harry drive him around to their destinations. They were probably on the road for around fifteen minutes when Harry stopped the car. ‘’Alright we’re here.’’ Louis looked out the window, seeing a neon lightened sign with the huge letters SPA on it. ‘’Spa? O my god a spa?!’’ He repeated excitedly, he wanted to go to one of these in since forever!

Harry chuckled, at least he likes the idea of it. ‘’Yeah, and we’ll stay two nights too love so you can be treated like the princess you are.’’ Blushing Louis mumbled how he wasn’t a princess. ‘’I’m not a girl..’’ He added.

Harry chuckled. ‘’No you aren’t but to me you’re my princess, you act like one so you get treated like one.’’

Louis rolled his eyes, he couldn’t even act to me mad at Harry. First of all he gets treated to a god damn spa and second, he kinds of likes that nickname. They both got out of the car and walked towards the entrance, though to keep their relationship or whatever it is secret they can’t show affection in public. Harry walked straight towards the elevator to only get stopped by Louis. ‘’Shouldn’t we check in first?’’ He asked, making Harry laugh.

‘’Love, we don’t need to do that. This hotel is ours anyway, those are our servants so you can hold my hand if you want to, they won’t dare to tell anyone. Dad made that very clear to them.'' Louis nodded, right away curling his hand in Harry’s again. He liked walking hand in hand with Harry who added just the right amount of pressure on his hand. As they got into the elevator Harry had pushed the highest button, the tenth floor. ‘’This whole floor is ours, it’s only for our family.’’

‘’Really?’’

Harry nodded. ‘’Yeah, let’s go see our room and you can look through the different kinds of arrangements they have and choose whatever you want to do okay?’’ Louis eagerly nodded his hand as Harry guided them towards the very, very luxurious room. Well room… He wouldn’t really describe it as a room, more like a section of a house. ‘’This is ridiculously big.’’ Louis said as he explored the ‘’room’’

‘’Really?’’ Harry didn’t find it that big. ‘’It’s not that big Lou.’’

‘’For you maybe it isn’t, for me this is fucking huge!’’

Harry laughed though because the smile on Louis’ face was making up for everything right now. ‘’Lou, come over here for a second.’’

Louis raised an eyebrow, pouted at the same time because he wanted to explore first but he listened and waddled over towards Harry who had made himself comfortable on a lounge set. ‘’I’m here?’’ He said, standing in front of Harry, glaring down at him for disturbing his adventure. Harry chuckled, knowing exactly why Louis was pouting. He sat up straight and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist to pull the human into his lap so he could lean back again. ‘’Hmmm, bare your neck love. I’m thirsty…’’ Harry purred, already shoving Louis head to the side using his hand. Louis bared his neck, feeling Harry’s lips just trickling his skin. Then he felt Harry’s fangs slightly pierce his skin, not trying to make a deep puncture so he could feed but simply to pleasure Louis. ‘’Haz… Just get it over with, I want to find out what they have here already.’’ Louis said impatiently.

He felt Harry’s chuckle in his neck, followed by the feeling of Harry’s fangs piercing his skin. Louis moaned out loud while he was being drained. Harry’s arms had a tight hold on Louis so the human wouldn’t move too much while he fed himself. He licked the punctures so they would close and released his tight hold on Louis who tiredly slumped against his chest. ‘’You drank a bit too much, asshole.’’ Louis mumbled, he felt really weak and light headed. Harry placed a kiss on the top of his head. ‘’I’m sorry love, you’re just irresistible..’’

Louis huffed, now he has to wait before finding out what kind of arrangements they have here. ‘’Haz, read to me what you can do here.’’

‘’Of course, love.’’ Harry replied, reaching out his hand to grab their folder.

‘’Okay, well they have; Aromatherapy massage, Hot stone massage, Thai massage with oil, Thai poultice massage, classical massages, Dead Sea salt bath, CO2 bath Detoxifying algae bath and then they have Sauna’s, pools, Jacuzzi’s and steam rooms.’’ Louis huffed, he wanted Harry to read it all not just pick out whatever they had. But before he could complain Harry already handed him the folder to go through it himself. ‘’I want to go take a swim when I feel a bit better.’’ Louis said.

‘’Sure, there’s swimming trunks in the bottom drawer. There’s probably a bikini that should fit you in there.’’ Harry informed.  Louis grumbled out of annoyance. ‘’I’m not wearing a fucking bikini, thank you very much Haz.’’ He said, clearly annoyed.

‘’Sorry love, just joking. There aren’t any bikini’s.’’

‘’I hope so, or else I will drown you.’’ Louis felt a little better so attempted to get back up, get some trunks and get to the damn pool so he could swim for a bit. He got to the drawer, pulling it out to find a black swimming trunk in his size. He undressed his lower half so he could pull out the swimming trunks. ‘’Are you coming too Haz?’’

Harry nodded. ‘’Of course, pass me the white ones.’’

Louis threw them at him, hoping it would hit him in the head or something but Harry, using his vampire senses, easily caught it with his right hand. ‘’Thanks princess.’’ Harry said jokingly, also undressing himself to pull on the trunks.  In the process Louis rolled his eyes, noticing Harry was showing off again. When Harry had changed too they headed down using the elevator again to the pool. ‘’It’s huge!’’ Louis yelped when they reached it.

Harry chuckled slightly at the sight of Louis acting like a child seeing a pool for the first time, well for Louis it probably was seeing a pool like this for the first time. He sneaked behind Louis to wrap his arms around the human, making Louis squeal out of surprise. ‘’H-Haz!’’

Harry could easily lift Louis up using his one arm and just like that he threw Louis into the water. When Louis came up again he angrily scolded Harry for doing something like that out of the blue. ‘’You idiot blood sucker!’’ To Harry it looked like a kitten was trying to hiss at a tiger, Louis  looked adorable like that. That’s why he couldn’t contain the laughter that came out of him. He also jumped into the water, again lifting Louis up though this time facing him. Louis reacted by wrapping his legs around the vampire before he was pulled into a deep, possessive kiss.

Louis opened his mouth to grant Harry’s tongue access to his mouth. With a content hum Harry, while still kissing, moved them to the side of the pool so he could place Louis on the edge.  A thought came across Louis’ mind, why was the pool even empty? Why wasn’t there anyone else at the hotel right now? ‘’Haz?’’ He asked, pulling back from the kiss.

Harry grumbled, he wasn’t done yet. ‘’What?’’

‘’Why isn’t there anyone else?’’

‘’Because we’re here?’’ Harry answered as if it was obvious, though the confused look on Louis’ face said differently. ‘’To enjoy your birthday I don’t want other’s fawning over us because we’re Styles’. So I made sure no one, aside from servants, are checked in right now.’’

Louis’ eyes widened. ‘’So the whole hotel is for us alone right now?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Harry nodded. ‘’And tomorrow too.’’

‘’Oh wow…’’

Harry chuckled, Louis was so easily impressed, it was just too cute. He couldn’t hold himself back anymore, he leaned forward again to claim Louis’ lips while his hands were stroking the human’s side. Louis had his arms around Harry’s neck and his legs hooked around Harry’s legs.  Harry scented Louis’ arousal in the air, his hand sliding down where he felt Louis’ cock growing hard in his swimming trunks. ‘’Want me to help you with that, love?’’

Louis nodded, looking straight into those electrifying, gorgeous green eyes. ‘’Yes please..’’

Harry moved his hand to Louis’ chest, pushing him backwards so Louis was leaning on his two hands. Louis lifted his hips while Harry’s fingers curled around the waistband of his swimming trunks, tugging them down, revealing Louis’ hard cock. ‘’You’re already that hard huh babe?’’ Harry teased, his hand softly grabbing the shaft as his thumb played with the small drip of pre cum. Louis bit his lip, his hand tugging at Harry’s curls.

‘’What do you want me to do Louis?’’ Harry asked, dragging it out.

‘’You know what I want, don’t tease me!’’ Louis said annoyed. ‘’Suck me.’’

Harry chuckled. ‘’Not like that, you’re not the one ordering me around babe, you’ll ask not order.’’ He warned

Louis pouted, normally he would tell Harry to go fuck himself but if he does that then he won’t get a damn blow job. ‘’Fine, please suck me.’’

Harry rewarded him by placing a kiss on the head. ‘’That’s more like it, baby.’’ He praised before darting his tongue out the lick up from the shaft. When he reached the tip he wrapped his lips around it and softly staring sucking and bobbing his head while his hand was moving up, down and twisting as well. Louis was already starting to moan, his one hand retreated form Harry’s locks to place it back again for more leverage. Louis used his two hands to push his hips up every time Harry came down, hearing delicious choking sounds coming from Harry. ‘’O-Oh god, Harry..’’ Louis moaned his name over and over again.

He heard Harry hum around his cock, sending him even more chills through his body. Then he felt something poking at his hole, an unfamiliar feeling as it pushed in, demanding entrance. Louis felt the finger enter him deeper and felt Harry pull back from his cock, confused he looked down at Harry seeing the all too familiar smirk on his face. ‘’W-What, ah!’’

Harry licked his lips, his finger twisting and curling until he found that special bundle of never inside Louis. ‘’You like that don’t you love?’’ Harry chuckled, pulling his finger back, ignoring the whine coming from Louis’ lips. He man handled Louis back into the pull, turned him around and pushed Louis forward so he was leaning against the edge of the pool with his ass sticking out.

Again Harry pushed his finger in, only this time adding a second one. He saw Louis’ hips jerk a little before pushing back to take his fingers deeper. ‘’Eager aren’t we?’’

‘’C-Can you shut up Harry?’’ Louis said through his moans, it felt so good whatever Harry was doing especially when he curled his fingers, touch a certain spot that made him tremble. Harry only smirked, pushing a third finger in and he sped up his hand. ‘’Ah, aah!’’ Louis cried out in pleasure, his legs trembling as he had his orgasm. White fluid spurted out from the tip as he went completely lax. Harry’s hand had stopped for a moment but slowly sped up again after Louis was done cumming. ‘’W-Wait, Haz!’’

Harry leaned forward to sink his fangs into Louis’ shoulder while his fingers added pressure onto Louis’ prostate making the human cum for a second time. Louis’ mouth was hanging open in a silent scream of pleasure, his breathing had become heavier and his heartbeat accelerated. ‘’’Did that feel good Lou?’’ Harry purred into his ear.

‘’Y-Yeah, that was… that amazing.’’

Harry turned Louis around, lifted him up again to seat him onto the edge. He placed his forehead against that of Louis’ and whispered, _‘’I love you.’’_

Louis’ eyes widened. ‘’What?’’

Harry repeated it again, _‘’I love you Louis.’’_

Louis got teary eyes as he repeated the exact same words against Harry’s lips. _‘’I love you too.’’_

The two of them stayed just like that, their foreheads touching and occasionally stealing kisses while whispering sweet nothings to each other until it got late enough and Harry carried Louis all the way back to the room where they both crawled under the covers and fell asleep almost instantly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drum sounds*
> 
> Finally what you horny readers have been waiting for, our baby loses his virginity! :)

Yesterday Harry had told him that he loved him and Louis replied the same words back to him. Louis hasn’t felt like this in like, ever.

_Incredible happy._

Today he woke up in Harry’s strong arms which greeted him by squeezing him while Harry's lips kissed his delicate neck, followed by a _‘good morning’_ coming from Harry’s mouth. This was how he wanted to wake up every day, in the arms of his soul mate, greeted with a kiss and gentle whispers.

Louis still had a full day in the spa and he was going to make the most out of it, starting by taking a damn body massage and he also wanted to go into the Jacuzzi’s and the Sauna’s. For tonight he had something special planned, he was going to give all of himself to Harry. Now that  he’s clear about his feelings, he can say he loves Harry and Harry loves him, he’s always been very gentle and patient with him so Louis wants to do it. Harry is the one who he can give his virginity to.

While Harry was out for a massage, Louis had lighted some candles up to give the room a romantic feeling. If he was going to do this, he wanted it to be romantic as fuck. After he did that he crawled under the covers, nervously waiting for Harry’s return.

 

******

 

After having an amazing massage, Harry was on his way to his room, hearing Louis’ heartbeat made him wonder what could possibly make the human that nervous. He opened the door to their room, the room all dark except the few candles that lightened the room. ‘’Lou, what are you doing?’’ Harry asked, crawling onto the bed to hover above his human who was hiding himself under the covers. Louis softly mumbled that he did this for him, that he was ready.

 ‘’Ready for what babe?’’ Harry asked, then a thought crossed his mind. Romantic candles? Louis being nervous as hell? ‘’Oh…’’

‘’You sure, baby?’’ Harry purred, his hands prying the covers away, revealing a blushing Louis. ‘’There you are…’’

‘’I-I want it.’’

Harry’s hand cupped Louis’ cheek, forcing him to look into his eyes. ‘’How bad do you want it?’’ He whispered seductively, flustering the human more. Louis tried to avert his eyes but against Harry’s strength he didn’t even move his head an inch. ‘’None of that,’’ Harry leaned close to Louis’ ear, lightly nibbling on it. ‘’No hiding love, do you really want it, I want to make sure you want this.’’

‘’I want it Harry, I want you so badly.’’ He admitted. ‘’I love you, so..’’

Harry smiled down at him, bringing his lips softly in for a loving kiss. His lips moved slowly against those of Louis’. ‘’I love you too, but you don't have to have sex with me because you love me, so are you really read-‘’

‘’YES! Stop being such a cowered and fuck me already!’’

Harry placed his index finger to Louis’ lips, silently ordering him to shut it. ‘’I’m not going to fuck you Louis.’’

‘’Huh? Why not?!’’

‘’…’’

‘’I’m not going to fuck you, I’m going to make love to you.’’ Harry admitted, this time coming down in a claiming kiss, his tongue demanding entrance in an instant. Louis opened his mouth to give the vampire access, his arms coming around Harry’s neck for leverage as their tongue’s danced around each other. Louis had already discarded his clothes before Harry came in, so when Harry wanted to remove the covers he held them back to cover his body, too self-conscious for it. Even though Harry has seen him naked plenty of times, right now it was going to be in the most intimate way possible and it made him self-conscious. ‘’I’m already naked.’’ He mumbled.

Harry chuckled. ‘’So? I’ve seen you plenty of times, your gorgeous, perky nipples. Your delicious, plump bum that always make me want to kneed them, your delicious cock and don’t forget that small, eager little hole down there.’’ The more Harry talked, the more flustered the human got, damn he’s such a virgin. ‘’And you’re all **mine**.’’

Harry sat back onto his knees, avoiding Louis’ confused looks, probably thinking he wasn’t going to fuck him anymore which was definitely not true. He got the greenlight and he doesn’t think he has enough control to stop now. In just two seconds Harry had completely undressed himself so Louis wasn’t the only one naked, maybe that could help. ‘’You like what you see babe?’’

Louis unconsciously nodded, his hand reaching out to touch Harry’s broad chest. He can’t believe Harry has such a godly body while he has a plump bum and a puffy belly, he’s not attractive at all like Harry is. Harry is like a fucking god. His hands were stopped by Harry’s own, wrapping tightly around Louis wrist before holding them up above his head, stopping Louis’ movements with simply one hand. Harry’s other hand slowly ripped the covers away, dropping them next to the bed. ‘’You’re so beautiful Louis, you’re the most gorgeous in the whole world, my soul mate, all mine.’’ Harry told him compliments after compliments between each kiss he placed somewhere randomly on his body. 

Louis who averted his eyes after his cover got taken away looked back into Harry’s eyes, seeing nothing but truth in them. ‘’Harry…’’

‘’Yes baby?’’

‘’Just be careful please?’’ Louis asked, Harry has so much strength and he doesn’t think he can take any of it for his first time.

Harry nodded honestly, he doesn’t want to hurt Louis either. ‘’I won’t, I’ll only listen to you tonight, just tonight okay baby? If you want me to go faster, harder, softer or slower, you just call it and I will, promise.’’

Louis slowly nodded. ‘’Okay, I trust you Harry.. I-I love you.’’

''I love you too, my love.'' With a smile Harry dropped down to claim Louis’ lips ones again before trailing down to his neck, licking and biting him there, stimulating him in every way possible. His own cock hardened already but he had to prepare Louis real good if he wanted to make this as less painful as he could. He used the lube on the night stand to slick his fingers up and spread some around Louis’ hole. He spread Louis’ legs wide so he had easy access before probing a first finger in. ‘’Good, babe?’’

Louis nodded. ‘’I’ve had your finger before H-Haz.’’

Harry chuckled, adding a second one while right away scissoring them, curling them and turning them to fully make Louis loosen up around his fingers. ‘’Can’t wait to be in you Louis, can’t wait to fuck into you in a brutal pace until you scream my name while cumming for the third or even fourth time, maybe even passing you out in the meantime, but even there I won’t stop. I’ll make you keep cumming until you beg me to stop, until you’re at _MY_ mercy.’’ Louis wittered under him, his legs twitching and his hips rolling and pushing back on his fingers. ‘’Want my cock baby? Want me to cum inside of you, coating your insides with my scent? With my cum?’’

‘’Oh god, yes Harry! Fuck me already!’’ Louis said impatient, he had already three fingers down there, he can take a cock right now. He felt Harry pull his fingers back, replacing it with something much, much thicker. ‘’Well, I said I would obey you tonight, so here you go baby..’’ Harry muttered, slowly invading Louis’ tight heat, moaning as he did.

Louis closed his eyes, biting his lips as he threw his head back. The feeling of Harry’s cock reaching deep inside of him was almost too hard to explain, but if he had to choose one word he could describe it as painful. ‘’H-Harry, it’s so big.’’

‘’Of course, a vampire’s womb is much more complicated than that of a human’s. To ensure pregnancy we need to shoot our cum as deep as possible, that’s why a human is unable to impregnate a vampire. Their cock are way too small, their seed will never reach the egg, it’s too weak.’’ Harry explained, still unmoving.

Louis nodded, desperately holding his tears back. ‘’O-Okay, you can move..’’

Harry crushed their lips together as he very slowly started rolling his hips into Louis, his grunts matching those of Louis’ very loud, high pitched moans that were probably out of pain. ‘’You feel so good baby, so tight for me.’’ 

Louis held onto Harry for dear life while the vampire slowly trusted into him, but it was when Harry’s cock nudged that spot which made him cry out in pleasure. It sent sort of an electric shock through his body and before he knew a string of white fluid spurted out of his cock. With a loud cry Louis slumped back down into the mattress. ‘’O my god, Harry…’’ Louis moaned, he was still moving. He didn’t slowed down at all but didn’t sped up either, he was just using a bit more force into his thrust, reaching an even deeper part of his body.  In just a few seconds, Louis was all hard again and still sensitive. His moans were still as loud, and the staff of this hotel were surely hearing him crying out this much but right now he didn’t care. ‘’Please, Haz.. I need to cum a-again!’’

Harry bit down at Louis’ neck while thrusting into his prostate in a powerful, brutal thrust that made Louis’ previous screams seem like nothing. ‘’AH!’’ Again, Louis came. His body was completely lax but the vampire didn’t stop at all, but Louis’ voice wasn’t coming out except for his moans. ‘’Lou, please can I go faster?’’ He heard Harry ask through his moaning.

Louis couldn’t even answer so he just nodded, he doesn’t even know why he nodded. He couldn’t cum anymore, he didn’t even think he could get hard another time! But Harry was not kidding when he ask to go faster. Harry used his vampire speed to hammer into him, hitting his prostate with almost each thrust. ‘’Harry!’’ Louis cried out over and over again, the only word coming out of his mouth was the vampire’s name.

‘’Lou, I’m going to cum in you, full you with my seed baby. If you were my bonded mate I would surely impregnate you with my seed, I’m going to cum Lou.’'

‘’Please cum, please!’’ Louis begged, he needed this to end and if that means his insides being shot full with Harry’s cum then so be it. As Harry had one powerful thrust he bit down on Louis’ shoulder as he shot his cum into the deepest part of Louis’ body. Vampires also came a lot more than a human did, probably about thirty times more. Louis was shaking through his third orgasm, he came again but almost close to none cum came out this time. But while he was done cumming, Harry still was not. ‘’How long?’’ Louis mumbled sleepily, he wanted to ask how long Harry would be cumming for but more didn’t escape his mouth.

Harry placed a kiss on Louis’ forehead, slowly rolling his hips, very slowly through his orgasm. ‘’Just a few minutes baby, can I ask you something?’’

Louis nodded through his yawn, he wants to sleep. ‘’Yeah..’’

‘’Can I plug you up? My mind just finds it easier thinking my seed is safely nestled within you, if it would all drip out it could trigger me and I would have the need to fuck you again which I don’t think you’re quite ready for.’’ Harry chuckled, poor Louis. He didn’t even use a fourth of his real strength. Louis didn’t even heard his question but he nodded anyway before falling into a deep slumber, not noticing Harry pulling his now soft cock out and replacing it with a fat, knot like plug. After Harry made sure Louis was perfectly plugged up he settled behind his soul mate, placing kisses on the back of his neck and safely wrapping his arms around him.

 

_That night was the very first time in a long, long time Harry fell asleep._

 


	24. ‘’I’m a lot, but I’m not sick, I’m twisted. Sick makes it sounds like there’s a cure.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaus makes an appearance once again and oh boy, he's a cruel one guys.

Louis woke up from last night’s intense activities, he had sex for the first time with Harry! He was so happy, so relieved but the moment he moved he regretted every single thing, having sex, being born, fucking breathing. What the hell was this pain?! And not only that, some uncomfortable things was still in his ass. He reached behind himself to pull the thing out but before he even got it out he hissed in pain, how big was this thing? ‘’Need some help?’’ He heard Harry ask.

Louis blushed but nodded anyway. ‘’Yeah, get it out please.’’

Harry swiftly curled his finger around it, twisting and turning it until eventually it got out. Harry licked his lips seeing Louis’ gaping hole with  his cum coating the insides of him. ‘’W-Why was that in me?’’ Louis asked. 

‘’You don’t remember? I asked you if I could plug you up and you said yes.’’ Harry reminded him confused, he really asked and he really heard the human say yes, he thinks?

‘’Oh, I was probably already half asleep.’’ Louis giggled.

Harry chuckled settling back behind Louis, just for a second he wanted to cuddle the human. ‘’Hey Lou?’’ He said after a few minutes of silence.

‘’Hmm?’’

‘’Do you think that I’m ever getting permission from you to turn you into a vampire?’’

That’s all Harry wants, he wants to have Louis at his side for the rest of his life. He wants to remain with his soul mate for all eternity, but how is he going to do that if Louis ( who hates vampires) doesn’t want to be turned? Louis gulped, he knew this question was going to be asked eventually but so soon? ‘’Haz, what you’re asking is…’’

‘’I know Lou and I’m really asking it because honestly, I can’t live without you, I need you in my life and even if you would say no do you think I’m just going to suck it up and say fine? What’s you grow old and wrinkly? Hell no.’’ Louis turned around, ignoring the pain to glare dagger at Harry, what did he just say? ‘’Are you fucking serious? Are you saying you would force turn me?!’’

‘’I wouldn’t force you! Maybe just kinda… do it?’’

‘’Why would you want to do that? Why would you want to make me unhappy?!’’

Harry's eyebrow twitched, what the hell? Why would that make Louis unhappy, it would mean they could be together forever! ‘’I’m trying to make you happy! I want to make sure you’re happy forever, in my arms, alive and young!’’ Harry grabbed Louis cheeks, softly stroking the skin with his thumbs. ‘’Because I love you, you can still hate vampires, turning into one would not change that, it wouldn’t change any of that. The only thing that changes is that you’ll have better senses and we can be together forever, please Lou Understand how much this means to me.’’

‘’I’ll think about it but never force me into anything okay? If you truly love me you would support my choice, even if it’s a cruel one.’’ Louis muttered, is he cruel? Is he selfish and being stupid? Probably, yes. ‘’I’m sorry Haz..’’ Louis also used his hands to reach out to Harry’s cheeks. 

Harry leaned into his touch, placing his own hand over that of Louis’ ‘’I don’t want to lose you.’’ He mumbled.

‘’You won’t, just give… give me some time okay?’’ Louis asked.

Harry nodded, at least he can give Louis some time. ‘’I’ll give you exactly one year, Louis.’’ He kissed Louis’ hand, his fangs lightly scraping the skin.

‘’Fine, one year.’’ Louis agreed, one year of freedom and being human…

 

******

 

That noon they packed their stuff, left the spa, and went back home. Just as they arrived and walked through the door, familiar piercing blue eyes met those of Louis. There next to Desmond sat Klaus, the creepy vampire who wanted to marry him. ‘’Louis, Harry you’re back.’’ Desmond smiled at them, giving Harry a stare that said everything Harry needed to know. Act like Louis is your brother and nothing more.

‘’Hey dad.’’ Louis was immediately wrapped into his arms. ‘’Uh, I’m pretty tired so I’m heading back to my room.’’

‘’Such a pity, I would’ve loved your company, Louis.’’ Klaus commented.

Harry had to bald his fist behind his back to hold back the fury, all he wanted to do was pounce that smirk off Klaus’ face. ‘’Thank you for the offer, but no.’’ Louis bit back bitterly, and oh, Harry is so glad Louis doesn’t bowed down to Klaus. ‘’Haz, can you help me carry my stuff upstairs?’’ He asked, acting as if that bag was heavy when it only held a few shirts. ‘’Of course Louis.’’ He faked a bright smile and picked up Louis’ bag and walked past the living room to the stairs with Louis right behind him.  They both could feel the glare of Klaus  burning their backs.

‘’They’re really close aren’t they?’’ The black haired vampire asked.

Desmond nodded to Klaus, he was a very smart vampire. Did he knew something was up already? ‘’Yes they are, but now getting back to business. Why the hell do you think I would want a pleasure pet?’’ Desmond eyes shifted to the cage in the corner, that luckily Louis hadn't notice. In the cage sat a small human boy, probably around twelve years old, decorated with only chains and a collar around his neck.

Klaus stood up to opened to cage and tug the small boy out, who as he was trained sat down at Klaus’ feet like an obedient little pet. ‘’Isn’t he cute? He’s eleven years old and has never been used before, well his hole hasn’t, his mouth has enough experience already.''

Desmond sighed, this poor kid. ‘’You know I don’t need any pets, I have a partner already.’’ 

Klaus shrugged. ‘’Well what are your human servants then? They don’t get paid, they’re your pets too though not to pleasure but to serve. What difference is there?’’

‘’Just as you say, they’re servants. I bought them solely as servants, nothing more.’’ Desmond hissed back, his servants are not pets, he treats them with respect and thanks them as much as he can. They didn’t chose to be sold but for their family they had too, human families don’t own a lot and sometimes they get in debt and all they can do is sell themselves. Klaus lifted the human boy up and sat him in his lap, ordering him to spread his legs which the boy did. ‘’See, isn’t he beautiful? You really don’t want him?’’

All Desmond could see was a kid who had no idea how the real world worked sitting on a pervert’s lap. What if Johannah had no choice but to sell Louis years ago too? Would his beloved son ended up like that too? ‘’No, take the poor kid back to his mother.’’

‘’He doesn’t have a mother, she died while giving birth to this little one. He’s a born pet, not a dirty street rat but a great breed.  He’s worth far more than you think Des, it’s rude to reject such a precious and generous gift from me.’’ He placed the human boy back on the ground, snapping his fingers while pointing to the cage. The boy didn’t think twice before crawling into the cage and laying down.

‘’Thank you Klaus, but no.’’

Klaus shrugged. ‘’Alright I won’t force you, maybe one of your son’s is interested?’’

Desmond stilled, oh god. If Louis would find out there’s a human pet in his house than he’s going to flip, probably resulting in things being thrown at him. ‘’Really Klaus, last time, no.’’

‘’Alright,’’ He stood up to shake Desmond’s hand. ‘’I’m going back to my hotel then, have fun with the little guy myself.’’ 

Desmond sighed, poor kid was so young and innocent. ‘’He’s just a kid, Klaus.’’

‘’No, he’s a _pet_ , Desmond. A pleasure pet at that, they live solely for pleasuring their master. Have you got a spot soft for humans now that you have a human son yourself?’’

Desmond flashed his red eyes, yes he does. ‘’Yes, what if I do?’’ 

‘’Nothing.’’ Klaus held up his hand in surrender, he did not want to challenge Desmond. ‘’Just asking, you sure have a temper. Jeez.’’

 

Desmond replied with a snore. This man is one of the most cruel vampires he's ever known, of course a lot don't care about humans but some do treat them good. But  Klaus? He wouldn't even hesitate a second to kill the small boy in the cage. ‘’And you have such an obnoxious personality, you always act suddenly, you’re unpredictable and always try to test that temper of mine.’’ Desmond’s glare had Klaus only smirk.

‘’I’m not really unpredictable, if I wanted to test your temper I already know exactly what I would have to do to cross the line, simply one word, Louis.’’ Just as Klaus spoke Louis’ name, Desmond had his hand around Klaus’ throat. Klaus didn’t flinch, already excepting something like this to happen. ‘’Don’t ever think of doing anything to him. I will never let you as much as touch you, am I clear Klaus? Stay the fuck away from my son!’’

‘’Aw, but I really like him. Thinking of him with a cute collar on, all naked and spread out already turns me-‘’ Klaus wasn’t able to finish his sentence before he was thrown against the wall and his arms were ripped off by Desmond.

They would grow back anyway so all Klaus could do was laugh. ‘’Alright, that went too far. I apologize.’’ He said through his laughing.

Desmond could only frown, this vampire was batshit crazy. ‘’You’re a madman, you’re sick.’’ Is all he could say.

Klaus just laughed some more, his arms already starting to regenerate. _‘’I’m a lot, but I’m not sick, I’m twisted. Sick makes it sounds like there’s a cure.’’_

‘’Just get out of my house.’’

Klaus nodded, ordering his servants to take the human pet and his cage with them. ‘’S-sir, you can drink my blood to heal faster.’’ A human girl sat, sitting on her knees in a submissive way to please her master. Klaus pulled her up by her neck and sank his fangs into her, draining her completely empty before letting her lifeless body fall on the ground. ‘’You didn’t say how much darling.’’ He wiped away the blood surrounding his mouth with a smirk, followed by stepping over her body and into the car with his arms already regenerated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘’I’m a lot, but I’m not sick, I’m twisted. Sick makes it sounds like there’s a cure.’’ 
> 
> Ugh I love that quotes so much lol.


	25. Field trip

‘’Field trip!’’ ‘’Field trip!’’ ‘’Field trip!’’ Niall chanted over and over again while they stood in front of the bus that would take them to a museum for their history class. ‘’Field-‘’

‘’SHUT UP NIALL!’’ Multiple vampires yelled at the same time.

‘’OI, DON’T YELL AT HIM!’’ Louis yelled back, petting Niall who was pouting at being yelled at, he was just excited…

‘’Don’t yell yourself Styles!’’ Another vampire yelled back, oh now it's on bitch. Louis was taken aback by the last name, he's now officially a Styles but still he thinks of himself as a Tomlinson. . ‘’Don’t flatter yourself, vampire!’’ He yelled back again, and just when another wanted to jump in the teacher clapped her hands, instructing everyone to shut up.

‘’All of you stop yelling this instant for heaven’s sake! Don’t act like children, Niall we know you’re excited but keep it to yourself.’’ She had a powerful aura surrounding her so they all mumbled their apologies before they were allowed to get on the bus. Louis and Niall sat in the back and got to know two other vampires that sat in front of them them. Two girls named Selena and Ariana. They all got along pretty well, laughing with each other and joking too.

Louis had a lot of fun with them, he still has a special part of hate in his heart for vampires but he’s met so many kind ones already that slowly that hate is being replaced. And his two new friends treat him normally, of course they were interested in his family but he just told them to look past his father and just look at him. Harry wasn’t here since he didn’t share their history class so he wasn’t allowed to go on the field trip. Their teacher instructed them they would be guided by a well-known, highly respected vampire who would share his personal experience of the past with them.

As they arrived and Louis looked out of the window he literally wanted to order the teacher to turn back right now or he would have her head, right there outside stood Klaus, Well shit. ‘’Oh god…’’ He muttered.

‘’What’s the matter, Lou?’’ Selene asked, following his line of sight that landed on Klaus. ‘’Wow, is that Klaus Betlz? Seriously?!’’ She was so excited and soon admired whispers were heard through the bus. Louis totally forgot that Klaus also was a big shot, much like his father Klaus was a really high respected vampire. ‘’Ni, I don’t want to go out there…’’ He whispered.

‘’Hmm, why not?’’ Niall asked.

Louis hadn’t told Niall about Klaus at all. ‘’That guy wanted to marry me.’’ He whispered softly so no one surrounding them heard it. ‘’He’s a creep.’’

Niall gasped loudly, gaining attention from the others but before he could loudly say anything Louis had his hands clasped over his mouth. ‘’Shhh, don’t say a thing, one peep and I will fucking hang you, am I clear?’’ Niall hummed and nodded at the same time, followed by his release with a relieved sigh. ‘’Sorry, Lou..’’

The doors opened and everyone was excited to get out there, well everyone except Louis. Why does god test him like this? He also walked down the steps until his feet touch the ground, his eyes met those blue eyes of Klaus who was as equally surprised as him. ‘’Oh, Louis, what a surprise seeing you here.’’ He said with a smug smirk on his face.

Louis rolled his eyes but faked a smile. ‘’Yeah, sure.’’

‘’You know him Louis?!’’ Ariana chipped in his ear. ‘’That’s so unfair!’’

‘’Want to trade?’’ Louis wanted to say but refrained from it. The students all stood around Klaus and their teacher so all Louis could do was join them and listen to Klaus’ introduction. ‘’So, now that you all know me, which I doubt you didn’t.’’ He said with a chuckle, followed by the students giggles. ‘’We can finally get inside and I’ll try to explain as much as possible, don’t be afraid to ask me anything alright?’’

‘’Okay!’’ the students replied full enthusiasm. They all followed the teacher and Klaus insides who explained them about the war years ago and his personal experience. Apparently he had fought in the war himself too and was bragging about how many humans he killed with his bare hands. Louis had enough of it and stumbled apart from the group, he could care less about Klaus and decided to go learn himself.

He walked past a few paintings, reading their title and meaning. The one he liked the most was a colossal painting painted by a human called The Night watch. It was painted by a man named Rembrandt van Rijn who completed it in 1642. ‘’You know, you’re supposed to say with the group.’’

Louis turned away from the painting. ‘’Well, I’m not sure I want to listen to your bragging.’’ He replied to Klaus and turned back to the painting.

Klaus walked forward and placed his hand on Louis’ thighs to watch the painting to. ‘’Hmm, quit nicely done but it must have taken ages for a human.’’

Louis slapped his hands away. ‘’Don’t touch me, and who cares how long it took? All that matters is the result.’’

Klaus’ eyebrow twitched, how dare he slap him? He grabbed Louis’ wrist, held them up above his head and lifted Louis up from the ground, laughing while Louis struggled for release. ‘’Stop this! Let go of me!’’ Louis even tried kicking but it didn’t work.

‘’Why would you continue struggling when you know you can never win?’’ He asked.

Louis glared at him and stopped struggling around. ‘’Giving up is always an option but not my choice.’’ Louis said before spitting in Klaus’ face.

The vampires wiped it away with his free hand, a devilish smirk forming on his face. ‘’Sometimes, giving up is the _only_ option.’’ He lifted Louis up by his wrists. ‘’Go on then, you weren’t going to give up right? I’m not letting you go until you do and apologizes.’’

Louis tried kicking, spitting again, twisting and turning but after struggling for almost twenty minutes he couldn’t do anything but hang his head in defeat. ‘’Let me down, now.’’ He mumbled tiredly.

‘’I have all the time in the world Louis, I’m not letting you down until you admit defeat and apologize to me for your behavior.’’ Louis’ wrists were probably hurting a lot but still the human didn’t gave in. ‘’Just a few words Louis and I will let you down.’’

 

‘’…’’

 

‘’Fuck you, I’m sorry..’’ Louis mumbled. He just wanted to stand on his feet again and rub his sore wrists.

''Hmmm not convinced yet.''

''I fucking apologize!'' 

Klaus let him down and even petted his head. ‘’That’s a good boy, let me see your wrists.’’  He said, grabbing them to inspect the reddened skin. Louis though, pulled his hand back softly. ‘’It’s fine.’’

 

‘’Get back to the group, Louis.’’ Klaus ordered. ''And don't wander of again, not in my class.''

 Louis had to hold his grunt back while walking away from Klaus back to the group. Klaus walked directly behind him, probably to keep him in check or something. He’s not a small kid, he can find his way back. ‘’You don’t need to follow me.’’ Louis said. 

Klaus chuckled. ‘’I think you’re already lost, you’re going in the wrong direction darling. The group is not that way.’’ He placed his hand on Louis’ lower back and turn him slowly around. ‘’They’re that way.’’

Louis knew if he slapped his hand away again, he would be juggling in the air again so he nodded and walked a bit faster so Klaus retreated his hand. ‘’I’m not thanking you, you bastard, go fuck yourself blood sucker.’’ He mumbled quickly before scurrying off to the group that was now in sight.

Klaus wanted to reach out and punish the human again, oh Louis would make such a great pet. He can already imagine Louis sitting at his feet while he was petting the lovely human’s head. And of course a collar decorated with diamonds surrounding his delicate neck. But for now he shook his head and walked back to the group, watching over Louis as he interacted with the blond vampire named Niall.

 

******

 

After the field trip the students got back into the bus, saying their goodbye’s to Klaus. Louis didn’t even spare him a second glance except his glare and giving him the finger, which the vampire did not like at all but Louis already ran into the bus way out of reach. Niall had asked what happened to his wrists but Louis spat a lie about holding his own wrists for too long, Niall is not the smartest so he believed it right away. He also probably didn’t think Louis would ever lie to him but..

After they arrived at school a servant drove him home right away. The moment he arrived at home he went upstairs to find a shirt with long sleeves to hide the  giant hand marks on his wrist but his plan failed the moment he saw Harry sitting on his bed. ‘’Hey love.’’ Harry was at his side to claim a kiss from Louis right away. But when he pulled back his eyes landed on Louis’ wrist, he grabbed them without second thought. ‘’Who did this?’’ He asked very slowly and angrily through gritted teeth.

Louis tried to pull his hand back but Harry wasn’t letting go. ‘’It doesn’t matter Haz, just leave-‘’

‘’NO! WHO DID THIS LOUIS?!’’

Louis was taken aback by Harry’s anger, the reddened eyes were demanding an answer and Louis could not go against them. ‘’K-Klaus.’’

‘’Klaus? Why the hell were you with Klaus?!’’

Louis gulped, Harry was so fucking scary right now. ‘’He was there for the field trip, explaining shit but I couldn’t be bothered so walked away to explore on my own and then he found me and held me up by my wrists until I apologized to him, I probably hang there for more than fifteen minutes.’’

Harry released Louis’ hand and pulled him into his arms. ‘’I’m sorry for yelling love but I swear to god I will not let this go unnoticed. DAD!’’

‘’No, Haz!’’ Louis tried hush him but in three seconds his father walked through the door. Desmond had a bit of an annoyed look on his face. ‘’Why are you yelling Harry?’’

Harry only had to hold up Louis’ wrist and say Klaus’ name for his father to take his phone out. He called Klaus’ right away and as soon as the man picked up Desmond went crazy. ‘’YOU, you have the nerve?! I warned you to never touch him Klaus! If I ever see you here again, I will end your life. You are never, EVER, going near him again!’’ With that he hang up, shifting his gaze to Louis before pulling his son into his arms. ‘’I’ll make sure you’ll never see him again.’’

Louis nodded, relaxing in his father's arms. ‘’Okay…’’

Louis hopes he never sees him again. Normally any vampire wouldn’t dare to hurt him because of his father, but Klaus really doesn’t care about it. It’s like the man has a death wish, but for now all he could hope for was that Klaus listens to his father’s threat and back the fucks off.


	26. Halfblood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters! I'm sorry i took a week to update but I'm so fucking busy it's not even funny x(

Today the Payne’s were coming over so Harry was absolutely thrilled to spent some quality time with Liam again while Desmond was very excited to spent time with Geoff. Both their families have been so close for hundreds of years and always have each other’s back. Geoff Payne and Karan Payne are soul bonded and friendly towards humans just like their children, Ruth and Liam. They’ve another daughter named Nicola who doesn’t think like them, even the complete opposite. She loathes them so much she lives in a vampire community where humans, except pets and slaves, are not allowed to enter.

The humans who do live there are slaves and pets and are considered the lowest of the low. They’re treated like dogs, drink out of a bowl, are chained and always have a collar on. The born pets don’t know any better, most of them understand commands but nothing else. They can’t read nor write and can’t even walk on two legs, so as said, they’re like human dogs. Pets that weren’t born but sold, or even kidnapped had it much tougher of course. They knew better, they could walk, talk, read and write so unlike a pet trained from birth it was a lot harder for them to be ''trained''.

And that’s exactly why Louis was everything but excited unlike the rest of the family, he  was not looking forward to meeting Nicole. Desmond had warned him that she could bring a pet with her and that under no circumstances he could interfere. A pet is an object and only it’s master decides what it does. Louis did not like that statement at all, just consider being taken from your family or sold and forced to act like a dog, a toy to be used. No one deserves to be treated like that, it’s just atrocious in his opinion.

‘’It’s going to be fine Lou.’’ Harry assured him. They were relaxing on Harry’s bed, his head comfortable rested on Harry’s chest while the vampire’s hand petted his feathery hair. 

‘’I hope so, she won’t like me that’s for sure but I just hope she won’t treat me like a-‘’

‘’A Pet?’’ Harry finished his sentence. ‘’She won’t dare, you’re a Styles Louis! When is that going to be drilled into your head? She’s a pureblood too but in the end you’re higher ranked than her and even she understands that, she’s also aware of you and she’s probably been warned by both Geoff and Desmond to treat you with respect.’’ Harry paused for a moment. ‘’And they know about us so she knows if she disrespect you, I won’t just let her. Me and Nicole have fought so many times and I’ve always come out victorious , she knows better  than to anger me for real.’’ Louis hummed but made no further attempt to continue this conversation. In the end he’ll stay nervous the whole evening until that girl would leave his house.

 

******

 

Desmond, Anne, Harry, Johannah, Louis and Gemma were all sitting in the lounging room, patiently waiting for their guests. Harry had his arm protectively around Louis who was leaning into the vampire. They had simple conversations until a servant interrupted them to announce the arrival of the Payne household. And not soon after Geoff walked in with a bright smile on his face and Louis felt the calmness coming off from this man. Geoff’s energy was just so peaceful it made Louis less worried.

When Harry stood up to shake the man’s hand, Louis did the same. ‘’It’s nice meeting you, Louis. I’ve been waiting for it ever since I heard of you, your father just couldn’t stop talking about you.’’ Geoff said nicely.

Louis actually smiled back at the man. ‘’Thank you very much, it’s nice meeting you too.’’ He replied politely, seeing Desmond nod in the corner of his eye. ‘’I hope he only mentioned the positive things.’’ Louis added, seeing then Desmond lovingly shake his head which made Geoff chuckled and nod his head. ‘’Well yeah, and a lot about your stubbornness.’’

Geoff took a step back to introduce the rest of his family. ‘’This is my wife, Karen, my son Liam and Ruth who you both already know and Nicole.’’

Louis also introduced him to Karen and shared a hug with Ruth (who smothered the hell out of him), a smile to Liam but when it came to Nicole, he just couldn’t smile sincerely.  Especially not because of the pet at her feet. It was a brown haired girl, completely naked, except for the collar around her neck and the leash attached to it that was gripped into Nicole’s hand.

‘’You don’t have to fake it, human.’’ She said, her frown made Louis glare at her. Yes he was nervous but oh yeah, he fucking hates her kind. Why back down? He’s never done that, where does this insecurity come from? Well the answer is he doesn’t know but right now he does knows that he has to stand up for himself.

Before any vampire could correct Nicole on her behavior, Louis already opened his snarky mouth. ‘’Oh thank you, trying to smile at you already made my head ache and my stomach turn.’’ Nicole’s eyes were flaring with anger.

‘’How dare you?! You’re just a lowly human who belongs to-‘’

‘’NICOLE!’’ Geoff yelled at her which he just scoffed at. ‘’I’m only warning you once, young lady.’’

Nicole glared from Louis to her father. ‘’Oh what? He insult me and I just have to sit back and take that, no thanks.’

Before Geoff could answer Desmond also took a step into their circle. ‘’I’m sorry for his behavior Nicole, but to Louis it’s an insult bringing a pet here. I’ve clearly told you to leave it at home if you wanted to be tolerated by him, but I also said it was your own choice. This is your choice and that leads to you being not tolerated by Louis.’’

Nicole averted her eyes from Desmond, her hand petting her pet’s brown locks. ‘’She doesn’t like being alone, I always have her by my side.’’ She said, her pet leaning against her leg. Louis’ eyes were burning, his hand was shaking with anger! Simply how could people think this was normal?! He sighed to try and calm himself but couldn’t. ‘’I’m taking a break.’’ He announced, attempting to leave the room.

‘’Lou.’’ Harry said his name and reached out to take his hand but Desmond held it back. ‘’Leave it Harry, he needs time for himself. I’m actually agreeing with him, taking a break is best for Louis.’’ Geoff gave Desmond and apologizing look but before he could verbally apologize Desmond held up his hand. ‘’It’s all fine Geoff, not your fault.’’

The Payne’s all sat down in the lounge room too. Geoff next to Desmond so they could catch up, Karan made friends with Johannah and together with Anne the three of them were in a laughing fit. Liam, Ruth, Harry and Nicole sat in the lunge corned. Nicole’s pet sat on the ground with her head again against Nicole’s leg while her head was being petted by her owner. ‘’So for how long do you already own her?’’ Harry asked.

Nicole smiled down at her pet. ‘’Her name is Braiden, she is twenty years old, a born pet and I own her for already eighteen years. I took her away from her mother a bit too early so she’s really attached to me, always beside me so even I just couldn’t leave her alone. I wanted to explain myself to Louis but he didn’t give me a chance to do so.’’ 

Harry nodded, makes sense. To be honest Braiden was a high quality pet. Brown curly hair, light blue eyes, a bit pale so overall very gorgeous. ‘’Yeah Louis is one of a kind honestly, he doesn’t like vampires at all even though he’s doing a lot better lately, but he’s highly against slaves and pets.’’  

Nicole shrugged. ‘’I understand it coming from his part, he’s human himself but Braided doesn’t mind, she doesn’t know any better. I own twenty-three pets, and breed them myself. Just how Braiden has given birth to five children, I raise them and make sure they get a good home.’’

 ‘’Five already?’’ Ruth repeated, she also doesn’t like pets and slaved and totally stands behind Louis’ point of view. This is just not normal, yeah they don’t know any better because they’ve never experienced any better. Birthing five children already at the age of twenty is not normal!

Nicole nodded. ‘’Yeah she’s a breeder, I don’t use her for pleasure myself but my male pets are really attracted to her and are on her almost every day. Her first child was at the age of thirteen, her second at fifteen, then she birthed twins at the age of seventeen and last year she birthed another one. She’s probably pregnant again right now but I don’t really care to check on it, I’ll notice it eventually anyway.’’

‘’Don’t you think you should let her uterus or ovaries be removed?’’ Liam scoffed, poor girl is being used as a fuck toy for the other pets and Nicole doesn’t even provide them any protection. Nicole shook her head. ‘’As I said, I don’t care. She birth strong, gorgeous children that are easy to train and eager to please, perfect future pets, aren’t they darling?’’ Her pet smiled up at her, not even understanding what she asked.   

Ruth sighed, standing up to leave. ‘’I’m going to Louis, he’s better company.’’

Nicole bared her fangs at her sister. ‘’Fine, blame me for being realistic!’’

Ruth turned around, showing a confused expression. Was her sister for real? Realistic? Seriously! ‘’Wow, just wow! You’re so unbelievable ignorant! How can you be seriously saying all those stuff without showing any emotion? How can you think it’s normal for her to sit at your feet like that! She a human, not an animal for fuck sake Nicole!’’

Nicole also stood up while Braiden cowered away from her, knowing her owner’s angry expression. Nicole’s fangs were aching with anger, her nails extending. ‘’Humans are supposed to be treated like this! Groveling at our feet and beg for our attention! They’re weak and think they can compare to us, well news flash they can’t! You all need to stop being such weaklings and step up, why humans even have jobs is unknown to me! They’re incompetent for anyth-‘’

While everyone else in the room were watching Nicole and Ruth argue, they hadn’t notice Louis entering the room. They also hadn’t notice Louis grabbing a potted plant and throwing it against Nicole. ‘’Get out.’’ Louis mumbled.

Desmond, Geoff, Karen, Anne, Johannah, Liam, Harry and Ruth were all perplexed at what Louis just did, he threw a fucking plant at a raging vampire. But the most surprised one in the room was Nicole, who  couldn’t even process what just happened. One moment she was about to attack her sister and the next second a potted plant was thrown against her head, her blood trickling down the side of her head.

She looked into the direction of an very angry Louis who was telling her to get out. Desmond and Harry both were ready to protect Louis at any second now, both highly on the edge of their seat. Johannah was almost rushing to Louis to calm her furious son down but the hand on her lap, that belonged to Anne, stopped her from doing that.

 ‘’Get out.’’ Louis repeated, his voice low and dominant.

Nicole held her ground though, she won’t be ordered around by a damn human! ‘’Who do you-‘’ She gasped, looking terrified at Louis’ eyes.

Everyone else in the room were dead silent as they looked at Louis’ eyes, bright glowing red eyes. ‘’OUT!’’ He roared again at her.

Without knowing her feet unconsciously moved out of the room, past Louis and out of the Styles’ mansion with Braiden crawling behind her. Louis’ sight was bright red, he couldn’t see shit, he was breathing heavily, he wanted to punch the  hell out of something.

He couldn’t see, smell, feel or hear anything, just completely red void. _‘’Lou?’’_

 _‘’Louis?’'_  

_‘’You okay, Louis?!’’_

Faintly he heard his mother’s voice in the background, followed by his father and Harry’s voice. He couldn’t see them but he faintly heard the, what was happening to him?

 

******

 

Harry could see Louis shaking with anger, his eyes completely red which is not normal for a human. For a vampire? Yes, but Louis isn't a vampire. Louis’ fist were at his side also shaking but to calm Louis down he took one in his hand and placed a kiss on it, whispering Louis’ name. ‘’Louis?’’

They could only watch whatever was happening to Louis right now. ‘’What’s happening Des?!’’ Johannah demanded an answer, she’s never seen her baby do something like this.

‘’I have no clue, his eyes are not human right now..’’

A minute later Louis’ eyes started leaking blood, like tears but tears in blood. ‘’This is not good, we have to snap him out of it!’’ Geoff said, whatever was happening had to be stopped. When they tried to make Louis move towards a couch, Louis’ fist swung towards Geoff’s face who easily blocked it with his forearm but didn’t except the blow to snap the bone, that’s some crazy power. ‘’You okay, Geoff?!’’ Karen held his arm. ‘’It’s broken, how can a human break his arm with one blow?!’’

Desmond apologized to Louis before striking a fast blow to the back of Louis’ neck, making the human groan out in pain before slumping forward unconscious. But before Louis could hit the floor, Harry caught the human in his arms. ‘’Well, Nicole really pissed him off right?’’ Ruth chuckled, receiving multiple glares from everyone else. ‘’Alright not funny, sorry.’’

Harry wiped away the blood on Louis’ cheeks. ‘’What just happened dad?’’

‘’I have no clue Harry, that was no human strength..’’ Desmond replied.

‘’He’s never done something like that before.’’ Johannah said. ‘’Never has he shown any strength like that.’’

Geoff’s forearm had already healed itself. ‘’That really was a powerful blow, he knew exactly where to hit to break the bone for some reason or it was coincidence but it doesn’t looked like that, vampire red eyes, vampire strength, I think we have the very first half blood in front of us.’’


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut and smut :)

After Louis’ ‘’incident’’, he was brought to bed by Harry who stayed by his side for the rest of the evening and night to make sure he was alright. His dad and Geoff had spent the whole evening thinking of possible reasons for Louis’ sudden change but came up with nothing. They just couldn't think of, nor find, a reason for a human like Louis to suddenly turn like that. 

The following morning when Louis woke up his eyes were burning like hell, his body was aching like hell, basically every fucking part of him was aching like hell. ‘’H-Harry!’’ He yelled out in pain. Harry, who was in the bathroom, heard Louis yell his name so he was at his side in a second. ‘’I’m here baby, what’s wrong?’’ Harry cooed, his hand brushing Louis’ hair.

Louis was crying his eyes out which only hurt him more, he bawled as he yelled how much it hurt. Harry had no clue what to do, he wanted to lift Louis up to place the human, if he was still human, in his lap but it only left Louis screaming out in pain.

Desmond also entered the room, lead there by Louis’ painful screams. ‘’What’s happening!’’ He demanded.

‘’I-I don’t know, he woke up like this!’’ Harry replied distressed.

‘’H-Hurt.’’ Louis whispered weakly.

Desmond hushed Louis, asking what was hurting in detail. Louis answered that everything was hurting, every part of his body was in pain. Desmond did something purely on instinct, he slit his wrists with his nail and let the blood drip into Louis’ mouth. Louis right away gulped the blood down, as if his body was craving it so Desmond kept going, even bringing his wrist directly to Louis’ mouth. ‘’Good, drink it Louis.’’ Desmond brushed Louis’ head with his other hand.

After a few seconds, Louis visually relaxed and used his hands to keep Desmond’s wrist in place while he sucked his blood. He wasn’t even thinking about what he was doing, all he could think about was the pain slowly fading away. ‘’Dad, his eyes..’’

Desmond looked at Louis’ eyes that again were glowing red. ‘’Lou, you feeling better?’’

Louis didn’t answer, just kept on drinking his father’s blood as if his life depended on it. He literally growled when his father pulled his wrists back but a flash from Desmond’s own red eyes made him drop his head submissively. ‘’Lou? Can you answer me in any way?’’

Louis nodded. ‘’Y-Yeah…’’

‘’Alright, what are you feeling?’’

‘’I – Not in pain anymore..’’

Desmond nodded. ‘’That’s good, Lou, your eyes are bright red can you turn them back?’’

‘’How?’’ Louis asked, what’s happening to him? Why was he drinking blood from his father?! ‘’what’s happening?’’

Harry pulled Louis into his lap to calm him down, how the hell were they supposed to know? ‘’We don’t know babe, but try to steady your breathing and only focus on your eyes, it’ll turn back.’’ Louis relaxed into Harry and tried to do exactly as he was instructed. ‘’Good?’’ Louis asked, his blue eyes back again. Harry placed a kiss on Louis’ nose, nodding his head.

‘’Alright boys, I’ve no idea what’s happening to you Louis but we’ll find out okay? Try to take it easy for now.’’ Desmond instructed. ‘’I’m going back to my study, breakfast is in half an hour so get dressed and ready.’’

‘’Okay dad.’’ Harry answered for the both of them. After Desmond left he kept cuddling Louis into his embrace who’ve started crying. ‘’It’s going to be okay Lou.’’

Louis shook his head, he needs more. ‘’I need more..’’

‘’More what love?’’

**‘’Blood.’'**

Harry did the same as his father, but he used his own fangs to bite his wrist. ‘’Here baby, drink up.’’

Louis grabbed Harry’s wrist, bringing it to his lips and rushed his mouth to the punctures on the vampires wrist. Harry licked his lips as he watched Louis feed from him, it was the hottest, most turning on shit he’s ever seen in his life. His hand stroked Louis’ neck and back to comfort him. ‘’Oh god, Lou I would love to fuck you right now..’’

Louis led go of Harry’s wrist and pulled back. His lips and chin were covered in blood, to Harry it was really turning him on. ‘’Then do it, fuck me so hard you make me cry.’’

Harry shifted their position so Louis was under him in a second, their chests plastered together. He pushed his lips against those of Louis, entering his mouth with his tongue. He could taste his own blood while he was claiming Louis’ mouth. Harry’s hand worked on Louis’ pants until he was lying naked under him. ‘’Look at you, you’re so gorgeous.’’ Harry whispered, tracing Louis torso with his index finger. Slowly his finger trailed all the way down to Louis’ hard on, giving it a light flick with his finger that made Louis arch his back slightly.

Harry took the same path his finger took and kissed all the way down to Louis’ cock, kissing the shaft and the tip while the soft moans of Louis filled the room. Teasingly he took the tip in his mouth while slowly sucking it. His hand occasionally tugged a little at the base, his finger dipping in and out of his hole until it had Louis begging to be filled. ‘’Harry please, stop teasing and fuck me!’’

 

‘’Hmm, why?’’

 

‘’Harry!  Fuck me!’’

 

Harry smirked, for once he let Louis yell and order him because it was his first time _but not this time_. He released Louis’ cock and pulled his finger back to look Louis into his eyes, he brought his fingers up to Louis’ mouth and pushed them in without warning, ordering him to suck on them. ‘’Yeah like that baby, I’m in control, not you. You take what you get, right baby?’’

 Louis hummed around Harry’s fingers, he understands but he wants to be fucked now. He doesn’t like the teasing Harry was doing. ‘’Please..’’

Harry hummed, praising Louis by shoving his fingers into his hole. ‘’Good, you _ask and beg_ for it.’’

‘’More please.’’ Louis would beg if that means he get what he wants, Harry’s fucking cock in him right now. ‘’Right now, please Harry fuck me.’’

‘’Hard baby? Want me to fuck you so rough it makes you cry and force you to cum until you see stars? Do you want that Louis?’’ Harry whispered seductively in his ear.

 

‘’Yes! I want that, please!’’

 Harry smirked, turning Louis around so he was lying at the edge of the bed with his ass in the air, his feet almost touching the ground. Harry stood up and pulled Louis’ delicious, plump ass to his cock. His cock probed at his hole, also eager to enter that tight heat, even he couldn’t wait anymore. He spread Louis ass cheeks apart to see his hole more clearly. He moaned at the sight of it, his little hole was twitching in patience. Harry gathered spit in his mouth and let it drop down his mouth right on Louis’ hole. ‘’Gonna fuck you now Lou, so fucking rough and hard.’’

Louis felt his cock nudge at his entrance, slowly filling him up. ‘’Oh god, so fucking big!’’ He cried out, his hands trying to grab anything in front of him. He settled for fisting the sheets with both his hands while harry started thrusting into him in a brutally pace, literally making him scream. Harry’s giant hands both had a grip on Louis’ hips for leverage as he used them to pull Louis back against his cock each time, the slapping sound was like music to his ears. All Harry could look at was Louis’ jiggling bum that was deliciously bounding on his cock, he wanted more of that.

He shifted their position again so Harry was lying flat on the bed with Louis riding his cock but facing away from him. He ordered Louis to start bouncing himself, show him how much of a desperate slut he could be for him. Especially in this position he could see how gorgeous Louis’ bum was, how the jiggle almost made him cum on the spot.

 To see it jiggle even more he used his hand to slap it multiple times, seeing how Louis’ cheek reddened only added more to it. ‘’God, you’re so gorgeous Louis.’’

 Louis didn’t know why but the spanking, the dirty talk turned him on so much. ‘’Slap me more, Harry, please harder!’’ Louis cried out when Harry’s cock nudged his prostate just the right way and the stinging pain of another slap made a string of white fluid shoot out of his cock.

 Harry kept on thrusting while Louis had his orgasm, he again grabbed Louis’ hips to thrust up by using his vampire speed. He wasn’t going the fastest he could be but he used a fair amount of strength and speed, and he could hear that by the screams of Louis was making and the begging for him to stop. ‘’You wanted this Lou, you wanted me to make you scream, so scream!’’ He shifted their position again to missionary.

Louis really did, he was screaming at the top of his lungs while Harry was thrusting into him, he was so sensitive because of his orgasm already and he felt like he could cum again, and he did. Again he came, and again. ‘’I c-can’t anymore Harry.’’ Louis cried, his cheeks wet from the tears and his throat hoarse from the screaming. ‘’Can’t cum anymore..’’  

Harry chuckled, holding Louis legs even higher and again began thrusting harder than before. He also had cum two times already while Louis already had cum five times, he promised he would make him cum until he saw stars and cry and beg for him to stop, he’s not really the type to go back on his promises… He shifted Louis’ legs to his left shoulder while one hand kept them there in place, his other hand however was again spanking Louis’ bum until it was red and bruised. ‘’I’m going to cum one more time Louis, you will too.’’

Louis shook his head, he can’t cum anymore. He can’t even scream anymore, he’s shaking like crazy from all his orgasms but he had to, he wanted to do it one more time for Harry. Harry had now shifted Louis’ legs around his waist again so he could lean over him.

His thrusting slowed down a little but contained more force than before and at the moment he came and hit Louis’ prostate he bit down Louis’ neck. Louis again had another orgasm but didn’t spurt anything anymore, he was milked empty already. His hole was filled with Harry’s cum once again, the warm feeling of his seed coating his insides. ‘’Fuck you Harry.’’ Louis said with a weak huff.

Harry had his head hid in Louis’ neck but raised it to look into Louis’ eyes. ‘’Nah, you don’t.  You love me.’’

‘’Hate you.’’

Harry kissed Louis’ lips. ‘’You love me?’’

‘’…’’

Louis slowly nodded, yeah he loves him. ‘’I love you.’’

Harry brightly smiled down, a sight Louis loves to see every morning, day, evening, night, week, hell always he would love to see Harry smile like that. And if all it took was for him to say those three words, then he’ll say them more often. ‘’I do too..’’ Harry whispered. Louis also replied with a smile. ‘’Oh god, there’s no way I have any strength for breakfast.’’

‘’Uh babe, we’re two hours late for breakfast.’’ Harry chuckled. Louis’ screams are probably the reasons why their father didn’t drag them out of their bedroom, probably Johannah had heard them. It didn’t take vampire ears to hear Louis scream like that.

Louis hummed tiredly, he didn’t care, he’s not hungry. He already drank- Oh god, he completely forgot. ‘’Haz?’’

‘’Hmm?’’

‘’Am I a vampire now?’’

Harry shook his head. ‘’You smell like a human, you look like a human but you weren’t last night. You looked like a vampire and a very powerful one at that, you broke Geoff’s forearm with one blow and had Nicole run out of here in fear. Plus you drank our blood so… you’re not really human either? Geoff said something about a half blood but that’s never happened before, but hey a first time for everything right?’’

‘’Weird…’’ Louis mumbled, really fucking weird.

‘’Yeah, it is but I’m here okay? I’ll always be here.’’ Harry brushed a stray hair out of Louis’ face before again bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. ‘’Because I love you.’’ Louis smiled, repeating the same words again before bringing Harry in for a kiss again, he just can’t not kiss him. ‘’I’m going to dad for a minute to ask him some question okay?’’ Louis said.

Harry nodded. ‘’Yeah sure babe, should I come too?’’

‘’You might as well, your choice.’’ Louis said as he got out of bed and dressed himself to look a little decent. When he was done Harry was already waiting for him. ‘’Why don’t I have that speed huh?’’ Louis tried to joke a little out of it but when he tried to open the door he apparently used to much strength and yanked the whole fucking doorknob off. ‘’Fuck!’’ He cursed loudly while Harry was having a laughing fit behind him. ‘’It’s not funny, Harry stop laughing!’’

‘’I – I can’t! Oh g-god !’’

Louis though also gave in and laughed too, well maybe this all wasn’t that bad. He just needed some answers to why he was like this, he couldn’t rip a doorknob off two days ago. He pushed it back in and slowly turned it so he was able to actually open the door. ‘’Let’s go Harry.’’ He grumbled as he walked out with Harry following close behind but still…  laughing his balls off.


	28. Marshmellow

‘’So….’’ Klaus turned around, facing an unexpected guest. ‘’What’s the reason for such a lovely visit from such a gorgeous woman?’’

 ‘’I want you to get rid of someone, a human boy.’’

 ‘’What’s his name and the reason why you would ask me to do that is...?’’ Klaus chuckled.

 ‘’Louis Styles, he’s a threat for the future.’’ She replied.

‘’I’ll see what I can do, but I’ll need your help. If I come close to that boy, the Lord will kill me without hesitation. I’ve kinda enraged him a bit too much…’’

‘’Fine, come up with a plan then, and fast.’’ With that she left his study. What was her problem with Louis? ‘’Interesting..’’ He laughed, this was going to be so much fun!

 

******

 

The last past days Louis had been ‘’learning’’ to control whatever the hell has been happening to him. He not only pulled one doorknob off, oh no, he did it to twelve of them. He shattered around fifteen glasses already, accidentally broke Harry’s hand and oh yeah, he suddenly got fucking claws which he can’t even pull back so last night when they had sex he ‘’scratched’’  Harry’s back that ended up in tearing his whole back. Luckily Harry is a pure blood so he was able to heal it but a normal vampire, like Niall, would be dead.

So because of this, Louis is confined to the house and is not allowed to leave it at all for safety measurements. Of course he threw a huge tantrum because of it and yes, he ended up breaking the dinner table so after that he stayed quiet and obeyed his father. ‘’Dad….’’ Louis whined, annoyed the hell out of Desmond at the moment.

‘’Yes Louis?’’ Desmond is trying as hard as he can to figure anything out but still, he has found nothing. Half-bloods doesn't exist, it’s impossible. He looked up at Louis who was lying upside down on the couch, so what is Louis exactly?

‘’I’m bored…’’ He whined louder making Desmond sigh in defeat.

‘’Alright, what do you want to do?’’ He said after closing his laptop.

Louis turned around, a smile forming on his face. ‘’Well mom is gone with Anne, again, and Harry and Niall are at school. So you’re the only one to entertain me, so entertain me!’’

‘’You know,’’ Desmond huffed. ‘’Sometimes you really, really act like an eight year old.’’

Louis huffed back in the exact same way, it’s in the genes. ‘’Well sorry..’’ Louis mumbled, he’s just bored.

Desmond stood up to approach his son, standing still in front of him. When he made eye contact with his son he jerked his head towards the door, urging Louis to follow him. Silently they made they made their way downstairs which led them in some sort of training room. ‘’You’re bored right? Maybe you just need to release some steam.’’ Desmond pulled off his shirt, and damn his father was ripped. ‘’You know for an old man you’re really ripped.’’ Louis chuckled, followed by Desmond.

‘’I’m only around fourteen hundred years old.’’

‘’Wait what?’’ That’s really old, he didn’t know his dad was that old. ‘’What do you mean by around? You don’t  know your exact age?’’

Desmond shrugged. ‘’At one point you stop counting Louis, I don’t even bother anymore. Now stop the chit chat and attack me.’’

Louis shook his head, he can’t fight him. ‘’No, I could hurt you!’’

‘’Hurt me?’’ Desmond laughed out loud. ‘’Louis, you wouldn’t even be able to scratch me, you should know by now that there’s no one who’s able to defeat me or hurt me.’’

Louis nodded, taking an offensive stand while eyeing his dad suspiciously. Desmond hadn’t even taken any form, he simply stood there. Louis took his chance, taking  a few steps forward before swinging his left fist towards Desmond face, knowing he would dodge and attack back and used his right hand to counter attack at the exact moment. Louis was certain this would hit- huh? His father chuckled, now a few steps back.

‘’What just happened?’’ Louis pouted, he was so sure he was going to land a hit!

‘’You should pay attention and never let your guard down, Louis.’’ Desmond warned before launching his fist into Louis’ side, instantly breaking all Louis’ ribs. Louis screamed in agony from the pain as he laid on the ground, bawling his eyes out.

‘’You can heal Louis, heal.’’

‘’I CAN’T!’’ He screamed, it fucking hurts!

Desmond roared back just as loud, repeated he can heal himself. ‘’You’re not human Louis, not a fully turned vampire but you have the strength of one, you can heal and you will. I’ve been going so easy on you and taking the protective role for you, but you don’t need protection if you can protect yourself. We’ll have training sessions regularly from now on, and if you don’t pay attention you’ll get hurt. That doesn’t just apply to your training but out there it counts too, Louis if you let your guard down someone will take advantage of that!’’

Louis’ screaming had stopped, his bones were cracking back in place. It was scaring the crap out of him, why him? Why is something like this happening to him? ‘’I’m sorry dad.’’ He whispered. He’s not strong at all, he’s not a perfect son for his father. He needs protection because he isn’t strong, isn’t always on guard and can’t land a punch. He’s _weak_.

Desmond offered his bleeding wrist to Louis, he made the wound himself of course. ‘’Drink up, it’ll speed the healing process.’’

Louis hummed, while drinking, his father had shifted their position so Louis was leaning against his side, resting himself against his father’s side. ‘’I’m sorry Louis, I shouldn’t have been so hard on you.’’ Desmond reached out to touch Louis’ cheek. ‘’I just don’t want you to think there’s never going to happen anything to you, because you’ll never know. Vampires are sneaky and will do anything to reach their goal, no matter how hard it looks or even impossible, they’ll do it. I’m sorry for hurting you.’’

‘’It’s fine, I needed a wakeup call.’’ He replied. ‘’But never break my ribs again, I swear to god I’ll stab you in your sleep.’’

Desmond chuckled, pulling Louis into a hug. ‘’Deal. I’m sorry, I went too far-‘’

‘’Stop apologizing, it’s fine already. I healed, which is also creeping me out but it’s fine..’’

Desmond noticed a hint of hesitation in Louis’ voice, also his heartbeat made a slight jump. ‘’Louis? You can tell me everything or ask me anything okay? If something is bothering you, just talk to me. That’s what we promised right? More talking, less throwing shit.’’

Louis laughed out loud, yeah he can remember when he first arrived here. His father controlling everything, which he still does by the way but he makes in less noticeable. And don’t forget the moment he ran away and met Stan. He still has contact with him but his father doesn’t allowed him to visit Stan or Stan to visit him, so basically they can’t meet and have any fun. He also thinks Harry is in on it, too jealous to have another  vampire into a close proximity.

‘’I’m just, confused? Yeah, confused, definitely confused. I d-don’t know what’s happening to me nor what to do about it.’’

‘’I understand that Louis, it’s hard because we also have no clue what’s happening to you. Half-bloods have never existed before, but here you are… You scent like a human, but shows vampire strength, agility and senses at one moment but you lose them as fast as you snap into them and before you know you’re your weak human self.’’

‘’I-If harry would to bite me now… Would it be the solution?’’ He asked hesitant. The only thing that kept holding him back from making Harry turn him was that he would become a vampire, but he already is, sort of.

Desmond hummed. ‘’Yes, I’m sure of that.’

Louis looked down at his intertwined hands, nervously picking at the side of his nail. He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly crying, maybe because the emotions are welding up and he hasn’t had any time lately to let some of them go, and now they just hit him like a damn train. ‘’Hey, it’s okay Louis. It’s okay, if you don’t want to be turned, you don’t have to.’’ Desmond was trying to calm his son down, but his heartbeat was only raising. ‘’Shhh.’’ He decided to just pick Louis up and hug the crap out of him.

Harry and Gemma were really easy children, most vampire children are. They’re already walking at three months, trying to claw your eyes out in three weeks but after they’re a year they understand strength and power. Gemma found it out very soon, knowing she couldn’t challenge her mother or father while Harry was a little rat who kept going until the age of two before Desmond was really fed up with him and threw him out of the window, it wouldn’t kill him but it did scare Harry and he stopped. To this day Desmond occasionally jokes about it and until this day, Harry has never forgiven Desmond for doing that but understanding why he did it.

 

A vampire child simply needs to learn it’s place and when they do, they’re really easy but Louis isn’t a vampire child but a human one. And he doesn’t even have a clue how to handle Louis, he’s literally just doing whatever. He already went too far breaking Louis’ ribs, he totally forgot Louis isn’t Harry, Gemma or any other vampire. Louis is his human child, his soft marshmallow who needs to be protected. He wanted Louis to be able to protect himself and fight of other’s but now Desmond knows he wouldn’t be able to let Louis do that anyway, his own mind wants to protect his human child, need it even.

 Louis isn’t normal either but still, he won’t push him. ‘’I’m sorry Lou, I’ll take you back to Harry okay?’’ Desmond mumbled, he didn’t know how to calm Louis down. It’s hard to be a good father when you have no clue what to do.

‘’No..’’ Louis whispered through the tears. ‘’Want to stay with you, dad.’’ Softly his eyes closed, still crying his eyes out but he wanted his father’s comfort for once.

Desmond wrapped his arms a little tighter around Louis, not too tight though, he doesn’t want to break his ribs again… ‘’Alright, that’s fine by me Lou. Just let it all out yeah?’’

He heard Louis hum once and cry for about five minutes until the cries went to soft sniffles to dead silence, he had fallen asleep in his arms. But before Louis fell asleep he had muttered four muffled words Desmond never would’ve dreamed about hearing coming from Louis’ mouth, he’s glad Louis fell asleep because even he couldn’t contain a stray tear racing down his cheek.

**‘’I love you, dad.’’**


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small scene of public sex, if you're not into that then sorry but if you are then here ya go!

Ever since his last sparring session with his father where he broke his ribs, he’s never had one again. Louis knows it’s because his father feels guilty for treating him like a vampire for once and not a weak, little human. So after all his last stressful days he decided to go out and meet Stan, his friend who he met when he ran away, without Harry’s or his father’s permission. He’s not going to ask them for permission so he can meet his friend, no way, he’s not an eight year old. And they'll say no.

They made an appointment in town at Ruth’s bar because both him and Stan are allowed to enter that bar. Not a vampire bar would even dare to refuse him, but still. Louis had asked a servant to drive him there so when he got out of the car, entered the bar and  spotted Stanley in the corner he made a happy little squeal which made Stan look up and smile brightly at him. ‘’Lou!’’

Louis happily snuggled into Stan’s chest as the vampire’s arms wrapped around his frame. ‘’Damn I missed you so much.’’ Louis laughed. ‘’Especially our horror nights.’’

Stanley chuckled while sitting down at the opposite side of Louis. ‘’Yeah, I totally miss your screaming like a little girl!’’ 

‘’You screamed just as loudly! And you hid behind your pillow, so who’s the little girl now?’’

They both laughed, joked around and shared some drinks until their meeting got interrupted by a very, very angry Harry slamming his fist down the table, easily shattering it. ‘’Harry!’’ Louis scolded angrily, while Stan cowered away. In the end, he’s a noble vampire and a pureblood like Harry is directing his anger to him, he’s so fucking dead.

‘’Why the hell are you here?! You didn’t even warn any of us, I had to pry it out of a servant for fuck sake Louis!’’ Harry’s eyes were glowing red with anger but also… jealousy. He’s jealous? Oh wow, this is going to be great.

‘’Well, I just wanted to meet Stan. I’ve missed him so much and I get bored around you quite quickly, but as you can see with Stan I’m only able to laugh. That’s also why I wanted to move in with him…’’ Louis faked his voice innocently, his smirk angering Harry even more while Stan watched with widened eyes, signalling to Louis to cut his shit out.  Styles is going to kill him and no one here would bat an eyelash!

‘’Harry!’’ A female voice interrupted. ‘’You’re scaring my customers, cut it out!’’ Ruth, thank the heaven, had Stan’s back. ‘’And you Louis, stop stoking it.’’

‘’Aw, you know I would never let Harry hurt Stan! I love him so-‘’

‘’Cut it out Louis!’’ Stan and Ruth both yelled at the same time. ‘’I don’t want to die yet, you little minx!’’

Pouting, Louis surrendered and took both Harry’s hand in his own. ‘’Calm down Haz, I’m just sharing a drink and catching up.’’ Louis rubbed his thumbs on Harry’s hand and slowly saw Harry’s eyes return to his bright green ones. ‘’Sorry Haz, I shouldn’t have riled you up like that.’’

‘’Yeah as hell you didn’t, I could’ve killed everyone around here if Ruth wouldn’t have interrupted me! I almost panicked when you weren’t at home and no one had seen you, if I didn’t pick up the small jump in the servant’s heartbeat than I wouldn’t have found you and flipped my shit! Stop being so careless!’’ 

‘’Oh come one Haz.’’ Louis sighed. ‘’It’s safe in here and if I would’ve asked you would have said no, so yeah sorry for trying to have some fun and get out that damn house for something else than school.’’

Harry seat down on the chair and pulled Louis on his lap, facing him. He pulled Louis in for a kiss, forcing Louis to stay and take it. His hand that rested on the back of Louis’ hand was keeping Louis exactly where he wanted. While his tongue was claiming Louis’ his free hand was stroking the human’s bare side. They completely forgot their surroundings while their pants were getting tight and Harry was basically undressing Louis.

Ruth wanted to interrupt so desperately but knew if she did, Harry wouldn’t take that lightly. ‘’Guys, do this in the back please…’’ She tried but then Harry pants were off and Louis was on his knees sucking him off. ‘’Oh god, save me!’’

The vampire customers were able to ignore it, public sex isn’t that frowned upon in their opinion but for the human ones this was outrageous. Harry’s pheromones were spreading in the air, affecting the other vampires. ‘’Jesus Christ, my bar is not going to be a giant ass orgy!’’ Ruth yelled one more time while another pair jumped on each other, rutting against each other.

‘’Uh, I think it will be.’’ Stanley laughed. ‘’You should probably close the windows, or else the pheromones will only affect those outside and then your orgy will go on for quite some time.’’

Ruth sighed, he was right. ‘’Yeah, you’re right, can you help me close all of them and also the curtains? I don’t want any more vampires entering the bar in this state.’’

Stanley nodded, walking passed Louis an Harry. He already know they’re soul mates so he’s not surprised but of course he’s lusted for Louis, who wouldn’t? He’s not the stalker, over jealous type at all so he understands when to cut his loss and right now he knows he has to cut his loss. Louis will never be his and he can respect that.

Louis was sucking Harry’s balls in his mouth and jerking the vampire off at the same time. He completely forgot about the other’s and the bar, all that went through his mind was Harry. Harry directed his mouth back to the tip of his cock and pushed it in Louis’ mouth while keeping a hold of Louis’ head so he could thrust his cock in and out Louis’ throat. His moaning got louder every time Louis choked on his cock and had spit drooling out of his mouth.

Harry stood up to have better hold on Louis who was still gagging. They looked each other in the eye and Harry could only smirk when he saw how much of a mess his Louis was. Tear stained cheeks, glassy eyes, completely red and drool everywhere surrounding his mouth. He released his hold on Louis’ head and Louis right away pulled back and gasped for air. Harry had cleared the table and pushed Louis on it, facing away from him so Louis’ ass was sticking out. He wasted no time before pushing two fingers in.

Louis arched his back with a desperate moan coming from his mouth, trying to take more of Harry in. He was begging for Harry to do more and go faster, the grip on the side of the tables tightened every time Harry added a finger. ‘’You ready babe? Want my cock to fill you up huh?’’

‘’Yes please, Harry!’’ Louis moaned as loud as he could when Harry fingers were replaced with the tip of his cock. Louis couldn’t wait any longer and arched his hips back so the tip slipped past his rim. It earned him a hard spank on his right arse cheek but it was worth it. ‘’That’s a bad boy Louis, not so greedy.’’

‘’Please! Please Harry, stop teasing! I need you to fuck me, now.’’ Louis desperately ordered, he’s so empty and it’s frustrating him! He wants to be filled until his womb is- Womb? He’s a male, he doesn’t even have a womb what the fuck is he thinking? Weird shit, for a moment he wanted to become pregnant for fuck sake, he’s clearly out of it.

His thoughts were interrupted by Harry’s cock that got slammed in, all the way to his deepest parts, making him cry out. ‘’Like that baby?’’ Harry whispered in his ear, speeding up his thrust. He was already surpassing human speed by at least 60% and Louis was normally moaning, he did get physically stronger than any human because normally during sex he would be crying in pain right now but no, he was still begging to be fucked harder. ‘’Fuck Louis!’’ Harry sank his fangs in Louis’ shoulder, adding just enough pressure to make Louis come with a satisfied cry.

Louis clenched around him during his orgasm, forcing Harry to spurt his cum deep inside him. ‘’My god Haz, that was awesome..’’ Louis said after he got his breath back.

Harry nodded, pulling out of Louis. He unconsciously scoffed at the thought of it, it had to stay inside so it would ensure pregnancy! _‘Easy Haz, he’s not a full vampire yet.’_ He said to himself.

After their… ‘’moment’’ Harry helped Ruth stop the other vampires that had gotten high on his aroused pheromones and cleared the whole bar. ‘’I’m really sorry Ruth..’’ Louis whispered, blushing as he did.

‘’Where’s my apology?’’ Stan asked, he had seen his life pass by the moment Harry stood there, blinded by rage and Louis was literally was making it worse!

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis waist, standing possessively next to him. He smirked when he saw Stan take a step back, as long as he knows his place. ‘’I’m sorry Stan, I didn’t see the danger so really, sorry.’’

‘’You don’t mean it, do you?’’ Stan shook his head slightly before they both couldn’t contain their laugh anymore. ‘’Little minx!’’

Louis had to wipe a tear away from all the laughing. ‘’But your face was so funny! You were panicking and it was just too funny! I mean even now you’re still tense and waiting for your opportunity to run like a little girl, just like when we watch a horror movie!’’

‘’Well yeah! You would to in my position!’’

‘’No way.’’

‘’Yeah you would!’’

Harry was getting a headache of these two, he could say that Stanley wasn’t opposing a threat but he knows the Lucas family, the noble ones. He’s talked to them on some meetings and they’re really respectful but he’d never heard of Stan before. His parents had never talked to him about it he’d never seen Stan at any party or meeting so if he’s a Lucas then why isn’t he with the family himself. ‘’Enough, you two.’’ He grumbled.

Stan shut his mouth the second Harry complained while Louis had a death glare contest with Harry. ‘’Uhm, I’ll go by the way, it’s getting late so-‘’

‘’Nonsense!’’ Harry said. ‘’You’re a friend of Louis right? Then it would be rude to sent you home already, have dinner at ours.’’

Stanley gulped, Harry was just fucking with him. Louis is probably too oblivious to notice but he’s not stupid, he can clearly see that Harry dislikes him and if there’s one thing you never do then that’s getting at the bad side of the Styles’.

‘’Yes Harry, he is my friend so stop fucking with him! He doesn’t mean any harm, seriously it’s enough. Stan just go home, I’ll call you later okay?’’

‘’Lou, you’re much smarter than I thought, thank you.’’ Stanley chuckled, waving goodbye and giving Louis an honest as possible smile before taking off.

‘’aw, why did you do that? It would’ve been so much fun, just imagine his face when standing in front of dad.’’ Harry chuckled, earning him an elbow in his side.

‘’Seriously, stop it Harry!’’ Louis said angrily. Harry noticed he was now really pissing him off so he did, he stopped and nodded his head. ‘’Let’s go home.’’

‘’Yeah, let’s go home..’’

 

******

 

‘’So, you have a plan in mind already?’’

 

Klaus turned around, facing the young woman in front of him. ‘’Yes, Harry’s birthday is coming up and knowing Desmond and Anne, they’re going to celebrate it  and big too. Even though they hate me, they’ll have to invite me as I am their very important acquaintance, it would be rude to not invite me for a special event like this.’’

 

‘’That doesn’t answer my question, I’ll be present too even though I am very unwanted as well.’’

 

‘’Well, let’s just say our little princess won’t make the end of the party. I won’t do the dirty work myself because I’m already at risk just being there and glancing as much at Louis so I’ll have someone else to take him.’’ Klaus chuckled, if he would look at Louis and either Desmond or Harry would see that, then he can guess he won’t make the end either.

 

‘’Just make it work, I want to get rid of that kid!’’

 

Klaus shook his head slightly. ‘’If you go in there with a mindset like that, they’ll know you’re in on it, and if you dare give me away then I swear to god I will rip your pretty head of your delicate neck, am I clear?’’

 

She nodded. ‘’Of course.’’

 

‘’Then we have a deal, Nicole.’’ He said with a smirk. 


	30. Chapter 30

Weeks passed by and everything was going better than ever. Harry and Louis had sex almost every day and drank blood from each other like a soul mate couple should. There hasn’t been another incident of Louis suddenly changing though small things haven’t gone unnoticed. Louis can solely survive on drinking blood, craving it more than a donut. But none of a human, he either craves Harry’s or Desmond’s blood, which is normal because Desmond is his father and the first one he nurtured from so he’ll always have a special connection with him and Harry is his soul mate. Normally vampire baby’s drink blood from their mother so always have a special bond with them but Louis hasn’t drank from Johannah but Desmond, so a reverse bond but nonetheless very special. So because of that bond father and son have been remarkably close.

 

Louis also have better reflexes and heals faster than a human does, he also has some vampire instinct but still in the end he’s human and he’ll always be seen as the weak human he is. Especially Harry and his father are very protective because of that and the worse thing is, he’s getting fucking used to be controlled like that or spoiled, or even cuddled by his father like he’s a six year old, but Anne explained it is vampire instinct. Because Johannah isn’t a vampire but his father is (where he has a bond with now) means craves his father more than his mother.

So yeah, everything was very peaceful until the day Louis woke up and had to throw up. He wasn’t even halfway to the toilet until he already had to empty his stomach on the carpet, his crying woke Harry up. ‘’Babe? You okay, Louis?’’ He kneeled next to him, rubbing his back in comfort.

 

‘’Y-Yeah, it’s fine now.’’

‘’Go brush your teeth while I’ll call a servant to clean it up okay babe?’’ Harry cooed, still rubbing his back.

Louis nodded his head and went into the bathroom the get the disgusting taste out of his mouth by brushing his teeth. When he came back into the room a servant had already cleaned it up and was just leaving the room. ‘’I’m sorry Haz.’’ He apologized, he woke them up.

Harry pulled Louis back into bed and straight on his chest so he could wrap his arms around Louis and place kisses on the top of his head. ‘’It’s okay my love, no need to apologize. Just sleep another three hours and don’t get sick, the party is tonight and I don’t want you to miss it.’’ Louis slightly nodded his head and cuddled more into his broad chest, just feeling the power of Harry radiating off his skin. In their sleep Harry had rolled them over so he was spooning Louis with a very protective hand on his belly, both oblivious to what was going on…

 

******

 

The next time Louis woke up he still felt nauseous but didn’t throw up again, lucky him! But he had to go to the stylist now because of Harry’s ‘’party’’. It’s just another stupid event where Harry can show off again. But Niall was allowed to come too so the Horan’s were really in heaven right now, invited personally by Desmond Styles was a dream to vampires like them. That’s also why Niall texted him he was arriving in five minutes, the party doesn’t start in like six hours for fuck sake.

‘’Daaddd! Niall is on his way already!’’ Louis yelled from his room, knowing Desmond could hear him anywhere in this house. Harry had just showered and walked out naked, his abs were already making Louis’ mouth water. ‘’Hide those or I swear to god you’ll have to fuck me for hours.’’ Louis said pointing to Harry’s abs.

Harry just smirked, showing off even more which aroused Louis even more. ‘’Stop!’’

 

‘’I know, I know. We don’t have time right now because your idiot friend and family has arrived, they’re downstairs now.’’ He chuckled while pulling on one of his finest blouses and trousers. He can’t wear something casual but he’s not going to wear a damn suit either, nope. After Harry was dressed they both made their way downstairs where Anne, Johannah and Desmond were already talking to the Horan’s. Johannah knew them for quite some time already so was happy to see them again. Niall, at the sight of Louis, jumped up and into Louis’ arms.

Harry had rolled his eyes at that, he likes Niall but he needs to know boundaries. But he had to stay polite now and introduce himself to the Horan’s. ‘’Harry Styles, it’s a pleasure to meet you.’’ He said.

Bobby stood up, taking Harry’s hand. ‘’Bobby Horan, and this is my partner Maura Horan. It’s our pleasure to meet you, thank you so much.’’

 

‘’Drop the familiarity, you’re basically family if you take a look at those two idiots.’’ Harry said, nodding his head towards Niall and Louis who were hugging the death out of each other and even sneaking a kiss? What the hell, boundaries Niall. ‘’They’re a bit too familiar.’’ Harry grumbled walking away from Maura and Bobby to pull Niall off of Louis and placing him between his fingers. ‘’No, mine.’’

Niall knew he was talking about Louis, but Louis is his too. So pouting, he crossed his arms. ‘’Mine too…’’ He said softly.

Louis found Niall absolutely adorable, he’s just being way too cute and Harry is being way too mean. ‘’Aww, come here Ni.’’ Louis opened his arms for Niall to walk in and he did, he was in Louis’ arms in a second, happily snuggling into his neck. Maura and Bobby both laughed a little, Niall was like a dog. Whatever Louis tells him to do he will and Harry acted like a jealous owner who put his dog in the corner, punishing him for his bad behavior.

‘’Stop giving him so much affection!’’ Harry complained. ‘’He’s not a dog Louis.’’

Louis glared at him, followed by Niall who stuck out his tongue with a small smirk that went unnoticed by Louis which only angered Harry more. ‘’He’s not no, but he’s my best friend I don’t see him as much as I used to do while I’m always stuck with you, sue me for having some time with my best friend!’’

Desmond knew if he let this go on any longer there would be a fight, which would result in Harry angrily breaking stuff en Louis crying while  throwing stuff and he can’t have his house be destroyed right now. ‘’Both of you calm down, Louis take Niall upstairs and you Harry get your butt to the Stylist right now.’’ Desmond ordered, content when his two son’s nodded their heads and went their own way, crisis avoided. ‘’So now that we’re alone, I have a favor to ask of you.’’ Desmond asked.

Bobby raised his eyebrow, the Lord asking him for a favor? ‘’Anything would be my pleasure.’’

Desmond nodded. ‘’Klaus is coming tonight too and he’s been eyeing Louis the wrong way for quite some time. I can’t keep an eye on him the whole evening, it will be too suspicious but he won’t notice it if you would do it. So can you please keep an eye on him?’’

‘’Of course we can!’’ Maura replied, she wants Louis to be safe too.

‘’Thank you.’’ Johannah also replied, ever since Desmond told her about Klaus she’s been on edge. What if something were to happen to her baby? She doesn’t know Klaus personally but judging from the rumors, he’s not a good guy. While Louis and Niall were giggling like teenage girls in Louis’ room about absolutely nothing, Harry had been styled and was ready for the party. Well, almost. He had one thing to discuss with his father, he wants to announce Louis as his soul mate.

So when he arrived home he found his father still in the same position with the other’s. ‘’Oh, Harry you’re looking so handsome!’’ Anne said as she greeted him.

‘’Well thank you mother.’’

After all the compliments he got he sat down with a serious expression. ‘’Dad, I want to ask you something.’’

Desmond hummed, crossed his arms as he sat back. ‘’Let me guess, you want to announce Louis as your soul mate at the event tonight.’’

Harry nodded. ‘’Yeah, I want everyone to know he’s mine as I am his. It can fire back and make Louis a bigger target but at the same time, people will know I wouldn’t let anything slide if Louis would be harmed in anyway. Every vampire knows not to fuck with anyone’s soul mate.’’

‘’This is yours and Louis’ decision, I only gave you both advice. It’s your choice, son.’’

Harry nodded, thanking his father. ‘’Then tonight everyone will know he’s mine.’’

 

******

Desmond made sure everything was in order and place, shushed Johannah back to her room because he can’t allow any vampire to spare a glance at her. Slowly the guest filled the giant ball room and each one of them had greeted Harry as politely as it could get, except one annoying bastard. ‘’Klaus.’’

‘’Young Lord, such a lovely-‘’

‘’Cut the crap, bother him and I will kill you.’’ Harry warned.

Klaus smirked as he held his hands up. ‘’Don’t worry young Lord, I won’t bother him at all.’’ Harry eyed the man suspiciously while Klaus walked passed him, straight towards the Payne’s. He got eye contact with Bobby who was standing in the corner who nodded his head, Bobby knew exactly what to do.

 After he had greeted every one he made his way to Louis and Niall. ‘’Hey Lou, can I have a sec?’’

‘’Yeah sure.’’ Louis left Niall alone, well he would find him later where the food was. ‘’Something wrong?’’

Harry shook his head. ‘’No, I’m actually wanting to ask you something. I want to announce us in a few minutes, you okay with that?’’

Louis nodded his head. ‘’well yeah, why wouldn’t I? I’ve seen that Taylor girl eyeing you the whole evening already and it’s pissing me off, if she doesn’t fuck off I swear to god I will kill her.’’ Harry saw Louis’ eyes turn red for a second so he shushed him and placed his hand on Louis’ cheek to calm him down. ‘’Shhh, it’s okay love. She’s nothing to me and you know that, you’re everything to me. I love you.’’

Louis smiled, leaning into the touch and reaching his own hand out to his cheek to cover Harry’s hand with his own. ‘’I love you too.’’ He whispered. ‘’Go and tell them Haz.’’

Smiling Harry placed a kiss on Louis’ lips, it didn’t matter if anyone saw, before making his way in front of a heightened part of the floor where he could easily announce his presence. So he did, he cleared his throat loudly for everyone to turn to him and stop talking. ‘’First of all, I would like to thank you all for coming. It’s my pleasure as host to announce a very important matter tonight. It’s actually the only reason I’m standing here right now, and that is Louis over there.’’

Some turned around to look at Louis who blushed a little at the many eyes turning his way. He’s had so many people approach him tonight, all speaking to him in such a polite manner but he kinda liked the power. ‘’And well I’m not going to drag this out and make an emotional story about it because I don’t have the patience for that, I can talk about him for hours. To be honest he’s not only my little brother but he’s also my soul mate.’’ The moment Harry said it, multiple vampires started talking and whispering to each other. ‘’I just wanted you’ll to know that he's off limits, mine and if anyone dares to do something to him I'll show you no mercy, so yeah enjoy the rest of the party!’’

Liam was waiting for Harry to come down, clasping their hands together. ‘’Well said bro, well said.’’ Liam said, nodding approvingly.

‘’Thanks, want to have a drink Liam?’’

Liam nodded. ‘’Of course, why wouldn’t I want one?!’’ He followed Harry who poured them a drink and handed it over. ‘’So cheers to you and Louis.’’ Liam said, holding his glass up.

Harry, smiling, clang their glasses together before taking a sip out of it. After they downed their drink they made their way through the many people who congratulated him so he could find Louis. Even Klaus had congratulated him, for fuck sake that man was really annoying him. After walking around for a few minutes and he still hadn’t found Louis he began to worry, he couldn’t hear his heartbeat! ‘’Maybe he’s upstairs?’’ Liam tried, noticing Harry was panicking.

‘’I would hear him!’’ Harry replied, spotting Niall at the food table stuffing chicken in his mouth. ‘’Niall!’’

Niall flinched, turning to look at Harry with his mouth full of chicken. ‘’I’m sorry, it’s just so tasty!’’ His voice was muffled by the chicken but Harry could make some words out of it. 

‘’I don’t care about that, have you seen Louis?’’

Niall nodded his head. ‘’Yeah, someone was asking for the bathroom so Louis went upstairs to show him.’’

‘’Who?’’ Liam asked.

But Niall shrugged, he didn’t know the human who asked for it. ‘’It was a human, I do not know his name though…’’

Harry cursed under his breath, then why wasn’t he hearing Louis’ heartbeat?! He went upstairs to every single bathroom but didn’t find them anywhere, he wasn’t in his room so he went to Louis’ room to see if he was there. He didn’t hear anything inside but opened it anyway, seeing that the window was wide open. Which was very unusual because Louis was already complaining about the cold when the sun disappeared behind a cloud. ‘’Louis?!’’

Harry ran to his father who was chatting with Anne, Klaus, Geoff, Karen and Nicole. ‘’Dad!’’ He gained Desmond’s attention rather quickly. ‘’He’s gone, I don’t know where he is!’’ Desmond tried listening for Louis’ heartbeat too but didn’t find him so in a second he had ordered every servant to find him. Through all the commotion they hadn’t noticed the smirk on Klaus and Nicole’s face..

 

******

 

 _Half an hour ago_  

After Harry had finished his speech Louis had wandered off to find Niall and found him at the food table, eating everything in sight. ‘’Ni, isn’t that enough already?’’ Louis chuckled, petting Niall’s head.

With a muffled voice Niall shook his head, trying to explain he could go on for days but Louis held up his hands, telling him he wasn’t able to understand shit. But before Niall had swallowed his food, a human had touch his shoulder so he would turn around. ‘’Uh, can I help you?’’ Louis asked. In front of him stood a brown haired human in front of him. ‘’Y-Yeah, can you please appoint me a bathroom?’’

‘’Of course I can!’’ Louis guided the brown haired man through the mansion to a bathroom upstairs. ‘’So what’s your name?’’ Louis asked.

‘’Nick.’’ He mumbled softly.

‘’Oh well Nick, it’s nice to meet you! Here we are.’’ He opened the bathroom and walked into the bathroom with the brown haired guy behind him. ‘’Take your time and just go down afterwards, don’t wander off or it could-‘’

‘’I’m sorry Louis, but these are my masters orders.’’ He heard Nick say before something sharp was lunged in his arm, he could spare a small glance at it. He saw a damn syringe sticking out of his arm, no liquid in it anymore. ‘’Well fuck.’’ He muttered before his muscles went completely lax and he slumped down the ground. He was still conscious while he was carried out of the bathroom and, coincidentally into his room and laid carefully on his bed. Nick opened the window as wide as it could go before picking him up again and literally, throwing him out of it. ‘’You’ll survive it, I hope or maybe you'll crack a bone.’’ Was all he muttered before he was let go.

He would’ve screamed if he could and the moment his body reached the ground, he fell unconscious.

 

******

 

The moment he woke up his body was hurting and he had a major headache. He tried sitting up but couldn’t, probably whatever was in that syringe was still affecting him. His eyes looked around as much as he could and spotted Nick in the corner, sitting on a chair while reading a book. ‘’N-Nick?’’ He said, seeing Nick’s eyes avert away from the book and locking themselves with Louis’ eyes. ‘’You’re awake I see, are you thirsty?’’ He said, approaching Louis. He sat down on the bed and helped Louis sit up before picking up the glass of water on the nightstand and guiding it to Louis mouth. Louis took it because he really was thirsty, not just thirsty for water but for blood. ‘’Where am I?’’

‘’You’re at master Klaus’ mansion, I was ordered to do what I did to you Louis. I’m a slave and I can’t defy my master’s orders so you have my sincere apologies, Louis.’’ Nick said, clearly with guilt in his eyes as he showed the collar around his neck.

‘’I see you feel guilty but that’s not really helping me Nick, you could’ve just… I don’t know told me and then I would’ve protected you from Klaus!’’

‘’He has my family, I can’t deny him Louis. And I would suggest you call him master from now on, you’re a slave now, his slave.’’ Nick guided Louis’ hand towards his neck. Louis flinched when his hand touched something surrounding his neck, a collar.  ‘’Please Nick, just let me out okay? I’ll swear my dad will help you and your family, it’s not too late yet!’’

Nick shook his head. ‘’It is too late Louis, you’ve been asleep for two nights. Master is upstairs, probably already on his way.’’

And Nick was right, it wasn’t a minute later when the door opened and Klaus walked in. ‘’Good morning princess, how are you feeling?’’

Louis glared at the vampire as he approached the bed. Nick immediately scrambled to his knees on the floor, bowing his head as deep as he could. ‘’Raise.’’ Klaus ordered, his fingers gripping Nick chin. ‘’You did well pet, I guess your sister will be allowed to stay here for a little longer. But because I felt your heartbeat hesitate when he asked to be let go, your sister will be our main price tonight’s party. Isn't that fun?’’ After that Nick got dismissed, leaving Louis alone with that freak in this room. ‘’Seriously I’m getting sick just looking at you.’’ Louis said, no kidding, he really is feeling sick.

‘’That’s not the way you talk to your master, Louis. But you’ll learn in time how to be a proper slave.’’ Klaus petted the top of his head, lucky for him that he can’t move or else he would’ve bitten that hand off.

‘’Master? Ha! In your dreams, sucker.’’ Louis chuckled

‘’I’m going easy on you for now Louis, but tomorrow your real training starts. I don’t know sure yet what kind of slave I’ll make out of you, your appearance clearly says pleasure pet but your personality clearly doesn’t, too stubborn and feisty...’’

Louis ignored the man while Klaus was spitting utter nonsense, he did listen when it was about Harry though. Apparently Harry and his father are going crazy but because Klaus was beside Desmond at the time of his disappearance, he’s not suspicious. Louis had to had that to the man, he’s not dumb. ‘’You’re smarter than I thought you were.’’ Louis said.

‘’Thanks, for now just rest and I’ll be back tomorrow.’’ Klaus replied before leaving the room again. Louis sighed as deep as he could, he’s in a big mess but the moment he can move his body again, he’s out of here. Klaus doesn’t know that he’s stronger than a human now, a collar like this will be ripped off in a second.

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, rape in his chapter, violence, blood blablabla.

Harry and Desmond had around _a thousand_ vampires on searching duty, find any clue to who the brown haired man was and where Louis could be. Johannah is in absolute distress and continually crying, she was so desperate she even asked help from her former clients. Desmond didn’t like that idea at all, he hated the fact that vampires who sucked her blood were now searching for his son, the though alone made him sick. They’ve never deserved her blood, she’s his but they do need all the help they can get. So for now he allowed it, he needs Louis back in his arm. 

He’s been so agitated the last few days, how in the hell can Louis be kidnapped right under his nose? In his damn mansion! He just can’t believe he let it happen and the worst thing is he doesn’t know who could’ve taken him. His first thought was of course, Klaus but he was at his side the whole damn time. He kept an close eye on Klaus and he’d never done anything suspicious at all, he’s just lost right now. Where could his precious marshmallow be?

 

******

 

Louis was really bored in this basement room, he’d been here now for four days, four days of clear boredom! He can finally move though so he got that going but he doesn’t have any plan to get out, he doesn’t know the layout of this house so he can’t make a move yet. Klaus had been visiting once or twice a day, ordering him to kneel and shit like that.  He was being ‘’trained’’ to be a proper pet. Klaus had decided not to make him a work slave or pleasure pet but a companion pet.

He’s not complaining, if he would be trained as a pleasure pet he would be forced to spread his legs, no thank you. So he’s glad he’s trained as a companion pet, just sitting there being pretty and occasionally talking to your master, sure easy.

Today he would get another training session and the clock hanging on the wall was telling him that Klaus would be here in one minute, so as he was trained he sat on his knees in front of the door in a perfect submissive posture. Oh yeah, don’t get him wrong, the only reason he’s doing this as perfect as possible is so he can  get out of this basement and plan his escape. 

Klaus entered the room exactly a minute after, praising Louis by petting his head. ‘’You’ve been doing really well Louis, you’re worth so much money it’s ridiculous. I’ve had so many underground men bid money on you! But I’m greedy and ever since I first laid eyes on you I know I wanted to keep you so I will. I’ve decided you’ll be my pet instead of my bride.’’ Klaus paused for a moment. ‘’Or if you do want to be my bride, you can of course. I would turn you in a vampire, knowing you’ll be a submissive and hopefully an A one at that.’’

Louis raised his eyebrow, he’d heard that somewhere before. An A submissive or B submissive, but until this day he doesn’t know what it means. ‘’Master?’' Klaus stopped to look at Louis, he normally doesn’t speak up anymore unless it’s to ask him something. ‘’Yes, pet?’’

Louis kept his head hanging low while asking his question. ‘’Can you please explain to me what the difference is between an A and B sub?’’

Klaus sat down on his chair. ‘’Of course pet, come here…’’ Louis nodded, crawling to his feet to sit next to Klaus, again on his knees. He felt Klaus’ hand pet his hair while explaining his question. ‘’An A submissive can get pregnant while a B one can’t. This means a female B can’t get pregnant and an A male can get pregnant. You humans can only impregnate a female and only a man can impregnate a female. Us vampire are different in that aspect.  An A dominant and B dominant can both impregnate. So even a dominant female A or B can impregnate an submissive male A.’’ Klaus explained. ‘’I am an dominant so I can impregnate an A submissive, understand it?’’

‘’Yes, thank you for explaining master.’’ Louis thinks is weird but it explains a lot. In the past he’d seen a pregnant male vampire but just thought it was a woman looking like a dude but apparently his childhood was a lie! So even he can get pregnant? It does explain the weird thoughts he had lately but he’s not a full vampire yet unless… His sudden weird ass transformation meant he did have a womb now and the sudden sickness?

_Oh…_

_Oh…_

 

Oh god was he already pregnant? ‘’Uhm, can I ask you another question master?’’ 

‘’Sure, you’re very talkative, pet. That’s how you should be, be a good companion.’’

‘’Do male submissive A’s have like vagina’s and stuff like that? Or how else would a baby be born?’’ Last time he checked he didn’t have a damn vagina but he’s not looking forward to birthing a baby out of his ass!

‘’No, they do not. While birthing the anal sphincter widens out of its own until the body is ready to birth the baby. A vampire usually births one baby tbecause twin vampires are really, really rare. In the womb they’re already competing with each other and in the end the strongest eats the weakest, it devours it’s twin and is born a lot stronger. Your father is as strong as he is because he wasn’t a twin, but a triplet. And not only he, but Harry is too. He devoured his brother’s late too, probably at the seven month mark and that’s why he’s that strong.’’ Klaus paused. ‘’I think if you really piss him off, he can compete with Desmond who already lives more than a thousand years so that’s an incredible feat for a young vampire like Harry.’’

Louis took a few moments to take all of this information in, so Harry is supposed to be a triplet but he devoured his own brothers?!  That’s just… What if he carries twins or triplets (because apparently it runs in the family) and one devours the other? ‘’And what if they don’t devour the other?’’

‘’Then they’re just born as they’re supposed too, but again, that happens rarely. Vampires want all the strength they can have.''  Does that answer all your questions darling?’’

‘’Yes, thank you master.’’ Louis replied as innocently possible as he could.

‘’Now pet, it’s my turn to ask the questions. Why are you asking me all of this and why are you even being so obedient? What is your plan darling?’’ Klaus had shifted his position so he could hook his finger under Louis’ chin, forcing the boy to look up. Louis averted his eyes, just make up something and don’t say something like _‘Hey if I just obey you’ll lower your guard and I can escape!’_

‘’I just don’t mind sitting on my knees and be a companion, if I would be forced to have sex, then I would go crazy and disobey but this isn’t that bad.’’ Louis said, it was sort off the truth. Really sitting at someone’s feet is humiliation and it sucks but I mean compared to be forced to have sex? This is heaven. Humming Klaus continued to pet Louis’ head. ‘’Alright, then if I would force you right here and now, what would you do?’’ He said smugly.

Louis’ breath hitched a little, he had to keep calm but knowing Klaus… If he says something wrong it’s game over for him. ‘’Go crazy and disobey? But you’re stronger anyway, I wouldn’t stand chance against you, master.’’

‘’Good answer, pet.’’ Klaus stood up to walk away again but stopped at the door. ‘’Some very important people are coming over tonight, I want you to be there on your best behavior, pet.’’

‘’Of course master, as you wish.’’ Louis replied with a smirk while Klaus left the room, finally he can do some exploring and plan his escape.

 

******

 

When it was time for him to be a companion, the living room upstairs had filled with vampires. Louis was brought in by none other than Klaus himself who had a leash in his hand that was tied to Louis’ collar. He tugged them to his seat and Louis, as trained, went to his knees right away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nicole sitting on a chair too, that bitch. And that’s exactly what he mouthed to her, fucking bitch. ‘’Oi, Klaus, your pet is acting out already.’’ She said, gaining attention from everyone in the room.

Klaus looked down at me, petting my head again. ‘’I see him do nothing wrong, darling. As trained he’s at my side being as obedient as ever, this is his first meeting though so I request of everyone to go easy on him.’’

A fat man sitting in the corner of the lounge spoke up, sending thrills down Louis’ spine. ‘’He’s gorgeous sir! I do wonder why he’s not a pleasure pet though, I would’ve loved to have him bouncing on my cock right here and I would’ve paid a lot for him too..’’

Klaus chuckled, stopped petting him but instead he felt two of his hands curl under his armpits until he was lifted up and placed in Klaus’ lap. He doesn’t know what to do, he’s never had done this before! But Klaus just went back to petting his head while he was allowed to hide his face in Klaus’ neck, he really dislikes pervert fatty over there and Klaus knew that. ‘’My apologies Barth, but even though you can’t really see it, his personality doesn’t suit that of a pleasure pet. Maybe in the future when he’s more clear of his role, he can be one but for now he’ll stay just like this.’’ 

‘’Oh, well if you do put him for sale, count me in.’’ Another vampire spoke up, one Louis couldn’t see.

‘’Of course, if I do put him on sale I’ll make it known all around the underworld. He’s worth a lot of money, and as you know, I love money.’’

‘’The son of the Lord and the soul mate of our young Lord, who knows how many he really is worth! I would put all my money in for him, just imagining him chained up to my wall all naked except some lingerie is already making me throb!’’ Pervy fatty said, making Louis snuggle more into Klaus. Sure he’s also a creepy bastard but at least he’s dressed, well fed and taken care of by him. If fatty was his ‘’master’’ then he’s sure he would’ve choked himself with his own damn collar.

Klaus wrapped one of his arms around Louis’ waist, placing a kiss on his forehead to reassure him. ‘’It’s a real shame he’s not now is he? But there are still a lot of pleasure pet’s in my mansion here, so you can always make yourself at home and take one upstairs Barth, but again, my pet is off limits, is that clear?’’

‘’Of course Sir! That’s a generous thing of you to do, maybe I will make myself at home later of the evening.’’ Fatty replied.

‘’Why don’t we just bring some in here Sir Klaus? I have my favorite pet with me as well.’’ Louis recognized that voice too, it was Nicole’s. He knew she was smirking without even seeing her. Louis raised his head out of Klaus’ neck to look at Nicole with Braiden at her feet, the  poor girl all naked except for her nipple piercings that had decorated chains hanging from them. ‘’Right girl? How about you go and pleasure our darling host for the evening?’’ Nicole petted her and directed her into Klaus’ direction.

Klaus placed Louis back on the ground where he was directed to kneel again. All Louis could do was watch as Braiden sucked Klaus off and eventually climbed onto his lap, letting him penetrate her and fuck her until she was discarded by him and thrown to the next vampire to pleasure. She went on like that until she had been fucked by everyone and was covered in cum, but the thing is she was smiling and looking happy. ‘’She’s always eager to please, isn’t she?’’ Klaus chuckled.

Nicole nodded her head. ‘’Of course she is, she’s trained like that and all she wants is to be fucked the whole day. When I get home after this evening, she will be fucked by my male pets too and when she wakes up tomorrow she’ll be filled again. She’s always covered in cum and leaking it too, a proper pleasure bitch isn’t she?’’

‘’You can truly be proud of her, you’re a good breeder and trainer Nicole.’’ Klaus said. Klaus directed his attention to a servant standing at the door, ordering him to bring five pleasure pets in too. Louis watched as three males and two females entered the room on their hands and knees and immediately  went to a vampire’s side, sucking them off or let themselves be fucked. But there was one male who wasn’t as eager as the other ones, he even refused to fulfill an order which resulted in him being slapped. ‘’That’s a sold pet, his gorgeous eyes made me use him as a pleasure pet but as you can see he’s not quite… indulged in his role yet.’’ Klaus turned back to a servant. ‘’Give me a gag, a whip and ring.’’

The servant turned to a closet en retrieved the items her master requested and gave them to him with a polite bow. Klaus ordered the male pet to come to him and with a little bit of resistance the pet ended up in front of him on his knees facing away from Klaus and to the crowd. He was forced to keep his ass in the air while Klaus whipped him for his disobedience.

He gave the gag to Louis and ask him to put the gag in the pet’s mouth and tie it tightly. Louis had no choice but to obey, even while the boy was crying his eyes out Louis had to bite back and push the gag in and tie it. Unnoticeable he scratched the boy behind his ear while tying it, he couldn’t speak because the vampires would hear anything but a little bit of affection wouldn’t be noticed.

The male pet didn’t show any hate or anger towards him while he tied the gag, he just sniffled while maintaining eyecontact with Louis. After Klaus had done his whipping and the boy’s ass was all red and of some wounds even bleeding he tied the cock ring around the pet’s cock, saying he didn’t deserve to cum anymore.

After that the boy was given from vampire to vampire who all licked the blood from the whip wounds and played with the pet themselves. Some just penetrated him with their fingers while other’s fucked him as hard as possible. Louis was so glad that wasn’t him, this is probably the reason he’s forced to be here so he knows that Klaus is going easy on him, so that he knows he shouldn’t anger Klaus because his fate could easily be shifted from companion to pleasure.

Louis felt so sorry for the boy who was crying while being used, if he’s leaving here, he swears to god. He’s not leaving him here alone.

After the evening was over Klaus went to saying his thanks to everyone and his goodbye’s, giving Louis a little bit of time to talk to the boy. He was sitting next to the couch, still crying from what happened. ‘’Hey… ‘’ Louis cooed, slowly reaching out to undo the gag. ‘’You okay?’’

The boy looked into Louis’ eyes, slowly shaking his head. ‘’N-No… It hurts so much, a-and I want to go home..’’

‘’Yeah me too… My name is Louis, yours is?’’

‘’Zayn.’’ He replied softly.

‘’Nice to meet you Zayn, how old are you if I may ask?’’

‘’I’m almost eighteen years old, but I was sold at my sixteenth birthday but this was only the third time I had to… you know, do this.’’ Louis saw the amount of shame he had in his eyes, Zayn really did not want to be here at all. Louis nodded, sitting next to Zayn before pulling his own shirt off to offer it to Zayn. ‘’I’m sorry for gagging you..’’

Zayn refused the shirt. ‘’You had n-no choice Louis… and I have to refuse the shirt, you’ll get in trouble for that.’’

‘’I don’t care, just take it okay?’’ Louis’ gently smile is probably the reason Zayn took the shirt and pulled it.

‘’Thank you..’’ Zayn sniffled, tears forming in his eyes. ‘’Thank you s-so much.’’

Smiling Louis curled his hand into that of Zayn’s, knowing some contact is something Zayn really needs right now. ‘’I don’t know your story or what happened to you, but I can see your strong to hold out for a little longer. Okay?’’ Zayn had no idea what he was talking about, not weird considering no one has ever thought about escaping except for himself, he’s not sitting back and let this happen to him!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support guys! Every comment brings me so much joy :)

Louis had been here for four weeks now, four weeks down in this basement. Every Saturday night he gets taken upstairs for one of Klaus’ parties where he can meet Zayn. Every time Zayn gets punished for his crying and disobedience but afterwards Louis can always calm him down a little while they talk. Though slowly Louis saw Zayn change, not that he got more obedient but the spark in Zayn's eye was fading, like he was slowly crumbling down.

Louis found out that Klaus has almost a hundred pleasure pets in his possession, but most of them aren’t here but in his houses where they’re used as pleasure pets. He only holds the most beautiful ones in his mansion for his special nights, like Zayn. Then he has a lot of slaves and work pets that aren't qualified to be fuck so to say, they're not pretty enough. 

He’s sure he’s pregnant by now, he’s been throwing up a lot and requesting more food than normally, of course Klaus doesn’t know his regular eating habits so he hasn’t suspected anything. It’s getting to a point that if he looks real, real closely down to his stomach he can see a very small bump. So yeah, he knows for sure he’s pregnant. And he's exhausted, he doesn't know why but it feels like he has almost no strength left.  

 Louis also knows that the only time he can escape is during one of those nights, it’s so risky but at the same time afterwards he gets locked downstairs for the whole week again. If he wants to escape he needs to do it when he’s out and that's only possible on a Saturday night...

 

******

 

It was the next Saturday when everything went different than normal. This time Zayn was forced to sit on his hands and knees on the table while he was being tortured. He had heavy nipple clamps hanging from his nipples, making them red and purple. He had a cage surrounding his cock, and a way too big dildo hooked to a machine that was pumping in and out of him in a unbelievable pace. Aside from that he was forced cocks in his throat, being forced to take the whiplashes and more abuse from the vampires. The amount of desperate crying made Louis look away in pain, Zayn is in so much pain right now, he has to do something, just anything!

And he did when they went too far. They had stopped the machine and pulled him to the ground, biting him all over his body, choking him until Zayn was at the brink of death. It was just then that Louis noticed that they weren’t going to stop, they were killing him, he was going to die!

 

‘’STOP!’’ Louis roared out loud, leaving his position at Klaus’ side to push the vampires off of Zayn who slumped down in his arms. ‘’That’s enough, stop this master.’’ Louis tried to do it a proper way but Klaus’ eyes were telling him everything he needed to know, he went out of line.

‘’One chance Louis, get back here.’’ Klaus said very slowly and dominantly. ‘’He deserves it.’’

Louis looked down at Zayn who was breathing heavily and hissing in pain with every motion he made. Zayn’s eyes were so broken and didn’t have any hint of the spark they used to possess, so Louis made up his mind. Fuck it, I’ll escape today. He softly stood up with Zayn in his arms, bridal style. ‘’No, I’m quite done here. I’m going home and he’s coming with me, you either let me walk out of that door or you’ll fight me.’’

Klaus and the other vampires were all laughing, except Nicole. She knew what Louis was capable off, she just thought it was a fluke but seeing Louis standing there right now was already scaring her, she had to warn the other’s before Louis went mad again! ‘’Sir Klaus, don’t take that threat lightly.’’ She said, making everyone laugh harder.

‘’He’s just a human!’’ Fatty pervert said through his laughter.

Louis smiled devilishly, revealing two fangs. He didn't have those last time he went berserk but oh well, new attributes... Yay?  ‘’Human? Oh, when I’m angry I’m everything but human, you ugly fat bastard.’’ Louis smirked, his eyes starting to slowly glow brighter red. 

 **‘’LOUIS, ENOUGH!’’** Klaus roared. ‘’This will not be taken lightly Louis, I’ll punish you until-‘’

Louis sighed. ‘’Can you shut the hell up, for real you’re pissing me off!’’ Louis’ eyes started to glow brighter now, oh he’s losing himself again.

But it was when a vampire tried to pry Zayn off of  him and touch his stomach that he flipped his shit, his child is in there for fuck sake! He turned his head to the vampire who in a second knew he had fucked up, with widened eyes he couldn’t even dodge Louis’ attack. Louis used his hand to grip the vampire’s neck, add enough pressure to shatter it and pull it off. He used his nails to kill the vampire like only a pure blood can, smiling while the vampire turned into dust.

A pureblood’s nail has a special substance on it that turns them into ashes. Louis kept swinging his nails left and right, turning every advancing vampire into dust. Louis had done it to fourteen vampires already, all fighting them with Zayn in his arms. ‘’I can go on like this for hours.’’ Louis said through his yawn.

‘’WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!’’ Nicole yelled at him, she had again so much fear in her eyes and it made Braiden attack Louis as well. Louis, in this state of mind, wasn’t thinking clearly. All that went through his mind was protect Zayn, protect baby and get out of here so he didn’t need to think twice before slitting Braiden’s throat as well. ‘’NO! BRAIDEN! BRAIDEN!’’ Nicole yelled in distraught, seeing Braiden’s lifeless eyes but she.. she had a huge smile on her face, a smile of release.

 

‘’Guess she wanted to do die, well I would too in her position.’’ Louis said, he didn’t feel any remorse, Braiden probably was wishing this deep down inside of her. That’s why she smiled the moment his nails touched the skin of her neck, the moment she knew she was finally free.

‘’You’re not normal..’’ Klaus noted. ‘’But that just makes you worth even more money!’’

Louis was in front of him in a second, even scaring him. ‘’Checkmate.’’ And with that he lunged his hand through Klaus’ heart and pulling it out, his nails had scraped the inside of Klaus’ body but because he’s a pureblood as well he can’t be killed like that but by pulling his heart out it gave Louis at least a minute to get out of here, plenty for him in this state. 

He sprinted out of the front door and just ran into a straight line away from Klaus’ mansion. He has no clue where he is but he knows he needs to have someone treat Zayn so he ran passed at least twelve towns until he thought this would be far enough for now. He walked through the small village and asked to the first by passer if there was any hospital or doctor nearby, she feared him at first but when she saw Zayn she relaxed and nodded. She pointed him in the right direction and he took off again towards the town’s doctor, the village was so small that it didn’t have a hospital.

Louis knocked on the door and patiently waited for someone to open it, when a man did he reacted so scared he tried to close it again. ‘’No! please! He needs help!’’

The man noticed Zayn in his arms, hesitating before opening the door. ‘’We normally don’t welcome vampires but he’s human right?’’ The man asked.

‘’Yes, he is. Please help him and fast, he can’t stay for long or else they’ll come for us.’’

‘’You’ll have to explain your situation to me boy while I treat him, come in.’’ The man let Louis walk past him and into the house, it was really small but the man instructed to place Zayn on the couch. A woman with three small children at her side stood worriedly in the kitchen, watching them. ‘’My name is Louis and this is Zayn, we escaped from Klaus.’’ Louis said, noticing the man raising his eyebrow.

‘’That quite the accomplishment you did, but I can’t believe that. Klaus only has human pet’s, you’re not human so why escape?’’ The man asked, checking Zayn’s pulse while talking to Louis.

‘’I don’t look like it right now, but I am a half vampire or something. I am human but sometimes this happens to me when I get angry and well, I really got angry when they were killing Zayn so yeah, I’m really telling the truth..’’ Louis felt exhausted, his bones and muscles ached. He had a major headache and no feeling in his fingertips anymore. 

The man nodded his head. ‘’My name is Ed and I’m this village’s doctor. We’re an only human village secluded from the vampire world, most of us are humans with deep scars in our heart conflicted by vampires. Do not worry, Klaus won’t come to this place because he can’t come through our border.’’

‘’Border?’’ Louis repeated 

Ed looked at Louis, hesitating for a second to speak. ‘’We’re using an ancient measurement against vampires that’ll protect us, it’s impossible for a vampire to cross the border made by us. Our village is shrouded in a spell that’s protect this village.’’

‘’So then you know I’m human or else I couldn’t cross it right, why doubt me?’’ Louis huffed, if they know a vampire can’t cross it then why even doubt him like that?

‘’I thought maybe there was a defect somewhere, that border was made more than two thousand year ago so maybe it’s broken.’’

Louis shook his head. ‘’No, I’m really human…’’ All this border crap just worsened his headache, spells? Seriously, what kind of fantasy world did he find? Maybe there are witches here? He would love to see one fly on a broomstick, or is that too stereotypical? 

‘’You don’t sound that convincing when you say that, darling. Ed, he’s not a bad guy, even I can tell that much.’’ The woman now stood next to Louis, her hand on his shoulder. ‘’I think you’ve had pretty rough night so sit down and relax, you’re safe in here.’’ Louis nodded his head, thanking here before sitting in a chair in the corner. It wasn’t even ten minutes later when he had fallen asleep, he also didn’t notice Ed covering him with a blanket.

 

******

 

The next time Louis woke up it was because he heard Zayn calling his name. Slowly he opened his eyes to see him sitting on the couch, all bandaged up but a smile on his face. ‘’Zayn!’’ Louis was at his side in a second. ‘’Are you okay?’’

He nodded, throwing his arms around Louis’ shoulders. ‘’Yes, thanks to you, thank you so much Louis, thank you!’’ He cried into his shoulder. 

Louis hugged him back, the amount of joy going through him is indescribable. ‘’No need to thank me Zayn, glad you’re okay..’’

‘’You actually saved his life, so I think you’re allowed to be thanked by him.’’ Ed chuckled from the side.

Louis looked at the kind man standing there, without him Zayn wouldn’t be able either. ‘’Well then you should be thanked too, thanks for helping him.’’

 

Ed gently smiled, saying it’s his job to save lives. ''Louis, you've been asleep for almost three days, Zayn woke up morning.'' 

''Oh wow, three days?'' Louis repeated. 

Ed nodded. ’'Yes, so you must be hungry! My wife made stew, it’s good to eat especially for you Zayn, you’re clearly underweight.’’

‘’Yeah, I only got one meal a day…’’ He said sadly.

Louis hadn’t even noticed how bad he actually felt himself. He hasn’t drank any blood in more than a month and he just knows his child is feeding of his blood, there’s definitely a vampire child in there and it’s drinking a lot of blood from him to the point it exhausts him. Especially after going mad again he needs to eat and when he gets home drink Harry empty.

They sat at the table with Ed, his wife Laura, and their three daughters, Pip, Dana and Suzan. They thanked them for dinner before digging in, eating everything on their plate. ‘’I’ve haven’t eaten anything this delicious in two years!’’ Zayn said after he ate it all.

‘’There’s more honey, you can-‘’

‘’No,’’ Ed interrupted. ‘’His stomach won’t hold too much food so suddenly, he needs to build it up.’’

Zayn pouted while Louis giggled, he’s glad he got Zayn out of there but thinking about the many other’s in captivity just makes his heart ache. He did save one but what if he could’ve saved all of them? Isn't it selfish of him to only safe Zayn and let the other's rot away? His thoughts got interrupted by Laura asking him about how he ended up there.

Louis sighed. ‘’Well it was Harry’s birthday party and I got tricked and taken away to Klaus’ mansion. I think my father is throwing chaos out there while searching for me, so I do have to bring Zayn home and go home myself tonight.’’

Louis watched Ed's and Laura's eyes widen at the same time. ‘’Wait, are you by chance Louis Styles?’’ Ed asked, his eyes widened.

‘’Yeah… He’s really creating chaos isn’t he?’’ Louis asked. Knowing his father, he's throwing everything upside down in search for him.

‘’Well honey, not only him but the Payne’s are too. They’ve put everything on hold, no one and nothing is allowed to leave the country, not even the export.’’ Laura had suspected Louis wasn’t normal but a Styles himself in her house? ‘’I understand you’ve to go home then!’’

‘’Yeah, so really thank you for dinner and to compensate you for your help I’ll fulfill any request you make okay? Not only for making delicious dinner but for helping me and Zayn out.’’

‘’You don’t have to do that Louis, just knowing you’re safe and we can get ingredients again is enough. We can’t go out of our village to buy anything either because there are hardly any products in the shops anymore, because your father has literally stopped everything. No supermarket or any shop can have their products be delivered. Knowing you’re going home means we can go to the supermarket and buy food and other necessities again.’’  Ed said, they’ve been struggling with food for the past two weeks because  everything is empty and no one had any food anymore. He understands it’s a desperate method to get his son back but he thinks Desmond did go too far with a measurement like that. 

Louis shrugged, he’ll sent them something anyway. ‘’Well again, thanks for dinner! Zayn shall we go?’’ Louis noticed Zayn was very silent so suddenly.

Zayn shook his head while looking down at his empty plate. ‘’I have no home Louis.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’I have no home anymore, they all got killed by slave traders.’’ He murmured softly. ‘’I-I’m all alone now.’’

Before Laura or Ed could speak up and offer Zayn a home, Louis had already stood up and slammed his hands on the table. ‘’You’re not alone! You have me and then I’ll just take you home with me, you’re my responsibility now and until you’re ready to leave you can stay for as long as you want to!’’

Zayn heard their conversation just now and also clearly knows who the Styles family is and if Louis is one of them then… will he be a pet again? But he really doesn’t have a choice, Louis saved him so he owes him his life and if that means pleasuring him then he will, for Louis he will do that. ‘’Okay, master..’’

Louis’ eyes widened, master what? ‘’Zayn? You’re not a pet or a slave anymore, you don’t have a master, you are _free_.’’

‘’I’m free? B-But, you said I’m your responsibility and I-I owe you that-‘’

‘’Oh I meant like I took you away from there so I’m supposed to make sure you have a safe home right? So Zayn, shall we go home?’’ Louis held his hand out for Zayn to take, a bright smile on his face. ‘’As family.’’

Zayn couldn’t contain his happy tears, he hadn’t heard that word in like forever. He ignored Louis’ hand and went straight for a hug, throwing his arms around Louis’ neck. ‘’They won’t mind me coming there? I’m just a human, a lowly slave…’’

‘’I’m human too, well sort off. And in our house we have servants who get paid for their job, we don’t have slaves. But I’m not asking of you to work in our house, I’ll just force my dad to take you in.’’ Louis retreated himself from the hug to place a hand on Zayn’s shoulder. ‘’So what do you say?’’

Zayn thought for a moment, he doesn’t have anywhere else to go and he really likes Louis, he calls him family… ‘’Alright, let’s go home.’’ He said very softly, almost too soft to hear. They said their proper goodbye’s to Ed, Laura and their children before taking off on foot. They would walk to the first hotel in sight and Louis would call  his father to have a servant pick them up but apparently a hotel was at least a two days walk away, so their journey began.

 

******

 

Desmond, Harry, Johannah, Anne, Geoff, Ruth and Karen had been going over possible suspects but still didn’t know who could’ve taken Louis.  Of course, Klaus was their prime suspect but he was at Des' side the whole evening! Johannah ran out of tears eventually and sat in the corner with a picture of Louis in her hands and a blanket surrounding her, looking as horrible as one could look. Anne sat at her side, comforting her with an arm around her.

It was about an hour later when Nicole had entered the mansion without letting herself known and ran into the room they were all occupying. ‘’I’m sorry..’’ She cried her eyes out, sinking to her knees. She was covered in Braiden’s blood, her collar clamped in her hands. ‘’I was involved in a plan to kidnap Louis.’’

 Desmond had her by her neck in a second holding her up. ‘’Where is my son?!’’ He roared as loud as he could, forcing everyone else to take a step back. Nicole had fat tears streaming down her face. ‘’H-He’s gone, he killed so many vampires in just a few seconds, he even killed Braiden. K-Klaus was in on it too.’’

Desmond let her go s she fell on the ground, she didn’t even got a spare glance from her family. ‘’Nicole, what happened?'’ Her father, Geoff asked.

‘’T-There was this human pleasure pet who disobeyed too much so Klaus had organised a kill night for him and Louis was there, Louis suddenly just went crazy. Killing anyone that approached him, he even ripped Klaus’ heart out and then ran off with the human boy. They traced after him but couldn’t find him, h-he’s either dead or somehow disappeared.’’

 Harry roared as loud as he could, tugging at his hair anxiously. Where is he? Where is his Louis, his precious soul mate, he can’t lose him already! ‘’He can’t be d-dead, h-he can’t..’’ Desmond pulled Harry in for a hug, Harry screamed at the top of his lungs into Desmond’s chest. He all knows too well what’s it’s like to lose your soul mate, he knows all too well the agonizing pain you constantly feel. ‘’Put her in a cellar’’ Harry ordered.  ''Let her starve.''

Geoff couldn’t do anything to protect his daughter in this situation, she’s done a horrible thing and needs to be punished for it. Hell, he's sure he'll lose a daughter because there's no way in hell Desmond will forgive a crime like this. He knows his daughter is going to pay for her crime with her death. He comforted Karan because still, no matter what your child does in the end it is your child. ''I'm sorry Geoff, Karen.'' Desmond apologized, they knew at that moment for sure that he wasn't going to spare their daughter.  


	33. Chapter 33

Louis and Zayn had been on their journey to a hotel for almost two days so they should be almost there but Louis had been slowing down, he felt horrible. His child needed more blood but he didn’t have much himself anymore, he hasn’t fed blood in so long and hasn’t eaten a proper big meal he craves for in days either. ‘’Louis? You don’t look to great, shall we take a break?’’ Zayn asked. Zayn was clearly tired as well, both their feet were aching. 

Louis had already slumped down against the nearest tree. ‘’Zayn, I’m not really fully human but not a vampire either right?’’ He saw Zayn nod. ‘’I’m pregnant, the child is a vampire and craves blood but because I haven’t drunken any blood in over a month it’s constantly drinking mine and now my body can’t keep up with its feeding habits anymore, I- I don’t think I can make it to the hotel Zayn…’' Louis sighed. 

 

Imagine a bottle of water as his blood supply, his bottle of water only has a few drops left. He can't regenerate more blood if he barely eats himself. 

 

Zayn shook his head, he’s not letting Louis die. Louis is the one who saved him from that hellhole, as if he would let Louis who calls him fucking family die like that. ‘’I’ll carry you Lou, let’s move now! You can’t die on me now!’’

‘’Can you just tell Harry that I really love him and that his bastard child killed me?’’ Louis tried to make at least a joke out of it.

‘’Your sarcasm isn’t used in a situation like this Louis, your humor sucks.’’ Zayn pulled his shirt down, revealing his neck. ‘’Drink my blood.’’

‘’I don’t have fangs you idiot, I can’t bite.’’ Louis chuckled at the desperate attempt of Zayn, but it was really cute. 

Zayn grabbed a twig from the ground, breathing heavily before slamming the pointy side into his fore arm, screaming out in pain as he did. After he got his composure back he offered his wrist to Louis. ‘’Now drink it, after this we’re even.’'

He had no room to argue with Zayn, especially not after a brave display like that. Louis nodded weakly, bringing Zayn’s wrist to his mouth. The moment the blood reached his throat a switch went off in his head, sucking as much as he could out of Zayn without weakening him too much. He pulled back and after resting for a few minutes he felt his body strengthen itself, he already felt so much better. ‘’Thank you Zayn..’’

Zayn, now also feeling weak, chuckled. ‘’I’m not going to be your personal feeder though, this was a onetime thing.’’

‘’Deal… Let’s rest for a an hour and continue..’’

Zayn couldn’t agree more with that, they still had a chocolate bar they received from Ed and Laura so they shared that together, Zayn getting a bit more from Louis. After an hour they stood up again and continued their trip to the hotel.

 

******

 

It was about six hours later, the sun setting when they saw a town in the distant. ‘’Zayn! There it is!’’ They both smiled and continued walking, a bit faster paced now though. The moment Louis saw the sign with HOTEL on it he ran to it with Zayn hot on his tail. They entered it and Louis demanded a phone at the front desk from a young vampire lady. ‘’Sorry sir, but only customer-‘’

 

‘’My name is Louis Styles, you will give me a phone this fucking instant.’’ He flashed his eyes at her, scaring the poor girl for a second. ‘’Oh young Lord! You’re safe!’’ She gave Louis her own phone and instantly he dialed his mother’s number.

 

 _‘’H-Hello?’’_ a soft, groggy and broken voice greeted. Louis could hear the sadness in her voice, and how tired she sounded. 

 

‘’Mom… It’s me, Louis.’’ He said.

 

‘’…’’

 

 _‘’Lou?’’_ And then the crying started, his mother was fully bawling into the phone. All he heard were words he could not make out. Then his mother’s crying fated and a voice was replaced with it. _‘’Louis?’’_ His father’s concerned voice. _‘’Louis?!’’_

‘’Dad…’’ He had to cry himself now. ‘’I’m okay dad..’’

_‘’Where are you? Who is with you? Are you hurt anywhere?!’’_

‘’I’m at a hotel, named Seascape resort. I’m with Zayn, your adopted son from now on and I’m not hurt, as I said I’m okay. Can you just come get us please?’’ He wants to go home to his mom, to his father and even Anne and Gemma! But especially Harry so he can tell him about their child, who almost killed him. 

Desmond didn’t even bother asking about his ‘adopted son’ because all that matters is getting Louis safely home under his protection again. This time no matter what, Louis will stay at his side where he can always keep an eye on him. _‘’I’m on my way Louis, stay there.’’_

Louis hanged up the phone, thanked the lady and sat down a lounge sat next to the reception. The kind ladies offered him anything he wanted so he ordered almost the whole menu and started digging in together with Zayn until eventually his father, Harry and Johannah ran through the door.

The moment they spotted him he was lifted into Harry’s arms and almost hugged to death. ‘’FUCK OFF, I’M EATING!’’ Louis scream, trying to wiggle free. His baby needs to be fed for fuck sake!

‘’I really don’t fucking care.’’ Harry placed his lips against those of Louis, kissing him as if he hadn’t done so in month. Oh wait, he fucking hasn’t! ‘’I love you so much Louis, you mean everything to me. I can’t live without you, I love you, so much Louis.’’ Harry rattled those three words over and over again while kissing the shit out of him.

After Harry finally let go of him he shared a deep silent hug with his father, they didn’t say a word but surprisingly Louis knew exactly what his father was thinking. He knows how much his father missed him and probably will never let him out of his sight ever again. His mother only cried into his neck and surely not letting go until Louis pried her off. 

Zayn was silently sitting very awkwardly still on the lounge set with a piece of salmon in his mouth. But the moment Louis turned around it wasn’t that awkward. ‘’Dad, this is Zayn, your adopted son!’’ Louis pulled Zayn up and pushed him in front of Desmond. Zayn literally wanted to curl into a ball out of fear, compared to this man, Klaus wasn’t shit! ‘’U-Uhm, hi..’’ He muttered softly under Desmond’s stare.

 

‘’Zayn, right?’’ Desmond asked.

 

Zayn could only weakly nod, he’s so going to die. Why did he even think the Lord of all vampires would accept a weakly pet like him as his fucking son! ‘’Zayn Styles… it does have a nice ring to it, welcome to the family, son.’’ Zayn relaxed his shoulders to look Desmond in the eye, what?

‘’Are you for r-real, sir?’’ He asked, if this is some joke it wouldn’t be funny but judging from Louis’ humor it means this families sarcasm sucks.

‘’Not sir, dad or father, whatever you want.’’ Desmond turned to Louis. ‘’Let’s go home, I swear to god you will never ever leave it again, except for school. No scratch that, you're getting home schooled. ’’ Louis really didn't mind, as if he's going to school while pregnant, no way.  Johannah, as the motherly figure she is, placed her hand on Zayn’s back a guided him towards their car. Louis and Harry followed behind them hand in hand, those hands weren’t going to separate for a while. 

In the car Louis explained everything that happened from the moment that that Nick bastard asked him to show the bathroom until Ed’s and Laura’s house. He left all the pregnancy shit out for now, he’ll find a way to tell them later. Zayn also introduced himself to his new father, mother and brother. He was truly happy he was being accepted like this, all thanks to Louis he has a home again, a family.

He was also in awe the moment they reached the Styles’ gate, it’s so fucking huge! ‘’This is your home from now on, kiddo.’’ Desmond smirked, always liked to show off his shit. 

‘’Show off.’’ Louis muttered, his father playfully smacking him on the head.

Zayn watched with widened eyes Louis challenge his father over and over again, did he have no fear whatsoever? But his attention shifted very fast from Louis to the mansion ahead of him, that’s where he’s going to live from now on? How can he go from low pleasure pet to an adopted son of the Lord? 

After they got out of the car the front door was opened with so much force it probably is broken now and out came running Niall with the biggest tears on his face. ‘’LOUIS!’’ He cried out at the top of his lungs, jumping in Louis’ arms, ending up tumbling over and onto the ground but all this time the two didn’t let go off each other. ‘’Where the hell were you?!’’

‘’Ni! Be careful-‘’ He shut his mouth the moment he realized what he wanted to say, be careful of the baby. ‘’I’m tired so be careful.’’

Niall grabbed the side of Louis’ head with his hands, looking straight into his eyes. ‘’I don’t fucking care, I missed you so much. I thought you were dead, we all thought you were fucking dead! How can I live without my best friend! Well here’s the fucking answer, I fucking can’t!’’

Louis knew Niall was really upset by the amount of ‘fucking’ he was using so all Louis could do was listen and pet Niall in the most loving way he could. ‘’I’m sorry Ni, I’m here now.’’ Eventually Niall was carried off of Louis, throwing a major fit but for now they wanted Louis inside and safe. So when they all set in the living room, Niall on Louis’ lap, Harry on his right side and Zayn the other. Harry was grumbling at Niall to get off of Louis, his soul mate is back but who’s in the way? **Fake blondie.**

‘’I will fucking fight you for him, don’t care about your blood, I will fight you!’’ Niall threatened, even when Harry flashed his eyes he didn’t back down but before it could go too far Louis broke them up. ‘’Alright enough, Ni go sit on a chair please, you’re getting heavy.’’

 

‘’Are you calling me fat?’’ Niall said shocked. ‘’I know I eat a lot but I’m not fat!’’ 

‘’Ni, sit somewhere else. You’re not fat, I’ll explain why okay but just not jumping on me anymore or sitting on me anymore, okay?’’  Niall pouted but listened and jumped off of Louis’ lap and sat in the empty chair on the other side.

Louis sighed, in this whole room the only one who knew about his pregnancy was Zayn. ‘’Well uhm, I don’t really understand how myself because I’m a half but Haz…’’ Harry nervously waiting for Louis to tell whatever was wrong with him. Then he heard the words, words he loved to hear coming from Louis’ mouth. ‘’You’re going to be a daddy…’’

Niall and Desmond both choked on their own spit while Johannah and Anne loudly gasped and squealed. Niall probably fainted and Zayn laughed at everyone’s reaction. Harry’s eyes were widened, looking down from Louis’ stomach to his eyes and back again doing the same thing over and over again. ‘’You? You’re…  We’re… I’m?’’

Louis nodded. ‘’Yes I am pregnant, I was really surprised too... We’re going to be parents and you’re a daddy Haz.’’ Louis was lifted by Harry and kissed all over his face.

Johannah congratulated Louis, also bringing him in for a hug. ‘’We’ll go shopping together okay? I hope it’s a girl!’’

Louis giggled together with his mom. ‘’I know it’s a vampire child though, it’s been drinking me empty lately, he almost killed me if I didn’t have Zayn there with me I wouldn’t have made it.’’

Desmond as the concerned, soon to be, grandpa had slit his wrist already and pushed Louis’ face to the wound. ‘’Drink up, it’s dangerous if you don’t drink at least four times a day from now on. It will need more blood the further you go in your pregnancy.’’ Louis’ eyes glowed red as he latched onto his father’s arm, oh he missed this blood so fucking much and the baby is very happy now too. After Desmond, Louis also drank from Harry. It was as if his body was catching up to all the missing he did and little junior was so happy with all the blood.

After the touchy reunion, Desmond had shown Zayn his room from now on and was allowed to style it himself whenever he wanted to and however he wanted to. Zayn cried himself to sleep, not sad tears though, very happy and content tears. 

Niall had tried sleeping with Harry and Louis but was kicked out by Harry, against Louis’ protests of course. Niall also needed him! But Harry wanted all the time he could get with Louis tonight so he kicked the puppy out. After he had closed the door and crawled back in bed they kissed for a while until they couldn’t hold themselves back anymore and Harry made love to him until he fell asleep out of exhaustion.

But instead of going to sleep, Harry slipped out of the window to his destination. He ran for an hour, using his vampire speed and saw Klaus’ mansion coming into view. He didn’t need to think twice before kicking the door open, shattering it across the room. In the room were a few vampires, including Klaus. ‘’H-Harry! What a sur-‘’

‘’Shut the fuck up Klaus, do you really think I’m here just for a chat?’’ Harry slowly approached Klaus, the other vampires clearing to the side.

Klaus had a drop of sweat dripping down the side of his head. ‘’I don’t know what you’re here for so I just assumed you wanted to have a chat! Has Louis already been found by the way?’’

The amount of rage Harry felt was something he couldn't describe, he's so going to kill this pervert. ‘’Yes he has, he should’ve ripped out more than just your heart.’’ Harry reached his hand out, in a second he had his nails digging into Klaus’ skull. Klaus tried clawing at his arm but instead Harry used his free hand to slice his hands off.

‘’You see Klaus, even if a pureblood normally can’t kill another pureblood with simple measurements like a scratch… If I dig deep enough in your brain with my nails… Well you’ll see what happens in a second.’’ Klaus screamed at the top of his lungs until his body turned into ashes. Harry stepped on it and even spat on his ashes, that’s what the bastards deserves.

Harry glared at the other vampires in the room. ''If I found out any  of you as much as touched him, you'll meet the same fucking end as he did, understood?''

 

The vampires all answered in union. **''Yes, young Lord.''**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Louis is safely at home <3


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I know! Normally I don't update so late but jeez, I'm so busy.. I have to finish three exams assignments before new years, but to do that I need to finish four large other assignments. Then I have a exam for my trainee-ship which I need to prepare too and aside from that I have school and work, but you just want to read the chapter and not my busy bullshit life lol, hope you guys love it! xx
> 
> Oh yeah, a lot more smut

Ever since Louis had returned home everything was perfect again. Zayn was fitting in easily and already was announced as an adopted son, he even decided he wanted to be turned at his eighteenth birthday and that’s already in two months. At first Louis had his doubts, thinking Zayn was moving too fast but he understand where Zayn's coming from. He feels vulnerable as a human and the only solution in his eyes is being turned into a vampire so no one can call him a bitch again. He doesn't need to go on his knees, he isn't punished, hit or abused anymore. He's a Styles now. 

Harry is always at Louis’ side but he doesn’t mind, ever since what happened he wants Harry at his side at all times, it makes him feel safe. Not that he's scared of anyone, but just knowing Harry is there for him and their child, it soothes his mind. 

 

 ******  


 

 

Today was the day he was finally going to the gynecologist. Of course his father, mother, Harry, Niall and Zayn are going with him. His mother has been going on about how she wants a granddaughter (just like Harry), because he also wants a girl. But whenever Louis talks about the baby he always uses ‘he’ so his motherly feeling says it’s a boy.

But there’s always been one thing nagging at the back of his mind, what if he has twins and one devours the other? He doesn’t want to miss a child because of that. Harry had told him not to worry about it because even he had devoured two other’s but while he does think it would be fun to have two brothers, this is the way it went  and he doesn’t think of them as dead but more as a part of him.  


But again, he doesn’t want to miss a child simply because the other one just has to be stronger, that’s bullshit.

The six of them were waiting until Louis’ name was called out and they were allowed to go in. The woman introduced herself to all of them, being extremely polite to Desmond because she was a vampire as well. It’s not every day that the Styles’ are your clients. Louis was surprised she wasn't shaking. 

‘’Alright Louis, please lay down and raise your shirt so your belly is clearly exposed.’’ She instructed. After he did just that, she warned him that the gel would be cold. It wasn’t just cold, it was almost fucking freezing for fuck sake. He hissed a little as his hand automatically reached out for Harry who took a firm but at the same time soft hold of his hand.

While she was searching for the baby, Harry held their intertwined hand to his lips, often softly kissing it.  Both of them were eagerly watching the monitor, almost as if in trance to see their baby. Niall also was very impatient because he wanted to see his best friend's baby already, he can barely wait to see the little devil.  

 

‘’See, there you have two babies.’’

 

Or, devils.

 

Louis gasped a little, oh damn he did have twins. ‘’Are they both alive?’’

She nodded her head. ‘’Yes they are, the one here on the left is a lot smaller though… So I can’t promise you it’ll make it.’’

Louis’ face fell a little but the reassurance from his family kept him holding his head high, he also has to be strong for his babies. ‘’Okay… but they’re healthy right?’’ 

She again nodded her head. ‘’Yes aside from the difference in size, they’re healthy for as far as I can see.’’   

She couldn’t make out the gender unfortunately so after Louis had the echo printed out he could lower his shirt again. They made another appointment in four weeks to make out the genders, but for now he was happy to know his babies were both healthy. ‘’Don’t you dare fight each other, mommy will punish you.’’ Louis whispered to his bump. ‘’I swear to god, the amount of years of punishment you’ll get won’t be worth it young man.’’

 

******

 

_Two weeks later_

 

Lately, Louis had been showing more vampire traits. The amount of blood he drinks is unbelievable. He drinks around four/five times a day and both from his father and Harry. The gynecologist already explained to them that because the babies had missed a lot of blood during Louis’ confinement, they have to catch up now. Desmond had also explained Louis’ problem… to her, he told him all about his sudden change which she could not explain unfortunately because even she, has never seen a half blood baby ever before.

But then she was worried because if Louis was human, how the hell did he survive a month feeding these two babies on his own? Her only logical explanation was that the babies also fed of each other when they felt their mother couldn’t feed them at the moment. That’s also probably why one child is a lot bigger because it drank more and the smaller one a lot less.

But back to the new vampire traits. Aside from the numerous feeding times a day, he’s scents a lot better, hears better, sees better but most importantly to him; he remembers everything. He doesn’t even need to take notes anymore at school so he can learn it at home again and again.

He talks to the babies a lot, knows exactly what to hum to calm them down or even when they’re hungry! The babies also feel it when Harry is close, they’ll go crazy until Harry is talking to them as well. Desmond explained it was the babies hearing Harry’s heartbeat, thus wanting his attention. Louis found this remarkable, his babies could already distinguish  heartbeats! 

He was also so sure he was having boys, he always addressed each of them as a he or the boys, he just feels their gender. But still his mother is hoping for a girl, so Harry replied with they’ll have forever to make more children. Louis’ cheeks were literally as red as a tomato.

Eight months ago when he met Harry he would never thought he would be the mother of his children! Hell, he’s never thought about becoming a mom because suddenly he has a fucking womb and eggs and shit. Not that he’s complaining because he’s already in love with his children and he hopes he can become the best mother they could ever wish for.

‘’I’m hungry!’’ Louis yelled as he entered the kitchen where multiple servants turned  their heads and chuckled. ‘’Young master, whatever you want we’ll make.’’ A young man spoke up. Louis’ eyes were almost glowing and his mouth watering. ‘’Oh uhm, well I want some peanut butter, uhm and please some sweets! Strawberries… Yoghurt… and some chicken with cheese please..’’ Before he could walk away Louis started to add shit again. ‘’I also want some chips, and Nutella wraps. And pickles!’’

‘’Of course, young master. Just sit down and relax and we’ll bring the food to you as fast as possible.’’

Louis thanked him multiple times before waddling back to the dining room where multiple disgusted faces stared at him. ‘’All of that Louis? Seriously?’’ Desmond sighed.

Shrugged he sat down on Harry’s lap and made himself comfortable. ‘’Are you calling me fat?’’ Louis glared, he’s not fat! Well, he’s on his way to being fat but not yet!

Desmond could hit his head against the wall of about a hundred times, he didn’t even say the word fat, or you eat too much! And he’s already on Louis’ bad side this morning. ‘’I didn’t son, you’re not fat but I would say round…’’

‘’So I’m not fat?’’

‘’No you’re not fat, Louis.’’

Louis went back from _’I’ll murder every single one of you’_ to happy and giggly leaning back in Harry’s arms. The moment his food arrived, he gasped out loud as everything in front of him was looking delicious as hell. He happily started munching on the Nutella wraps and cheese before switching to the strawberries dipped in peanut butter. He didn’t notice the confused, disgusting looks on his mother’s, father's and Harry's face.

He even was as nice to offer Harry a strawberry with peanut butter be he refused, pfff he doesn’t even know what he’s missing! ‘’Oh jeez, that was the best meal ever!’’ He said after he was done. Harry kissed him on the top of his head, only the two of them remained because his father ran off in disgust with Johannah following him. ‘’Harry??’’ He heard Louis whine.

‘’Yes baby?’’

‘’Fuck me please!’’ Louis had already downed his pants and underwear and was wiggling his big butt on his lap,  they were in the dining room for fuck sake! ‘’Please, Harry…’’

Harry’s cock was already high and fucking ready! The traitor, if his dad finds out he fucked Louis here, he’s certain he’ll be punished because if there’s something his parents hate it’s vulgar shit at the dinner table. But… He couldn’t refuse an opportunity like this right? ‘’You’re begging and all submissive Lou… Are you that desperate for my cock?’’ Harry whispered in his ear. He has no idea how Louis went from eating to suddenly being so horny, but if he's getting sex out of it then he'll gladly take his soul mate right here. 

Nodding Louis went on his knees to undo Harry’s pants. But before he could stuff Harry’s cock in his hole he was pushed down again. ‘’No, suck me while preparing yourself.’’

Louis really couldn’t refuse right now, if he wanted Harry’s cock he needs to work for it… So he took Harry’s cock into his mouth, sucking at the tip while slowly gagging down on it. He clumsily reached behind himself with his free hand to push a finger into his hole, moaning as he did. 

The amount of praises coming from Harry mouth made him want to achieve more, be better and work harder for Harry. He listened to every single command of Harry: Add another finger, twist them and spread them, suck harder and use your tongue more.’’ 

Harry had now grabbed his head and was slowly lazily thrusting into his throat, making him gag with his stroke. When Harry was certain Louis was almost going to cum he ordered him to stop, ignoring the desperate whine coming from him. He guided Louis onto his lap, facing away from him and placed the head of his cock against Louis hole. ‘’Sink down baby, take it all deep and slow.’’

Louis listened and eagerly, but slowly, sank down with a loud moan coming from him as he did. Harry had covered his mouth with his hand in a second after he did. ‘’Shhh baby, not everyone has to hear you. Today I want you to keep your moans to yourself, don’t make a sound or I’ll spank you for every moan you make, understand?’’

Louis playfully wiggled his ass, giving a small moan as he did which already earned him a spank. ‘’Ow, Harry!’’ He complained.

‘’That wasn’t even your punishment, that’s because you didn’t answer me. I’ll spank your ass red after this, of course you already earned one spank, now move those hips.’’

Louis groaned but started bouncing anyway, using his feet to lift him up before sinking down again. He was trying so hard to keep his moans but he couldn’t refrain from one coming out. ‘’That’s two spanks baby.’’

A few minutes later his stamina was getting low and his feet started to hurt from bouncing, Harry noticed this so hooked his hands under Louis’ knee's and completely pulled him into his lap, holding his legs up. He started thrusting up as hard as he could, hearing a minimum of thirty moans coming from Louis as he did.

‘’You just want to be spanked don’t you baby? I’ll cum in you, take you upstairs and you’ll position yourself on your hands and knees on the bed baby. You’ll get thirty spanks, even though you should’ve earned at least double of that I don’t think your plumb butt can handle that yet…’’ Harry kept thrusting upwards into Louis who was almost screaming by now as he came, a white string of cum spurting against the table cloth, his mother is going to kill him.

The sight and the sound of Louis’ moans, sent him over the edge as well. Cumming deep inside Louis’, setting his claim once more. They both needed a small breath for a second before Harry carried Louis upstairs, and gently asked a servant to clean it up. ‘’You still know the deal baby?’’

Louis looked up at him with tired eyes. ‘’Please?’’

Shaking his head, Harry kissed Louis on his lips. ''You know the deal, hands and knees, now.'' He flashed his eyes dominantly at the boy in his arms.

Louis pouted, scrambling out of Harry's arms to position himself on their bed, his ass in the air on his hands and knees. ''That's a good boy.'' Harry muttered as his hands grabbed a handful of bum. He pulled Louis' cheeks apart, licking his lips when he saw his cum dripping out of Louis' hole. ''First, let's plug that up. Not that you can get anymore pregnant but, i don't want a mess in our bed right now.''

Harry ordered Louis to clench his hole as he took a large plug out of the drawer and pushed it in without a warning. Harry's hand stroked Louis' lower back, adding a bit of pressure to make sure his back was arched nicely. ''Count each spank Louis, scream thank you afterwards.'' He ordered, smirking when he heard Louis answer sarcastically with yes, master.  He doesn't know exactly why that turned him on but it went straight to his, now semi-hard, cock. 

He brought his hand back and used about 2% of his strength to slap the shit out of Louis' left cheek. ''AH!'' Louis jerked forward. 

''Count Louis, if you lose the count or forget to add thank you, I'll start over!''  
  
Louis groaned, acting like he didn't like this, but oh god, he loves this. ''One, thank you master.''

''Oh god Lou, that's so hot..'' Harry whispered before using a bit more of his strength, proudly smiling when he saw the hand print on Louis' cheek. ''AH! T-TWO, THANK YOU.'' Louis' own cock was already leaking pre cum and every time he jerked forward from the impact of the spank, the plug in his ass nudged his prostate. But Harry wouldn't be Harry if he allowed Louis to cum, nope he was not to cum until he received all his spanks like a good boy. 

_Slap_   
  
_Slap_   
  
_Slap_   
  
_Slap_   
  
_Slap_

''Last one Louis, I want you to scream my name as you cum, can you do that for me?'' Harry kissed each cheek that had clear hand prints on them, if Louis would heal like a human would, he wouldn't be able to sit for at least a week. Lucky, Louis can hopefully sit tomorrow again. Louis' cheeks were wet with tears because not only was this stinging like a bitch, he couldn't cum and it was hurting him. pleasurable pain though, hard to explain but he liked the stinging pain, the vile words coming from Harry's mouth and the way he sobbed. 

Harry used not even half of his strength, but it was enough to make Louis bite open his lip and show his red eyes. His claws had also extended, clawing into the duvet. ''Harry!'' He screamed at the top of his lungs, falling down on mattress out of exhaustion. ''T-Thirty.'' He whispered softly. 

Harry shushed him, held him and cuddled him while he got his breath back. Harry kissed his tears away and used his magic charm to make Louis smile. ''I love you Harry.'' Louis cuddled into his lover's strong chest, loving the way they fitted so perfect together. Like puzzle pieces. 

''You have no idea Louis, no idea how much you mean to me, how much I love you.'' Harry replied, kissing the top of Louis' head. He stayed awake while Louis slept, he eventually turned them over so Harry was on his back and Louis was completely on his chest. It was a good day again.  

 


	35. Chapter 35

Harry woke up without Louis in his bed, almost panicking he listened closely to find his heartbeat… ‘’In the kitchen?’’ Harry chuckled, stepping out of bed and dressed himself in a second. After that he went downstairs and straight into the kitchen, greeting the staff. He saw Louis sitting at a small table with Zayn. Louis was eating some disgusting combinations again while Zayn had sandwiches. ‘’Morning you two.’’ He mumbled, kissing Louis’ temple.

‘’I’m eating.’’ Louis replied groaning, do not come between him and his babies’ food. ‘’They’re demanding food.’’

‘’Of course baby.’’ Harry cooed, his babies are hungry? Then Lou eats and Louis eats a lot lately. He drinks at least eight times a day blood from him and his father, and then terrorize the damn kitchen for the rest of the day.

‘’How can you even enjoy all of that?’’ Zayn asked.

Louis shrugged, of course he enjoyed it or else he wasn’t fucking eating it now would he? ‘’My baby boys are hungry all the time so I’ll feed them all the time.’’

‘’I want a little girl.’’ Harry pouted, he always thought Gemma was so adorable though she grew up as an anti-social ’Fuck off and leave me alone’ girl. Though she wasn't always like that, she was adorable when she was small and made grabby hands for him while calling him big brother. 

Louis giggled. In his eyes it was adorable how much Harry wanted a little girl. But even if he has boys now, he’ll have enough time in the future for children because he sure as hell wants a girl too. 

After he had eaten enough he planned to go back to his room to take a nap or something but on his way to his room he walked into his mother, who was really happy to see him. ‘’Lou! Darling, can I talk to you for a moment?’’ She asked.

‘’Yeah of course.’’ She followed him to his room and they both sat down on Louis’ lounge set. Without thinking about it, he placed his hands on his belly and rubbed his hands softly over his bump.  Johannah smiled at it, she’s so happy she’s going to be a grandmother. ‘’How are you and the babies feeling?’’ She asked.

‘’We’re all good. I eat so much though, like unbelievable much.’’

‘’I’m happy to hear that sweetie, I actually wanted to have a serious conversation with you about something…’’ Louis could see the hesitation in his mother’s eyes, oh boy, this was going to be one hell of a serious conversation.

‘’Sure, what’s the matter mom?’’

Johannah sighed. She’s been thinking about something for a while now… Ever since Desmond asked her if she wanted to be turned this been on her mind. ‘’I think… I think I’ll let Des turn me..’’

Louis’ eyes widened, shit he totally forgot about that! Now that he’s something like a half blood himself he’s never thought about his mother anymore. She’s the only full human with Zayn now, but Zayn is getting turned soon too at his 18th birthday which is already next week. ‘’If that is your choice mom, I’ll respect that.’’ Louis answered, seeing his mother tear up. ‘’Why the tears mom?’’

She pulled him into a hug, thinking Louis would despise her so suddenly or something. ‘’I thought you were going to hate me for it.’’

Louis hugged her back just as hard. ‘’Why would you think that? You’re my mom regardless.’’

‘’Because… You hate vampires.’’ She muttered.

Louis chuckled, yeah he really did hate them but honestly does he still? Yes, there are vampires he dislikes but he also knows humans he dislikes. He loves more vampires now than he loves humans, his children are vampires and he loves them already to death. ‘’Yeah but not anymore, I’m sort off one myself, Harry is one, dad too and my babies. There’s no way I could hate them, nor could I hate you.’’

‘’Thank you Lou.’’

He smiled, bringing her in for a hug again. ‘’But why now?’’ Louis asked after he pulled back.

She shrugged. ‘’I looked into the mirror and saw I’m getting so old. I want to stay with all of you forever, see my grandchildren eventually have children too and watch over you for the rest of our lives.’’

‘’Alright, so when are you asking him to chance you? How does that even happen?’’

‘’I don’t know either, but I guess at the same time as Zayn? He’ll get changed next week anyway so…’’

Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah, I think I have to discuss my case with Dad too. I don’t know if I’m aging now but I would love to keep watching over my children as well.’’ He said.

‘’Lou..’’ Johannah smiled as she paused. ‘’You’ve gotten a lot more mature.’’

Louis nodded, of course he did! He’s going to be a mommy so he can’t be the brat he used to be. Remembering the day his father and Harry stormed their little house in, demanding they would pack and move in a second. Back then he hated it so much but now he can’t even imagine his children growing up in such a disgusting environment. They're so much better of safely in here.

 

**

 

The next few days went by in a flash again and tonight was Zayn’s birthday. Desmond asked if he wanted it to be celebrated big or if he wanted to celebrate it with only the family. He really wanted to celebrate it only with the family, because he was scared that one of Klaus’ clients  from those sex nights would visit too and recognize him. Of course he did not tell anyone this, he also didn’t tell them about the nightmares he sometimes have about those terrible experiences.

 

They’ve done so unbelievable much for him already and he can’t bother them anymore than this. First he was travelling with his parents, then the slave traders attacked them and killed his family but spared him so he could be sold. He never thought he would end up as Klaus’ pleasure slave and be used like a toy multiple times, times he doesn’t want to remember but he can’t help it but do remembering them. He remembers them so clearly, every detail, every client that raped him over and over again, the pain from the punishments and the amount of tears he shed.

 

**He remembers it all so clearly.**

 

But after all that he’s now an adopted son of no other than Desmond Styles, all thanks to Louis whom he owes his life to. He can never thank Louis enough for all he’s done to him. And tonight is the night he’ll get changed into a real vampire. He’s not the lowest of the low anymore, he’s not the weak human he was anymore but he’ll be a Styles. A young Lord that except for his ‘’father’’ no one can boss around.

_He’s not the bitch anymore._

He dressed himself causal, that’s a plus from just celebrating it with your family, and he walked downstairs where he could hear the laughing and talking from Louis, Harry, Desmond, Johannah, Anne and even Gemma. He thought she disliked him or something because she rarely shows up but apparently she’s like that towards everyone so he’s already glad she’s here. 

‘’Zayn! Happy birthday!’’ Louis yelled loudly, approaching him before pulling him a strong hug.

‘’Thank you Lou.’’ He mumbled in Louis neck as he wrapped his arms around him as well.

Everyone congratulated him and Desmond said he had a ‘’surprise’’ for him. ‘’So, put this on.’’ He commanded, holding a blindfold up in his hand.

Zayn nodded, putting it on as he let Louis guide him to god knows where. He carefully took a step after step before they came to a halt. ‘’Alright son, take it off.’’ He heard Desmond say as a hand clamped down his shoulder.

 

He softly tugged it off, his eyes adjusting to the light before gasping loudly. ‘’No way!’’ He was staring at an very, very, very fucking expensive car right now. There’s no way this hasn’t cost at least a few million! ‘’This is.. for me?’’ He looked at Desmond, his eyes tearing up.

‘’Of course, you are eighteen now and tonight a real Styles. I can spoil you as much as I want.’’ Desmond said with a smile.

Zayn sniffled before walking into Desmond’s arms, not knowing if Desmond would appreciate it but he just wanted a hug from him. Luckily he felt Desmond wrap his arms around him. ‘’Thank you, father.’’ He mumbled in Desmond’s chest.

Louis watched fondly how Zayn finally got something he deserves. He hasn’t really talked with Zayn about what happened in his life but he guess Zayn will come to him when he wants to talk about it. ‘’So Zayn, this is the Maybach Exelero, the MayBach’s most expensive hyper car incorporates 700 hp twin turbo 5.9-liter v12 engine. This car is designed by Fulda and built by a German car manufacturing company. MayBach excelero is a high-end limousine with high quality luxury features. It has a top speed of 351 km/h, thus purely states its performance too. Fulda has also designed excelero with new 315/25 YR-23-carat tires.’’ Louis  explained, he helped his father choose this car. Knowing Zayn liked black he also told the company it needed to be black for him.

 

‘’Thank you so much, she’s gorgeous. I’m in love.’’

Louis chuckled, placing the keys in Zayn’s hand. ‘’Here are the keys but you don’t have a driver’s license yet so you can’t drive it yet, you’ll start driving’s lesion’s in three days!’’ Nodding in understanding he took the keys, thanking both Desmond and Louis again before walking away from his baby ( not without saying goodbye to her though). They all celebrated by eating cake that Johannah and Louis had made themselves and it was made so neat, perfect and I even tasted good!

All in all, he had an amazing party but now the nerves were building up for tonight. He’ll be turned… When the clock would hit eight it was time for the ceremony that would change his life forever.

 

**

 

‘’Zayn,’’ Desmond called, gaining his attention. ‘’It’s time, follow me. Johannah you sure you want it too?’’

 Johannah nodded, walking over to Desmond with Zayn hot on her heals. ‘’We’ll be back in an hour.’’

‘’I can’t see it?’’ Louis pouted, he wanted to know how it happened damn it!

‘’No, you can’t Lou.’’ Harry chuckled, throwing his arm around Louis. ‘’It’s a secret.’’

Desmond chuckled while shaking his head, of course Louis would be curious as always. He started walking away from the group towards a separated door in the hallway that was always locked, he pushed his key in it and unlocked the door. They followed the staircase down into want looked like an abandoned cellar. ‘’What is this?’’  Zayn asked, pointing towards the giant symbol on the ground.

‘’A ceremonial circle.’’ Desmond said. ‘’Who wants to go first? I do warn though, it’s going to hurt, a lot. You basically die and then you're reborn.’’

‘’Zayn honey, why don’t you go first?’’ Johannah asked, if Zayn would see the amount of pain she would be in, he would probably back out, she won’t so she can see how much it is going to hurt Zayn.

Zayn gulped, nodding. ‘’I’ll go first, I guess.’’

‘’Then stand in the middle of the circle, where all the lines meet.’’ Desmond instructed, humming approvingly when Zayn stood in the right place. ‘’Alright Zayn, what is going to happen is you’ll drink my blood out of a goblet while I drip my blood on the lines of this circle. After that you’ll feel a horrible pain which is going to make you scream like there’s no tomorrow, you die, you live, then you’ll go crazy with hunger and I then I shove my hand in your throat so you can suck my blood, clear?’’

 

‘’Uh, not really but let’s do it.’’ Zayn replied.

Desmond nodded, grabbing a gold goblet decorated with ruby’s. He bit his own wrist, watching as blood dripped into the goblet. Zayn saw the goblet’s ruby’s started to glow, like how a vampire’s eyes glow red. ‘’It reacts to pure blood, that’s why only a pure blood like me can change a human into a vampire.’’ Desmond explained.

He entered the circle and gave Zayn the goblet. ‘’Jo, take a few steps back from the circle.’’ He said. Desmond stood in another segment of the circle, a smaller one that was linked with one line to the bigger circle. He let his blood drip on the line connecting the two circles, slowly the connecting lines all started to glow red too. And the moment the red lines reached Zayn, Desmond told him to drink out of the goblet.

Zayn gulped but did it without hesitation, gulping down all the blood in the goblet. The moment he did, the lines started to glow more, almost blinding him before the agonizing pain entered his bones and muscles, indeed making him scream like there’s no tomorrow. Desmond waited for second until he couldn't hear Zayn's heartbeat beating anymore. 

Desmond held up his still bleeding wrist and pushed it into Zayn’s mouth, humming when he felt Zayn’s fangs coming through and pierce his skin. Zayn was allowed to drink his blood for just mere seconds before Desmond pulled his wrist back. ‘’You good?’’ He asked.

Zayn’s eyes were still glowing, not quite controlling it yet but he nodded. ‘’Y-Yeah, is it over?’’

Desmond nodded. ‘’Yes, now step out of the circle, go sit in the corner and concentrate on changing your eyes back.’’

Zayn now as a vampire could feel Desmond’s authority, the amount of dominance this man possessed was indescribable. It was almost scary how his feet moved automatically on Desmond’s command. Desmond repeated the same with Johannah, shoving his wrist in her mouth after she  was done screaming out of pain. He disliked hearing her in pain like this but it was needed for her to be with him forever. He can’t  describe how happy he was when she came to him last week, announcing she was ready to be turned. He let her suck a little more blood than he did with Zayn while petting her soft hair. ‘’You okay dear?’’

She nodded, wiping away the blood on her chin. She looked at Desmond, finally feeling what a soul mate is. A human can feel love but not the connection a soul mate has, now she does she cried out of happiness. She jumped into Desmond’s arms, embracing him as hard as she could. She didn’t had a grasp of her power yet so she had to be careful, not that she could hurt Desmond.

She's just an ordinary vampire now, a strong one, because she's been turned by Desmond who's a high ranking pure blood. Only those born from purebloods are purebloods themselves as well, you can't turn a human into a pureblood. 

‘’Thank you Des.’’ She whispered.

‘’No problem my love, I’m glad you made up your mind.’’ He whispered back, wrapping his arms tightly around her. ‘’Now let’s go upstairs again.’’ He said.

Both Zayn and Johannah nodded before following Desmond out of this cellar and back upstairs. They were welcomed with open arms by everyone else, excepted for who they were.

 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gender is revealed! But also something troubling...

Louis was now a little over four months pregnant and finally they were going to find out the gender of this babies for good. He thinks boys and Harry wants a girl, so maybe they can compromise by having a girl and boy (though he’s sure they’re two boys).

 Together with Desmond, Johannah, Harry and Zayn they were on their way to the obstetrician. Niall couldn’t come with them because together with his parents they were going to visit his grandparents back in Ireland so he was away for at least two weeks. They could walk right through to their appointed room where a lady was waiting on them. ‘’Hello, you must be Louis.’’ She said with a smile. ‘’My name is Lara, it’s nice to meet you.’’

Louis took her hand, shaking it lightly. She was acting very calm for meeting their family. ‘’Same here.’’

She talked to them a few minutes, asking how he was doing and what not. Then She instructed Louis to lay down and expose his bump. ‘’So their genders. Do you want to know or do you like to keep it as a surprise?’’ She asked.

‘’I think I know already but they hope there’s a girl in there so let’s just find out what they really are.’’ Louis said, changing his sight to Harry. ‘’Ready?’’

‘’Yeah.’’ He nodded, grabbing a hold of Louis hand to bring that to his lips, holding it like that.

Lara squirted the gel onto his stomach, warning him it would be a little cold. She hummed while searching for the babies, but Louis saw the confused look on her face and it scared him. ‘’Is something wrong?’’ He asked.

She didn't answer right away, still processing what she's seeing. ‘’It’s not really wrong but the smaller child has barely grown while the bigger child has grown almost twice its previous size.’’

Louis already in panic mode started to cry. ‘’Shhh.’’ Harry cooed, kissing his hand. ‘’He’s dying! He’s going to die.’’ Louis cried, he doesn’t want to miss a child.

‘’It doesn’t mean he’s dying Louis.’’ Lara tried to comfort him but she knew how slim the chances of this child are. ‘’It means he’s weaker than the other child. It’s likely the bigger one is going to consume the smaller one, I say he’s already doing it as we speak.’’  She said, it was hard but it’s the truth. That’s just what happens with vampire twins, triplets or even more. And judging from the small size of the child means that the bigger one has been consuming him for quite some time now.

‘’That’s dying!’’ Louis cried even harder now.

Harry understood for Louis this was terrible but for a vampire this was normal, the strongest survive and that’s it. That's probably why Lara didn't understood Louis' sudden outburst. ‘’But they’re both boys, right?’’ He really wanted a girl but he loves the idea of a boy too!

‘’Yes, both are boys.’’ She said with a smile.

She gave Harry a few pamphlets and they made a new appointment at the seven month mark. Harry thanked her and carried Louis out. He felt the sadness radiating off of him, so all he could do was hold Louis tighter while whispering it was all going to be okay. The drive home was as silent, except for Louis’ sniffling, as could be. Neither Desmond, Zayn or Johannah spoke up simply because they had no idea what to say.  Desmond understood Louis’ grief but looking at it from a vampire perspective it means the surviving child will be stronger than he was supposed to be.

Johannah and Zayn could still look at it from a human perspective so they understood exactly how hurt Louis was. Losing a child like this simply because the other is stronger doesn’t make sense in human eyes.

When they arrived home Louis wanted to be alone for a minute so retreated into his room and crawled under the covers. He placed his hands on his bump that is supposed to be bigger if the little boy would fucking grow. ‘’I swear to god, stop devouring your little brother.’’ Louis mumbled to the bump. ‘’I’ll give you one last warning, so listen to your mother this instance and protect him.’’ It was more pleading than warning. 

 

******

 

Louis was taking a nap in his bed when the door opened and he was rudely woken up by Niall. ‘’Get up, we’re going to buy baby shit.’’ Niall ordered, pulling the blankets off.

 Groaning, Louis glared at his best friend. ‘’Not in the mood, fuck off.’’

‘’No, stop sulking because it’s not going to change anything! Just drink a hell lot of blood and eat more than you want to so big baby boy doesn’t need to eat his brother and little baby boy can eat even more so he can grow. Plus, sulking in your bed for two weeks isn't really working is it?’’

‘’Don’t want to go out.’’ He groaned again but Niall wasn’t having it and kept going on and on so eventually, Louis gave in. He dressed himself in dark blue jeans, his vans and Harry’s sweater. Niall dragged him out and had a servant drive for them to the largest baby store in London. ‘’Here we are! I used my puppy eyes on your dad and he gave me his creditcard with like a limit of a million so yeah, we can go all out.’’ Niall giggled, holding the card up proud.

Louis rolled his eyes because he still wasn’t in the mood for shopping clothes that’ll probably be worn by one baby instead of two. Just thinking about his little angel dying made him cry on the spot. ‘’Hey, no, no, we’re here for happy stuff not sad stuff okay?’’ Niall pulled Louis in for a hug.

He heard from Harry that Louis wasn’t doing and told him exactly what happened. The moment he returned back from Ireland he thought of a plan to cheer Louis up and he thought buying shit was the solution but it just made Louis cry again. ‘’Come on, Lou stop crying please.’’ He begged, people were starting to look at them and recognize Louis.

Louis wiped away the tears and tried to smile, but couldn’t. ‘’I’m sorry Ni.’’

‘’It’s fine, come one. Let’s go in.’’ Niall softly held Louis’ held, giving it a light tug to encourage Louis to follow him in.

Louis sighed and took a step towards the store, he had to buy clothes eventually right?

It wasn’t five minutes later and Louis was smiling from ear to ear while looking through onesies, clothing sets or even the pacifiers were adorable! ‘’Ni! Look at this one!’’ He held up an onesie with ‘’Daddy’s little man.’’ on it. ‘’I **want** it.’’ Niall giggled, Louis took one hell of a mood swing. One moment he was crying and now he was smiling as bright as it could get! Louis stood in front of a matching onesie for multiple babies. 

He giggled sadly when he saw the matching one's with _‘I was planned’_ and the other one had _‘I was not’_   printed on it. Or the matching pair with _‘Keep calm and carry on’_ and the other had _‘Now panic and freak out’_ on it. Niall saw Louis walking through the twin part so as the best friend he is he joined him. ‘’Do you like those?’’ He asked.

Louis nodded, of course he liked them but… But before even the tears could spring into his eyes Niall had grabbed a few sets and threw them in his basket. ‘’Want to get more?’’ Niall said casually, his big smile making Louis smile. Niall could care less about this devouring bullshit, if his friend want these matching shit then he'll damn well help Louis through it. 

Louis nodded. ‘’I also want matching bottles and pacifiers..’’

‘’Then let’s get those!’’

Niall already started walking towards a different section of the store, leaving Louis to smile down at the bump. ‘’I’m not giving up on you little one, neither is your brother. I’ll make sure you have your clothes too..’’ He whispered, softly rubbing it. He doesn’t know why he gets so emotional when it’s about his children or where the mood swings were coming from but he does know he likes shopping for his babies.

And he’s planning on birthing babies, two fucking children instead of one. He has Niall to thank him for this, his positive thoughts is what makes him pull through. 

Niall threw all sort of shit into his basket before dumping it at the cash register before grabbing an empty basket and throwing it full again to repeat the process again. Louis was neatly looking through everything and choosing carefully what to buy but one glance at Niall had him face palm as hard as he could.

Louis only had one basket, Niall already at eight fucking baskets full. ‘’Ni?’’ Louis asked. ‘’isn’t that a bit much?’’

‘’Huh? No way, those little princes have to be spoiled and I bought shit in different sizes so I’m thinking ahead!’’ He said proudly. ‘’I even saw cute little diapers with animals on it, they’ll love it!’’ Louis sighed, oh god, these two are really going to get spoiled. Not only does Niall have a fricking credit card with a million dollars on it, but his dad, Harry, Zayn, Johannah and Anne are going to spoil the shit out of these two.

Louis cooed softly when he stood in front of a million pacifiers and even here were matching pairs. One pair immediately caught his eye. _‘Older and wiser’_ and _‘younger and cuter’_ were on it. ‘’Mine.’’ He mumbled, putting two packs in his basket. One were green and yellow and the other pair were blue and red.

This all went on for at least an hour until Louis was sure he’d seen everything in the whole store. ‘’Alright, let’s pay.’’ Niall said, holding the credit card up. He didn’t look at the price of everything and just swiped it, not his money anyway. ‘’Thank you for your purchase.’’ The lady said politely. She probably has never seen so much money being spent on baby clothes. Hell, she's never seen so much money in her life.

Louis had a servant help them carry everything to the car before they were on their way home. On the way back they stopped by Mac Donald’s because little baby boy was craving food, junk food.  He ordered three big mac’s menu’s, two happy meals (for the babies of course), extra fries, a milkshake and two mac flurries. ‘’There’s no way you’re going to eat all of that.’’ Niall laughed.

‘’Wanna bet?’’ Louis said, wiggling his eyebrows. Niall had finally lifted his mood, sulking wasn’t going to change shit so he could only pray and hope for the best.

‘’No, I’d rather not.’’ Niall thought, on second thought… Louis ate as a beast lately so he probably is able to eat all this shit. ‘’Couldn’t you order like a salad or something? You need some-‘’

‘’A salad? At MacDonalds? You want me to eat a fucking salad?’'

Niall groaned, he should’ve just shut up. ‘’Yes Lou, because the babies need vitamins too and just junk food-‘’

‘’Shut up Niall, or I’ll throw you out of this car.’’ Louis said, his mouth full with fries.

Niall did shut his mouth and didn’t open it for the whole ride back, except to stuff food in his mouth. They had servants carry the bags inside, ignoring the stares from Harry, Johannah, Anne, Zayn and Desmond while they walked in. ‘’Aren’t you going to show us what you bought?’’ Johannah asked, smiling. Louis had gotten used to her fangs by now but still, it was weird seeing his mother like that sometimes.

Louis shrugged, why not. He showed the items one for one, everyone giggling and praising him but when he showed the matching onesies everyone went silent. ‘’Lou… Darling you don’t know if..’’ Johannah was interrupted by Niall who had a scowl on his face. Louis was finally smiling so they should shut up and keep their hopes up.

‘’It doesn’t matter how slim the chances are, we’ll have two little baby boys in this house in five months if you like it or now, so we better prepare for that right?’’

Louis gave his best friend a thanking smile. ‘’Yeah you’re right Niall.’’ Zayn also agreed. ‘’I love the keep calm ones the most, they’re adorable.’’

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist, kissing his cheek. ‘’Indeed, I love what you bought.’’ Harry placed his large hand on Louis’ bump. ‘’You two better behave in there and be nice to each other.’’

 

Louis placed his hand on Harry’s hand. ‘’They will…’’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some more news about the babies and smut, with some dirty talk ^^ xxx

Louis was now at the six month mark and it was time to check on the babies again, checking if there were still two babies. Before they were getting in the car, Louis needed some alone time with his babies.

He sat in the bathroom, on the toilet, while stroking his bump. He hummed a soft tune from a Disney movie he always loved to watch, Dumbo. He loved the song baby mine and would hum it multiple times a day for his children, knowing they could hear him. ‘’So I hope there are still two of you, I really hope you spared your brother…’’ He whispered. ‘’I mean strength should be used to protect someone right? I think you’re already strong enough to protect the ones you’ll love in the future.’’

 

Nervously, Louis walked downstairs and got into the car with Harry and Niall. Desmond was too busy so couldn’t accompany them, Johannah stayed behind for Anne and Zayn had driving lessons. Louis was a nerving wreck on the way to the Obstetrician but Niall held his hand trying to calm his nerves as much as he could. It barely helped to calm him down but knowing Niall was there too made him happy. ‘’We’ve arrived Lou, you ready?’’ Harry asked with worried eyes, he doesn’t want to repeat last times scenario where he had to carry a crying Louis out.

And when Louis was down for more than a week until Niall took him out shopping for baby clothes to cheer him up and he brought back so much. It did cheer Louis up that day though. But he’s not going to lie, he absolutely adored the twin stuff and Louis did too. He caught Louis multiple times holding the matching shit he bought like the onesies, shirts or pacifiers.

The three of them walked straight through the waiting room to their appointed room ( perks of being a Styles). This time they had Lara again so she didn’t need to introduce herself, but she did ask how Louis was feeling and she didn’t mean physically but more emotionally. ‘’I’m doing good, really nervous though because I want to have them both. I don’t want to hear the news about the little one not being there, but I suppose we’ll find out in a minute…’’

Lara nodded. ‘’You know he procedure Louis, we’ll both pray alright?’’ She gently smiled. It was such a reassuring smile that Louis could only smile back as he laid back and revealed his stomach. She squirted a fair amount of gel onto his stomach. Louis could never get used to the cold sensation that hit his skin the moment he felt that gel. Lara patiently searched for the children, easily finding the big one but where…

‘’I…’’

‘’He’s gone isn’t he?’’ Louis sniffled, no… His baby.

She wanted to nod but then something caught her eye, was the bigger one holding the smaller one? How the hell is that even possible? ‘’Uh, no he isn’t. His big brother is just hiding him.’’ She giggled. ‘’I guess he doesn’t like us watching his little brother.’’ She sighed in relief, damn she was hoping for Louis the babies would both be there! And she almost lost hope when she couldn’t find the smaller one but she could totally count three legs and then just saw the little on in his big brother’s arms.  

 

‘’He’s okay?’’ Harry asked, his hand clamping Louis’ hand. Louis first started sniffling thinking he lost a baby but now he was crying in relief, just twelve weeks more and they should be in his arms safely.

She nodded. ‘’For now yes, but until they’re both in your arms the smaller boy is still at risk.’’ She explained while Louis carefully was helped into sitting position by Harry. 

‘’Alright thank you so much, Lara.’’ Harry said, shaking her hand followed by Louis who did the same. They walked out hand in hand with Niall behind them. ‘’I’m so glad they’re both still in there!’’ Niall said relieved.

‘’Yeah me too, I thought he was gone for a second. I swear to god, I almost wanted to stab someone.’’ Louis yawned hallway through his sentence, yeah he was tired. Babies tire you, okay?

‘’You’re going straight to bed when we got home, love.’’ Harry chuckled, kissing Louis on his lips.

Niall groaned as loud as he could, gaining attention from all the by passers who gasped upon seeing the two Styles'. ‘’Ugh, you two are too cute for my eyes!’’

Louis and Harry laughed, kissing again, before stepping into the car. Harry took the driver’s seat and Niall and Louis crawled into the back. They weren’t even on the road for five minutes and Louis was already napping against Niall, soft huffs coming from his mouth. He had his hands both on his bump and a relieved smile on his face.

 

_Two weeks later_

 

He’s so fucking horny! And the worst thing is; Harry is nowhere to be found for fuck sake! ‘’HARRRRRRRY! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!’’ He yelled loudly in his room, Harry’s vampire ears should easily hear that. _Finally_ after ten seconds Harry walked in, startled because he thought something was wrong. ‘’What’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?’’ He asked in panic while groping Louis all over his body to find any kind of injury but he found none. ‘’Are the babies okay?’’

‘’I’m not okay, I want you to fuck me right now.’’

Harry had a confused expression. ‘’You’re horny… you make me panic because you’re horny, seriously Louis?!’’

‘’What are you getting mad for? I’m horny, yes, so do something about it.’’

Harry gripped his chin and pulled his face as close to Harry’s as possible. ‘’Oh I’ll fuck you alright, as a damn punishment for scaring the shit out of me and making me worried for no reason!’’

‘’How is fucking me a punishment?’’ Louis giggled, trying to kiss Harry.

Harry didn’t allow his lips to touch his but instead advanced to Louis left ear to whisper in it. ‘’Not letting you come, beg for me, not letting you kiss me until you cry for forgiveness and promise never to scare me like that again. I guess that’s a punishment… I would’ve rather pulled you over my lap and spanked the shit out of you, but I can’t risk hurting our babies.’’

 ‘’Harry…’’ Louis whined, this only turned him on. ‘’Please fuck me, please, please!’’

‘’You’re really desperate baby, do you want it so bad, huh?’’ Harry’s lips ghosted over Louis’ lips, but he didn’t allowed Louis to kiss him.

Louis bit his lips seductively as he tried to place his lips on those of Harry who pulled away just enough. ‘’No kisses for you, my love.’’

Pouting, Louis tried again, only to be gently shoved on his back on the bed. Harry lifted Louis’ shirt up and started kissing the bump. ‘’Daddy’s here…’’ He whispered.

Louis groaned as loud as he could, not only was that the hottest thing when Harry talked to the babies but he was already fucking horny. ‘’Are you going to talk to them or fuck me?’’

Harry smirked as he sat up and pulled his shirt off. ‘’Both.’’

Louis lifted his legs up so Harry could take his pants and panties off, but he stopped after the pants. ‘’Nah, I’m fucking you in those today. Black lace panties Lou? Do you want to be the death of me?’’

Louis shrugged. ‘’They’re comfy..’’

Harry unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans off. His cock wasn’t fully hard yet but it was getting tight in his boxers so  he pulled those off too. ‘’Come here and suck like the slut you are Lou.’’ He ordered.

‘’I’m not a slut though…’’ Louis said as he approached him.

‘’You’re not? Who’s the one begging to be fucked like a little slut? Who’s the one wearing those revealing panties like a slut? Who’s going to suck my cock like a fucking slut?’’

Harry’s dominant aura was wrapping around him like a blanket, almost forcing him to submit. ‘’I-I am.’’ Louis whispered.

‘’Who is?’’

‘’I am..’’ He repeated louder.

Harry slowly guided his cock to Louis’ mouth that was hanging open and pushed the head of his cock in. He moaned softly as he felt Louis wrap his warm lips around his cock and began sucking. ‘’Yeah, that’s my little slut, so good Lou.’’

Louis had no idea why he suddenly was called a slut but it was turning him on. He liked being called Harry’s little slut, he loves all this dirty talk. He let go of Harry’s dick with a plop and licked a fat stripe all the way from his balls, the shaft and ended up sucking on the head again. ‘’Where did you learn that Lou?’’ Harry groaned, oh god he already felt like coming.

 

‘’All from you.’’ Louis replied, his chin was dripping with his own saliva.

 

‘’Look at you, you’re a mess…’’ He wiped some saliva  away with his thumb and pushed it back in Louis’ mouth. ‘’Turn around so I can prepare you Lou..’’

 

Louis nodded his head and turned around. He leaned forward, hollowed his back so he could stick his ass up. ‘’Spread your cheeks yourself.’’ He heard Harry order and all he could do was obey. He reached behind himself and spread his cheeks apart.

 

Harry smirked as he pushed Louis’ panties to the side so his hole was exposed. He spit his own salvia onto it and used it as lube as he pushed two fingers in. Louis arched his back with a moan, trying to push back on Harry’s fingers but it earned him a slap on his left butt cheek. ‘’Sit still babe.’’ Harry placed a kiss on the same cheek he just slapped, loving the way the skin reddened and his hand print was shown.

 

Harry toyed with Louis until he had enough of fingering Louis. He pulled his fingers out and placed the tip of his cock against Louis’ hole. ‘’Now you can move your hips yourself, you wanted a cock then work for it baby.’’ Louis moaned as he pushed his hips back and took the length of Harry in one go. Moaning he started moving back and forth, impaling himself on Harry’s cock. Harry occasionally slapped his butt again which made him jerk forward and moan louder. ‘’You like being slapped huh?’’

 

‘’Maybe, ah.’’ Louis jerked again when Harry gave one single hard thrust into his prostate.

 

Louis felt Harry’s hand grip his hips before he started brutally thrusting into him. Harry probably noticed he was getting tired and sloppy. He sped his thrusts up until Louis was a begging, crying mess like he was supposed to be. ‘’P-Please, l-let me cum!’’ Harry didn’t stop thrusting as he leaned over Louis’ back, wrapped his arms around Louis’ frame and whispered in his ear. ‘’You can cum for me baby.’’

Louis didn’t take another second as he came, shaking as he had his orgasm. Harry didn’t stop thrusting while he had his orgasm, making Louis cry out because of his sensitivity. ‘’H-Haz, n-no more!’’

‘’A little more love, you can come again.’’ Harry grunted, coming close to his own orgasm. He thrusted a few more times until he came in Louis, his fangs tingling with the need to bite Louis. He dipped his head down in Louis’ neck and pierced his lovers skin with his fangs, making Louis moan and come again. Louis was shivering uncontrollably under him while catching his breath. ‘’You good?’’ Harry whispered after a few minutes.

If Louis got a strong orgasm like this he would always repeated the same process. Place Louis on his side while cuddling his back, slowly rubbing Louis’ belly. ‘’Yeah.’’ He replied, that was one hell of an orgasm. ‘’It’s good.’’

They cuddled in silence for the whole after noon until their father called them down for dinner. ‘’Don’t want to, Haz let me suck your blood here…’’ Louis whined.

‘’No way, you already drank six times of me today, go ask dad.’’ Harry grumbled back, he’s being sucked dry by Louis every hour.

‘’These are your babies, they are hungry and want your blood!’’

‘’Bullshit, they love dad’s blood just as much. Especially the big one because dad’s blood is stronger.’’ Harry replied with a chuckle.

Louis rubbed the bump with a motherly smile on his face. ‘’We still have to think of names…’’

Harry joined Louis on the bed and placed his hand on Louis’ that rested on the bump. ‘’Well, you had one already right? Or do you have something else in mind now? Because I really liked that name.’’ He said.

‘’Me too so I haven’t change my mind no.’’

‘’Give me a kiss Lou.’’

 

Louis smiled, bringing his lips to those of Harry. Harry gently grabbed a hold of his face with his large hands while kissing him passionately. ‘’I love you so much Lou.’’

‘’I love you too, Haz.’’

He kissed Louis again but were interrupted by his dad yelling at him from downstairs to stop it this instant and come back down. ‘’Dad is calling for us.’’

 

‘’Well fuck him.’’ Louis giggled, trying to go back to kissing Harry.

 

Harry knew their father heard Louis say that so that’s going to be a thing at the table in a few minutes. Never curse a vampire in the same house, they can always hear you. ‘’He heard that.’’

 

‘’Don’t care, let’s go.’’ Louis said, rolling his eyes. The moment he arrived downstairs his father scolded him for his behavior and language, but Louis just needed to give him some puppy eyes and he was forgiven and got to suck his father’s blood. So he was happy, the babies were happy so all in all it was a good day.

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter but I saw this had 1000+ kudos so I just had to update! And one hell of an update as well, the babies are born <3

Louis passes his six month mark and the remaining months were going smoothly. He went for one extra checkup to make sure they were both still alive and luckily, they were and yes, the bigger one was still holding the smaller one. Louis just knows the baby listened to him, that he should protect his little brother and not kill him. 

But now he was getting pretty fucking close to his due date, because it was next fucking week. He’s so nervous about all of this because one, he’s sort off still human? And a male… How the fuck is he going to give birth to two babies? He’s read all those stupid pamphlets but those only scare the shit out of him. Did you know that vampire babies grow so much faster than human babies? 

So now that he’s getting closer to his due date, the more nervous he gets and everyone around him is noticing that. He’s more on edge, fast agitated and easily angered. Like now, Harry forgot his pickles and now it was war. ‘’HOW DARE YOU FORGET THEM?!’’

‘’Lou, please… I’ll go get them okay? I’ll be back in literally five seconds..’’ Harry tried, sounding like a hurt puppy.

‘’BULLSHIT, NOW I DON’T WANT THEM ANYMORE!’’ Louis yelled.

‘’Lou… please-‘’

Louis glared at him, don’t you dare say calm down. ‘’NO, HOW ABOUT YOU CALM DOWN HUH?’’

‘’I’m calm so-‘’

The door slammed open, interrupted them. ‘’Louis, stop yelling please..’’ Desmond grumbled, the amount of yelling Louis has been doing the past few weeks is unbelievable. ‘’There’s nothing to be mad about, I got your pickles right here.’’ Louis calmed down right away and took the jar with pickles, opening them and immediately stuffing them into his mouth. ‘’Thanks dad..’’

 

‘’No problem son.’’ Desmond clasped Harry on his back, encouraging him. Because it’s really hard dealing with angry, frustrated Louis and he’s doing such a good job keeping him calm most of the time but when Louis explodes it’s game over. It surprising this only happens a few times a day considering it's Louis. 

 But now that his due date was coming near, Desmond noticed he was so much more edgy and angry that even Harry couldn’t calm Louis down anymore. But all they had to do was wait for another week before it was time for Louis to birth the babies, it will be tough for him but he’ll be able to do it.

Desmond was in charge of the nursery that was connected with Louis’ and Harry’s room so Louis had easy access to his babies. But if Louis’ weird vampire instinct kicks through then he won’t part with the babies for the first few days and keep them close to him at all times.

   
All day and all night he'll watch over them. 

******

 

Louis woke up in the middle of the night with immense pains, waking up Harry who knew, just felt that the babies were coming. ‘’Okay, you need to go to the hospital and uhm, oh god what do I do?’’ Harry asked panicked. If Louis wasn’t in such pain he would’ve filmed all of this because it was so funny seeing Harry lose his dominant, secure composure.

 

‘’Haz, get a servant to prepare a car. Wake up my mom and dad.’’ Louis said, trying to help Harry while remaining calm himself.

 

Harry nodded, doing all of that in just mere ten seconds. Desmond, just like him, lost his composure and had no idea what to do but luckily Johannah could keep her calm and instruct Desmond to call the hospital and have them prepare a room for Louis. Johannah also took it as a job to keep Louis calm, vampire babies were a lot harder to take care of compared to a human child but Louis can do it.

 

They got Louis into the car and the servant drove as fast as she could towards the hospital. They brought Louis in and a nurse directed them to the room they prepared for Louis where he would give birth. ‘’He’s already in active stage!’’ A nurse yelled, and Louis knew that meant he’d been through the first stage already without noticing? But now he was noticing, he was in pain, real pain.

 

He screamed it out, the pain almost too intense for him to even talk.

 

His mother was helping him relax by using breathing techniques that were meant to relax him more. He had to keep doing this stupid exercises even after he entered the third phase. The contractions got even more intense and he felt the need to push but the practitioner didn’t gave him the green light, he couldn’t yet. He was hoping she would give him the green light but then a nurse told another one there is an unseen complication and Louis’ world almost crumbled down. ‘’W-What’s wrong?’’ He managed to ask through his cries of pain.

Harry also was demanding answers as they were all preparing for a C-section?! ‘’What’s wrong?!’’ He demanded.

 

A nurse explained him the babies were supposed to part but they didn’t, the bigger baby is still holding the smaller one and isn’t letting go. ‘’So, we need to cut them out or else Louis’ life will be in danger.’’ She explained as calm as she could.

 

Harry could only nod and kiss Louis forehead, telling him it was all going to be alright. ‘’I’m here love, they’re alright… He just listens to well to you, he’s not letting go of his little brother.’’

 

Louis was scared, he was so scared something was wrong with his babies. He was given narcotics so he wouldn’t feel anything. He felt completely numb from the waist down which was the weirdest feeling ever. It felt like hours before he finally heard the cry of two babies, his babies. ‘’He’s not letting go.’’ He heard a womanly voice say, hell yeah his baby isn’t going to be a rebel but is going to listen to his mommy and protect his little baby brother.

Louis felt way to exhausted and decided to close his eyes, his babies were safe and both crying  so he was allowed to take a nap now right?  


******

 

Louis opened his eyes  after what felt like the most satisfying nap ever. ‘’Welcome back Lou.’’ He heard Harry say.

 He turned his head slowly to the side, seeing Harry with his two little boys in his arms. ‘’He’s still not letting go of his little brother, though now only holds his hand he’s not parting with him at all.’’ Harry chuckled. ‘’He bit a nurse when she tried to separate them to clean them.’’

 

Louis chuckled, he was actually feeling fine. Probably his vampire healing shit kicked in. ‘’Can I hold them?’’

 

‘’Of course, your babies.’’ Harry chuckled, helping Louis sit up. He handed over the babies and on instinct Louis wrapped his arms around them.

 

The moment his eyes fell on his two precious children, it was like the world stopped for a moment and all that mattered were these two little angels. ‘’Hey sweeties, mommy here..’’ Louis whispered, seeing the bigger baby open his red eyes. Red locked with blue and Louis could only smile. ‘’Hey big guy, mommy is so proud of you…’’

 

‘’So do you think their names fit?’’ Harry asked, seeing Louis act like a perfect mother was a huge turn on for him.

Louis looked down at little Allan and Kyran. ‘’Yeah, perfect. My little one is Kyran and his protector Allan.’’ Louis giggled, Allan’s red eyes concentrated on Louis. ‘’He really likes you Lou.’’ Harry said.

Louis nosed Allan’s nose, kissing his baby’s cheek. ‘’Of course he does, I’m his mommy.’’ Louis started to cry, he’s a mommy.

Harry sat down next to Louis, throwing his arm around him as well while they both looked down at sleeping Kyran and wide awake Allan. Eventually though the baby couldn’t keep himself awake anymore and snuggled into Kyran before falling asleep in Louis’ arms. ‘'They’re beautiful Haz..’’

 

Harry nodded, kissing Louis on the lips. ‘’All thank to you, thank you so much Lou.’’

 

‘’I love you.’’ Louis replied into the kiss.

 

‘’Never as much as I love you.’’ Harry replied.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i'll focus a little on the babies growth and possibly another child before wrapping an end to this! But don't worry, it'll probably be around eight chapters more or so.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take a second to thank you all for the amazing support and comments :) They'll motivate me to update and write more :D xx

Louis was spending his time with Kyran and Allan in his arms, not letting his children out of sight. An hour ago, A nurse came in to ‘’gently’’ place them in the crib that stood at the side of Louis’ bed so Louis could get some rest. He flashed his eyes at her and ordered her to leave now before he would kill her for trying to take his babies away from him.

 

This didn’t went unnoticed by Harry who gently shushed her out. Louis would be like this for quite some time and oh, how proud Louis was for being so overprotective for their children. Allan also watched with his own red eyes how mommy angrily yelled at the female.

 

Louis was like that towards strangers but not his family. Niall, Zayn, Desmond, Johannah and Anne could all hold the babies without Louis going crazy. Sure he was keeping a keen eye on everybody and if they would hurt his angels he would probably behead them but, he was pretty calm. Like now Zayn was holding Kyran in his arms and Desmond had Allan. ‘’He’s a strong baby, I think he’ll walk in two…’’

 

Louis huffed. ‘’Two years? No way, he’ll do it much faster.’’

 

Desmond laughed, together with Anne and Harry. ‘’Lou, he means two months.’’  Harry replied.

 

‘’Two months?! Are you crazy?’’

 

Harry sighed. ‘’No, you read the pamphlets right? Vampire babies develop much, much faster than human babies. My dad threw me out of the window when I was one and a half years old because I disobeyed, I never did it again.’’

 

Louis was looking at their father, judging him. ‘’Haz, if you ever dare to do that to my babies, I will throw you out after them. Just for your information.’’ Louis made grabby hands for Allen and Kyran, they had enough attention from everyone else, now it’s back to mommy. Louis was happy when Allen eagerly cuddled into his neck, using his tiny fangs to pierce Louis’ skin and feed from him. Kyran had fed from him an hour ago so he just closed his eyes and took a nap in his mother’s arms.

 

‘’Lou,’’ Desmond spoke up. ‘’Judging from the submissive way Kyran is and the dominant aura Allan has, he’ll be the problem child and will continually challenge the two of you. If you do not have your boundaries he’ll goggle you up.’’

 

‘’My baby won’t do that.’’ Louis placed a protective hand on Allan’s back as the baby still fed from him. ‘’He’s a little angel.’’

 

Desmond sighed, these kids are going to be terrors. At least he has Harry who does understand vampire behavior and how to handle a vampire child but Louis will learn that soon too. ‘’Your little angel is dangerous Louis, it’s a vampire that doesn’t know its strength and how to control it yet. He _could_ even kill you.’’

 

Louis lifted Allan out of his neck, holding the baby up in front of him. He looked into Allan’s red eyes and all he could see was kindness, there’s no way his baby could kill him. ‘’You won’t harm mommy right?’’ Louis cooed, bringing Allan to his face so he could kiss his baby all over his face. ‘’And mommy loves you so much.’’

 

Johannah could only watch with a smile, while Desmond is very nervous and unsure, she’s thrilled. She knows Louis will be an amazing mother and that he’s truly capable of handling a vampire child. She does understand where Des comes from though. If Allan doesn’t agree with something and would release his frustration on Harry, he would simply heal but Louis isn’t a full vampire yet so is still vulnerable.

 

After Allan had received about a hundred kisses from Louis he was placed back in Louis’ arms with his little brother. He didn’t think twice before wrapping his arms around his tiny brother’s frame and pulled Kyran into him. ‘’See, angel.’’ Louis giggled.

 

‘’I think he’s an angel Lou.’’ Niall agreed. ‘’I mean, he’s too adorable.’’

 

‘’Yeah, just wait before he’s nibbling on your fingers, biting them off.’’ Zayn chuckled, he’d seen vampire babies during his ‘’slavery’’ and oh damn, they’re a handful. Louis glared at Zayn as well, there’s no way his little baby will do that! They all watched how Allan and Kyran fell into a deep slumber, both too tired from all the attention. Louis was allowed to leave the hospital in a few hours, well he demanded it because he yearns to go home already.

 

He feels fine, there’s no scar from the C-section because it swiftly healed and he’s not even tired or anything, he’s more bored. ‘’Can I go now?’’ He asked a nurse who giggled. 

 

‘’Yes, you’re allowed to leave.’’

 

Louis sighed in relief, standing up while carrying the babies himself and leaving the room. Desmond and Harry shared a look together before both shrugging and waddling after Louis. Johannah, Anne, Zayn and Niall already went home.

 

They all wanted to surprise Louis and all had their own ideas. Zayn, who apparently is very artistic, painted the nursery with all kinds of animals and was now doing the finishing touches. Johannah and Anne had bought extra baby necessities Louis doesn’t need but they don’t care, if they want to buy twenty matching outfits for the babies then that’s their choice. And Niall was planning to bake a giant cake ( he probably hired someone to do it) and he was making sure that the cake was ready (delivered).

 

In the car Louis had passed the babies to Harry who also wanted to smother them a little. ‘’Fine, here you go.’’ He handed them softly over because Allan wasn’t letting go of Kyran.

 

‘’Why is he even doing that?’’ Harry asked.

 

‘’Because I asked him to. And he’s listening to his mommy.’’ Louis giggled, he asked him to protect his brother , and not kill him in his womb. He's told Allan multiple times that his brother needs to be protected, inside his womb but also outside of it.

 

‘’Sure, so he’s a mommy’s child.’’ Harry chuckled. Yeah, they’re so going to side with their mother all the time.

 

They arrived home safely with the babies still sleeping soundly in Harry’s arms but the moment they opened the door and everyone yelled **‘’surprise!’’** was the moment Allan woke up and yes… Scratched Harry’s arm open. Both babies were shocked what happened and both started to cry, making Louis’ mother instinct flare. He had in a second both babies in his arms, his eyes flashing red while he shielded them from everyone else. ‘’Mommy’s here, shhh..’’ He ignored everyone as he walked upstairs with them to get some peace and quiet.

 

Harry’s arm was bleeding heavily. Four deep bleeding claw marks. ‘’That’s a great start…’’ Zayn chuckled.

 

‘’I think Louis really needs to understand exactly how dangerous his little angel is…’’ Niall mumbled.

 

‘’I thought you agreed with Louis?’’ Zayn asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Niall shook his head. ‘’Of course not, Louis (though sometimes not) is still human and an injury like that can be dangerous. What if he bleeds out or something? What if he was holding Allan?’’ Harry hissed at the wound, did that kid? ‘’Uh, dad? Was I able to use my pureblood claws at two days old?’’

 

Desmond raised an eyebrow. ‘’No, of course not. No baby can, the claws have to develop over time…’’

 

Harry held his arm up, well his child isn’t a little angel but the opposite a little monster. ‘’Allan already did then..’’

 

‘’Just tape his nails and he won’t pose a threat..’’ Anne chuckled, they were all way too sensitive about Louis. ‘’He’s his mother, if there’s anyone Allan will listen to it will be his mother, he already bonded with him in Louis’ womb. Or else there’s no way that baby would’ve listen to Louis’ pleads not to kill Kyran and protect him, which Allan is doing every second of the day.’’

 

‘’Anne, he’s dangerous!’’ Desmond doesn’t get why she doesn’t see it!

 

Anne wrapped her hand in Des’. She understand Desmond concern, wanting to protect Louis  but Louis is a parent himself now who has his own job now. Louis is the one protecting his children, he doesn’t need protection for himself. ‘’To everyone here in the room? Yes… To Louis or Kyran? Nope. And when he develops a bond with his father, he won’t pose a threat to Harry either.’’

 

‘’You never know, Anne..’’ Zayn agreed with her but, what if it would go wrong one time? And Louis wouldn’t heal? It’s just all too risky. ‘’He already uses a deadly weapon at the age of two days… That’s abnormal.’’

 

‘’Don’t call my child abnormal!’’ Harry hissed, fangs showing. Yes, his baby is a little bit… different but no one, and no one will call his child abnormal. ‘’He’s just a fast learner..’’

 

Desmond sighed. ‘’Fine, no average vampire is allowed to hold that child until he’s old enough to control those nails. That also goes for you Johannah.’’ His dominant aura made her nod her head without her wanting to. He’s not keeping her grandson from her!

 

Louis who was upstairs, still in overprotective mother mode, was sitting on his bed with his babies in his lap. Kyran’s blue eyes were directed onto his mother, still on edge of the people downstairs that scared the crap out of him. Just thinking about it made the baby cry again. ‘’No, no, no baby… Mommy’s here.’’ He cuddled Kyran more into him, adding a lot more pressure than a human baby could handle but it made Kyran and Allan feel safe.

 

Louis carried the twins into the bathroom to grab a cloth before he moisten it. After he walked back to the bed he placed both babies in his lap again and grabbed a hold of Allan’s hands. They were covered in Harry’s blood so he had to clean that. ‘’All clean angel..’’ Louis kissed the top of their heads before crawling under the covers and placing the babies in front of him.

‘’Let’s take a nap together, shall we?’’ He whispered, closing his eyes as he slowly dozed off.

 

He hadn’t noticed Harry crawling in bed with them and lying on the other side of  the twins, throwing a protective arm over them and Louis. Even though everyone had prepared so much for Louis which he thanked them for, they all needed their rest right now.

 

******

 

The next day Louis awoke, feeling rested more than ever. He watched the soft huffs leaving Harry’s mouth but the most adorable sight ever was sleeping on his chest. Kyran and Allan both on Harry’s chest while their father’s big arm kept them in place and safe. Louis couldn’t keep himself from snapping a few hundred pictures of them. He kissed Harry on his lips, waking him up. ‘’Wake up sleepy head..’’ He whispered.

 

Harry groaned sleepily as he opened his eyes. ‘’Morning..’’ He said through his yawn.  He looked at his chest, smiling as he saw them both still soundly sleeping. ‘’That’s adorable.’’ Harry whispered.

 

‘’I know right?’’

 

They both stared at the twins for an hour until they woke up and were thirsty. ‘’Alright, come to mommy..’’ Louis cooed picked first Kyran up. He held Kyran’s head while his little fangs pierced the skin on his neck. After Kyran had enough he switched and let Allan feed from him. ‘’Aren’t you feeling dizzy Lou?’’ Harry asked.

 

‘’Nah, I’m used to them both feeding a lot of blood from me constantly. So I can handle this and I’ll feed from you after this, so yeah I’ll be just fine.’’ Allan was done after a few minutes too so now it was time to feed himself and start the day.

 

After feeding from Harry, he carried them both to the bathroom where he had a small basin for the twins. He filled it with warm water, undressed them and placed them in the water. Kyran immediately started to slap the water while Allan was kicking his feet as hard as he possibly could. ‘’No Allan, don’t do that angel.’’ Louis cooed, he couldn’t act angry with them, he just couldn’t but they listened anyway. Allan stopped kicking and Kyran stopped slapping.

 

Louis hummed while washing them, drying them and dressing them and they both stayed completely calm through it all. They both had their eyes closed as mommy did whatever to them. ‘’You always hummed it to them while they were in your womb, it calms them.’’ Harry interrupted as he leaned against the door frame.

 

Louis giggled, returning back to humming. He dressed them in the matching onesie, that was way too big on Kyran but still looked adorable and took them downstairs. ‘’Morning everyone.’’ He said as he entered the dining room. Niall had stayed the night apparently and was already feeding himself with all sort of sweets.  Louis took place at the table and handed Kyran over to Johannah who wanted to hold her grandkid. Allan pouted because he wasn’t the one to be given to grandma so cuddled more into his mommy, even biting Louis out of frustration to feed himself again. ‘’You more hungry angel?’’ Louis asked, leaning back against his chair, letting Allan feed more from him.

 

‘’I didn’t know vampire babies grew this much…’’ Johannah said as he bounced little Kyran in her lap, who was eagerly looking at grandma.

 

Louis shrugged. ‘’I know, but normally they wouldn’t be able to keep their heads up either for a few months but Allan already can.’’  Louis grabbed a croissant and ate it, occasionally putting a small piece in Allan’s mouth who eventually spit it out anyway and later begged for another piece to just repeated this cycle again. ‘’Why do you want it if you’re not going to eat it, seriously?’’ Louis scolded.  And yeah, babies definitely didn’t eat solid food.

 

Allan just blinked at him, opening his mouth again for another piece. ‘’No way, you’re not going to eat it anyway, it’s mine.’’ Louis shrugged but gave in almost a second after locking eyes with Allan. ‘’Swallow it angel.’’ Louis instructed, happy when Allan did swallow it.

 

Louis lifted him up, kissing his face and praising him. ‘’Mommy is so proud!’’

 

Kyran didn’t like the way mommy was giving Allan all the attention so started to cry for his attention, gaining it right away. Johannah gave Kyran back to Louis, the baby was pulled into the arms of Allan who didn’t like all the staring they received. His red eyes glared back just as hard as he revealed his fangs and hissed at them. ‘’No, that’s bad.’’ Louis scolded, pulling softly on Allan’s ear which made the baby look at him weirdly.  ‘’Oh what? No way young man, you’ll listen to me. Don’t hiss at your family.’’

 

Allan pouted, not liking being scolded by his mother he started to cry. ‘’Don’t you dare give him attention now.’’ Harry raised his eyebrow at Louis who wanted to comfort his child. ‘’He’s doing it to get what he wants, he has you wrapped around his finger.’’

 

Louis stuck out his tongue, petting Allan’s head but giving him no more attention. Somewhere Harry was right but still this was his baby and a mother never liked hearing it’s child cry. Allan stopped crying after a few minutes, knowing he wasn’t getting more than a single pet, great. He did get cuddles from Kyran though so that’s a win in his rule book.

 

Louis could only sigh as he watched the twins interact, this was going to be one hell of a ride…

 

 

 

 

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

Almost a month passed by already and the twins were always happy for attention. Allan was most of the times in Louis’ arms and seldom in Harry’s arm. He’s never hurt Louis in anyway before but Harry has had multiple scratches and bites from their child, though Harry doesn’t mind in the slightest.

 

For a vampire it’s completely normal when a child bites them, claws their eyes out or break their bones. That’s why they were scared Allan and Kyran would hurt Louis but they’ve never as much as scratched him, sure they bite but that’s to feed from Louis. They also notice large differences between Allan and Kyran already, very large differences.

 

Kyran sleeps most of the time, the slightest things already exhausts the baby. For example when Louis gives them a bath Kyran takes a nap afterwards immediately, Louis walks with them in the garden and Kyran takes a nap afterwards. Just anything that keeps him excited and awake exhaust it and it’s probably because Allan devoured most of Kyran’s strength in Louis’ womb.

 

Allan though, is already a hyper little thing. Only sleeping at night and sometimes an hour during the day when his little eyes can’t keep themselves open anymore and he submits to sleep. Of course, he wouldn't have red eyes permanently so his real eye color is green like Harry’s. Though most of the time Allan’s eyes are glowing red and they’re used to it by now. They have no idea why he's even doing it, but clearly he can control his eye color already. He likes to cling to Louis and cuddle his mother but likes Harry as his personal bean bag, and just like Desmond and Harry warned Louis, he now understand what they meant with challenging them.

 

Allan is starting to challenge them already, quite early for a vampire but not unusual. Though Louis does find it so fascinating how different vampires actually are, how much stronger they are. A human baby completely relies on their parents for a few years and even after that they'll need their parent and a vampire baby is already ready for life at the age of two. Weird right?

 

Louis was now enjoying the warm sun in the garden. He spread a large rug on the grass so Allan an Kyran could pull themselves around a little. Allan was attempting crawling sometimes but clearly liked being carried around by his mother a lot more.

  
‘’Go on play.’’ Louis ushered his children, giving them all sort of toys.

 

They both shrugged them off, crawling back onto their mother to cuddle. Kyran had trouble getting on Louis’ lap but Allan helped him, pulling his little brother up Louis’ lap. ‘’Good job Allan.’’ Louis praised, petting his head which made Allan smile proudly.

 

‘’There are my three favorite people in the world.’’ A voice behind them spoke up, Harry of course. Harry joined them on the rug, laughing when Allan crawled off of his mother and onto Harry to pull at his hair. ’’Not so rough, Allan.’’ Allan didn’t listen, just pulled harder and bit him when he tried to pry his tiny hands out of his hair. ‘’No Allan.’’ Harry said more dominantly, forcing the child to submit.

 

Allan really didn’t like it when he was scolded, mommy could but daddy can’t scold him. ‘’Don’t be so mean Haz..’’ Louis lifted Allan back in his lap, smothering the baby who clearly had a smug grin on his face.

 

‘’Stop giving him attention when he acts like that! He’s a vampire, not a weak human baby. He knows exactly what he’s doing Lou, please try to see it..’’

 

Louis huffed, he’s a vampire yes but still a baby, his baby. ‘’Haz… He’s just a baby.’’

 

Harry had eyecontact with his son, WHO WAS MOCKING HIM! Allan knew exactly that his mother wouldn’t turn on him. ‘’Fine, then I want Kyran.’’ Harry grabbed his other child that wasn’t constantly challenging him and liked receiving kisses.

 

Kyran hooked his tiny arms around Harry’s arm, clinging to his father. ‘’See, he’s adorable.’’ Harry cooed, smiling when he Kyran smiled back at him.

 

Allan flashed his eyes red as he clung to Louis, nuzzling into his mother’s neck. ‘’Aw, it’s alright angel. Daddy is just a little mean today.’’

 

‘’I’m mean?’’ Harry asked Kyran who just giggled. ‘’I’m not mean right? Daddy isn’t mean..’’ He cooed the baby who was now in a laughing fit.

 

‘’No, you’re clearly smothering Kyran more than Allan. He wants to cuddle to.’’

 

Harry rolled his eyes, every time he tries hugging Allan he gets bitten, scratched or attempted to be murdered by his child. ‘’Of course I smother Kyran more, he’s a little pillow who you can cuddle while Allan is like a deadly spike, waiting to prick you to death.’’

 

‘’Harry!’’ Louis yelled angrily. ‘’This is your child you’re talking about!’’

 

‘’What? I love him no matter what but you can’t deny he’s violent Lou, every dominant vampire baby is. He’s not to you but to everyone else he is. And you smothering whenever he acts incorrect isn’t helping..’’

 

Louis flashed his eyes red as well. ‘’Oh so throwing him out a window is correct huh? I’m not hitting a baby Harry! I’m not hurting my little angel who doesn’t do anything wrong, you all need to open your own eyes and see he’s harmless.’’

 

Harry looked down at the pointy claws of Allan, yeah harmless… He hasn’t even told Louis about the incident with a servant last week where Harry was carrying Allan around. A servant came a little bit too close to him and Allan ‘’accidentally’’ scratched her with his claws, turning her into dust. His father made him keep that from Louis, but oh he’s so eager to tell Louis that his little ‘’angel’’ is already a killer at the age of two fucking weeks.

 

They dropped the conversation after and of course, as the gentleman he is. Harry apologized to Louis because nagging Louis would just be a major pain in the ass. Of course he loves his children, there’s nothing in the world more important to him! But Louis has to see that this is an uncontrolled vampire baby. It’s dangerous and not ‘’harmless’’ but deadly and he doesn’t want Allan to hurt Louis in anyway.

 

******

A few days passed by again, which are ended in the same way as the day before and before that… Allan being scolded by Harry which made Louis mad at Harry and then he had to apologize so Louis would forgive him.

 

Harry woke up Monday morning with Allan already awake resting on his chest. ‘’You awake already buddy?’’ He whispered, kissing the top of Allan’s head.  Harry saw Louis and Kyran were both still sleeping so he carried Allan to the bathroom and dressed the kid, who for once listened to him. ‘’Let’s go eat some breakfast yeah? And we’ll let mommy and Kyran sleep.’’

 

Allan had his fingers in his mouth, nibbling on them, drawling blood with his tiny fangs. ‘’No , no baby… Nibble on daddy’s fingers..’’ Harry offered his fingers but to his surprise, Allan didn’t bite him, scratch him, try to claw his eyes out or murder him which was weird… ‘’Are you alright Allan?’’

 

Allan was looking at him with these big, sad eyes. ‘’You can nibble on my fingers baby, daddy won’t be mad..’’ But even when Harry pushed his index finger in Allan’s mouth he still didn’t bite… ‘’What’s wrong baby?’’ Beginning to worry, Harry placed his child on the table and sat in the chair in front of him.

 

Allan started making this sounds which weren’t words but more mumbling. ‘’I don’t understand your babbling yet Al, but I’ll try… Maybe mommy-‘’

 

‘’Mummy!’’ Allan yelled, as if that was the word he was looking for. ‘’Mummmmmy!’’

 

Harry face-palmed himself, Louis will kill him when he knows Allan spoke without him being there. He doesn’t understand why Allan is suddenly saying mommy, maybe he wants Louis? Because the child has been acting out all morning, he’s not the usual biting, scratching- oh… Louis..

 

‘’Oh, Allan…’’ Harry cooed, hugging the child to his chest, finally understanding what his baby meant. Louis must’ve prohibited the child from biting him because it always resulted in a  fight between them and whatever the hell Louis tells those two to do, they fucking will. It’s like Louis has his little army to command. ‘’You can bite daddy whenever you want okay, mommy doesn’t have a say in it.’’

 

Allan cuddled into his neck and yes, finally bit him. When he pried Allan off of him he saw the frustrated tears coming out of his baby’s eyes, he must’ve been holding back so hard. ‘’Daddy’s so proud of you, but try nibbling on the fingers okay? Daddy won’t mind.’’ Harry offered his index finger, smiling when Allan grabbed it with his two tiny hands and bit his finger, not letting it go either but continued nibbling on it. ‘’Ba!’’ He squealed happily.

 

Harry kissed the top of Allan’s head, maybe it’s Allan’s way of saying he loves him. To Louis he cuddles but he knows he can be rough with his father and release his power on. ‘’I think I’m finally understanding you..’’

 

The smile Allan had on his dopy face was all Harry need. This is his family, his child that he’ll always look after. There’s no way he’ll ever let anything happen to his children. ‘’You’re all mine.’’ He said possessively as he cuddled Allan into his chest.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little plot twists that suddenly came into my mind, warning: torture shit? XD
> 
> If you're against it, then i suggest you won't read it. but you're always welcome to do it anyway.

Multiple servants were running around the ballroom to prepare everything for tomorrow evening. Tomorrow there will be a celebration for Allan and Kyran and other vampires can meet their baby lord or whatever. Louis doesn’t understand why he has to show off his children, he doesn’t want them to look at his babies. But now that they’re a month old and are already starting to show characteristics, it’s time for them to learn their role or something his father explained. He didn’t really listen because he doesn’t want everyone to know how his babies act.

 

He sat on a chair with Kyran in his lap who had his lips wrapped around his finger, nibbling with his fangs to drink Louis’ blood. Harry was carrying Allan around while ordering the servants around. Louis had desperately asked Allan to stop biting and hurting his father but apparently Harry wants Allan to bite him now. Somehow, it's never good enough. He complain's he's too aggressive and shit, so he tells Allan to quit it which he did, but that wasn't good either.

 

Oh well, as long as it doesn’t result in them arguing he doesn’t care.

 

Kyran had fed enough from him so snuggled into his lap to take a nap again. ‘’Sleep tight, my angel.’’ Louis whispered, petting Kyran’s curls. Both Kyran and Allan had these thick curls like Harry and Allan had Harry’s green eyes as well. Luckily Kyran had his blue eyes but damn, these two were miniature Harry’s.

 

Allan was already crawling around while Kyran doesn’t even attempt crawling, he clearly enjoys being carried all the time. And It’s just really scary how fast these two have grown in five weeks, it’s almost scary.

 

Louis wasn’t really paying attention to his surroundings so he jerked a little when he felt two tiny hands circle around his leg. ‘’Oh, Allan, baby you scared mommy for a second there.’’ Louis also lifted Allan up and kissed his child’s face. ‘’Let me guess, you’re hungry aren’t you? You’ve been clinging to daddy the whole morning already so now that you want me I can guess what you want.’’ Louis giggled.

 

Allan revealed his fangs to his mommy, fangs that have been growing rapidly lately. ‘’Baaa!’’ Allan squealed.

 

‘’Yeah, yeah.’’ Louis brought him to his neck and felt the fangs pierce his skin immediately.

 

After a few minutes of feeding Allan, Zayn also walked into the ballroom and sat down next to Louis. ‘’How are you Lou?’’ Zayn made grabby hands for Kyran, he liked the little dwarf. Louis smiled, handing Kyran over to Zayn. ‘’I’m good, how about you?’’ He asked. Louis already knew how Zayn felt, he was dead nervous. Zayn had been a pet ever since he was sixteen and got captured by slave traders, he’s seen many ‘’clients’’ who have used him as well. And now he’s scared for tonight to maybe see those clients again.

 

Zayn sighed, cuddling Kyran into his shoulder. ‘’Nervous…’’

 

‘’I know, me too. But Zayn…’’ Louis paused. ‘’If there are any of those clients, I can guarantee you I will throw them out. I have no need to introduce my babies to such vile disgusting perverts.’’

 

Smiling, Zayn thanked him. ‘’Are the Payne’s coming as well?’’ Zayn asked.

 

Louis nodded, yeah they’re coming because that’s why Harry is so happy. He can finally see Liam again. ‘’Yes, Liam will arrive sooner so he can chat with Harry.’’

 

‘’Oh okay..’’

 

Desmond also arrived at the ballroom, supervising if Harry was taking the lead correctly. His eye spot Louis and Zayn sitting on two lonely chairs in the corner but what caught his eye was his two grandsons. Kyran was sleeping in Zayn’s arms and Allan was playing with some decoration by Louis’ feet.

 

He approached them and picked up Allan right away, who was pouting. ‘’You can play in a minute again, grandpa wants to cuddle you too.’’ Desmond chuckled. He’s honest when he says he trust Allan a lot more now, the baby has proved himself to behave around Louis.

 

Louis and Zayn laughed while Allan was trying to escape from Desmond’s arms, he wanted to play with those decoration again. The golden garlands had a special place in Allan’s heart now. ‘’No!’’ Allan yelled, making grabby hands for the garlands. Both Louis and Desmond looked into each other’s eyes. Louis picked Allan out of his father’s arms and settled down on the chair again while prepping Allan’s faces with kisses. ‘’You said your first word! O my god, I’m so proud of you baby.’’ Louis giggled.

 

Allan didn’t know what he did, but mommy was happy, so was he then. He was placed back on the ground and went back to playing with the garlands again. ‘’Lou.’’ Harry noticed the sudden commotion as well so wanted to know what it was about. ‘’Something happen?’’

 

‘’Yes, Allan said no and it had meaning! He didn’t want to be cuddled but back to those garlands!’’ He said excited.

 

Harry laughed, oh boy, if Louis only knew he already spoke. ‘’Allan.’’ Harry used a more dominant  voice to gain his baby’s attention. ‘’Who's that.’’ He pointed to Louis. 

 

Allan looked at Harry, giggling. ‘’Mummy! Mummy!’’

 

‘’See? He can say more.’’ Harry chuckled, giving a kiss to Louis who was surprised and almost in shock. Harry hadn’t excepted Louis to start crying though.

 

Louis wiped his eyes but the tears just came back. ‘’I’m just so happy.’’ He bawled.

 

Allan noticed his mother’s tears and went on alert right away, trying to climb up Louis’ legs to get into his lap. Louis gave him a hand and pulled Allan up, the child patting his wet cheeks. ‘’I’m crying because I’m happy angel, but you’ll understand later.’’ Louis nosed Allan’s nose, kissing it as well. ‘’I love you so much..’’

 

Desmond, Harry and Zayn both had a soft smile on their face. Louis was just so good with Allan and Kyran, he was made to be their mother. And the way Allan is so protective of Louis is very interesting as well, personally, Desmond has never seen a case as this. Sure young vampires cling to their parents a lot but the way Allan clings to Louis is in a whole other league. I mean which baby comfort it’s mother when he cries? ‘’I still have some things to prepare for tomorrow so I’m heading back to my study.’’ Desmond announced, petting Allan’s head as well as Kyran’s though a lot softer because that baby was sleeping again.

 

Harry also went back to work, not without kissing Louis multiple times and giving both Kyran and Allan a smooch as well.

 

******

 

The following day Louis dressed the twins in the same comfortable onesies with tiny bats on them, stereotypical but nonetheless very cute. And Kyran absolutely loved his clothes with bats on it. Liam had arrived two hours ago already and was also smitten with the twins. Allan had also bitten Liam to test the older vampire and apparently he passed the test because Allan was happily squealing in Liam’s arms for a solid twenty minutes before he wanted his mother again.

 

Niall had already found his place at the buffet table and was already eating before the guests even arrived.

 

The moment a servant announced it was time to open the gates, Harry had lifted Kyran up because he did not want his baby to be on the ground while other vampires were entering their mansion, he can’t risk losing his baby. And Louis did the same with Allan.

 

Louis and Harry politely greeted the guests as they walked in and wanted to take a look at Allan and Kyran. Louis has probably heard. _‘Oh they’re so cute’_ about a hundred times now and he was noticing that Kyran was getting tired and Allan had enough of it. ‘’A little longer angels.’’ Louis kissed their foreheads, making them both giggle.

 

Louis was also taking an eye on Zayn, knowing how nervous he was he couldn’t just let Zayn out of his sight. And luckily he didn’t, because there was someone entering the ballroom Louis knew all too well by now.

 

**Pervert fucking fatty.**

 

‘’Haz, hold Allan for me.’’ Louis said, handing Allan over to Harry. Allan happily cuddled into Kyran who also was happy to be carried by their father at the same time with his brother.

 

Harry didn’t know what Louis was doing but he only needed to follow Louis’ line of sight and saw Zayn shrinking down with a vampire in front of him. He had eye contact with Desmond, nodding his head towards Zayn. Desmond immediately spurted into action, not letting Zayn be harassed in any way. But Louis was already faster, now standing between the vampire and Zayn who was completely  quivering in Louis’ back.

 

‘’Oh, young Lord how good it is to see you back home..’’

 

‘’Shut the fuck up, fatty.’’ Louis hissed, his eyes glowing red. ‘’You’re not welcome here.’’

 

Pervert fatty held his ground as he crossed his arms. ‘’And why not young Lord? I’m not doing anything wrong.’’

 

Louis hated the fact Zayn was leaning against his back while shivering, he could feel Zayn’s fear. ‘’Listen here, you have done something wrong. You’ve hurt Zayn in so many ways on those nights and also multiple other’s and you don’t even know you’re in the wrong, how fucking ignorant you are.’’

 

‘’A pleasure pet is for pleasure, he was one so I used him for what he was. Nothing wrong.’’

‘’So, knowing where my son was being held and not telling me isn’t wrong either? Barth..’’ Desmond’s looming presence made pervert fatty shrink back.

Pervert fatty didn’t know what to reply to Desmond, not a single word came out of Bart’s mouth. ‘’I thought so, follow me Barth, Zayn you as well.’’

 

Louis clamped Zayn’s hand in his own, reassuring him it was alright. He doesn’t know why his father wants Zayn to follow him but he knows Desmond would never let anyone hurt Zayn, even he grew to like Zayn. Zayn followed Desmond as he lead them down the hallway and into some sort basement, not the one where the rituals take place but another one. ‘’So where are we going, my Lord?’’ Barth asked, his voice softer.

 

Desmond’s red eyes told Barth all he needed to know. ‘’You’re going to die Barth and you’ll keep following me.’’  

 

Zayn’s eyes widened, so why was he following as well? ‘’F-Father?’’

 

Desmond smiled to him, a completely different expression he just showed Barth. ‘’It’s alright Zayn, no harm will come to you. I'll make sure something like that **never** happens again.'' 

 

Desmond led them into a secluded room with an iron chair standing in the middle of the room where he pushed Barth on. He grabbed other iron chains and chained the vampire up until he couldn’t move an inch anymore. ‘’Zayn, you can do whatever you want with him for an hour. I’ll be back then, release as much anger and frustration on him as you want. Leave him, let him live, hurt him or kill him, do whatever you need to do to leave your past behind. You’re a Styles, you have nothing to fear. None of other vampires or past clients, go all out son.’’ Desmond ruffled his hair and left the room.

 

Barth chuckled. ‘’Ha! What you going to do, suck my cock like the whore you are? You’re not a Styles, you’re a pet, a pet for me to use!’’ Barth taunted. The moment Desmond left, he felt confident again. ‘’I mean look at you, you’re not human anymore, as he said, you’re a Styles! But you keep quivering in a corner like the bitch you are. Come here and I pleasure you like you want deep down inside I know-‘’

 

Zayn swung his fist as hard as he could straight into Barth’s face. And again, again, again, again and again! ‘’You little whore!’’ Barth’s face was all bruised up, bleeding everywhere.

 

‘’I’m not anymore, you’re at my mercy now.’’ Zayn squinted his red glowing eyes dangerously as he walked to the shelf with different ‘’tools’’ laying on them. ‘’What would you like to play with?’’ He repeated just how Klaus always did to him before he was tied up, fucking by a fucking machine with nipple clamps clamping his nipples.

 

‘’You sick fuck, have you gone mad?!’’ Barth yelled, scared when Zayn approached him with multiple tools in his hand.

 

‘’Probably.’’ Zayn

 

‘’What do you want from me?! I can’t seem to get any-’’

 

‘’Don’t try to figure me out, I’m a special kind of twisted.’’ Zayn whispered in Barth’s ear, yeah his crazy side is really showing but what would you do? If you got tortured, raped and abused time after time and finally, you can get revenge! Well, he’s fucking taking it, he’s going to suffer as much as he did and still does!

 

First he had a whip with spikes which he jammed everywhere on Barth’s body, multiple times on his face, chest, arm and hands just everywhere. Blood was flowing out of the wounds but Zayn could care less as he kept hitting him, harder, more, faster! ‘’S-Stop, please.’’ He heard Barth beg.

 

‘’Did you stop when I asked huh?’’ Zayn asked. ‘’No you fucking didn’t, no one did. You’re all going to suffer like I did! I’ll slowly and painfully end your miserable, unworthy life. Scum.’’ Zayn spit onto Barth’s face before grabbing the next device,  a bone crushing device.

 

First he did it to Barth’s hands, laughing as he heard the crunching sounds of Barth’s bone being crushed followed by the agonizing screams of him. He also did it to his feet, knees and elbows. ‘’You’re not healing… that’s no fun, I thought maybe I can do this every day to you! For the rest of eternity!’’ Barth’s head hang down as the vampire was crying out of pain, of course he wasn’t fucking healing. There’s too much to heal, this would take at least a few hours. ‘’I really like all these medieval torture devices, do you know some?’’ Zayn asked, he does. And let me tell you, humans can also be very cruel.

 

‘’You know, you have this torture method where you’re hung upside down to your feet so the blood can flow to your head and keep you conscious for as long as possible. Then two people who are holding a giant saw, start sawing you open from your privates all through your organs…Quite fascinating isn’t it?’’

 

‘’Y-You’re c-crazy..’’ He heard Barth whisper ever so softly.

 

‘’Probably, but you all made me this way..’’

 

Zayn went on with his tortures until Desmond came down again, saying time was up. ‘’I’m not done, he has to suffer more!’’

 

Desmond pulled Zayn into a hug who released all his frustration and sadness through his tears. ‘’I know, I know. But I think he suffered enough like this, he doesn’t deserve more of your energy Zayn.’’ Desmond reached his tails out, jamming them into Barth’s chest which turned the vampire into dust. Zayn still didn’t let go of Desmond as he bawled his eyes out, just now he released his anger on Barth but he also needed release of the amount of sadness he hides. ‘’Thank you for taking me in and treating me like normal, thank you so much for being my family.’’

 

Desmond tightened his arms around Zayn. ‘’That’s no problem Zayn, I love family. It’s the most important thing to me and you’re as well, you belong into my family and you are under my protection. If any of the other fucks who touched you come into our home, take them downstairs and do whatever you want with them. With everyone I want you to leave a piece of your past behind, deal?’’

 

Zayn nodded, pulling back from Desmond who handed a key over, the key of this basement. ‘’Deal..’’

 

‘’I’ll leave some sustenance  of my nails into small tubes and place them downstairs, you just need to put some on a sharp pointy tool or whatever and pierce the vampire with it without you touching any of it, okay?’’

 

‘’Okay, thanks _dad._ ’’

 

Desmond ruffled Zayn head and ushered him back upstairs to his own room so Zayn could clean himself. He did say Zayn could go all out but he didn’t suspect he would make such a scene out of it, poor Barth had the most terrible death one could have. And oh, how he enjoyed seeing that murderous, carnivorous look on Zayn as he released all his frustration onto Barth. That’s how a Styles must be, no remorse to his enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, oops? Crazy me had an episode >:D


	42. Chapter 42

The last couple of weeks have been going great. Allan and Kyran are both making progress. Kyran is crawling around and Allan has been trying to walk, though most of the times he climbs up your legs so you’ll carry him. But the two together are like your worst nightmare.

Kyran does everything his brother will do. If Allan tries to play with a knife, he wants it too. When Allan tries to claw Desmond’s eyes out, Kyran wants to do it too. It gets to the point that Kyran is always following his brother around and the thing is, Allan is getting more and more protective of him as well.

 

Last week for an instance, a servant tried to pick Kyran up and Allan.... He killed her. He was sitting in a pool of her blood with Kyran in his arms, his eyes glowing red as he even tried to hiss at Harry. Harry just looked away for a second and that happened, his children are suddenly bathing in human blood. Though he did put Allan back in his place when the baby was hissing at him, in the end he’s the father and Allan is the baby who needs to be put back into his place.

 

So Desmond and Harry agreed to look better after Allan and Kyran.

 

It was three days later when Louis was in utter hysterics. He was screaming and crying while calling for Allan. ‘’Lou?!’’ Harry, Desmond, Zayn and Johannah were at his side in a second, all asking and wondering what was wrong.

 

‘’I can’t find him! I don’t know where Allan is, he crawled out of his crib!’’

 

Desmond and Harry shared a look, both knowing this could be really bad. There was a wild, dangerous baby on the loose. ‘’I’ll have every servant look for him, how long can it take to find a baby?’’ Harry calmed Louis down, asking if Kyran was okay. Luckily, Kyran wasn’t able to climb out of the crib yet and was stuck in there, pouting.  The moment Louis noticed Allan was gone, he flipped his shit and went running all through the mansion but no sight of Allan. ‘’What if he’s kidnapped Harry?!’’ Louis cried.

 

‘’Shhh, we’ll find him.’’ Harry shushed Louis, if Allan was kidnapped then he feels so bad for the kidnappers. They’re probably dead by now if they really did take Allan. Or they probably dumped him somewhere in the middle of nowhere, because for real, Allan is a little demon. No one would willingly, except his family, take Allan. 

 

‘’Allan!’’ Louis screamed at the top of his lungs. ‘’ALLAN WHERE ARE YOU! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!’’ He sat down crying on the couch, his hand covering his face.

 

‘’Lou, we’ll find him…’’ Zayn, now sitting beside him, slumped his arm around Louis. ‘’We’ll find him..’’

 

Servants went looking for Allan, inside and outside but still couldn’t find the baby. Desmond checked the camera’s to see if anyone might have taken Allan but there were no intruders, no one has left the house with a baby in their arms. Where could his little grandson be?

 

******

 

Allan has been missing for two hours now and Louis is going crazy, yelling to Allan to come out or there’ll be a heavy punishment. ‘’ALLAN!!!’’

 

‘’BABY WHERE ARE YOU? MOMMY IS WORRIED!’’

 

What felt like hours later but was only a few minutes, the sound of waddling feet gained Louis’ attention. He looked up, seeing Allan, covered in blood, standing in the doorway. ‘’O my god, my baby.’’ Louis cried, running to Allan and picked him up while crying into Allan. ‘’Where were you?’’

 

‘’Mummy…’’ Allan hid his face in Louis’ neck, holding on to him for dear life. ‘’Girl, mean mummy.’’

 

Louis looked at Allan, yes he was trying to talk but it was hard to even understand his words and he wasn’t forming sentences so yeah, understanding what he meant is very complicated. ‘’What do you mean sweetie, who’s mean?’’

 

Desmond now entered the room as well. ‘’I know where he was, I’m so glad I installed those camera’s.’’ Desmond, after searching for two hours, finally found where the baby was. Though you could just follow the trail of tiny bloody feet prints on the ground, that will lead them where Allan was and probably has killed someone once again. 

 

First, Allan climbed out of the crib, down the stairs and went into the kitchen. A servant probably tried to carry him back to his crib because Allan was running away from her while she tried to pick him up. Eventually they ended up in room where Allan killed her but the door locked behind them, he couldn’t reach the handle so was stuck in there. ‘’And he clawed himself out of the room, I have a huge hole in one of my door’s now.’’ Desmond sighed, ending his explanation. 

 

Louis looked at Allan, who’s covered in blood. ‘’Baby, who does this blood belong to?’’

 

‘’Mean girl.’’ Allan pouted. ‘’Bad.’’

 

Louis had eye contact with Harry and Desmond, looking down at Allan he understood what Allan was capable off. ‘’It’s not the first servant, Lou..’’ Harry muttered, yeah he promised his dad to shut his mouth but… He had the right to now. Louis watched Allan cutely suck on his thumb while resting against Louis shoulder, to him this looked like a little innocent baby but… He was covered in blood. ‘’H-How many?’’

 

‘’Seven, now eight.’’ Desmond replied. ‘’We banned everyone from coming close to him, but apparently she didn’t listen to me and well, I think she found out why she shouldn’t have had approached Allan.’’

 

‘’And can I ask why you both never bothered to tell me? Why you didn’t fucking tell me my child was murdering people?!’’ Louis raised his voice.

 

‘’Language..’’ Harry muttered, though it only earned him a furious glare from Louis. ‘’I’m sorry, we didn’t want you to flip or look at Allan differently.’’

 

‘’But now you know, we need to take measurements against him Lou.. The previous servant all had deep claw marks on their neck, he purposely aimed there.’’ Desmond said.

 

Louis sighed, looking Allan into his green eyes that still had a soft red glow in them. ‘’I’ll keep him away from other’s, but I’m not restraining him in anyway. I’ll teach him that it’s wrong to hurt other’s okay?’’

 

‘’Potet!’’ Allan squealed. ‘’Potet!’’

 

Louis kissed Allan’s dimple. ‘’Yes, protect.’’

 

‘’Potet love.’’

 

Harry was also smiling, Allan knows. But he understand he needs to protect the one he loves, not other’s. ‘’No Allan, protect everyone. All of us.’’ Harry, against Louis’ hiss took Allan out of his arms.

 

‘’Potet all?’’

 

Nodding Harry kissed Allan’s nose. ‘’Yes, protect all.’’

 

‘’Kay, daddy, mummy.’’

 

******

 

Harry has been frustrated lately, because he isn’t having as much sex with Louis as they used to have. Normally, he could just bent Louis over and fuck the hell out of him but now he’s always busy with the babies and he can’t do that in front of them. So he asked his father to take care of Allan and Kyran for one evening so he can fuck Louis’ brains out.

 

Louis had no idea that their father was taking care of the babies, all he knew was that he went into the bathroom for a nice and relaxing bath while he looked after the two babies. But no, Harry has shuffled his responsibility to his dad so he can finally have Louis for himself tonight.

 

Louis emerged from the bathroom with black panties on and Harry’s t-shirt that barely covered his bum. ‘’Where are Allan and Kyran?’’ Louis asked right away as he approached Harry who was relaxing on the bed.  Harry sighed as he pulled Louis close to him and flipped them over so Louis was lying under him. ‘’Tonight  I have you for myself, dad’s watching them.’’ He dipped his teeth in Louis’ neck, slightly scraping the skin with his fangs.

 

‘’No, I want my babies, Harry!’’ Louis turned them over so he was straddling Harry’s lap, feeling his lover’s hard on poking his butt. ‘’You’re hard, seriously?’’

 

Harry sat up with Louis still in his lap, forcing him to look into his eyes. ‘’Yes, I understand you want them but now I want you to think only of me.’’ Harry switched their positions so Louis was under him, furiously kissing him.

 

‘’I don’t even care if you don’t want to, when my cock is in your hole you’ll beg for more anyway.’’ Harry whispered in his ear. ‘’And if you don’t, I’ll just do what I want. You secretly love the pain and the way I dominate you..’’ Louis’ breath hitched because yeah… He did like a little pain and being dominated… And Harry’s cock which he kinda misses. ‘’Okay, fuck me as hard as you want Harry. Make me cry again..’’ Louis whispered. ''But after that I want my babies again.''

 

''Okay, my love.'' Harry kissed his forehead. ‘’We’ve never properly discussed this, which we should, but if I ever have to stop we need to have a safe word…’’

 

Louis nodded. ‘’Uhm, I want Pineapple juice as my safe word.’’ Louis said after a moment of thinking, there’s no way you would ever say that during sex right?

 

‘’Okay, say it whenever you want me to stop okay?’’ Harry undressed them both but used his belt to make some sort of collar around Louis’ neck, tightening it very tight. ‘’Can you still breath easily, hum if you can?’’ Louis hummed so Harry tightened it a little more, choking Louis. ‘’Not so easy anymore?’’

 

Louis shook his head, he was so hard already. Harry’s eyes were drilling into his, the amount of dominance flaring of Harry was such a turn on. But to finish it off, Harry pushed a small piece of cloth into Louis’ mouth, leaving him no space to form any coherent words. ‘’You know Lou? We’re going to a store tomorrow and we’re going to pick all the things we like and test them out. I can’t wait to have a real gag in this pretty mouth and a real collar around your delicate neck.’’

 

Louis rolled his eyes even though he really wanted to. For Harry he does, anyone else, no fucking way. When Klaus put a collar on him it disgusted him but Harry? Harry can do everything and he wouldn’t really mind. ‘’Oh, before I forget. If I have you gagged like this and you can’t say the safe word, I want you to tap three times.’’

  
Louis nodded, can he get to the fucking him rough part already?

 

Harry smirked, pulling on his belt to force Louis on his hands and knees. He pushed two fingers into Louis’ hole, not bothering to be gently at all. He did leave kisses on Louis’ hips occasionally, knowing it would make Louis feel safe and that’s all he wants. After he deemed the prep enough he positioned himself behind Louis’ ass, pulling a little harder on the belt, which tightened a little more around Louis’ neck.

 

He nudged Louis’ entrance with his cock before pulling his hips back and pushing in with a hard thrust. Louis’ body jerked forward automatically, but because of the belt around his neck it only choked him harder. Harry didn’t let him adjust but snapped his hips backwards and forward in hard thrust. He pushed Louis down flat on his stomach to bury his cock even deeper into his lover. His grunts matched Louis’ moans, well screams, as he thrusted into him.

 

At one point he released the belt but kept it around Louis’ neck and positioned a hand on each side of Louis’ head. Louis was still lying flat on his stomach, his screams muffled by the cloth in his mouth as Harry fully pulled his cock out of him and thrusted back in a clean thrust. ‘’You like that don’t you? You always jerk so cutely.’’ Harry nibbled on his ear as he did it over and over again. He shifted their position to missionary, finally seeing Louis’ messy face. ‘’So gorgeous like this Lou.’’

 

Harry held Louis’ legs apart with his own hands as he lazily was moving his hips, but after a few seconds he ordered Louis to hold his legs up himself so he could lean forward, place a hand again on each side. ‘’I’m going to break you baby, scream my name as loud as you can.’’ He softly pulled out the cloth, loving the way Louis’ saliva was dripping from it. He brought his lips softly and lovingly against Louis’ , savoring his lovers taste.

 

The moment he pulled out Louis knew what was going to happen. Harry rammed his cock back into him in a clean, straight thrust. Hitting his prostate dead on, and he couldn’t hold himself from coming while crying out Harry’s name. ‘’Didn’t give you permission baby, but I’ll allow it.’’ Harry kissed his forehead, holding his lips a few second longer on it. ‘’But… I’m not going to let you rest or take a break.’’ He whispered sadistically.

 

Louis’ eyes widened, still high from his orgasm as Harry pulled their chest flush against one another and started thrusting into him, using his vampire speed to hammer into his prostate over and over again. Louis let out small scream from over sensitivity after he’d come for a second time but Harry really wasn’t stopping, he wasn’t letting him take a break. Harry had turned them on their sides now, holding one of Louis’ legs up as he moved his hips not as fast as he could but this was the first time he used this amount of power into his thrusts.

 

Louis sobs were getting louder, his screams occasionally  contained the words ‘’Yeah! Harder, more!’’ He loved this, why weren’t they doing this more often? Oh yeah, the babies. Well, their father needs to babysit them more often. For his last position he had Louis riding him, bouncing his soul mate on his cock. Louis’ bum was jiggling and he let Louis take full control but eventually Louis was yelling at him to move his hips himself, needing more. ‘’You want more Lou?’’

 

Y-Yes, god please!’’

 

Harry smirked, pulling Louis down as he circled his arms around Louis’ back, holding him tightly as he started trusting up. Louis moaned loud into his neck, he even felt Louis bite him. ‘’You have no fangs Lou, you can’t break a vampire’s skin.’’ Harry chuckled through his groans, he was getting close.

 

‘’I- I have n-nails.’’ Louis moaned, using his sharp nails to pierce the skin on Harry’s neck, just sending Harry over the edge which made him cum deep inside of Louis. He sat up straight with Louis in his lap and bit Louis’ shoulder, also feeding of him. They sucked each other’s blood for a few minutes before deeming it enough. Louis’ body was still shaking with pleasure, completely high on sex. ‘’I loved it Haz.’’ Louis leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder, his hole still filled with Harry’s softened cock.

 

But Harry pulled out and made sure to clean Louis before settling them down. ‘’Yeah, it was a good idea huh? Wasn’t it?’’

 

Louis nodded, resting his head on Harry’s chest as they both relaxed. They cuddled in silence, a comfortable one, for about half an hour. Someone interrupted their silence though, the sound of two happy giggling babies and a strong knock on their door.

 

Harry told them to come in, already knowing it was their father with the twins. Allan, who was walking on his own, waddled to the bed and with Harry’s help ended up in the middle of them. Kyran was brought in by Desmond and placed between them as well. ‘’Sorry for the interruption, but that kid was thinking you were murdering his mum or something. I’ve already healed but yeah sorry, but I tied your baby to a chair in the corner.’’

 

‘’You what?’’ Louis hissed, pulling Allan into his chest who was clearly relieved mommy was fine. He sucked on his thumb as he listened to his mother’s heartbeat. ‘’You dare?! You fudging dare to tie my baby up?!’’

 

Desmond shrugged, not even surprised by Louis’ behavior. ‘’What? You rather had him claw through all the doors, climb the stairs and probably murder around ten people before reaching this room to see their dad fucking their mother’s brains out? No, that’s abuse.’’

 

Harry nodded, agreeing with his father. ‘’Thanks for taking care of them dad.’’

 

‘’You needed it, and judging from the sounds coming from your mouth Lou, you enjoyed it as well.’’ Desmond smirked when he saw Louis blush and hide his face in Allan’s tiny chest. Humans and their embarrassments.  Louis stuck out his tongue when Desmond left their room. ‘’Mommy, owie?’’ Allan patted his face and Kyran had his tiny hand holding his sleeve, not showing a sign of going to sleep even though he was really tired. ‘’Mommy is okay angels, thank you for the concern.’’ Louis kissed their cheeks before settling down again.

 

Normally they slept in their cribs but tonight they could sleep here, and judging from the way Harry already had Kyran surrounded in his arms meant he was totally agreeing with it. Kyran loved the feeling of his father’s arms tightened around him and he especially loved sleeping flat on Harry’s chest.

 

They slept soundly and all cuddled together for the rest of the night.

 

 Like one happy family.

 


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poorly beta'd but I had no choice, it's late and I won't have a chance to update the next two/three days so then you guys wouldn't have had an update in a week and I just can't let that happen, now can I? So, now that this is up I can finally go to sleep :) You guys have a nice day, or evening, night wherever you are!

Louis, together with Niall, Zayn, Harry, Liam and the twins were all gaming in the gaming room that Harry and Zayn installed. Zayn loved gaming and Harry did too, so they found something they both liked and made a whole room with gaming equipment. Liam and Niall were both excited when they heard about the gaming room and practically moved in there. Louis didn’t want to be left out so he joined the four of them with the twins and played with them. He couldn’t bother gaming because he had no clue how it worked. He grew up without that shit, he was happy when he got a book.

Right now they were playing Rocket League and Zayn Liam were kicking Niall’s and Harry’s ass. They already had four points while team Harry and Niall only had one…

 

Zayn and Liam scored again, using a perfect combo. ‘’Yeah!’’ Liam held up his hand for Zayn to high five. Zayn softly did and returned back to the screen. He still found it weird to be sitting here after all this time. Just thinking about Louis never showing up at Klaus’ manor makes his skin crawl, then he would still be used, no he would’ve been dead… So yes, it's weird to be friends with a Payne but he's enjoying every second of it.

 

‘’CHEATING, YOU’RE BOTH FUCKING CHEATING!’’ Niall angrily pouted, going back to Louis for comfort.

 

‘’No, you’re cursing, no cuddles for you.’’ Louis shook his head disappointed. Kyran who was sleeping woke up because of Niall’s screaming, he started crying. ‘’Oh no baby, mommy is here.’’ Louis cooed, holding the child protectively against his chest. He bounced Kyran around for a minute before the baby’s sobs stopped and he fell back asleep again.

 

‘’Sorry..’’ Niall whispered, feeling guilty about making Kyran cry.

 

‘’No problem Ni, just don’t curse around them okay? Allan is repeated everything what we say already, Kyran is starting to mumble some words but he’s not putting meaning in any of his sentences yet. ‘’Mommy?’’ Allan also wanted attention, interrupted their conversation by crawling into Louis’ lap and standing up so he was a bit taller. ‘’Mommy?’’

 

‘’Yes angel?’’ Louis asked, petting his curly hair.   


‘’Blood.’’

 

Louis sighed but complied anyway. He was already glad Allan was asking him for permission to drink his blood, he does have some manners? He made Allan sit in his lap before using his claw to puncture a deep wound on his wrist. Allan latched on right away, sucking slowly and gently at the wound. ‘’Why is he so cute with you?’’ Zayn asked, he adored these two but he’s seen the way Allan can act around Desmond and Harry, and damn that baby does have some raw power.

 

One time when Harry and Louis were ‘busy’ in their room and Desmond was making the twins play in his office. Zayn walked passed it and heard all sort of yelling so when he walked in to see what the problem was he saw Allan literally hanging from Desmond’s arm with his little claws stuck in his arm. He helped his dad carefully retract Allan’s claws but oh god, that’s not all…

 

Allan has destroyed around twelve wooden doors, he can’t reach the handle so he rather breaks through them… A fucking baby destroys doors. Or they were all having a picnic outside and Louis was going to the bathroom so he asked them to keep an eye on Allan but the moment Louis leaves, that baby is a nightmare. In a few seconds Allan had climbed into a tree and was trying to kill the birds in a nest.

Louis of course, freaked out and they all got an hour long lecture and all while they all just saw the way Allan was smirking, he knew exactly what he was doing to get on their nerves and show his own dominance. But when Louis is near it’s a perfect little angel who does nothing wrong. Which is also weird though, babies always and literally always assert their dominance over their parents, well they try to but soon find out they can’t. Allan does it too but to everyone but Louis, he just doesn’t challenge Louis.

 

Sure they have a good bond but that baby is so fucking obedient whenever his mom is around but Louis walks away for three seconds and that baby goes wild. Sometimes he does do something Louis doesn’t like but the moment he gets corrected he never does it again.

 

Kyran is still the amazing innocent little baby, though that’s probably because he’s asleep for most of the time and when he’s awake he seeks attention from Louis and Harry. He does like attention from others like Niall and Zayn but after a few minutes he wants to go back to mommy, daddy and his brother. He’s also behind Allan in every aspect, he rarely walks, he talks very little and still mostly cries to say what he wants.

 

But because of his weakness, it makes Allan more and more protective of his little brother. The older they’re getting the more Allan understands his role, he understand who he needs to protect. Mommy and daddy don’t really need protection but Kyran does, Kyran isn’t strong like him but delicate.

 

 

 

After the boys had enough gaming for now they all decided to go downstairs and get some dinner. Harry had ordered a servant to make twelve pizza’s for them and ordered a few other’s to make brownies for them, because Niall could choose today. Desmond, Anne and Johannah went out for dinner tonight so aside from Gemma (who rarely showed herself anyway) they had the house to themselves.   
  
Harry had Allan in his lap, feeding him pieces of his pizza while Louis did the same to Kyran. He wasn’t as excited to eat human food as Allan was but he did eat what Louis and Harry gave him, he doesn’t take food from other’s though. ‘’Little angel, here comes another train.’’ Louis cooed, slipping a small piece in Kyran’s mouth.

 

Kyran smiled up at his mom and leaned back against his mother while slowly chewing his food. ‘’He’s adorable!’’ Niall squealed, who doesn’t love an adorable mini Harry relaxing against Louis? ‘’Can I buy him?’’ Harry flashed his eyes at Niall, no one, not even Niall can joke about taking his baby. ‘’Easy Haz.’’ Louis placed his hand on Harry’s, in the end Niall is only an ordinary vampire and that was way too much dominance directed to him.

 

Harry apologized to Niall but still firmly said his children are never taken away from him, never. ‘’I’m sorry Harry, I went too far.’’ Niall muttered softly, he was a bit shaken of it.

 

‘’Cruel, cruel Harry.’’ Liam said, making Zayn snicker. ‘’I wouldn’t look to his right if I were him.’’ He faked whispered to Zayn, of course Harry heard it, that was the purpose of it. Harry gulped as he turned his head to Louis, indeed seeing very, very angry eyes directed to him. ‘’Fudging apologize properly to him, you scared the shit out of my Niall.’’ Louis almost growled at him.

 

Harry again apologized but to Louis it wasn’t enough, he gave Kyran also to Harry. Petting Allan’s head while he opened his arms for Kyran to crawl into and wrapped his tiny arms as much as he could around his little brother. ‘’Come Ni.’’ Louis held out his hand for Niall to take. ‘’Haz, take care of my little angels.’’

 

Louis pulled Niall out of the dining room and to his room, but Zayn, Liam and Harry all could focus on one thing. They were _left alone_ with Allan… And yes, sometimes, very rarely Allan listens to Harry. His father says he needs to be more dominant to Allan, it’s better for Allan to know it as well.

 

******

 

It wasn’t even five minutes later when Allan pulled the whole table cloth with everything on it of the table. He protected Kyran from a falling knife but oh god, the look on daddy’s face wasn’t a pleasant one. ‘’I’m so done with this behavior of yours!’’ Harry flashed his eyes down at the child, Kyran had started crying because a piece of glass had broken and was now sticking in his arm. Allan was challenging him back. Allan squinted his eyes while also flashing his red eyes at his dad, and that’s where Allan made a mistake.

 

If Louis would find out he did this then he’s dead for sure, but he had to or else this kid will be not only a danger to himself but others and Kyran as well. Kyran was already in shock from what happened and there’s no way, he’ll let Allan get away with this. Louis’ rules be damned, he’s a vampire and now he’s going to act like one. He handed Kyran over to Zayn who bounced the crying baby in his arms.

 

Allan tried to bite Harry, Kyran is crying so he needs to comfort him! But no, daddy separates them. But before Allan could even process what was happening Harry had pushed him hard onto the table and roared as loud as he could into Allan’s face, scaring the baby shitless. ‘’YOU WILL NEVER DO THIS AGAIN ALLAN, NEVER!’’

 

In all the commotion Desmond, Anne and Johannah had arrived, all watching with widened eyes at the chaos. ‘’Why are there so many shards on the ground?! What the hell happened here?’’ Desmond demanded answers and fast too.

 

‘’Allan pulled the table cloth..’’ Zayn answered, he had swiftly and carefully pulled the piece of glass out. Kyran isn’t a fast healer, quite the opposite so he ordered a servant to bring him supplies to treat a wound like this. Johannah had shushed Kyran who was still in shock. ‘’And where is Louis?’’

 

‘’Upstairs with Niall.. Louis isn’t bale to hear the commotion but Niall probably did so we just yelled to keep Louis in his room and well, Niall heard that..’’ Liam added, he had no idea what just happened but it all happened so fast. ‘’Harry just put Allan in his place so it’s better if Louis doesn’t see that.’’ He pointed to the scene where Harry was looming over the crying Allan, the baby was a sobbing mess and probably pooped his pants.

 

‘’Sorry daddy, I sorry daddy.’’ Allan said, he didn’t have the full grasp of the pronouncing of the ‘r’ yet so it sounded more like ‘sowwy’. He kept saying sorry through his cries so after Harry deemed it enough he pulled Allan up again and held him close. ‘’Daddy had to do that Allan, enough is enough.’’

 

Harry shushed him and showed Allan what he did to Kyran. ‘’This is what happened, you brought him in danger Allan. Never do that again, understand?’’

 

Obediently Allan nodded, making grabby hands for Kyran who was still shaken up and wanted his mother. He completely ignored Allan which made the baby realise he really did something wrong. ‘’Kyran!’’ Allan yelled. ‘’Sorry, I sorry!’’ Again sorry was sowwy and Kyran was Kywan.

 

‘’Zayn, can you bring Kyran to Louis?’’ Harry asked. ‘’Oh, just tell him I’ll explain what happened.’’ He added.

 

Zayn nodded and walked away with Kyran so Louis could sooth his own child. But the sobbing sounds coming from Allan broke his heart. To Allan, rejection from Kyran is probably one of the hardest things he could go through but oh well, tomorrow they’ll be cuddling again. Servants were trying to clean it up but when Harry tried to help (because it really was such a mess and his child was the reason this happened) they refused his help and gently told Harry they could handle this. ‘’You did well Harry.’’ Desmond clasped him on the back, the way Allan was obediently in Harry arms already was a step forward.

 

Harry nodded. ‘’I did scare the shi- I scared him a lot.’’ He corrected himself, no cursing.

 

‘’Hey, you can always throw him out  of the window, it does wonders.’’ Desmond chuckled.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. ‘’Yeah, because smashing your child on the table isn’t enough.’’ He did feel guilty for what he did, probably Louis’ influences but Allan already healed everything and now he wasn’t challenging him but sucking his thumb while hiding his face in his chest. ‘’I don’t understand how you did this dad.’’ Harry sat down, sighing deep. He’s exhausted and mentally, this is so hard on him.

 

His mind tells him to put Allan back in his place, hell fucking throw him out of the window to give him a scare but his heart says he can’t. Louis’ human ways have forced themselves into his heart, so his body is in some sort of battle.

 

But now that he listened to his mind for once he knows that this is what Allan needs. He almost lost it after seeing Kyran in shock from what Allen did, it really went too far and was the last straw that broke the camel’s back. ‘’Harry, I understand you want to please Louis but for the safety of your children you need to start raising them as what they are, vampires. You can’t raise a bat to be a cat, you can’t raise a dog to be a bear, you can’t raise a vampire as a human because we’re too different.’’

 

‘’I know, thanks dad.’’ Harry gave his father a quick hug before deciding he was going to Louis and tell him what he needs to know. Allan needs to be treated like a vampire and even if Louis doesn’t agree, he won’t care. He’ll raise his child the way he knows is the right way, the way Kyran wouldn’t get a piece of fucking glass in his arm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

******

 

Harry was on his way upstairs with Allan in his arm to notify Louis of his actions, but also Allan’s actions. Upon entering the room he already met Louis’ worried eyes. Zayn and Niall were both sitting on the bed as well, while Louis was kissing Kyran who’d finally calmed down. Allan pulled his head out of Harry’s neck to look at his mother and Kyran. ‘’Care to explain what happened?’’ Louis asked, standing up from the bed with Kyran in his arms to take over Allan.

 

‘’Allan pulled the table cloth.’’ Harry replied.

 

‘’I’m sorry mommy.’’ Allan got teary eyes again just thinking about what had happened.

 

‘’Shh, it’s okay baby. Mommy’s here.’’ Louis cooed.

 

Harry had enough of this. Of course it’s understandable that Louis (as a human) treat them like this but… It’s enough. ‘’Don’t smother him Lou, he needs a punishment not rewards.’’

 

Louis squinted his eyes. ‘’Well you already punished him didn’t you?’’ He hissed back.

 

Harry looked at Zayn who averted his eyes. That little rat told on him! Well, Louis probably forced it out of him. ‘’He demanded answers..’’ Zayn mumbled as an apology.

 

Harry sighed, traitor. He looked back at Louis. ‘’Yes but that was to put him back in his place, not to punish him. Do you know what could’ve happened if that piece of glass got into Kyran’s eye? He doesn’t heal like a vampire should Louis, he would be blind! When is this getting through your thick skull?’’

 

‘’That doesn’t give you the right to smash my baby into a damn table Harry!’’

 

‘’He’s a vampire Louis! A timeout in a fucking corner isn’t going to solve anything, he won’t learn shit from that!’’ Harry hissed back, both flashing their red eyes at each other.

 

Before Louis could reply, Niall had spoken up. ‘’Uh Lou, I love you but Harry’s right..’’

 

Louis turned around with a betrayed expression on his face. ‘’You choose his side?’’ He asked, holding Kyran and Allan closer to his chest. 

 

‘’I’m not choosing any side.’’ Niall replied. ‘’But, for Allan it’s best to be raised as a vampire not human. Because of your weakness for them he could’ve seriously injured Kyran, are you going to deny everything he’s done until he makes such a grave mistake you wish you could’ve turned back time?’’

 

Louis wanted to reply but Niall wasn’t done yet. ‘’Why do you think your mother never holds him huh? Because he’s dangerous, all of us can sense the dominance oozing of that baby but you can’t. What if he would accidently scratch your mom? She would turn into dust and would you still turn a blind eye to that?’’ Louis was hanging his head in defeat.

 

‘’No… But…’’

 

‘’No buts.’’ Harry hooked his fingers under Louis’ chin. ‘’From now on he’ll be treated like a vampire baby, it’s best for him, you and everyone in this house. I’m serious, I’m not letting you smother him when he does something bad anymore.’’ Harry pulled Allan out of Louis’ hold. ‘’You’re sleeping in your crib tonight.’’

 

Louis wanted to follow with Kyran but Harry shook his head. ‘’I don’t think he wants to sleep with Allan after what happened, he didn’t want Allan near him at all.’’

 

Allan started crying, understanding Kyran wasn’t going with him. ‘’Kywan!’’ The baby yelled at his brother but all Kyran did was turn his head into Louis’ neck, hiding from his brother.

 

Louis bounced Kyran slightly. ‘’He’s your brother sweetie, he won’t hurt you..’’

 

‘’He already did though.’’ Zayn muttered, earning a scowl from Louis who gave up.

 

‘’Fine… But I’m still kissing him goodnight.’’ Louis gave Kyran to Niall so he could put Allan to bed together with Harry. Allan was still softly whimpering while Louis kissed him and placed him in the crib.

 

‘’Don’t you dare climb out of it, Allan.’’ Harry flashed his red eyes at the baby, finally content that Allan instead of flashing his eyes back, averted his eyes and went back to sleep. ‘’Daddy loves you.’’ Harry whispered, softly rubbing Allan’s cheek. Louis also kissed Allan a few times before both leaving the room. Zayn and Niall handed Kyran over and left Harry’s and Louis’ rom so they could both have some alone time. Harry cuddled Louis and Kyran close while humming soft melody’s. Kyran and Louis were asleep in just a few minutes, well it’s been a long day for them.

 

**

 

The past few weeks have been going better than ever. In four weeks, Allan hasn’t killed, scratched or hurt anyone. Even Johannah had held Allan a few times now and was no longer afraid to cuddle him. Kyran has been trying to walk more lately, so a few times a day Harry and Louis spread out in the ballroom and have Kyran walk to them.  Allan was already running around like a newborn horse and showing Kyran how it’s done.

 

Kyran’s also no longer afraid of Allan anymore either, he did kept his distance the first few days from his brother but now they’re cuddling again so all is well again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably don't say it enough, but I really, really, really am so thankful to you all for commenting and just having your support is enough! Even small comments always make me smile haha. I hope you ejoyed the chapter, yes Harry was rough but for vampires it's normal to put their child back into their place. 
> 
> Keep being you, guys :) xxx


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I'm so busy that I haven't even noticed how many hits and kudos this fic had lol. I'm so thankful to all of you for that! :)

Louis was on his way downstairs with Kyran walking beside him, their hands holding. ‘’You’re doing great Kyran!’’ Louis praised, smiling back when Kyran smiled up at him. He helped Kyran slowly descend the stairs and let him take the last few steps all by himself. Downstairs Allan was waiting for him and hugged Kyran tightly when he arrived downstairs. ‘’You did good Kyran!’’ Allan also made his little brother smile up at him.

 

Louis could see so much differences even though they’re twins. For instance Allan had grown already like he was three years old while Kyran  barely looked two years. And the funny part is, in reality they’re only ten months old. ‘’Let’s go eat breakfast.’’ Louis announced.

 

Allan and Kyran both nodded and followed Louis into the dining room where Desmond, Anne, Johannah, Gemma, Zayn and Harry were already waiting for them. Allan climbed onto a chair by himself though Kyran walked to Harry and made grabby hands for him. ‘’You want to sit with daddy?’’ Harry cooed, picking him up and settling him in his lap.

 

Kyran obediently nodded. ‘’Yes please daddy?’’

 

‘’Of course you can.’’ Harry kissed the side of Kyran’s head, who could deny such a cute creature? No fucking one.

 

Louis had fed the twins this morning some of his blood so they probably wouldn’t eat much now but something both Kyran and Allan loved was standing directly on the table. A giant jar of Nutella. ‘’Mommy, nutella!’’ Allan clapped his hands.

 

‘’Yeah, yeah.. A croissant or just a normal bun?’’ Louis asked, already grabbing the croissant knowing that what Allan wants. And yes, he was right he wanted the croissant. He scooped up a bit too much Nutella but oh well, his babies loved it so much.

 

‘’Here you go sweetie.’’ Louis handed Allan half of the croissant so he could eat it easily out of his hand. ‘’Thank you mommy.’’

 

Harry had made the same for Kyran who was now munching on a small piece as well, his mouth already covered in Nutella. ‘’Messy baby.’’ Harry chuckled, wiping his mouth clean.

 

‘’Daddy too?’’ Kyran held up a piece for Harry to take.

 

Harry smiled, taking a very small bite. ‘’Thank you baby.’’

 

Everyone else at the table had big smiles on their faces and after they all had eaten, Desmond cleared his throat. ‘’Louis, can you follow me to my study?’’

 

Louis nodded. ‘’Sure dad.’’ He followed his father to his study and sat down in Desmond’s chair with a bright smirk on his face.

 

Desmond shook his head and chuckled, taking a seat in the normal chair on the opposite side of Louis. ‘’I called you here because your birthday is coming up and I wondered how you’re feeling about being turned?’’

 

‘‘…’’

 

Louis thought for a moment, well no, he’s been thinking about this for a while now. ‘’Yeah, it’s about time isn’t it?’’

 

Desmond raised his eyebrow. ‘’You mean you’re okay with it?’’ Desmond asked, he thought Louis didn’t want to be turned. Here he was ready to persuade Louis through any means necessary.

 

Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it ever since the twins were born. I want to see them grow up, I want to stay with them forever and be there for them whenever they need me. I don’t want them to see me grow old and wrinkly.’’

 

‘’Alright, then you can enjoy your humanity for a few weeks.’’ Desmond had  a huge smile on his face.

 

‘’I will, though will it be different for me? Judging from my half genes.’’ Louis asked. His mother and Zayn told him it hurts so much the moment Desmond’s blood goes through your veins, but when he was pregnant he drank his father’s blood multiple times without any problems.

 

‘’I really have no idea Lou, I think you’ll still feel the same effects because your body may show vampire treats occasionally but it’s not the body of a vampire. Everything still has to adjust.’’

 

‘’Okay, thanks dad.’’ Louis stood up to embrace his father, enjoying the way his father’s strong arms wrapped around him.

 

‘’No problem Lou, I love you.’’ He heard his father reply.

 

‘’Love you too dad.’’

 

******

 

Tonight was finally the time he was going to be turned into a vampire. Louis was really fucking nervous to say the least, so to relieve his nerves he’s been distracting himself with the twins. ‘’Allan, baby don’t chew on your toy.’’ Louis pulled the stuffed lion out of Allan’s mouth.

 

‘’They chew to strengthen their fangs.’’ Harry, now also in the room, said. He had some sort of different kind of toy in his hands. It was light blue and had pointy points on it and burbs. He kneeled down in front of Allan who was happy to see his father. ‘’Daddy!’’

 

‘’Hello bud, look what daddy has.’’ Harry gave Allan the weird looking toy. And without second thought Allan chewed on it.

 

‘’A chewing toy? Seriously?’’ Louis giggled.

 

Harry nodded. ‘’I also have one for Kyran, but I haven’t seen him show any chewing behavior.’’

 

Kyran, now also interested, had waddled to Allan to inspect the toy as well. ‘’I too!’’ Kyran pouted.

 

Harry smiled, picking Kyran up to cuddle and smother the hell out of his child. ‘’Your fangs aren’t strong enough for a toy like that yet baby.’’

 

Louis smiled at Harry and Kyran’s interaction. It was just adorable seeing Harry act like such a good father to them, a turn on too. ‘’Nervous for tonight?’’ Louis heard Harry asked. He had placed Kyran down again who had returned playing with his blocks. Harry sat down next to Louis, slinging his arm around him.

 

‘’Yeah I am. We don’t know what’s going to happen for sure , though I’m not looking forward to ‘’die’’.’’

 

Harry chuckled, kissing Louis on the side of his head. ‘’I know, but after it we’ll be together forever. I’m so happy.’’

 

‘’Me too.’’ Louis leaned against Harry, snuggling into him. ‘’From a human’s perspective I can only say I love you but you feel more towards me and after tonight, I’ll feel that too. I’ll feel what a soul mate is.’’

 

‘’Yeah, finally.’’

 

Louis looked into Harry’s green orbs, loving the way they captivate him. He cupped Harry’s cheek, softly stroking his cheek with his thumb. ‘’Kiss me already.’’ Harry groaned, making Louis giggle and lean forward. They connected their lips into a loving kiss that  like always made them see sparks behind their closed eyelids. ‘’God, I love you so much.’’ Harry almost jumped him right there.

 

‘’Haz, I want it too but babies.’’ Louis pointed to the two pair of eyes that were watching them like two hawks.

 

‘’Kiss!’’ Allan giggled while clapping his hands.

 

Harry and Louis both smiled. They played together with the twins until a servant interrupted them, announcing dinner was ready.

 

They went down and took place at the dining table, greeting everyone else who were already present. Anne announced a toast for Louis’ birthday and of course, for his ceremony after dinner. He didn’t eat much, the nerves getting to him. Especially when everyone was done and his father asked him if he was ready. ‘’Y-Yeah..’’ He handed Allan over to Harry before waving them goodbye and leaving the room together with his father.    

 

Desmond explained to him what was going to happen while they walked down a long ass staircase. When they reached the bottom and walked into a separate room, Louis’ eyes fell on the circles and lines on the ground. ‘’The fuck?’’ He wasn’t expecting this!

 

Desmond chuckled. ‘’Take place in the middle Lou.’’

 

Louis waddled to the middle of the circle and watched Desmond reach for a goblet decorated with Ruby’s.

 

 ‘’Alright Louis, what is going to happen is you’ll drink my blood out of a goblet when I tell you to. After that you’ll feel a horrible pain which is going to hurt a lot. You basically die, your hearts stops beating and then you’ll be reborn and will be thirsty for my blood. But you’re already used to sucking my blood so I don’t see a problem.’’ Desmond was beyond excited, finally his son would be a vampire as well!

 

‘’Okay..’’

 

Desmond nodded, grabbing the gold goblet decorated with ruby’s. He bit his own wrist, watching as blood dripped into the goblet. Louis saw the goblet’s ruby’s starting to glow a deep blood red color. Desmond entered the circle and handed the goblet over to Louis. He then returned into the smaller circle where he let his blood drip onto the lines connecting with Louis’ circle.

 

Louis saw the lines glowing as well, slowly reaching to him. He heard Desmond tell him to drink out of the goblet so he did.  Without hesitation he drank his father’s blood, embracing the all too familiar taste. Now, the lines started glowing more and next he felt an agonizing stinging pain in his bones and muscles, making him indeed scream.

 

He could feel the fangs growing and his senses strengthen.  His father stood in front of him now and Louis didn’t think twice before latching onto Desmond’s wrist. After a few seconds he heard loud pounding on the steel door above the staircase, followed by Allan’s screams and cries.

 

‘’I think he wants you.’’ Desmond chuckled. Allan wouldn't be able to go through the steel door anyway, but he was shocked when he heard the sound of small feet running down the stairs. **‘’MOMMY! MOMMY!’’**

Louis, now able to hear like a vampire, met his baby at the stairs. Allan literally jumped into his arms and hugged the shit out of him while furiously crying into his neck. ‘’Hey shhh, mommy is okay darling.’’ Louis bounced him in his arms.

 

‘’Louis…’’ Desmond said to gain his son’s attention. Sure vampires are capable of a lot of things but Allan just broke down a steel door and at his age that’s an admirable feet. ‘’He broke down the door, again!’’

 

‘’I’m sorry dad… He wanted to get to me I think?’’

 

‘’Oh you think?’’ He chuckled anyway, he’s glad Allan cares so much. The kids fingers were heavily bruised and bleeding from trying to break the door down. Hello, his fingers were broken as well. that's some determination to get to his mother. 

 

Louis inspected Allan’s nails and hands. The baby hissed in pain when Louis took a hold of his left hand. ‘’I guess that’s broken…’’ Louis kissed his tiny hand. ‘’It’ll be alright angel.’’

 

Allan was just happy to be in mommy’s arms. Mommy's heartbeat vanished and it scared the crap out of him, he thought he lost mommy forever. He's so not letting go of mommy for a while. 

 

******

Harry, Zayn, Johannah, Anne and the twins watched how Desmond and Louis left the dining room to begin Louis’ ceremony. ‘’I’m so glad I went through it already.’’ Zayn sighed, it’s horrible even thinking about what he went through to become a vampire. Allan and Kyran were curious where their mother suddenly went but daddy was here so it’ll be okay. But  a few minutes later Allan could hear his mother’s screams. Kyran couldn’t, his senses too weak to hear it.

 

‘’Wow, easy Allan!’’ Harry tried to hold Allan back who was clawing at his arms while screaming and crying out for Louis. ‘’Daddy no!’’ Allan screamed.

 

‘’Mommy! Mommy in pain, daddy help!’’

 

‘’Shhh it’s okay, mommy will be fine Allan, he’ll be back-‘’

 

‘’NO! MOMMY!’’ Allan’s behavior was scaring Kyran, what was wrong with their mother? So Kyran started to cry as well, and just in a second Allan could use that distraction to escape Harry’s arms and run into the direction mommy just disappeared.

 

Allan ran to the steel door where the cries from his mother was coming from. He had to help mommy, so he started pounding onto the door, happy when he was damaging it to some extent. ‘’Mommy! Mommy!’’ Allan’s eyes were blood red as he slammed his tiny fist through the steel door.

 

But then… His mother’s heartbeat was gone and he lost it. He pulled the small hole in the door apart so he could squeeze through it, just managing to evade his father’s hands. ‘’Allan, come back here!’’ Harry ordered, but to no avail. Allan ran down the stairs while desperately crying for Louis.

 

Harry sighed, oh well. He could hear Louis comforting Allan downstairs so he waited patiently for them outside the steel door. Steel door? His child just slammed through a steel door, a fucking baby at that. A few minutes later, Louis, his father and Allan were upstairs again. ‘’Did it go well?’’ Harry pulled Louis into a hug, inspecting every inch of him.

 

Louis nodded, smiling to show off his fangs. Allan, now calmed down, was so interested. Mommy now has fangs as well! But first, he had to punish daddy for not helping mommy. ‘’Daddy punish, bad daddy for leaving mommy.’’

 

Louis giggled, bouncing Allan a little. ‘’He went crazy just now Lou, I swear to god you have a great bodyguard.’’ Harry said. 

 

‘’Daddy knew what was happening darling, I’m now a vampire as well, see?’’ Louis showed his fangs and red eyes, making Allan squeal.

 

Harry slowly pulled Allan out of Louis’ arms to hold him himself. ‘’I’m sorry bud, but your mother will stay with us now forever. Forgive daddy?’’

 

Allan thought for a moment before he nodded. ‘’Daddy promise to protect mommy forever.’’

 

‘’Promise, I’ll promise to protect mommy forever and ever.’’ Harry nosed Allan’s nose with his own, placing a quick kiss on it as well before handing Allan back to Louis.

 

He carried Allan back to the dining room where everyone was eagerly waiting on  them. Louis showed off his fangs and eyes to everyone else before retreating with Harry and the twins to his room. ‘’They can sleep with us for the night.’’ Harry said, making Louis smile brightly.

 

‘’Did you two hear that? Daddy allows you two to sleep with mommy!’’ He cooed the twins, who were now both extremely happy and giggly.

 

Kyran occasionally reached out to touch Louis’ fangs, still fascinated with the fact his mother suddenly owned a pair. But before his hand could touch it, Louis kissed his fingers. ‘’They’re sharp sweetie.’’ Harry had already crawled under the covers and had Allan lying on his chest while Allan was mumbling nonsense to Harry. Though the funny part is that Harry could talk as much gibberish back to him and to Louis, it looked adorable.

 

He crawled under the covers as well and placed Kyran in the middle of them. Kyran didn’t even take a few minutes before already sleeping. ‘’Lou, can you feel it?’’ Harry asked after a few minutes of dead silence.

 

Louis hummed, yeah he did. The moment his eyes met Harry’s he felt it already, the bond they shared. The amount of love he felt for this man, but more. It can’t be described as simply as love but it’s so much more than that. They’re soul mates and he can’t even think about living without Harry being there with him, he needs Harry to live. ‘’Yeah, I can. I’m so happy I can.’’ Louis got emotional suddenly and teary eyed. ‘’I love you so much Haz, please never leave me.’’

  
Harry shushed Louis, carefully pulling Louis into his side without waking up the twins. ‘’Tomorrow, we’ll have our dad take care of the twins so I can fuck you senseless and impregnate you again, I want more children. Unlike my dad I want a hell lot more than just two.’’

 

‘’Haz, we have our hands full with these two.  We have all of eternity for more children, take it easy okay? We can take our-‘’

 

‘’Nope, tomorrow and I don’t want to hear anything else than yes.’’

 

Louis groaned softly. ‘’We’ll talk tomorrow about this, let’s go to sleep.’’

 

‘’We don’t need to talk, we just need to fuck. You bouncing on my co-‘’

 

Louis clamped his hand over Harry’s mouth. ‘’Language first of all, second I’m tired and I want to sleep.’’

 

Harry licked Louis’ hand which almost made him squeal out loud. ‘’Disgusting.’’ He hissed in a whisper while Harry was having a laughing fit, waking up Allan who was grumpily hissing at his father for laughing and waking him up. ‘’Sorry bud.’’ Harry ushered him back to sleep, wanting to say something else to Louis but when he looked to his side he saw Louis was already sleeping. ‘’I love you.’’ Harry kissed Louis’ lips before settling down himself and letting the darkness consume him as well.

 

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited because I'm lazy, sorry guys, but it was an update today or Sunday so it's better then nothing right? xxx

To celebrate Louis’ turning, Desmond had organised once again a social event. It’s like for every single thing that man has to organize a damn party. ‘’I don’t want to.’’ Louis groaned, Harry was trying to drag him out of bed so they could go to the stylist.

 

‘’You have to look good Lou.’’

 

‘’Why? Why do I have to look good for them?’’

 

‘’You’re a Styles, you have to look neat and nice all the damn time in public. Dress like your status Lou.’’ Harry replied as if it was so obvious. ‘’The twins too.’’

‘’They’re children, they’re going in a comfy outfit not a fancy one.’’ Louis and Harry had a glaring competition once again until Harry sighed, a sign he gave up. ‘’Fine, but you will go to the stylist now Lou.’’

 

‘’Fine.’’

 

‘’Fine.’’

 

‘’Do you always need to have the last word, Harry?’’ Louis grumbled.

 

Groaning, Harry threw his hands up in the air. ‘’Do you seriously want to argue now? About this?’’ He replied annoyed.

 

‘’No, you’re the one continuing to argue with me.’’

 

‘’I’m not though.’’

 

Louis sighed, they were getting nowhere. ‘’Just drop it.’’

 

Harry rolled his eyes and advanced to Louis to sit next to his lover on the bed. ‘’I’m sorry Lou.’’

 

‘’Yeah me too.’’ Louis hummed. ‘’I’m just annoyed because of all these events and I shouldn’t release my frustration onto you.’’

 

‘’I know, but that just how things work. Vampires want to see the proof, well he high ranking ones. They want to see the twins, you, me and our dad. Hell, they’re even coming for Zayn.’’

 

‘’Zayn?’’

 

Harry nodded. ‘’Yeah, we’re soul mates so no one will come between that. Zayn however, isn’t taken so he’s the only one other vampires consider to get into this family, like marry into it.’’

 

‘’Oh…’’

 

‘’Gemma is also a possibility but she’s made it clear she’s not looking for anyone when she shattered someone’s junk at an event. She said he came too close for her liking, of course no one reprimanded her.’’ Harry said with a chuckle, and she was only five back then. At other events she did anything she could to keep the guys away from her, so everyone’s got the memo by now.

 

After their conversation, Harry ushered Louis to the stylist already and then went to wake up the twins. Louis didn’t leave before kissing the twins goodbye because if he didn’t and they didn’t know where he was when they woke up, they would cry and be a handful for Harry.

 

‘’Bye mommy!’’ Kyran waved his tiny hand in the air, smiling when Louis returned with a wave of his own hand. ‘’Bye angels.’’

******

Harry dressed their ‘’angels’’ as  comfy as could get, because yes, they were wearing matching onesies. Louis laid them out for him and he didn’t want to argue again so as the nice husband he is, he’ll listen to his nagging wife and dress the damn angels in matching onesies. He fed them and played with them for as long as he could until it was time to go downstairs.

 

‘’So ready boys?’’ Harry asked them.

 

‘’Party!’’ Kyran cheered, clapping his hand together. However, Allan was showing the exact opposite of Kyran’s reaction and expression, he really does look like Louis qua behavior. Not the looks, he’s literally a little him. But just like Louis, Allan hates these parties. ‘’No.’’

 

‘’Well I don’t care if you’re ready or not, you have to. Look after your little brother for me, okay Allan?’’ But Harry wouldn’t be Allan’s father if he didn’t had a few tricks up his sleeves. Just ask Allan to watch over Kyran and he’ll go.

 

‘’Okay daddy.’’ Allan answered obediently, earning himself a pet on his head. Harry carried the twins down to the ballroom where soon a few hundred vampires would come in.

 

Harry saw Louis, who's already back, ordering some servants around in the back so approached his lover with the twins. He whispered into Allan’s ear to scare mommy, but Kyran had to spoil their fun. ‘’MOMMY!’’ The baby yelled loudly upon seeing his mother.

 

Louis turned around with a big smile and walked over to them in a flash to pick Kyran out of Harry’s arms. ‘’Hello my sweet little angel, how was your day with daddy?’’

 

‘’Fun, daddy silly.’’ Kyran giggled, snuggling into Louis while nibbling on his thumb.

 

Harry noticed it right away. ‘’Take Allan for me a sec, I’ll get Kyran his chew toy.’’ Using his vampire speed, he raced upstairs to grab the toy and quickly race back down. This all in a total of 2.3 seconds. ‘’Here you go..’’ Harry cooed Kyran, giving him the chewing toy.

 

Kyran remembered Allan having the same thing so he knew what to do with it. ‘’Thank you daddy.’’ He said like a perfect child.

 

Louis and Harry made sure everything was in order so when their father would arrive he wouldn’t need to bark orders at everyone and scare the living shit out of them. So when Desmond did arrive and found everything good enough for his liking, he opened the gates to let the guests in. In a few minutes their whole ballroom was packed again and demanding attention from them. So Zayn, Louis and Harry politely talked to their guests. Most were interested in Kyran and Allan who brushed everyone off and mostly had attention for Harry and Louis.

 

Louis was talking with a noble vampire pair when his father excused him to introduce him to another pair of vampires. ‘’Louis, these are Mr. and Mrs. Lucas. They recently have been doing business with our family. Mr. Lucas, this is my son, Louis and my grandson Kyran.’’

 

Louis squinted his eyes, before sliding his hand in that of those two people. Lucas… That name was really, familiar because it’s Stan’s last name.  Of course, he opened his sassy mouth. ‘’You mean you’re Stan’s parents?’’

 

‘’I beg your pardon, young Lord?’’ The woman spoke up. But before she could say anything else her husband shushed her.

 

‘’If you mean my incompetent, useless, betraying son I kicked out then yes, we’re his parents. Biologically only.’’ He replied.

 

Louis pulled Kyran protectively into his neck. ‘’Biologically only? You’re not even worthy to call him your son ‘’biologically.’’ He said sarcastically.

 

Desmond just let it go for a second, but before Louis could go too far he had to stop it. ‘’Lucas, I’m sorry for my son’s behavior-‘’

 

Louis stood now in front of Desmond with his back to his father. ‘’No way dad, not this time.’’ He turned back to the two vampires standing in front of him. ‘’First of all, how dare you abandon your son for choosing for himself? And second of all, how dare you call my friend incompetent and useless. He’s worth far more than I think you’ll ever will. Just family name and status isn’t going to cut it in this house, he showed me kindness but above all friendship. Don’t you fucking dare come into MY house, talking shit about him. You should be fucking ashamed of yourself. I could kill you right here and now and no one here would bat an eye, don’t think so highly of yourself, scum.’’

 

Everyone surrounding them had been watching with widened eyes at the  young Lord releasing his anger onto the new pair. Even Harry and Allan were watching with amused eyes at how Louis handled them. ‘’Your friend, young Lord?’’ Mrs. Lucas asked, ignoring everything Louis just said and her husband’s scowl.

 

‘’Yes.’’ Louis spat. ‘’My friend, he saved my ass, quite literally actually.’’

 

‘’I-Is he doing okay?’’ She asked, a mother with worried eyes was all Louis could see.

 

Louis nodded. ‘’I have his number, give him a ring sometimes. You both need it I think.’’ Louis turned his eyesight to Mr. Lucas, who he really wasn’t a fan of. ‘’I see his mother isn’t the one who kicked him out. You’ll let him see his siblings and family whenever he wants to or else I’ll make your whole family go bankrupt so you’ll sleep in a ditch like your son did when you just kicked him out, am I understood?’’ Louis flashed his eyes dominantly at Mr. Lucas who could only nod his head and slightly bow for his young Lord.

 

‘’Yes, young Lord. I will.’’

 

Louis nodded. ‘’Good, then you’re dismissed.’’ He turned back to Desmond who he’d excepted to be angry at him but he wasn’t? ‘’Why are you smiling?’’

 

Desmond shrugged. ‘’Liked seeing you all confident like that, you really showed them their place in here.’’ He ruffled Louis’ hair and patted little Kyran who was watching his mom with amazement in his eyes. Harry approached Louis and kissed him on the lips, he also was amazed with his lover. Allan also wanted Louis’ attention so they switched the twins for the rest of the night.

 

The next two hours were quiet and unlike just now, peaceful. Well, it was until Louis spotted Taylor talking to Harry in the corner. She was as usual, all over him and he had enough of that woman. But he wouldn’t act because he knows that Harry only loves him but it was when she tried to pick Kyran out of Harry arms which made his little angel cry, that was the moment he knew, he was going to fucking kill her once and for all.

 

******

 

Harry took Kyran away from all the eyeing vampires, because his child had enough of the attention and it was making the baby scared and frustrated. And if there’s one rule, never, ever annoy a scared, frustrated baby vampire. ‘’So, now okay baby?’’ Harry asked, cuddling Kyran into his chest.

 

‘’Yes, thank you daddy. Too much.’’ He’d replaced his chewing toy with a pacifier so he could just suck for now.

 

‘’Yeah, it’s quite packed-‘’

 

‘’Oh Harry!’’ A feminine squeal he knew all too much said.

 

Harry turned towards the blond woman standing in front of him, shielding Kyran protectively from her. ‘’Taylor, what do you want?’’

 

She giggled annoyingly. ‘’I’ve missed you of course! I just know we’re a perfect match, Harry. I just wish I could-‘’

 

‘’Wait a sec.’’ Harry stopped her to sigh. ‘’Look, we are never going to be together okay? I have my soul mate, who’s standing right over there by the way and if he sees you, you’ll be dead.’’ He chuckled, though he would love to see jealous Louis again.

 

‘’Why not Harry? Vampires have multiple relationships, I can just be your partner. I can give you as many spouses as you want!’’

 

Harry looked down at Kyran who was hiding from Taylor, he didn’t like this so he whimpered. ‘’Shh, don’t worry baby.’’ He shushed him, kissing Kyran’s head to calm his son down. ‘’Look Taylor, no is a no okay? I have all I could ever wish for, I have the two most adorable son’s in the world.’’ Before he could register what she wanted to do, she had her hand close to touching Kyran.

 

Harry grabbed her by her neck and slammed her against the wall, just hearing Louis behind him who probably was going to do the same thing. ‘’NEVER, NEVER WILL YOU LAY YOUR DIRTY PAWS ON MY SON, DO YOU HEAR ME?!’’ He roared dominantly, scaring the living shit of the other vampires. What where the young Lord problems today?  

 

Louis, now in mother mode, had taken Kyran in his arms and commanded Allan to stay behind his legs. Taylor probably peed her pants while Harry let her down. She slumped down the wall to her knees in defeat, bowing her head as respectively as he could. ‘’Don’t ever do that again, Taylor. Next time I won’t spare you, got it?’’

 

‘’Y-Yes, my l-lord.’’ She stuttered out of fear.

 

‘’What happened, mommy?’’ Allan asked.

 

Louis kneeled down next to Allan. ‘’She almost touched your brother angel, and we just can have that, now can we?’’

 

He shook his head, agreeing with his mother. ‘’So she needed to be punished for trying to take Kyran.’’

 

Louis took one second to look at Kyran so didn’t notice Allan’s glowing eyes and before he had time to hold his angel back, he had already stabbed his nails into Taylor’s neck. ‘’No! Allan!’’ Harry right away pulled Allan away from her as she gargled up blood, choking in it. She turned into dust a few seconds after, a damn child killed a noble vampire.  

 

Multiple vampires around them all had a scared expression on their face. Was that the child who was happily squealing in his mother’s arms ten minutes ago? Desmond ordered everyone to be quiet and shut the hell up. ‘’Louis, Harry take them to bed.’’ He ordered.

 

Louis and Harry could only nod as they took their children upstairs. ‘’Why did you do that, darling?’’ Louis asked while cleaning off Allan’s fingers who were covered in the bitch’s blood.

 

‘’She deserved it. Mommy doesn’t like her, she’s a threat to mommy. I need to protect, so I did.’’ He explained, pronouncing the words much better lately.

 

Harry sat on the bed with Kyran in his arms who didn’t mind Allan killing the woman, she was bad. ‘’Why was she a threat to mommy?’’ Harry asked, Louis could take her with his limbs thorn off.

 

Allan looked at his father, squinting his eyes. ‘’Because she wanted you, I only need one mommy and daddy. And she tried to take Kyran, bad woman.’’

 

Louis chuckled. ‘’Well, a lot of people want your daddy. I mean, look at that handsome face which you have too.’’ Louis joked, making Allan giggle. ‘’You’ll have the girls or boys at your feet in a few years as well, but we’ll always be your number one okay?’’

 

‘’Okay, I’m sorry for making grandpa mad..’’ Allan mumbled, knowing he was in the wrong but also not, she deserved it.

‘’He’s not mad kiddo, just worried what other’s will say about you now. For your age, killing a vampire of her status is remarkable. But hey, no one will try to cuddle you from now on!’’ Harry said.

 

‘’Okay, thanks mommy, daddy.’’ Allan cuddled Louis first before crawling to Harry. ‘’You okay, Kyran?’’

 

Kyran nodded, also demanding a hug from his brother. ‘’Yes, thank you.’’ Kyran replied obediently, always being polite.

 

Louis smiled down at their children. Louis couldn’t be mad at Allan because he himself was only a second away from ripping her throat out, Harry was just faster than him but didn’t finish the job. Allan probably felt that frustration and finished it for him, it’s not like anyone will miss her and if some do then it was Allan who killed her anyway. No one will sue a baby and be taken seriously, and no one dared to sue them.

 

Desmond did inform them after the party that every guest had left while understanding the situation. He explained Allan felt threatened by her and that that was all to it, no questions asked. But he did tell Louis to never let anything happen like this again, the word of killing a noble vampire like Taylor will surely spread around.

 

‘’What a day right?’’ Harry chuckled, lying on his back in bed with Louis’ head on his chest while his lover traced his muscles.

 

Louis hummed. ‘’Yeah, they’re finally asleep so let’s go to sleep too, shall we?’’

 

Harry brought Louis in for a kiss. ‘’Yeah sure love, goodnight.’’

 

‘’Goodnight, I love you.’’ Louis kissed Harry again before settling down against Harry’s side.

 

‘’I love you too.’’ Harry kissed the top of his head while stroking his back until Louis fell asleep and he eventually too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment with your thoughts :0 I love reading them, and we'll be getting closer to the end soon. I'll start speeding shit up, because as much as i love this story, it's been long enough for me. Hope you understand :) xx


	46. Chapter 46

 

After Allan killed Tylor news did spread, but it wasn’t as bad as they thought it would be. Instead Allan was now being considered one of the future’s most greatest and strongest vampires.

   
Time went by faster than ever and before Louis knew his children’s first birthday was coming up. Their first birthday! Sure, Allan looked like a five year old already and acted like a six year old, while Kyran was behind around two years but yeah, their first birthday.

 

His father did tell him that after this they won’t grow as fast anymore. They could fend for themselves now, well Allan could. You can easily see that Allan almost took Kyran’s life in his womb. Allan is powerful, strong, picks shit faster up while Kyran is the exact opposite. He still needs his daily naps to get by and of course, his parents as well. Not that he’ll ever let his children do shit on their own, he’ll always be there for them and they both know that because neither Allan or Kyran is going to leave the nest, nope mommy and daddy all day long.

 

‘’Mommy!’’ Kyran started crying to get Louis’ attention.

 

Louis picked Kyran up and started bouncing him. ‘’What’s wrong angel?’’

 

‘’Chew toy is gone!’’ He angrily threw a tantrum until Louis saw the toy hidden behind Kyran’s stuffed toys. ‘’What is mommy seeing there?’’ He cooed, gaining Kyran’s attention who followed Louis’ eyesight.

 

‘’Is that your toy?’’ Louis held up the wrong toy purposely.

 

Kyran giggled, shaking his head. ‘’no, mommy, not that one.’’

 

‘’Hmmm, could’ve sworn I thought you meant this one… How about this toy?’’ He held up a stuffed bear with Kyran’s name on it.

 

‘’Not that one either, mommy!’’ Kyran giggled, now his chewing toy wasn’t being covered by the stuffed bear  so Kyran saw it. ‘’There mommy! That’s the one!’’

 

Louis giggled, placing Kyran down. ‘’Oh! Such a good eye Kyran. Go play again, okay baby?’’

 

‘’Okay mommy, thank you very much.’’ He said politely, because that’s what daddy and mommy taught him to do.  Louis patted his head and let Kyran play while he took some time to relax.

 

Harry and Allan were outside taking a walk together for some reason but Kyran did not want to go outside at all, he wanted to stay with his mother and play. Harry had told him it was because Kyran is a submissive or whatever, the shit Klaus explained him. And clearly, Allan is a dominant. They’ll have to wait a few years to find out if they’re A or B submissive and dominant.

 

For Allan it didn’t really matter but for Kyran it did. If Kyran wanted children he had to be a submissive A.

 

For their birthday Louis had baked a chocolate (Nutella) cake, because it’s their favorite. He did decide to celebrate this moment only with the family, not those annoying events where they have to show off.

 

Harry had returned with Allan about an hour ago and returned both with a red flower. Harry gave one to Louis and Allan gave his to Kyran. Louis gave Allan a big kiss and told him to change in something else. All his clothes were covered in mud, and for their birthday they can’t walk around in clothes covered in mud. ‘’Does it have to be nice mom?’’

 

‘’Whatever you like angel, Kyran why don’t you help your brother?’’ Louis asked, at least Kyran had some fashion sense. Kyran nodded and followed Allan into their separate room that was still connected to Louis’ and Harry’s bedroom, they both thought it was better to keep them close for a while. Well Louis does, his mother instinct.

 

That’s something he noticed after being turned as well, his instinct is constantly going into overdrive for those two. ‘’Everyone is downstairs and ready.’’ Harry said.

 

Louis kissed Harry on his lips. ‘’Thank you.’’

 

‘’For what?’’ Harry chuckled, walking over to the bed to pull Louis into his lap, facing him.

 

Louis embraced Harry’s neck, letting his arms rest like that. ‘’For everything, coming in my life, loving me, giving me two adorable babies.’’

 

Harry pulled Louis into his chest, smothering him as hard as he could. ‘’I should say the same to you then. And something else..., I want to try for another child…’’

 

Louis sat up in a flash, another child? He wanted it so badly but come on, they have all of eternity for another one. ‘’Uhm…’’

 

‘’You don’t want to?’’ Harry suddenly looked like a hurt, lost puppy who has been thrown out of a car, kicked six times and left alone for years. ‘’No, I do want another child! So badly but we have like forever, so why already now?’’

 

Harry’s expression now turned to relief. ‘’Don’t know, I loved the pregnant you-‘’

 

‘’Stop there cop, you have a pregnancy kink, seriously?’’ Louis laughed out loud.

 

‘’Hey! You’re so adorable and demanding all the time, and horny…. I miss that, the random jumping on me wherever we are.’’

 

‘’Also a public sex kink, great.’’ Louis added.

 

‘’Lou! I’m serious, I want another child so badly.’’

 

Louis grabbed Harry’s cheeks and pressed their lips softly together. ‘’I know, I’ll give you another one okay? I’ll give you loads of children.’’ He said while resting his forehead against Harry’s, their eyes looking deep into each other.

 

‘’Really?’’ Harry whispered. ‘’Can we try tonight?’’

 

‘’Yeah, tonight.’’ He whispered back before again, kissing Harry.

 

They were interrupted by Allan and Kyran who walked in to find their parents kissing and grinding each other. ‘’Gross!’’ Allan  covered Kyran’s eyes on impulse.

 

Louis and Harry both laughed. Louis climbed off Harry to pull his children into a hug. ‘’Can I ask you two something?’’

 

‘’Sure mommy.’’ Kyran replied.

 

‘’What do you think about a little brother of sister?’’

 

‘’Huh?’’ Allan was confused, he already has a little brother. ‘’Another one?’’

 

Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah, daddy and I really would love another child.’’ Some would say children have no say in this but he does want to know his children’s opinion in this.

 

Kyran shrugged. ‘’Will you stop loving me then?’’ He asked sadly. ‘’Because then I don’t wanna.’’

 

Louis shook his head. ‘’I could never in a million years stop loving you, you’re both my precious angels. Having another sibling doesn’t change that.’’

 

‘’Then where is he?’’ Allan asked, now he wants to see his sibling.

 

Harry laughed behind them, Allan wants another brother. ‘’No way, I want a girl Allan. You’re both my boys so daddy needs a little girl.’’

 

‘’A girl?’’ Allan repeated with disgust, no way! ‘’No, not a girl!’’

 

Louis chuckled, pulling Kyran and Allan into his lap. Though this was getting harder with the day. They were getting a bit too big now. ‘’We don’t know yet, a baby will grow right here.’’ Louis placed each of their hand on his belly. ‘’Just like you two have, and then after nine months the baby will be born.’’

 

‘’Just like us?’’ Kyran asked. ‘’Were we in you?’’

 

Louis nodded. ‘’Yep, you start of this small.’’ He used his thumb and index finger to imitate how small they were at the beginning. ‘’And then you’ll grow, and grow, and grow until you’re ready to come out. Allan was a lot bigger than you Kyran but you both were in mummy’s tummy.’’

 

‘’Weird..’’ Allan rubbed his mother’s belly softly. ‘’So.. how does a baby get in there?’’

 

Louis silenced and Harry pulled Allan out of Louis’ lap. ‘’Nope, we’re not having that conversation yet young man.’’ Harry said. ‘’Stay innocent and cute for now.’’

 

Louis and Harry laughed while Allan and Kyran were now curious. How did they get in there?! ‘’Then I’ll ask grandpa!’’ Allan pouted. ‘’He’ll tell me.’’

 

‘’Don’t you dare ask your grandfather!’’ Louis said, knowing his father, he’ll tell them.

 

The door opened, revealing Desmond. ‘’We were wondering what was taking you so long, but here you are, telling your kids about the birds and the bees.’’

 

‘’We’re not telling them anything, they are wondering but when they’re older they’ll know.’’ Louis stuck out his tongue to his father.

 

Desmond ignored it and asked them to come down now, everyone was waiting with the presents for the twins first birthday. Louis took Allan’s hand and Harry Kyran’s hand to guide them down into the living room where everyone suddenly shouted and even scared Kyran.

 

‘’HAPPY BIRTHDAY!’’ Followed by a choir of laughs coming from everyone because Kyran literally jumped into Louis.

 

‘’It’s okay angel.’’ Louis said through his laugh.

 

Luckily, Kyran could also laugh about it and shrugged it off. Especially when they saw the living room stacked with presents. ‘’All for us?’’ He asked.

 

Johannah as the best grandmother she is, well with Anne of course. Took Kyran to the first present and handed it over. ‘’Why don’t you open it darling? Allan come pick one out as well.’’

 

Allan couldn’t contain his excitement as he strode over to his grandmother who gave him a small present, he unwrapped it right away. ‘’Wow really?!’’ Allan knew exactly who to look at, at his mother.

 

‘’You wanted one too right?’’

 

Allan walked to his mother and hugged him tightly. He always wanted the same ring as his mother, the one he got from grandpa. ‘’It’s a direct replica, though don’t just wear it casually okay? If you lose it it’s gone, so don’t wear it when you go out or play, okay?’’ Sure they have enough money for millions of those expensive rings but still money is money and he doesn’t want to waste it.

 

‘’Okay mommy, thank you so very much!’’

 

‘’Also thank your father, sweetie.’’

 

Allan also hugged Harry and even let Harry give him a kiss on his forehead. ‘’Happy birthday son.’’

 

‘’Thanks daddy.’’ Harry placed him back down on the ground so he could go to the rest of the presents. Kyran was still trying to open to large present, it was bigger than him so sue him for taking his time!

 

‘’Allan?’’ Kyran asked, he was getting tired already. ‘’Can you help me please?’’

 

Allan as the overprotective brother helped his brother undo the paper wrap in a second. ‘’Is that for me?!’’ He asked excited.

 

Louis and Harry nodded. In front of Kyran stood a large rocking horse that would fit him for a while and judging from the look in their son’s eyes said it all, he was really happy and excited.

 

Johannah, Anne, Zayn, and Gemma all presented their presents for the children. Clothes, toys and more luxurious shit they really didn’t need but fuck that, they’re princes so they need to be spoiled. Desmond said he would save best for last and guided the twins into the garden where he had workers set up a giant playground for the two of them.

 

Allan and Kyran thanked Desmond first before running off to the playground. Allan went for the swings and Kyran for the slide, enjoying to climb all the way up the structure to slide down and do it all over again. ‘’For Kyran this is a great way to build  up some strength, he loves to play and doing what he likes while climbing and training himself is good for his health.’’ Desmond said. ‘’And Allan can just play for fun and take care of Kyran all together.’’

 

‘’Thanks dad.’’ Harry said, the joy on the twins faces was making him as happy as a dad could be.

 

‘’Yeah, thanks dad.’’ Louis added.

 

‘’No problem, they deserve it. Especially Allan who against all odds turned out to be a good kid.’’

 

‘’That’s mostly thanks to Louis.’’ Harry said, he does admit that Louis’ influence is what guided Allan the right way.

 

‘’You too, you could keep his bad behavior in check and put him back in his place. As a human I didn’t understand but now I do.’’ Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, leaned into Harry when he draped his arm around Louis’ shoulders.

 

‘’You both are great parents.’’ Desmond noted. ‘’I’m proud of you two, really I am.’’

 

‘’Thanks dad.’’ They both smiled and stayed behind to watch over the twins as they played. Everyone else headed back inside except for Johannah. ‘’Louis?’’

 

‘’Yeah?’’

 

‘’Can I have a talk with you, preferably alone?’’ She asked.

 

Louis nodded, asking Harry to watch over the kids for a minute while he talked with his mother. They walked off to another section of the garden and sat down on a bench. ‘’Something wrong, mom?’’

 

‘’No, everything’s great.’’ She replied but didn’t say anything else. So they both sat in silence as Johannah stared into the distance. ‘’Lou?’’

 

Louis turned to her. ‘’Yeah?’’

 

‘’Uhm, I’m pregnant.’’ Johannah said hesitantly and soft.

 

Louis’ eyes widened, what?


	47. Chapter 47

_‘’Uhm, I’m pregnant.’’ Johannah said hesitantly and soft._

_Louis’ eyes widened, what?_

 

 

 

‘’I haven’t told anyone yet, only you because I think you deserve to know first.’’  Louis looked his mother in the eyes, he had no clue what to say. Should he be happy? I mean, now he’s a mother himself he knows how much his children mean to him and his mother only had one child, him. It’s only logical she wants another child or more even, and who’s stopping her now that she’s a vampire with eternal life?

 

‘’Please say something, Lou.’’ 

 

‘’Uh, I- I don’t know what to say honestly.’’ Louis admitted, his mother had already tears gathering in her eyes. ‘’But, if it makes you happy then it’s your choice.’’

 

‘’I don’t think it makes me happier than I already am.’’ She whispered, making Louis widen his eyes.

 

‘’Did he force you?!’’

 

‘’What? No, no it’s not like that. We forgot a condom, but I don’t know if I want another child. And why the hell am I discussing my sex life with you Louis?’’

 

‘’Because I am your son and you can discuss things like this with me. And how can you forget a condom mom, seriously?’’

 

‘’We got caught up in the moment, please don’t let me go into detail.’’ The air surrounding them had cleared a lot and they could seriously talk about this with jokes between. ‘’I’m so scared to tell him Lou.’’

 

Louis pulled his mother into a hug, shushing her. ‘’I bet, but you’re both adults and responsible for this, so I think he’ll understand and be there for you through the whole process. He has to, he missed mine and he’s not repeating that mom.’’

 

‘’I know, it still haunts be till this day that he never saw those moments.’’

 

‘’No need to blame yourself for it, you did what was right for me. You thought I was in danger and you immediately thought about me, not even about yourself but only about me. I’ll be thankful for all that you’ve done for me for the rest of my life.’’ He said. ‘’And I think my little brother or sister will think so too.’’

‘’Thank you, Louis.’’ She whispered. ‘’I love you.’’

 

‘’Thank you mom, and I love you too. Now just be honest with him okay, and don’t run this time.’’ He joked, he got his mom to chuckle a little.

 

They had eye contact for a moment, Johannah reached her palm out to touch Louis’ cheek. ‘’You’ve grown so much, so responsible and wise now.’’

 

Louis leaned into her hand. ‘’Well yeah, that’s what kids do to you. Make you old and boring. And Harry and I actually are going to try for another kid as well..’’

 

‘’Really? Isn’t that too soon? I mean you have forever.’’

 

‘’Maybe, but we really want to so why not.’’ He shrugged.

 

‘’As long as you’re happy, I have nothing to say.’’  Johannah chuckled, thanking him again before leaving and shushing Louis to the twins again. She had to tell Desmond, not now because she needs to sort her own feelings out first. Louis helped her take the first few steps but she has to walk the rest of the road alone to her feelings.

 

******

 

A few days later Johannah decided it was time to tell Desmond. She hadn’t told anyone beside Louis the news yet but her mind was clear now and she knew what she wanted. She wants this child. She knocked on Desmond’s door, hearing a soft come in. ‘’Des? Do you have a moment?’’ She asked as she poked her head in the room. Desmond was sitting as usual at his desk with his laptop, typing furiously away on his laptop. ‘’For you always my love.’’ He stopped typing to focus on Johannah for a moment.

 

She entered the room and sat down onto a chair. ‘’I have to tell you something..’’

 

‘’Hmm?’’ Desmond hummed, leaning back into his chair.

 

Johannah nervously bit her lip as million different thoughts went through her mind. What if he doesn’t want it? ‘’Jo, I don’t have all day…’’

 

‘’I-I know…’’ She sighed. ‘’I just don’t..’’

 ''...'' She didn't know what to say, so she thought she could better just say it straight to the point.‘’I’m pregnant.’’

 

Desmond met her eyes, thinking she was joking for a second. ‘’You’re pregnant? How?’’

 

She shrugged. ‘’We forgot that one time..’’

 

‘’Oh.. almost forget yeah.’’ Desmond stood up to pull her into his arms. He didn't know how to react, he really didn't know what to do but he did know that he had to hug her. ‘’Thank you for telling me, love.’’

 

‘’You’re not mad?’’

 

‘’Why would I be mad?’’ He chuckled, pulling back to maintain eye contact with her.

 

She shrugged. ‘’Maybe because you don’t want another child or something.’’

 

‘’Even if I wouldn’t I would never be mad at you for it? It was my fault I forgot the condom and I came-‘’

 

‘’Okay, okay I understand.’’ She shushed him, too much details.

 

Desmond chuckled, he was actually really happy? He’s not even been thinking about another child but now he does want one. ‘’I’m happy Jo, I’ll make an appointment soon okay?’’

 

She nodded, giving Desmond one hug and a kiss before leaving him to his work again. ‘’I’ll go tell Anne!’’

 

‘’She’ll be thrilled, Louis probably as well.’’ Desmond chuckled.

 

‘’’Louis already knows, I told him first.’’ She said, sticking her tongue out the way Louis always does too.

 

‘’Of course you did.’’ He laughed. ‘’Well go on and tell her, I’m quite busy and behind my work so I can’t be bothered the next couple of hours.’’

 

‘’Thanks for your time Des, I won’t run this time.’’

 

‘’As if I would let you as much as leave this house. I have my ears on your heartbeat every second of the day.’’ He looked her into the eyes to tell her exactly what she needs to know, he’s not kidding. She really wouldn’t even make the gate before being captured, but she didn’t mind. She had zero plans about running this time, she’s better off here than in any slum.

 

‘’I know, and I don’t mind. I love you so..’’

 

‘’I love you too Jo, now shush.’’

 

She giggled before closing the door behind her, sighing out of relief. Now she just had to tell Anne.

 

******

 

Anne took the news even better than she thought she did, she just didn’t stop squealing about it. For her this will be her second pregnancy but this time there is a lot different.

 

_But the most important one is that she isn’t alone anymore._

 

******

 

Harry was relaxing on their bed while the twins were playing in the room next to them. Louis was sitting at the edge of the bed watching a game show on his tablet. ‘’Louis, dad is taking care of the kids tomorrow so tomorrow I’ll impregnate you again okay?’’ Harry said with a hint of dominance in his voice.

 

‘’Haz, I think we should wait after all. I mean my mom is pregnant, I’m getting a sibling so-‘’

 

Harry pulled Louis back up the bed and held him in place. Louis had his back plastered to Harry’s broad chest, his body was wrapped in Harry’s arms leaving him with no room to move. ‘’Haz?!’’

 

‘’I want another baby, so I’m going to impregnate you and I really don’t care about anyone else being pregnant. You promised me another baby, a little girl.’’ Harry bit his neck, forcing him into submission. But he wouldn’t be Louis if he gave in so easily, now would he? So he tried to struggle, punched Harry in the face one time before he really pissed his lover off and he was tied to the bed. ‘’Uh, that escalated  quickly?’’  Louis tried tugging on the restraints but Harry tied him to tight.

 

He laid on his back with both his heads tied to the headboard of their bed. Harry crawled on him and flushed their chests together, his red eyes blood red as he stared into Louis’ eyes. ‘’I will impregnate you tomorrow, clear?’’

 

‘’Jeez, what’s going on with you and your kink? We have all the time Haz.’’

 

Harry pouted, fully placing his whole body weight on Louis. ‘’But I want a baby…’’

 

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry’s childish behavior. One moment he was this dominant bastard who tied him up and now he was a cute, pouting child. ‘’We’ll get another baby, but we can wait another year right? Maybe two or three?’’

 

‘’Please?’’ Harry softly pressed their lips together, muttering a please between each kiss.

 

Louis was not giving in, he was not giving in…

 

''Please?'' 

''Please Lou?''

''I love you, please I want another girl?''

 

He gave in. ‘’ **Fine** , do it now!’’

 

Harry smiled brightly, his fangs showing. ‘’Now? The twins are in the next room?’’

 

Louis shrugged. He’s already tide up, which turned him on so why not? ‘’Yes, I’m horny so just do it, give me a baby Harry.’’

 

Harry smirked while bringing his lips to Louis’ ear. ‘’I don’t want to hear a sound coming from your pretty mouth, do you remember we played that game before and you lost tremendously?’’

 

‘’Oh god, not again.’’ Louis already moaned.

 

‘’Wait, I have an idea.’’ Harry stood up and walked towards their closet, pulling out a drawer before approaching the bed again. ‘’Open your mouth.’’

 

Louis opened it and felt something dry being pushed in it, all he could do was hum around it. ‘’It’s one of your panties, I dare you to spit it out. You won’t like the outcome, my love.’’ Louis could only watch and tug at his restraints while Harry ripped his clothes and undressed him until he was butt naked. His cock was fully erect and eagerly wanting some release.

 

Louis felt Harry’s finger slowly stroke his cock and tease his balls. ‘’Shhh, every sound you make will be held against you.’’ Harry tried to say seductively but in the end it made Louis laugh uncontrollably.

 

‘’Oh shut up Lou, that’s five punishment spanks for you.’’ He said, making Louis groan. As if he didn’t like it but they both know how much he likes it.

 

Harry prepped him with two fingers while sucking Louis off. He had Louis in just a few minutes squirming under him while trying to keep his moans to himself, which didn’t work when Harry nudged his prostrate and made Louis jerk with a loud moan. ‘’Ahh, that’s six spanks baby.’’ Harry grinned, this was going to be so fun.

 

He continued his abuse on Louis’ prostate until he had cum two times already. Louis’ stomach was coated in his cum, his chest going up and down from his orgasm. ‘’I’ll give you a minute break baby.’’ Harry said, softly pulling the panties out that were now covered in Louis’ saliva.

 

‘’I can’t anymore.’’ Louis said through his huffs.

 

Harry chuckled, holding Louis’ knees up with his two hands so his lovers hole was fully exposed. ‘’You can and you will, you want a baby right?’’

 

‘’Yes, but why did it take you half an hour to start fucking me?’’

 

‘’Shhh, not so loud baby. Twins in the other room.’’ Harry shushed him before ordering Louis to keep his legs wrapped around his waist.

 

Louis did as he was told while Harry nudged his entrance with his cock and slowly pushed it. When he was fully inside him, Harry shifted his hands next to Louis’ head and pulled back all the way before slamming back down into the deepest part of Louis. Louis bit his lip to hold back his moan as his hole was violated by Harry, he tried so hard but even after Harry pushed straight into his prostate he couldn’t keep a small screaming moan from leaving his mouth. ‘’Sixteen spanks.’’ Harry said through his grunts while smirking down at Louis.

 

‘’K-Kiss me, please.’’ Louis moaned again, hearing Harry mutter seventeen. But he did receive a loving kiss from Harry while he was being thrusted into. ‘’I’m going to cum Louis, and then I’m going to fuck you again, cum again deep in you and after that I’ll plug you up, good baby?’’

 

‘’Y-Yes! Please, Harry I want another baby, please.’’ Louis begged, shivering from another orgasm when Harry spilled deep inside him. He was shaking while harry cuddled him to calm him, kissing and whispering loving words in his ear.

 

‘’Shall I stop?’’ Harry asked, he always loves to push the limits but Louis was almost in daze and still shaking after a solid ten minutes.

 

‘’N-no, never stop.’’ Louis whispered, it felt so good when he can’t anymore but he has to. When he’s forced to cum time after time even though his body can’t anymore, such a perfect bliss the moment another orgasm hits and the thing is, the more orgasms you have the better they are.

 

‘’Okay baby, I’ll continue.’’ Harry started slamming back into Louis, letting Louis cry out as much as he wanted right now.

 

When he came a second time deep inside Louis he kept thrusting very slowly through Louis’ orgasm as he spilled deep inside his lover. ‘’Yes Harry, o my god, don’t stop please.’’

 

‘’I won’t, I’ll never stop baby.’’ Harry pulled out a few minutes after and he got a plug out of the drawer to plug Louis up, keeping all his cum in him. He untied Louis and snuggled up to him. He kept him close, kissing his neck while whispering sweet nothings into Louis’ ear.

 

Louis was still in a daze from his five orgasms that completely tired him out, but if it all went right he would be pregnant. All he could do was hope and fuck Harry the next days into oblivion to ensure his pregnancy and hopefully, have a little girl this time.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating for a week, but i was so terribly ill that i couldn't even get out of bed. But I'm feeling slightly better so here ya go :)

Today the family was going to the obstetrician to find out the gender of Johannah’s child. The previous visit to the obstetrician they found out she carried one child but they couldn’t quite make out the gender yet. And all this time, Louis still hasn’t had any sign of being pregnant. And he knows it’s weighing Harry down who wants another child so badly. They’ve been trying for over four months now but nothing’s happening, no sign to be found.

 

He did had a few headaches and nausea a few weeks ago but the test came out negative, so yeah, still no pregnancy for him. But today was his mother’s happy day and he was going to find out if he was getting a sister or a little brother. Lara, as usual from now on, was waiting for them in the waiting room. Asking the usual questions before guiding Johannah to lay down. ‘’I’m quite nervous.’’

 

Desmond sat next to her, holding her hand. ‘’It’s all going to be okay love. I’m here this time.’’ He smiled to her.

 

Louis, Zayn, Harry, Anne and the twins were all watching from a distance to the screen. Kyran was happily snuggled in Harry’s arms and Allan was in Zayn’s lap, playing with Zayn’s tattoo’s.

 

Yeah, Zayn was starting to add more tattoos to his skin every so often lately. And Allan absolutely adored them, he liked following the drawings with his fingers and could continue for hours. That’s probably the reason he’s eager to sit in Zayn’s lap, for his own benefits. You can clearly see he's a Styles. 

 

‘’See, here you have it. A little princess.’’ Lara pointed to the screen to explain what she saw.

 

Johannah got tears in her eyes as she received the picture from their child, holding onto it for dear life. ‘’See Lou, you’re getting a baby sister.’’

 

Louis smiled honestly to her, but he rather had been the one lying there as well.  ‘’Congrats mom!’’

 

‘’Are there any questions you would want to ask me?’’ Lara asked, standard procedure of course but she did it ever so lovely. ‘’How are you Louis and the twins?’’ She loved seeing Allan and Kyran, the two miracle babies in her eyes.

 

‘’Great, though I’ve been trying for another child but still no luck..’’ He pouted.

 

She smiled. ‘’How long have you been trying?’’

 

‘’About four months now..’’ Harry replied for Louis. ‘’When he had the usual complaints about nausea and the headaches, we tested him immediately but six tests, all negative..’’

 

Lara shrugged. ‘’I have some spare time, why don’t you lie down Louis? I shouldn’t say this, but you’re a little rounder in my eyes. And sometimes tests don’t work, especially with vampires it’s risky. They're about 25% accurate.’’

 

‘’Wait, you think I could already be pregnant? Yes, I gained some weight but not even as close as I did when I was pregnant from them.’’ Louis explained while lying down. 

 

She squirted a fair amount of gel onto his stomach. ‘’You were carrying twins then Louis, your mother isn’t showing that much either. And Allan was very large for a fetus, like very, very large. You can see he's already growing so much, he's looking older than six already.’’

 

Louis watched the screen together with Lara as she searched for any sign of a blob. ‘’Aha, my instincts are right as usual Louis. You’re around eleven weeks pregnant.’’

 

‘’What seriously?’’ Louis watched the screen, indeed seeing a small blob on it. He saw Harry in the corner watching him with moistened eyes. He was pregnant? They're having another baby... ‘’Haz..’’ Harry handed Kyran to Johannah, before coming to Louis to kiss him softly and watch the screen. ‘’I’m so happy.’’ He whispered.

 

‘’Congratulation’s, I say we make another appointment to find out the gender in a few weeks as well.’’ Lara said.

 

They nodded and made another appointment scheduled next month so they could find out the gender. Johannah was eighteen weeks into her pregnancy already so her appointment would take a while, though she was always welcome to just see the baby whenever she wanted. When they arrived home, Harry gave Kyran and Allan to Desmond and Johannah so they could look after them while he was going to fuck Louis’ brains out. They were having another child!

 

 

******

 

Liam was coming over in a few minutes and Niall was already present. He had ordered the servant’s (in Louis’ name) to give him a ton of sweets. They were already in the gaming room waiting for only Liam to arrive. Harry and Zayn had a few games ready while Niall was eating shit and Louis was keeping an eye on Allan and Kyran who were playing together in the corner. When Liam arrived and they had settled down, occasionally laughing was heard from the four boys playing some sort of war game.

 

Louis was much more interested in rubbing his tummy with the thought of his baby being in there instead of cursing at each other when someone lost in the game. But on the other hand, he loved seeing Harry, Liam, Zayn and Niall interact. Something that did catch his eye multiple times was the way Zayn smiled at Liam and always teamed up with him. ‘’Hey can I ask you guys something?’’

 

‘’Wait a sec love, we’re in the middle of- FUCK YOU LIAM!’’ He yelled when he was shot by Liam, a perfect headshot.

 

‘’Language Harry.’’ Zayn smirked getting a high five from Liam, and yeah there was the smile again.

 

After five minutes the round was over so Louis could finally ask his question. ‘’Now, I know some shit about that dominant and submissive A and B shit, so what are you guys?’’

 

Harry chuckled. ‘’How do you even know about it, I never told you.’’

 

‘’Klaus did.’’ Louis shrugged.

 

Liam cleared his throat after the awkward silence of the mention of Klaus' name. ‘’Well obviously, you are a submissive A or else you wouldn’t had those two little angels over there.’’ He gestured to Allan who was acting as if he was Godzilla or something, no idea what those two were doing but Kyran was laughing his ass off while watching his brother. ‘’Harry and I are dominant A, Niall is a dominant B. Basically dominant, but not even close to as much as Harry and I are. Zayn’s a submissive like you, but no idea if he’s A or B. You have to get that tested.’’

 

‘’Huh, why am I submissive? I’m not submissive at all.’’ Zayn huffed.

 

‘’Louis isn’t submissive either, being a submissive doesn’t mean you never have control. Born submissive are most of the times submissive to their dominants, but turned vampires most of the times are not.’’ Liam explained.

 

Louis hummed, alright. That explains the way Zayn’s acting, even though he’s not clear of his own feeling obviously. ‘’Why did you want to know that Loulou?’’ Niall asked, earning a scowl from Louis for using that name.

 

‘’Because, I just wanted to.’’

 

‘’I still don’t think I’m submissive.’’ Zayn said. He just can’t be a submissive, that means the bottom bitch. He’s not the lower one anymore and he’ll never be that again. He’s been killing multiple vampires at the events their father hosts and oh god, every time it’s a huge weight lifting off his shoulder. Every vampire that fucked him merciless before are begging for his forgiveness, and each time he get a new tattoo for killing one, an achievement, a mark. 

 

‘’Nah, you are.’’ Louis hummed. ‘’Liam could easily make you submit, why don’t you try it out.’’ 

 

Every one raised their eyebrows, where was that coming from. And then Harry knew exactly what Louis was thinking and their eye contact only confirmed it. ‘’Yeah, good idea Lou! Then Zayn can see if he’s really submissive or not.’’

 

Zayn shook his head. ‘’No, I’d rather not. It’s fine.’’

 

‘’Why not? It’s a good idea, would you help Zayn Liam?’’

 

‘’He doesn’t seem to like this idea Lou.’’ Liam replied, what the hell were they doing?

 

Niall now caught on to and had to keep his ‘ooooooh’ to himself. ‘’I think it’s a great idea as well.’’

 

‘’You too Niall?’’ Zayn sighed. ‘’I don’t care either way, so I don’t need to find out. Drop it and let’s play another round.’’

 

They just nodded, but no way they were going to drop this. Louis observed every move Zayn made very closely and he was so going to match make the shit out of them. ‘’Zayn, can you help me with something downstairs?’’ Louis asked, exactly after their round ended so Zayn had no choice but to nod and follow him out.

 

Louis guided them downstairs and pulled Zayn into a secluded room. ‘’Lou, what the hell?!’’ Zayn groaned.

 

Louis stood in front of the door with his arms crossed. ‘’Alright Zayn, I want you to be very, very honest with me.’’

 

‘’Are you in love with Liam?’’

 

Zayn almost choked on his own saliva when Louis asked that. ‘’W-Why do you think that?’’ He acted calmly.

 

‘’Yes or no?’’

 

‘’No?’’

 

Louis raised his eyebrow. ‘’Are you sure?’’

 

Zayn nodded but to Louis’ amuse he heard the small drop in his heartbeat. ‘’I heard your heartbeat jump, you lie.’’

 

‘’Ugh, what do you care anyway? Was that what all that was about, upstairs I mean?’’

 

Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah, I’ve been keeping a close eye on you and you’re so obvious even Niall understood. Just go for it, Liam would treat you right.’’

 

Zayn sat down on a chair, looking down. ‘’I do like him yes, in love? I don’t know. He wouldn’t want someone like me anyway.’’ He muttered the next few words out very slowly and softly, not hearable for human ear but to Louis’ vampire ears loud enough. ‘’I don’t even know what love is anymore.’’

 

Louis could hear the vulnerability in Zayn’s voice, hell his whole pose was insecure and vulnerable. ‘’Z? What’s the matter?’’ Louis kneeled on the ground in front of him. ‘’A-Are you crying, I’m so sorry. I don’t mean to push you into-‘’

 

‘’I’m damaged Lou.’’ He whispered. ‘’So damaged.’’

 

Louis had no idea this conversation would make such a turn, but maybe Zayn was finally, finally after more than a year opening up to him. ‘’Tell me, Zayn.’’ He said softly.

 

‘’Those days as a pet still haunt me, I.. I’m never letting someone do that to me again, I will never let anyone touch me in a way like that again. I just can’t..’’ He sobbed brokenly.

 

Louis brought him in for a hug and held him like that. ‘’I know…  But your mind doesn’t want anything to do with sex anymore, but your heart says otherwise while thinking of Liam doesn’t it? I’m sorry I tried to make Liam dominate you, I never thought about how you might feel, I’m so sorry Z.’’

 

Zayn clang onto Louis like his life depended on it while crying his eyes out, exactly what he needs right now. ‘’You didn’t know I still felt this way, but you’re right. Liam’s touch sent tingles through my body but I’m scared, I don’t think I could ever have someone enter me again.’’

 

Louis nodded. ‘’Okay Z, but don’t let that trauma lead your life okay? Seek help if you need to and know that I’m always here for you, and honestly, Liam is one big puppy. He wouldn’t hurt you, ever.’’ Louis kissed Zayn’s forehead for some comfort before standing up and nodding to the door.

 

‘’Ready to go back so you can kick some ass again?’’

 

‘’Yeah.’’ Zayn chuckled. ‘’Thanks Lou..’’ He wiped his tears away, he’s not alone anymore. He has a big loving family who would come to his aid any second.

 

‘’No problem, just go easy on yourself okay? You have all eternity and I think one day you would want to have someone for yourself to love, maybe it won’t be Liam , maybe your soul mate but in any way. I would never let anyone touch you without your consent, hell no.’’

 

‘’I know, maybe I’m exaggerating it a bit but when I’m ready I’ll find someone to love Louis, don’t worry. And don’t you dare tell Liam I harbor any sort of feelings for him.’’  He warned.

 

Louis chuckled, opening the door. ‘’Of course not, that’s for you to confess.’’

 

They went back upstairs and joined the boys again. Allan and Kyran noticed their mother was back again and crawled into his lap right away to get some attention. ‘’You okay Zayn?’’ Liam asked, his hand automatically reaching out to touch Zayn’s arm.

 

Normally he would flinch if anyone suddenly did something like this, but he didn’t. He never felt intimidated by Liam in anyway, always safe so he just nodded and grabbed the controller back. ‘’Yeah, thanks Li. Let’s kick their ass.’’

 

Niall, Harry and Louis all noticed that Liam and Zayn sat way closer to each other, their tights were touching and the way they smiled at each other didn’t go unnoticed either.

 

A few hours later and Louis just had put the twins in bed before returning to the gaming room where he saw Niall passed out with a bag of chips spilled over him, very charming indeed. Liam was passed out sitting straight up on the floor, leaning against the wall. Zayn was leaning against Liam, also asleep and Harry was solo gaming now. ‘’They’re asleep.’’ Louis whispered, joining Harry. ‘’Let’s head to bed as well.’’

 

Harry nodded, exciting the game before shutting his Playstation off. Louis had thrown a blanket over Niall and repeated it with Liam and Zayn as well before exciting the room with Harry close behind.

 

‘’I’m tired as hell.’’ Louis groaned when he finally let himself fall down on the bed.

 

Harry chuckled and also crawled into bed. Louis snuggled into his side right away and he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. ‘’It was a fun day, just lazing around with the guys.’’

 

‘’Yeah, it was.’’

 

‘’What was the whole deal with Zayn by the way?’’ Harry asked.

 

‘’We all know that he’s into Liam but he’s just scared of his past mainly. Not weird considering what happened to him, but I don’t want him risking losing something he would love to have. I know he yearns for love but the fear doesn’t let him strife for it.’’

 

‘’Hmmm, he’ll figure it out. He’s stronger than ever, and I think Liam is the same. At least, I’ve never seen him interact like that towards anyone. He’s always smiley and touchy around Zayn. They're both a bunch of dense idiots.’’

 

Louis hummed. ‘’I hope it’ll work out, but for now let’s just go to sleep.’’

 

‘’Whatever you wish, princess.’’ Harry chuckled, amused when he heard Louis huff before settling down.

 

‘’Night Haz.’’

 

‘’Goodnight my love.’’


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it's weird posting this chapter knowing Johannah passed away... My thoughts and prayers go out to her, may she rest in peace <3

 

Time flew by faster than ever. Johannah was happier than ever together with Anne and Desmond. Louis has found out the baby he’s carrying is indeed, a little girl like Harry wanted. He’s never seen Harry cry like that, the moment he found out it was going to be a girl Harry couldn't stop his tears. Liam and Zayn are really getting touchy with each other, not even hiding their cuddles anymore. But they haven’t confessed any sort of feelings to each other but it’s pretty obvious ever since Liam’s visits to their mansion became daily that he only had eyes for Zayn.

 

But for now, the whole house was in a frenzy because Johannah was giving birth to her daughter, his little sister. He’s not far off from giving birth to his daughter either, only eight weeks to go so he understand the nerves. Desmond however, has taken nervous to a whole other level no one excepted him to have. ‘’Calm down, my love. She will be alright.’’ Anne mused, calming her husband down while they prepared Johannah to give birth.

 

The moment the nurse gave the green light was like time zoomed by, it went so quickly and before they could even process what happened, Johannah had the girl in her arms already. ‘’Still the name, Jo?’’ Desmond asked, admiring his little daughter's red eyes. Though it was obvious she was a vampire, because there's no way she could be a human, Johannah is a vampire now so she has no human blood anymore. Louis' daughter will be a vampire as well. 

 

Johannah had teary eyes as she looked down at her daughter, she had a daughter. ‘’Yes, my little Fizzy.’’

 

******

 

Louis wanted to go to his mother and little sister so badly but no, he’s on bed rest for fuck sake! So all he could do was give his mother a call. ‘’Hey mom?’’

 

_‘’Hey darling, how are you?’’_

 

‘’I’m doing good, but what about you? Is she healthy? What’s her name?’’ He rambled, he wanted to know everything about his little sister right now.

 

Johannah chuckled at the other side of the line. _‘’I’m doing great, being a vampire does have plus sides. She’s healthy, she’s asleep now though in Anne’s arms. Her name is Fizzy.’’_

 

‘’I’m so glad to hear that, tell my little sister she’ll have a playmate soon. Come home safely mom.’’ He replied.

 

_‘’Will do, sweetie. Thank you so much, I’ll be back soon so stay safe as well.’’_

Louis hung up and returned humming while rubbing his bump. His daughter was lively and kicking whenever he gave her a little attention. He just felt that she was going to come out sooner than planned, she wasn’t as patient as Kyran and Allan were, nope. She wants the fuck out.

 

******

 

And he was right, it wasn’t even four days later. Two days after his mother arrived home with Fizzy that he was being driven to the hospital. A room was prepared for him and even though he was nervous, unlike last time he wasn’t scared. She was going to be born way too early, but the doctor said it was normal that a vampire demanded to be born after it was fully grown already.  

 

Zayn and Harry both were here for him. His father, Anne and Johannah were all in overprotective parent mode (which he completely understands) so they weren’t coming, plus they had to keep an eye on Allan and Kyran. Niall had been called and he was already rushing to be there for his best friend and because his parents were busy with Fizzy, Maura and Bobby decided to come along with Niall to support Louis.

 

When it was time for him to start pushing, the nerves suddenly fade away and his brain took over. He knew what to do, he broke Harry’s hand a few times but hey, the moment a lovely young cry emitted into the room he started to cry. ‘’Here is our young Lady.’’ The nurse said after she cleaner he up she gave her to Louis who took a look at his little girl. ‘’She’s gorgeous.’’

 

‘’The beautiful Goddess of love and fertility.’’ Harry muttered while looked at his daughter, it fit her perfectly.

 

‘’I think it’ll be Aphrodite, judging from what you just said.’’ Louis giggled, handing their daughter over to Harry who smoothly took her in his arms.

 

‘’Yeah, well we were sure we were naming her after a Goddess, she’s gorgeous. It first her perfectly.’’ Harry rocked her softly and slowly while he sat down next to Louis. ‘’Oh god, I love you so much Lou.’’

 

Louis smiled tiredly, replying with an I love you as well. Harry advised him to rest a little while he looked after her and all Louis could do was hum and close his eyes.

 

******

Today he was allowed to go home, everything was fine with him and Aphrodite as well. Harry carried her out of the car and on their way to the front door, it opened before the twins came running out to jump onto Louis. ‘’Hello my darling angels!’’ Louis both lifted them up, perk of being a vampire. Even though Allan and Kyran are just a little older than two years, they look much, much older. Especially Allan who looks like a damn ten year old aleady. ‘’Can we see her?’’ Kyran asked, bouncing up and down excitedly.

 

Harry ushered them inside and carefully sat on the couch to give the twins a better look at their little sister. ‘’Her she is, Aphrodite.’’

 

Allan and Kyran gasped. ‘’She’s so small!’’ Allan almost yelled, which earned him a _shhh_ from both Louis and Harry.

 

‘’She’s actually already bigger than most babies, that’s why she wanted out a little bit early but she’s healthy and ready to be your little sister. So take care of her alright?’’ Louis said, joined them on the couch while pulling Kyran in his lap. Allan and Kyran both nodded and Allan even got to hold her for a little bit. Kyran did too but with the help of Louis because he was scared he would let her fall or something.

 

Zayn emerged from the room with Liam close behind, a huge blush on Zayn’s face when he saw them already being home. ‘’Uh..’’

 

‘’Save it for later.’’ Louis giggled. ‘’Come have a look at our little goddess..’’

 

‘’Jeez, you have two angels and now a goddess, cute nicknames Lou.’’ Liam chuckled, leaning over the couch to take a look at her, gasping as he did. ‘’She’s so adorable..’’

 

Zayn congratulated them for such a gorgeous daughter and for the twins, little sister. But while Louis took her to bed, the twins obviously wanted to watch, Harry had a conversation with Liam and Zayn.

 

 

‘’So?’’ Harry said.

 

 

‘’…’’

 

‘’So…’’ Liam repeated, followed by a softer ‘so’ from Zayn.

 

‘’What is going on with you two, are you together now?’’ Harry scoffed, it’s about time these two did something! And the blush on Zayn’s face said it all. ‘’I’m glad for you guys, hope it works out. Li, if you hurt my little brother I will stuff a cucumber down your throat, same goes for you Zayn, don’t break my best friend’s heart!’’ With that Harry left the room.

 

‘’That felt like a father giving permission, didn’t it?’’ Zayn chuckled.

 

Liam softly pulled Zayn into his lips and pressed his lips on Zayn’s. ‘’Yeah, I don’t want a cucumber down my throat so you’ll have me for the rest of eternity.’’

 

Zayn smiled down at Liam, bringing his own lips close to that of Liam’s who eventually pushed them together in a loving kiss. ‘’That’s all I could wish for Liam.’’

 

He never thought Liam would confess his feeling to him three days ago, he never excepted himself to start crying right there and then while confessing his own. But not only his love for Liam, but all his fears and insecurity. All Liam did was hold him while kissing the top of his head, willing to take this as slow as possible. Their first kiss was shocking to Zayn, because never before he had been kissed but it was all he needed to have his worries fade away. Sure, he’s scared for the first time he will make real love but with Liam? He knows it will be worth it.

 


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries* this is the last chapter guys :'( But i just want to take a moment to thank you all for the amazing support through this story, i love it! I promised i would start another fic (one of the three i proposed a while back) but decided to do all of them in the end. I have started on the first fic where Harry accidentally impregnates Louis and they go through a lot of shit, have a baby, more shit, love blablabla. Cliche shit, but i love cliche so shh. :$
> 
> I wont start updating it soon though, i want at least ten+ chapters written beforehand before posting it. I don't want to be one of those authors who doesn't update for weeks, or once a week or suddenly decides to fucking stop the fic... (Salty me, bc it happens so regularly)... 
> 
> I guess that's all? Again, thank you and I hope you enjoy the last chapter! xx

‘’Can you still imagine it?’’ Louis laughed.

 

Harry laughed together with him. ‘’It feels so long ago, but it’s only been six years ago that we stormed that lame excuse of a house and took you and your mom back home.’’

 

Louis and Harry were lying on a large cloth in a grassy field, remembering the moment they met and that they didn’t start of well. Harry was sprawled on his back with Louis leaning on his chest. ‘’Yeah, and then I ran away where I met Stan.’’

  
‘’Yeah, I’m glad everything sorted out with his family and that he lives back home again where he belongs.’’ Harry replied.

 

Louis hummed, looking up so his eyes met Harry’s green orbs. The moment they locked eyes, they both smiled and leaned in for a kiss. ‘’Mommy! Mommy!’’ Their kiss was broken by Aphrodite who came running to them with a  bunch of flowers in her hand. Harry and Louis sat up as they were handed a few flowers each. ‘’Thank you very much, darling.’’ Louis giggled, kissing her nose. ‘’Where are your brothers?’’ Harry asked after thanking her for the flowers.

 

‘’Uhm, I had to promise not to tell.’’ She muttered, innocently looking away with her pure green eyes. Mixing in her curly brown hair she was girly Harry. 

 

Louis sighed. ‘’Go get them Haz.’’ He chuckled. Lately those two were always running off, but by scent and their heartbeat Harry could easily track them. He pulled Aphrodite in between his legs as they ate a sandwich while Harry went on a search party for the two little demons. He found them not too far this time, but they were hiding. He chuckled, they were hiding poorly. He did as if he had no clue where they were and snatched Kyran away from behind the tree, sending the youngest into a laugh. ‘’What did your mother tell you multiple times already?’’

 

‘’To stay with Allan all the time.’’ He replied cheekily, because yes, that’s also what Louis said.

 

‘’I meant about the not running away part?’’ Harry threw Kyran over his shoulder and walked away, Allan was following anyway. No way that those two would part. ‘’Allan, come out of the shrubbery already.’’ Allan came out, looking more and more like him now he got older. The curly hair, the green eyes, the dimples and his behavior as well. ‘’Hey dad..’’

 

Harry placed Kyran back onto his feet and ordered the two to walk in front of them. ‘’Hurry up, everyone else should’ve arrived already and you two already are covered in mud. Seriously, that’s not how you should behave boys..’’’

 

Allan gave Harry a smirk from over his shoulder. ‘’Mom says we are children so we can act like children.’’

 

‘’Oh really? Then you don’t mind being treated like one either? How about standing in the corner?’’ Harry snapped back, this child really tests his limits sometimes.

 

 

‘’There are no corners here daddy.’’ Kyran giggled, reaching out for Harry’s hand. Harry sighed but held Kyran’s hand as they walked towards the picnic where yes, everyone had already arrived. Desmond, Anne, Johannah, Geoff, Karen, Niall and Louis were laughing and having an amusing discussion. Fizzy and Aphrodite were playing together with the flowers. Liam and Zayn were cuddled together while Liam had a possessive hand on Zayn’s pregnant belly, their first child which is also going to be a girl.

 

Suddenly the girls are taking over, and that’s probably what drove Gemma out of her shell as well. She was sitting next to Fizzy while explaining how to braid the flowers into a flower crown, which made both the girl happy and giggly as they tried. Niall hasn’t found anyone to share his life with yet, he wants to find his soul mate and he doesn’t care how long it takes. He’ll find him or her and he’ll love them when the time comes, for all he know his soul mate couldn’t even have been born yet!

 

Harry arrived and received multiple amused looks from everyone. ‘’Here are your little angels..’’ Harry used the air quotes as he presented the two trouble makers.

 

Louis welcomed them with open arms though as always, his children always receive his love. ‘’You two hungry?’’ Louis asked, giving the twins something to eat.

 

‘’Thank you mom.’’ Allan said politely. Yes, he has his moments but he always has and will be respectful towards Louis. It’s a special bond they share before Allan was even born and you can also see in Allan that he feels there’s a special bond with his mother. He can defy his father (which does always ends in a punishment), he can defy grandpa, grandma or whoever wants to order him to do shit but whenever his mother says something he can only obediently nod. Allan didn’t bother to join the group but he did wanted to stay close to his mother so he leaned against Louis’ back while looking into the distance.

 

Kyran joined him and held up a cup with fresh fruit. ‘’Thank you, my darling brother.’’ Allan winked, taking the cup. Kyran blushed and turned away as he settled down against Louis’ side.

 

‘’Such a lovely day for a picnic isn’t it?’’ Geoff chuckled, the sun was shining brightly. It wasn’t too warm or too cold, but just perfect.

 

‘’A lovely spring day indeed.’’ Desmond replied.

 

The whole day stayed a lovely day until they had to pack and go home. The girls hated the fact they were going home but Gemma promised them they could search for flowers in their own garden to continue making flower crowns. Allan and Kyran couldn’t wait to go back home and call dibs on the gaming room for the whole day. Liam and Zayn had argued for weeks about moving to which house but eventually Liam gave in and left the Payne’s manor to join the Styles’ manor. It never had been so full of life and love.

 

Harry and Louis did think about moving out for their own space but decided against it. They all are hooked on their family and couldn’t go a week without them, it’s easier to just stay here and in all honesty, this place could house thirty families without having a ''space'' problem. Everyone went their own way when they arrived home and Louis and Harry retreated into their own room. ‘’Such a lovely day, I had a lot of fun.’’ Louis, who was currently Harry’s blood bag, said.

 

Harry retracted his fangs from Louis’ skin, licking the blood off his lips. ‘’Me too, but I have fun every day as long as I have you and the children around me, or my whole family to be precise.’’

 

‘’I’m so glad I’m the one you to call you family.’’

 

Harry kissed him delicately. ‘’I wouldn’t have wished for anyone else than you, I love you so much Louis you have no idea. I can’t imagine having anyone else in my lap, in my bed or being the mother of my children. I hope you will always be by my side and maybe in a few hundred years give me another child?’’ He asked hopefully.

 

Louis giggled, in the end it’s all about the children. ‘’Yes Haz, I love you very much but I said it before. I want to wait a  few decades before having another child okay? All the time.’’

 

‘’I know, again, I love you.’’

 

Louis smiled down, whispering the same three words back with only sincerity in his voice. He never would’ve thought that being kidnapped from your slum home could end up making you the happiest person in the world. The change in clothes, house, education, you name it, but most importantly his family is what really matters. 

 

_And he can say, he has the best damn family he could’ve wished for._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year in advance! I hope to update the new fic before the end of the year, but i make no promises! And if i don't, it will be in January. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and i see you guys soon <3
> 
> -DeiDei

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :) Feedback is always welcome too and don't be to shy to point out mistakes!


End file.
